Recueil de liens
by Bymeha
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, ce qui fait que les membres de cette guilde sont si puissants, c'est ça : la puissance de leurs liens. Recueil de one-shots basés sur les personnages de Fairy Tail, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins tristes ou joyeux.. 31ème OS : Silence - Joyeux anniversaire à Baella !
1. OS 1 : Natsu & Grey - Réconfort

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Me voici donc avec une série d'OS plus ou moins courts sur les personnages de Fairy Tail.

On commence avec un très léger Natsu/Grey, écrit sur un coup de tête en écoutant quelque chose de plutôt triste. ( _Shattered_ de Trading Yesterday, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Ceci-dit, il ne s'agit **pas **d'une Song-fic ! )

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Chronologie :** Avant l'entrée de Lucy à Fairy Tail. Spoils par rapport à l'histoire de Grey, Natsu et Lisanna, puis post-Arc de Daphnée.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort - Friendship

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Au dessus de la douce et paisible ville de Magnolia, le jour laissa place au crépuscule, qui recouvrit le ciel de son drap pourpre et parsemé de notes dorées, soufflant une ambiance sereine et paisible sur la cité qui abritait la si célèbre guilde de mages : Fairy Tail.

Justement, dans la taverne de celle-ci qui se vidait petit à petit de ses occupants, un jeune garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années à peine salua rapidement les quelques mages présents et se dirigea à une table, seul, où l'attendait le festin tant mérité après presque une semaine d'absence à parcourir Fiore à pied - Natsu ayant un mal des transports terrible - à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

- « Eh, Natsu ! »

Levant lentement les yeux du contenu de son assiette, l'interpelé jeta un regard vague au jeune mage de glace, dont les poings venaient de lourdement s'écraser sur la table en bois.

- « Tu viens te battre aujourd'hui, tête brûlée ? », s'écria Grey, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'enfant ne le lui rendit qu'à moitié.

En temps normal, la jeune salamandre se serait jetée avec joie dans une lutte acharnée qui aurait probablement fini par un coup net et précis d'Erza qui les aurait rappelés à l'ordre et se serait couché le corps couvert de bleus, quelques heures plus tard.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà été suffisamment blessé comme ça.

- « Hm... Pas aujourd'hui, non. Désolé, Grey. »

Ce dernier mit un moment à comprendre ce que son rival venait de lui répondre, son sourire s'effaçant petit à petit pour laisser place à une expression d'incrédulité et de totale incompréhension.

Au même moment, plusieurs membres de la guilde, dont Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Erza, la petite Lisanna et les autres se retournèrent également vers le mage de feu.

Natsu, refuser un combat ?

À la fois intrigué et contrarié, Grey croisa ses bras sur son torse - encore une fois, et Cana et Erza se firent un plaisir de le lui rappeler d'une même voix et avec un synchronisme parfait - nu, fixant Natsu sans comprendre.

La salamandre sentit ses poings se serrer.

_- « T'as vu ce gamin, là bas ? Figures-toi qu'il prétend être le fils d'un dragon !_

_- Quoi ?! Un dragon ? Laisses-moi rire ! Tout le monde sait que les dragons ont disparus !_

_- Fallait le voir, ce petit sauvage.. Il cherchait qui, déjà ? Agnil ? Basil ?_

_- LA FERME ! »_

Le contenu de la table alla se fracasser contre le sol, accompagnant le meuble de bois dans un fracas retentissant.

Grey sursauta à peine. Derrière lui, en revanche, des exclamations de surprise et d'indignation commençaient à se faire entendre.

Et alors que Natsu se relevait précipitamment pour quitter la salle à vive allure, Grey les vit, avant que le jeune Dragon Slayer ne les enfouisse dans la manche qu'il porta rageusement à sa figure. Il les avait vues.

Les larmes silencieuses qui s'échappaient de ses yeux verts pour poursuivre une course effrénée le long du visage aux traits presque félins de Natsu.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ; Le Maître.

- « Papy… ?

- Laisse, Grey.

- Il est encore parti à la recherche d'Igneel, c'est ça ? »

À ses côtés, Makarov acquiesça lentement en regardant Natsu s'éloigner en courant.

Libre. Sauvage. Féroce.

Mais sans repère.

Grey se dégagea d'un mouvement sec de l'épaule, lança un bref geste de la main en guise de salut aux autres. Enfila rapidement sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, s'arrêta.

Jeta un regard au Maître. Comprit. Sourit.

Tristement. Avec résignation.

Puis il y eut d'autres jours. D'autres tables renversées, d'autres crises incontrôlées. D'autres larmes, aussi. Et à chaque fois, ce petit moment dans sa chambre, une fois la nuit tombée. Ce geste simple et qui pourtant faisait tellement de bien. Ces paroles étonnamment bien choisies, et pourtant si rassurantes. Ces instants de trêves, où ils laissaient tomber leurs masques et montraient leurs véritables visages.

Celui d'un orphelin perdu et déchiré, mais qui essaie quand même d'avancer.

Le crépuscule, cet instant ultime où le jour et la nuit se côtoyaient dans une lutte acharnée qui donnait naissance à un ciel flamboyant et plus beau qu'un chaleureux ciel d'été ou qu'une nuit fraîche et étoilée avait laissé place à la nuit, calme, tranquille.

À cette nuit bien sombre. Et pourtant, dont le cœur de ténèbres était parsemé de petites sphères de lumières. D'étoiles.

De petits soleils, chauds et rassurants.

Savourant la brise qui vint effleurer son visage, Grey inspira profondément, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au dortoir des garçons de Fairy Tail.

_Inspirer. Expirer. Se concentrer. Imaginer. Modeler par l'esprit._

Ses deux mains se joignirent, une lueur bleutée s'en échappant, alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

_Créer._

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, encore étincelante de magie, une sculpture de glace de quelques dizaines de centimètres dégagea un halo de fraicheur.

Grey sourit. Il pouvait la sentir. Sa fraîcheur, son odeur. Il pouvait entendre sa voix, sentir sa main dans ses cheveux. Les notes particulières, presque maternelles lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom.

- « C'est elle, Ul ? »

Le mage de glace se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Son rival. Celui à qui il était par nature opposé. Celui avec qui il se battait constamment. Celui qui l'obligeait à chercher une énième raison de le détester.

Son meilleur ami. Le petit soleil qui brillait dans ses nuits.

Il acquiesça lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle aurait été fière de lui, si elle avait pu voir sa création. Ça ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup de magie ; En revanche, il s'était appliqué. Il avait tout repensé, chaque image, chaque odeur, chaque toucher, chaque mot. Tous ces petits détails qui paraissaient si moindres, et qui pourtant faisaient toute la différence.

Émerveillé, à la fois par la création elle même et par la lueur bleutée et rassurante qu'elle dégageait, Natsu laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- « Et... Où... ?

- ... Elle est morte. », trancha Grey sur un ton glacial.

À peine ses paroles eut-elles franchies ses lèvres que la statuette de glace vola en éclats, dispersant un petit nuage de poussière bleutée.

- « Comment elle était ? »

Le mage de glace eut un petit sourire. Natsu ne s'était pas excusé. Ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était désolé. Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire ; Grey le lui avait dit, un jour. Ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne ramènera pas Ul, ce n'était pas la faute de Natsu. Ça ne servait à rien.

Le brun chercha ses mots, visualisant les souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son ancien mentor.

- « ... C'était une femme merveilleuse. », finit-il par répondre, à demi-conscient de la déception de Natsu qui s'attendait visiblement à quelque chose de plus développé.

Le regard de Grey s'assombrit. Elle était morte pour lui. Pour le protéger, lui. Lui, et tous les autres.

La voix fluette de l'enfant le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- « Grey ? »

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de repousser la main appliquée du Dragon Slayer, lorsque celle-ci vint recueillir une larme d'un geste expert ; Doux, léger. Habitué.

- « C'est bon, ça va... Ça fait longtemps, et... Et... », souffla-t-il avant qu'un sanglot ne vienne étouffer la fin de sa phrase, soudainement, brusquement, sans prévenir, sans qu'il n'ai pu rien faire, lui arrachant un violent frisson qui réveilla une douleur endormie, quelque part au fond de lui.

Ses remparts de glace fondaient. Toute son assurance, toute son armure disparurent instantanément.

Et puis, peut-être que son petit cœur incompris fondait tout doucement au contact de la peau agréablement chaude de son ami contre la sienne, aussi. Peut-être que les bras dont il faisait mine de se dégager sans conviction lui faisaient plus de bien qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Peut-être.

Peut-être que Natsu se laissa doucement aller, lui aussi. Peut-être que les lamentations silencieuses qui leur transperçaient constamment le cœur finiraient elles-aussi par couler le long de leurs visages rougis pour finir dans les couvertures.

Peut-être.

Peut-être que Natsu ne partira pas, finalement. Peut-être parce que les étreintes de son ami s'étaient faites plus puissantes, plus présentes.

Peut-être que la jeune salamandre avait comprit le message, instinctivement. Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre, dans ces moments là.

Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par s'endormir, une fois leurs cœurs apaisés.

La nuit s'éclaircit avec douceur, se parant d'une aquarelle aux teintes rosées, comme le petit soleil qui s'éveillait lentement, mélangées à des nuances de bleu différentes, comme l'essence même de l'autre enfant, lové contre le premier. La nuit laissa place à l'aube, calme et apaisante. Un nuage de douceur se déploya sur tout Magnolia, le soleil diffusant une chaleur aussi douce que celle des respirations entremêlées de l'enfant maîtrisant l'art de la glace et du Dragon Slayer qui se tenait à ses cotés.

Natsu ne quittera pas tout de suite la chambre de Grey, le lendemain. Grey ne le lui demandera pas non plus, se contentant de fixer les yeux rougis et gonflés de ce dernier en se disant qu'il devait probablement être dans le même état.

L'estomac de Natsu aura raison de lui. Il lancera un sourire d'excuse à Grey, qui rira légèrement.

Ils se rhabilleront prestement, quitteront la chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils enfouiront ce chapitre de leurs vies au plus profond d'eux même, n'en parleront plus.

Ils se battront encore et encore, avides de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus fort. Ils grandiront. Leurs blessures guériront d'elles-mêmes, petit à petit.

Mais peut-être se reverraient-ils, lors d'une nuit comme celle-là.

Peut-être que cette étincelle presque imperceptible dans leurs regards déterminés n'étaient en fait que l'ombre de longs moments de tendresse qu'ils seraient les seuls à partager. Peut-être s'étonneront-ils de se montrer soudain si protecteur l'un envers l'autre.

Et puis, peut-être que l'autre n'avait pas oublié, finalement. Peut-être auront-ils à nouveau besoin de ces uniques instants, à l'avenir.

Peut-être.

Il y eut d'autres jours, d'autres nuits. D'autres combats, d'autres amis. Il y eut d'autres surprises, plus ou moins agréables à entendre. Il y eut d'autres crépuscules, aussi. D'autres crépuscules que Natsu partagea avec une tout autre personne, avec son nouveau compagnon. Mais avec _elle_, surtout.

Peut-être que, des années plus tard, le Dragon Slayer s'invitera à nouveau dans le lit de son ami. Peut-être que Grey l'avait attendu, avait compris à son regard qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Lors d'un certain crépuscule, par exemple. Un combat acharné du jour qui refusait de disparaître contre la nuit qui se faisait de plus en plus persistante, au dessus de Magnolia.

Mais celui-ci fut douloureux pour tout le monde. Pour Natsu aussi. Surtout, même.

Peut-être parce que Lisanna était morte. Parce que sa Lisanna s'était purement volatilisée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vide immense et douloureux, qu'une chimère persistante, que l'ombre d'un sourire chaleureux, rassurant.

Le souvenir du goût amer des larmes souleva la poitrine nue du mage de glace. Il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper dans la nuit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Grey se figea. Personne ne se présenta. Alors peut-être que...

Lentement et avec précaution, la porte s'ouvrit en silence. Il entra, le visage neutre, son petit compagnon bleu profondément endormi dans ses bras. Referma la porte tout aussi silencieusement.

Posa Happy sur un coussin, délicatement, tendrement. Retira ses propres vêtements pour lui en faire une couverture qu'il prit soin de remonter jusqu'aux épaules du chat, encore secouées par le souvenir douloureux des sanglots qui l'avaient parcouru quelques heures plus tôt.

Leva les yeux. Plongea son regard vert presque éteint dans les prunelles sombres de celui dont il était venu quémander, implorer l'aide. Silencieusement. Instinctivement.

Lui-même sur le point de craquer, le mage de glace l'attira dans ses bras pour l'enfermer dans un ballet de douceur, de réconfort. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sentir le léger mouvement d'épaules qui s'ajouta aux tremblements violents qui parcouraient son ami ; Natsu pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- « Natsu... Je suis...

- Tais-toi. », le coupa la salamandre d'une voix étranglée par la douleur. « Dis pas que t'es désolé. Dis pas ça, Grey ! Tu l'as dit. Ça la ramènera pas.. Elle... Lisanna... », souffla-t-il avant d'être tout à fait incapable de parler, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante entre chaque sanglots.

- « Je sais. », répliqua doucement son ami en resserrant d'avantage son étreinte. « Je sais... »

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position. Quelques secondes, minutes ou même heures, sans rien dire. Se contentant d'apaiser la douleur de l'autre, leurs respirations entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux, de cris et de lamentations silencieuses, accompagnés de larmes dont chaque passage laissait une trace grisâtre, profonde.

Natsu finit par lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, incapable d'enchaîner ceux-ci pour formuler une phrase, tout d'abord. À l'écoute, Grey finit par comprendre certains d'entre eux, l'esprit encore embrumé par la tristesse.

- « ... Mirajane m'a dit qu'elle souriait. Elle a sourit jusqu'à la fin... Elle souriait toujours. Lisanna ne perdait jamais le sourire. Jamais... »

Grey soupira. Il s'était calmé, petit à petit. À présent, Natsu se contentait de souffler quelques phrases, peu à peu gagné par la fatigue.

La salamandre se cala un peu plus confortablement sur l'épaule du garçon, lâchant un petit soupir. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit du bruit du coté d'Happy ; Le chat s'était simplement retourné, dormant toujours à poings fermés.

Grey sourit lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, passant machinalement une main dans le bataillon désordonné de ses cheveux. Natsu ne broncha pas ; Ça lui faisait du bien. Il sentait plus que jamais la présence de son ami à ses côtés, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

D'un repère.

- « ...Elle me manque. Elle va me manquer. »

Un soupir. Le contact frais d'une main contre la peau brûlante d'un dos. Une autre qui se perd dans les mèches désordonnées du jeune homme. Une caresse, timide, presque imperceptible. Mais une caresse quand même.

- « À moi aussi, Natsu. À moi aussi... »

Ce dernier se serra d'avantage en guise de réponse, inspirant profondément.

L'odeur de Grey lui rappelait ces nuits, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ces combats, alors qu'ils finissaient trempés de sueur et couverts de bleus, hargneux, mais toujours avec le sourire. Elle lui faisait prendre conscience que l'amitié qui les liait était plus forte que ce qu'il avait pu penser. Que cette odeur, au fond, elle l'apaisait.

Qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui, son unique repère.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux, épuisés d'avoir passé la majorité de la journée à se retenir de pleurer, à consoler les autres. À résister, jusqu'au soir qu'ils avaient impatiemment attendu pour pouvoir enfin craquer, se laisser aller.

Et la nuit laissa place à l'aube, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle ère, qui disparut elle-même pour un nouveau jour.

Un léger bruissement arracha Grey au sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

Le corps tendu afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, Natsu se figea à la vue des yeux ouverts du jeune homme. Puis, se ressaisissant, il s'allongea de nouveau et lui sourit - difficilement, comme si la douleur et la tristesse de la veille avaient été telles que ce simple geste, ce simple mouvement pourtant habituel et spontané chez lui était devenu impossible. Sourire.

- « Salut, Grey.

- ... 'Lut, tête brûlée. »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire qu'il enfouît dans l'oreiller, alors que son ami achevait de se réveiller. Il n'entendait pas Happy ; Il devait sûrement dormir.

Un silence confortable s'installa, alors que le mage de glace fixait le plafond blanc.

Blanc.

_Comme les cheveux de Lisanna._

Grey et elle n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches ; Mais elle restait membre de Fairy Tail. La perdre elle, c'était comme perdre un membre de sa famille. C'était douloureux, presque insoutenable, à un tel point qu'on avait du mal à y croire. Et ça le devenait encore plus à la vue de toute cette souffrance, autour des autres, comme si elle refusait de s'en aller avant d'avoir bu toute leur force, toute leur joie, toute leur vitalité. Comme si, accompagnée du désespoir, elle refusait de se détacher, de retirer ses griffes de leurs cœurs meurtris, de s'en aller, de les laisser continuer, essayer d'oublier.

Ça l'était devenu encore plus à la vue des autres. Du regard perdu de Natsu, dont le sourire s'était brusquement effacé, alors que cette douleur le percutait de plein fouet. À la vue de son visage qui s'était lentement décomposé, hésitant à arborer une expression d'incrédulité, de colère, de tristesse. À la vue de ses larmes qui s'était échappées d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles avaient comprit avant le DragonSlayer ce que cette scène voulait lui faire comprendre.

Lisanna n'était pas là. Ni chez elle, ni à la guilde. Elfman et Mirajane, le démon Mirajane pleuraient, hurlaient leur peine et leur désespoir. D'un seul regard, Natsu avait pu identifier le visage de tous les autres membres déformé par la tristesse et la douleur sans tout à fait les reconnaitre, identifier la personne qui manquait à l'appel. L'absence de cette personne qui provoquait tout ce chaos.

Alors, violente, la vérité s'était imposée.

_Morte. _Lisanna était _morte._

Partie. Elle ne reviendra plus. Plus jamais. Il ne verra plus son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Il n'entendra plus sa voix, ne sentira plus son odeur, sa peau, sa présence. Elle ne sourira plus, ne parlera plus, ne rira plus. Plus jamais.

Elle était partie, loin, loin, là où il ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Loin, à jamais.

Le destin, ou n'importe quoi lui avait arraché sa plus précieuse amie, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans raison. Il le lui avait prise et ne lui rendra pas - Jamais. Et, pas tout à fait conscient, pas tout à fait sûr, Natsu avait voulu refuser cette vérité, cette vérité dont la simple pensée lui avait broyé le cœur et infligé une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant - Jamais.

Alors, après avoir bredouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles, après avoir essuyé rageusement ses larmes, ces traitresses annonciatrices de mauvais présages, il avait reculé, comme face à un coup presque mortel.

_« Lisanna. Lisanna. Lisanna non, pas elle, pas possible. Non, pas Lisanna. Stop, non, arrêtez de dire n'importe qu- Lisanna. Où, quand ?! Non, non, non, Lisanna. Tout mais pas ça, pitié, pitié, pas ça. Lisanna. »_

Il avait couru, longtemps, sans s'arrêter, sa vision pourtant perçante brouillée par les larmes, ses sens engourdis par la douleur et la peine, écrasante, persistante.

Il l'avait appelée d'une voix désespérée, à leur endroit. Là où elle avait l'habitude de l'attendre. Il l'avait appelée, encore et encore.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Lisanna n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là.

Jamais plus elle ne lui souhaitera la bienvenue. Jamais plus elle ne lui sourira. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Plus jamais.

C'était fini. C'était fait. Trop tard. Partie, partie - elle était partie.

Il avait crié, hurlé, rugit. Il s'était époumoné dans un seul mot, un seul nom dont il ne recevra plus jamais l'écho, redoublant sans le vouloir les sanglots des autres, réveillant leur peine, leurs cœurs douloureux. Dans un cri, un rugissement désespéré, il avait hurlé toute sa peine, toute sa douleur, tout son désespoir. En un cri, il avait déversé toute sa confusion, toute sa frustration, tout ce chaos indescriptible qui faisait rage en lui. En un cri qui avait fait trembler toute la montagne, qui avait douloureusement serré le cœur de tous les habitants de Magnolia, qui avait arraché toute trace d'espoir chez les membres de Fairy Tail, il avait hurlé, hurlé toute la souffrance des autres, hurlé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que ses cordes vocales se déchirent, hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement épuisé, tellement écrasé et meurtri que pendant un instant, il oublia pourquoi il se trouvait ici, seul ; pourquoi il criait, pourquoi il pleurait, hurlé jusqu'à ce que ses jambes qui jusqu'ici l'avaient soutenu le lâchent brusquement, ses genoux rencontrant la terre qu'il avait parcouru dans tous les sens, enfant, avec _elle. _

Alors il vit le soleil, paresseux, simple spectateur de cette tragédie ; il avait vu le soleil qui se couchait avec lenteur et mélancolie, comme réticent.

Il vit les couchers de soleil qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Et pour la première fois, il le vit sans elle, avec pour seule compagnie la douleur et les souvenirs. La vérité s'imposa à nouveau, accompagnant les larmes qu'il laissa librement couler, les sanglots qui secouèrent ses épaules déjà parcourues de violents tremblements.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne la verrai.

_« Lisanna… »_

Natsu soupira longuement, alors que son ami s'éveillait à son rythme. Il avait trop peu voire à peine dormi, assailli par ses pensées, ses souvenirs. À chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait toujours obtenu le même résultat ; à chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, son sourire était venu le hanter, sa voix, son odeur, son regard, jusqu'à la chaleur de sa peau, ses bras frêles autour de ses épaules, sa tête posée contre la sienne.

À chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il avait vu Lisanna.

Non, non. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se souvienne d'elle en souriant. Qu'il se souvienne d'elle en repensant aux bons moments, aux meilleurs moments, et uniquement à ceux-là. Elle lui aurait sourit, avec sa douceur habituelle.

Oui, c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Natsu se renfrogna lorsque le regard du mage de glace se posa sur lui, détaillant son visage transparent de fatigue, ses cernes profondes, ses yeux gonflés et rougis.

Relever la tête. Continuer à vivre - _pour elle_. Continuer à sourire, pour elle.

Et puis pour Happy, aussi. Pour Happy, surtout. Pour Mirajane, pour Elfman. Pour Grey et Erza, pour Cana, pour la petite Levy, pour Jet et Droy, pour Max. Pour Papy. Pour les autres.

Grey savait que Natsu n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il était incapable de tenir en place, après tout.

- « Dis, Natsu. T'as pas faim ? », finit-il par demander d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Il sourit.

- « Un peu, ouais. J'attendais que tu demandes. »

Grey sourit à son tour en cherchant ses vêtements du regard.

- « On y va ? »

Le sourire de Natsu s'effaça quelque peu. Y aller signifiait retourner dans la taverne de la guilde, y voir tout le monde pleurer, ressentir l'atmosphère pesante laissée par la mort de Lisanna.

Non, pas la mort. Pas la mort. La _disparition_ de Lisanna. Il y avait une chance, minuscule, infime, qu'elle soit vivante. Qu'elle l'attende, quelque part. Qu'elle attende qu'il la retrouve, comme il le lui avait promit.

Il soupira. Ne pas penser à ça. Attendre. Sourire, pour montrer l'exemple. Sourire, pour Happy. Sourire pour Fairy Tail.

Grey se figea lorsque le Dragon Slayer se pencha pour laisser la trace invisible d'un baiser sur sa joue - naturellement, rapidement. Le mage de glace ne comprit que bien longtemps après ce que ce geste signifiait réellement.

- « On y va. »

Sur ces mots, Natsu se rhabilla en silence, prit Happy toujours somnolent dans ses bras et attendit silencieusement son ami, avant de quitter la pièce en sa compagnie.

Bien qu'on pu donner plusieurs significations à ce petit geste, simple, chaste et bien dosé, Grey décida de ne retenir que la meilleure.

**« Merci. »**

* * *

- « ... Mec, t'es _vraiment_ chiant. Tu le sais ça ? »

Le concerné émit un grognement agacé en guise de réponse et s'étira dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre, les quelques rayons de lumière des réverbères filtrés par les rideaux sombres se reflétant doucement sur les murs à la teinte bleu clair.

- « Tu me dois bien ça, j'crois. », répliqua Natsu, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Grey leva les yeux vers le plafond dans un tic d'agacement. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait pas tout à fait tord.

Mais bordel, de là à venir squatter _sa_ chambre, dans _sa_ maison dont il avait soigneusement gardé l'adresse secrète _sans_ son autorisation, et qui plus est dans _son_ lit, c'était quand même un peu trop.

- « Et Happy ? », s'inquiéta tout de même le mage de glace en jetant un regard à son_ rival/pire ennemi/meilleur ami_, occupé à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de la console portable du brun, les vestiges de ce qui avait été un bâtonnet de glace dans la bouche.

- « Chez Lucy. », marmonna le Dragon Slayer en plissant les yeux de concentration, comme si une seconde d'inattention pouvait faire basculer le court de sa partie.

- « Tout seul ? »

Natsu fit passer son regard de l'écran de la machine aux yeux sombres de son ami, grognant de mécontentement à la vue du gigantesque « _GAME OVER »_ qui avait l'air de s'amuser à le narguer.

Grey prit soin de le lui enlever des mains avant que sa précieuse console ne soit réduite en cendres. Il avait bossé pour se la payer, celle-là.

- « Mais non, avec Lucy. Et puis peut-être Erza. J'en sais rien. », répondit Natsu en baillant, de petites larmes venant perler aux coins de ses yeux en amande.

Le mage de glace ne releva pas, Natsu se contentant de s'étirer à nouveau. Ce geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur, ce que Grey ne manquât pas de remarquer.

- « T'as mal quelque part ? », finit-il par lui demander en se redressant, tirant sur les draps dans lesquels il s'était glissé pour avoir une vision plus large de l'étendue de ses blessures.

Le DragonSlayer le laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner au contact froid mais néanmoins agréable de la fine couche de glace qui vint épouser ses blessures sous les mains soigneuses du mage.

- « Bah... T'y es pas allé de main morte non plus. Et puis quant à l'autre tarée... », maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la glace vint apaiser la douleur d'une blessure particulièrement pénible sur son abdomen.

Grey eut un petit rire qu'il eut du mal à cacher, attirant l'attention de son ami.

- « Tu t'es pas retenu non plus, tête brûlée. », répliqua-t-il en désignant les bandages qui recouvraient son torse du regard, arrachant un sourire plein de fierté au Dragon Slayer. « Et puis, j'regrette pas de pas avoir vu la tête de Daphnée quand le Conseil l'a ramassée.

- Eh, caleçon-man ! T'es entrain de me dire que je suis plus fort que toi ? »

Grey fit mine de lui jeter un regard ennuyé avant de répliquer :

- « J'dis juste qu'on s'est bien battus. Sûrement pas que t'es plus fort que moi... »

Natsu tiqua et émit un grognement en guise de mécontentement, envoyant un coup trop léger pour lui faire mal dans l'épaule musclée de son ami.

- « Aïe_. _», fît le mage de glace quelques secondes plus tard, amusé face à la réaction puérile du DragonSlayer.

Ce dernier finit par lui sourire à son tour, jetant ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- « Ça ressemble pas mal à ta chambre, quand t'habitais encore au dortoir. », déclara Natsu en comparant la couleur des murs et le style à la fois si discret mais sophistiqué des meubles au souvenir qu'il avait de son ancienne chambre.

Un lit suffisamment grand pour qu'il s'y couche en étoile, au centre. Une commode sur laquelle était soigneusement posée un cadre abritant une photo des membres de la guilde lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qui suffisait largement à Grey, vu la quantité assez limitée de vêtements qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Une table basse en verre - ou en glace, Natsu n'aurait pas su le dire -, sur laquelle était posé un cendrier, une petite bibliothèque de la même matière. Des rideaux à la teinte foncée en superposant d'autres qui, de jour, suffisait amplement à diffuser une lueur assez importante pour que Grey puisse néanmoins disposer de toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Une lacrimavision de gamme moyenne, accrochée au mur qui faisait face au lit.

Natsu avait déjà repéré la pièce qui servait à la fois de séjour et de salle à manger à l'entrée jouxtant la cuisine, et se doutait que la salle de bain devait se trouver derrière la porte qu'il pouvait voir du lit, dans un petit couloir qui faisait office de séparation entre la chambre et le reste de la maison. Une odeur omniprésente mais pas assez pour être désagréable de tabac occupait la plupart des pièces.

C'était un tout petit peu plus petit que ce qu'il avait dans sa propre maison qu'il habitait avec Happy, mais beaucoup plus propre et ordonné.

Plus « Grey », quoi.

- « Tu trouves ? », finit par répondre le mage de glace en se redressant. « Ceci-dit, c'est pas une raison pour venir squatter quand tu veux. T'as Lucy pour ça. », ajouta-t-il sèchement, sans se douter le moins du monde que la concernée pourrait avoir son mot à dire là-dedans.

- « J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse habiter aussi prêt de la guilde. C'est même pas si loin de chez Lucy, en fait. », continua le Salamander en ignorant la dernière remarque de Grey.

Ce dernier soupira en voyant son ami se lever pour se diriger vers la commode, avant de soulever le cadre avec une délicatesse que peu de gens lui connaissaient.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils étaient tous là. Grey, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Grand-père, Wakaba, Macao, Jet, Droy et Levy, Happy...

Son sourire se fit plus doux, plus nostalgique.

Lisanna.

- « Eh, tête brûlée. »

Natsu sourit et reposa le cadre sur la commode, se retournant aussitôt dans la direction du brun, une lueur de défi toujours brillante au fond de des prunelles vertes aux contours presque reptiliens.

- « Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu viens te coucher, soit tu dégages de chez moi. », déclara Grey avec tout son sérieux.

Le sourire de la salamandre ne fit que s'accentuer.

- « Eh, caleçon-man. J'ai une revanche à prendre je te signale. C'était un peu bas comme coup, de me piéger pour que je me fasse bouffer mon énergie par un enfoiré de machin en métal censé ressembler à un dragon. », répliqua-t-il toujours en souriant, s'allongeant sur le ventre le long de la place que son ami lui avait cédée.

Pas besoin de l'envoyer dormir au canapé ; Il aurait refusé. Encore moins de préparer un sac de couchage.

Natsu le lui avait dit. Il comptait bien l'embêter, histoire de se venger un peu.

- « La prochaine fois, tu tiendras tes promesses, idiot. », répondit-il du tac au tac.

Se retrouvant à court d'arguments, Natsu lui jeta un regard mauvais en s'installant un peu plus confortablement, de sorte à ce que ses blessures ne le fasse pas souffrir.

Non, Grey ne s'était pas retenu lors de leur combat. Mais à la vue des bandages et des hématomes qu'il pouvait voir sur la peau de son rival, il sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en lui en constatant que lui non plus.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, alors que la respiration du mage de glace le berçait avec douceur, une légère odeur de menthe poivrée venant lui chatouiller les narines.

Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Alors, après un instant d'hésitation, une brève douleur enflamma ses muscles tendus alors qu'il se penchait vers le brun, avant de se rouler en boule dans les couvertures.

Grey fronça des sourcils dans la pénombre et porta sa main à son visage, la trace humide d'un baiser encore présente sur sa joue.

Comme la dernière fois. Comme avant.

- « ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Natsu sentit un désagréable fourmillement au niveau de ses joues qui se colorèrent délicatement. Grey lui avait demandé ça dans un souffle ; Sans colère, sans frustration. À peine troublé. Il avait simplement demandé.

- « Parce que t'as bien fait de me rappeler cette promesse. Et que même si j'approuve franchement pas la méthode que t'as employé, j'ai quand même fini par éclater cet enfoiré. Alors... Merci. »

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les quelques ouvertures semblât se déplacer l'espace de quelques instants, alors qu'une voiture passait devant la maison.

Natsu frissonna au contact de la main de Grey dans le bataillon désordonné de ses épis incontrôlés qui les ébouriffa gentiment, les replaça comme à leur habitude, les délogea à nouveau, et ce dans ballet de douceur interminable.

Bordel. Pour un peu plus, la salamandre se serait presque surpris à en ronronner de plaisir.

- « C'est rien. Mais si t'as autre chose du genre à faire, t'as intérêt à régler ça avant que je le sache. Parce que cette fois-ci, je me retiendrai pas. », grogna le mage de glace d'une voix rauque, une once de menace se laissant entendre.

Natsu soupira et acquiesça silencieusement dans la pénombre, avant de se décider à enfin fermer les yeux.

Le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait portait également cette odeur particulière, à la fois étonnamment fraîche et sauvage.

Ça ne lui avait demandé que quelques secondes pour démêler cette odeur au nœud du quel elle s'éloignait progressivement, solitaire.

Mais il l'avait instantanément reconnue. Sans cesser de se concentrer, il avait accompagné Erza, Happy et Lucy chez sa co-équipière préférée avant de trouver un rapide prétexte pour sortir.

Les notes trop fortes pour son odorat du tabac avaient failli lui faire perdre sa piste. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes à attendre qu'elle se dissipe, il l'avait retrouvée et suivie jusqu'à un petit quartier calme et discret qui surplombait les autres, offrant une vue plutôt envieuse de la ville de Magnolia, bien que tout à fait différente que celle que Natsu et Happy pouvaient avoir de chez eux, du haut d'une montagne aux alentours de la cité.

Une brise lui avait apportée une bouffée de tabac au visage. Ses yeux verts avaient rencontrés deux iris sombres et mystérieux, à moitié surpris. Leur propriétaire l'avait invité à entrer d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Dis, t'es sûr qu'on t'a pas suivi au moins ? Même Erza est pas censée savoir où est-ce que j'habite... », s'inquiéta soudainement le mage de glace.

Natsu réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- « Si tu veux parler de Juvia, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle sache pas déjà ou t'habites. Mais non, je n'ai senti aucune autre présence. »

Pour Juvia, Grey s'en était douté. C'est pas pour rien qu'il avait fait installer des rideaux.

- « Hm, je vois... Et comment est-ce que tu...

- Ton odeur. », répondit le DragonSlayer avant qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer la fin de sa question.

Grey sourit. Évidemment.

Ils baillèrent tous les deux, gagnés par le sommeil.

Natsu s'était aussitôt avancé vers la porte d'entrée, l'ombre d'un sourire peinte sur son visage.

Ces visites nocturnes n'avaient pas eut lieu depuis un bon moment.

Grey était apparu dans le salon, uniquement vêtu d'un short visiblement trop large pour lui et retenu sur ses hanches saillantes par un simple lacet, son torse nu recouvert de bandages. Inspirant une dernière bouffée de nicotine, il avait jeté le mégot de cigarette qui alla rejoindre les autres dans un cendrier qui se trouvait dans le salon et avait laissé la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes sans lâcher le Dragon Slayer du regard.

Avant de se sentir entièrement drapé par le sommeil, Natsu se redressa et se tourna vers son ami, un sourire sournois au lèvres.

- « Au fait, Grey... Je me demandais un truc. »

Un « _Hmm ? _» somnolant lui répondit.

- « ... T'as toujours eut l'habitude de dormir complètement à poil ou ça m'est réservé ?

- ... Fermes ta gueule et _dors_, enfoiré. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu :)

J'attends vos avis/remarques avec impatience ; J'ai déjà plusieurs autres OS prêts à être postés en réserve, aussi je préfère savoir ce que vous en avez pensé avant de les poster :B

A très bientôt ! :D

_Bymeha_.


	2. OS 2 : Erza & Grey - Pardon

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un autre OS, cette fois-ci un peu - beaucoup - plus long, et avec un léger Grey/Erza. :B

Je tiens par ailleurs à remercier Lou Celestial et Sechee pour leurs reviews ; En ésperant que ça vous plaise toujours autant, merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Bien avant que Lucy n'entre à Fairy Tail. Pas de spoils majeurs ici ; Juste une légère allusion au passage où on voit Grey et Erza enfants dans l'Arc de la tour du Paradis, mais rien de bien méchant. :)

**Genre :** Friendship - Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Erza se moucha bruyamment, un autre mouchoir allant compléter la pile de papiers usés débordant de la poubelle la seconde qui suivait.

La voix fluette de la petite Levy l'arracha à la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée, sans pour autant que Titania ne l'écoute avec attention.

- « ... Apporté quelques livres, je te les laisse devant ta porte ! »

Erza sourit avant qu'une quinte de toux ne vienne secouer sa poitrine douloureuse, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

Une semaine. Exactement sept jours. Sept maudits jours qu'elle était confinée au lit avec cette satanée fièvre.

Et ça à cause de qui ? D'un imbécile de mage de glace qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de tendre un piège au jeune Dragon Slayer qui lui servait à la fois de rival et de meilleur ami.

Erza n'avait strictement rien demandé. Comme souvent, elle s'était simplement rendue en cachète dans la remise de la guilde où elle avait caché une délicieuse part de fraisier dans le réfrigérateur.

Seulement, à peine avait-elle ouvert celui-ci qu'un seau d'eau s'était entièrement déversé sur elle, activant la rune de glace qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans la pénombre qui libéra un sort de la même essence, l'emprisonnant avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Bien-sûr, il avait fallu que Grey soit en mission ce jour là. Persuadé qu'il avait enfin réussi à piéger Natsu, qui lui, ne craignait pas la glace, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il libéra une Erza complètement congelée de la glace le soir venu !

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi affaiblie, sûrement Erza se serait-elle dégagée des bras au combien si chauds de Natsu en vitesse pour donner une bonne leçon au mage de glace, sans apercevoir les couleurs qui vinrent s'inviter sur les joues de ce dernier, quasiment mort de honte - et de trouille, aussi.

Mais, et ce trop rapidement à son goût, elle avait tout bonnement perdu conscience contre le Dragon Slayer qui l'avait immédiatement serrée contre son corps brûlant, Happy alertant les autres mages de la guilde.

Porlyusica avait elle-même prit la peine de se déplacer et confinée dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement rétablie, et ce au grand dam de Titania. Mais, trop faible pour répliquer, Erza avait fini par s'y faire.

Mais là, ça faisait quand même sept jours.

Sept jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

Sept jours qu'elle ne recevait que quelques bribes d'informations sur ce qui se passait à Magnolia et à Fairy Tail.

Sept jours qu'elle ne voyait que Levy et Cana qui venaient à tour de rôle lui apporter à manger et de quoi s'occuper.

Sept jours qu'elle ne s'était pas battue. Sept jours qu'elle n'était pas partie accomplir une mission.

Sept jours qu'elle ne mangeait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de bouillon préparé par Porlyusica, matin midi et soir - du moins quand elle n'était pas prise de violentes nausées.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu la moindre miette d'un quelconque fraisier, aussi. Et là, le manque commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

Le bruit caractéristique de coups tapés à la porte la sortirent brusquement de ses pensées. À l'entente de Cana, Erza se redressa et l'invita à entrer d'une voix rendue rauque par la maladie.

Les bras chargés d'un plateau de nourriture, Cana poussa discrètement les livres de Levy du bout du pied et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret posé près du lit.

Tous les espoirs de manger un fraisier d'Erza s'effondrèrent à la vue d'un bol de bouillon, sans la moindre trace de pâtisserie. Cana ôta rapidement le flacon soigneusement caché dans les plis d'une serviette blanche avec un sourire complice et porta le goulot à ses lèvres alors que la rousse plongeait une cuillère dans le bouillon, sans la moindre conviction apparente.

Cana s'en aperçut et brisa enfin le silence après avoir bu quelques gorgées de la petite bouteille.

- « Allez, fais pas ta difficile. À part du rhum, j'ai vraiment rien d'autre à te proposer ! » , déclara la mage des cartes en levant sa bouteille, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

Erza le lui rendit et finit par avaler quelques cuillerées avant de se tourner vers son amie.

- « Comment est-ce que ça se passe, à la guilde ?

- Hm... Rien de spécial. Les Shadow Gear partent en mission ce soir, je sais pas si Levy te l'a dit. »

Erza haussa des épaules en avalant une autre cuillerée, consciente qu'elle devait simplement ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Dieu, ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour une seule bouchée de fraisier...

- « Ensuite, bah... », continua Cana après avoir avalé une autre gorgée de sa petite bouteille. « Le Maître rouspète toujours à cause des dégâts que fait Natsu en mission. D'ailleurs, cet abruti voulait que je te dise qu'il s'est occupé de donner une bonne leçon à Grey à ta place. »

Erza reposa la cuillère sur le plateau, s'essuyant distraitement avec la serviette.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Natsu ou Grey. Qu'elle ne les avait pas vus se battre.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu le visage rayonnant de son Dragon Slayer préféré. Qu'il ne s'était pas endormi comme un bébé, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Titania. Sept jours qu'elle ne l'avait entendu se plaindre d'avoir faim ou au contraire trop mangé, son éternel « J'suis gonflé à bloc ! » qui avait fini par lui manquer.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Natsu sourire, avec ce sourire triste qu'il avait lorsque le soleil se couchait depuis quelques mois, depuis que la famille Strauss comptait un membre en moins.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Grey, qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé de se rhabiller, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas sourit en observant discrètement son ami d'enfance, constatant qu'en plus d'avoir bel et bien grandit, le temps n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce côté si mystérieux et distant qu'on pouvait voir chez lui. Ce côté ténébreux, qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, lui allait terriblement bien.

- « Et Grey ? »

Les yeux lilas de la mage des cartes rencontrèrent ceux de son amie, à la couleur si particulière et sauvage oscillant entre le brun et le bronze, recouverts d'un voile de pensées.

Cana soupira avant de répondre :

- « Le maître n'a pas voulu aller jusqu'à l'exclusion. Mais il lui a quand même demandé de ranger la remise et de donner un coup de main aux autres membres de la Guilde. »

Face au silence de la rousse, elle continua, l'air songeur :

- « Il doit s'en vouloir, parce qu'il n'a pas protesté. Il a fini de ranger la remise aujourd'hui, je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi. »

Erza acquiesça lentement, fixant le contenu de son bol, pensive.

Ça, il avait intérêt à s'en vouloir. Elle n'avait jamais été malade aussi longtemps, et, même si elle avait du mal à l'accepter, elle n'était pas prête de guérir avant un moment.

Jamais.

- « Tiens. La vieille a dit que ça ferait baisser ta fièvre. »

Cana posa un flacon au contenu suspect sur la table de chevet de la rousse et sortit ses cartes dans un sourire.

- « Tu veux que j'essaies de voir quand est-ce que tu vas guérir ? »

Finalement, Erza l'aimait bien, cette petite ivrogne.

Face au sourire - un tantinet sincère et convainquant, enfin - de Titania, la mage des cartes sortit celles-ci de son sac et en prit cinq, qu'elle étala à plat sur le lit.

Laissant son amie lire un avenir qu'elle espérait positif pour elle, Erza finit la préparation de la sorcière à contrecœur et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, soulevant le flacon pour le porter à son visage.

_Ahem_.

À la vue de la couleur douteuse du mélange, elle le reposa, non sans accompagner son geste d'une grimace de dégoût.

Les sourcils froncés de la brune et la concentration extrême qu'Erza pouvait lire sur son visage commençaient à inquiéter cette dernière, la mage chevalier se mordillant la lèvre, consciente qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la déranger.

- « Bisca était pas en mission ? »

Erza se tourna avec lenteur vers son amie, un pli soucieux marquant le front de la brune qui déplaçait ses cartes, en rajoutait d'autres et changeait leur position avec frénésie, l'air confuse.

Si c'était pour son avenir qu'elle tirait une tête comme ça, Titania commençait vraiment, _vraiment_ à avoir peur.

- « Qu'est-ce que te disent tes cartes ? »

Cana prit un moment avant de répondre. Enfin, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois, elle déclara :

- « Bah, ça m'a l'air bizarre, mais je ne pense pas m'être trompée. Elles me disent que tu vas recevoir de la visite, et que le visiteur en question aura... « Visé juste ? ». C'est la seule interprétation que j'ai trouvé. La seule personne qui me vienne à l'esprit, étant donné que pour entrer à Fairy Hills ça ne puisse être qu'une fille, qui « viserait juste », c'est Bisca. Mais il me semble qu'elle est partie en mission avec Arzack... », déballa-t-elle d'une traite, songeuse.

Après avoir assimilé les informations que son amie venait de lui donner, la rousse lui laissa un moment pour réfléchir avant de demander avec espoir :

- « Et sinon... Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que je vais guérir ? »

Cana répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, dans un silence pratiquement aussi insupportable aux yeux d'Erza que pouvait l'être la vue de ses amis dégonflés après une bataille et prêts à abandonner.

Enfin, avec un petit sourire d'excuse, la mage des cartes déclara en se levant :

- « Non, je ne vois rien d'autre. En revanche, ta petite visite ne devrait pas tarder. Reposes-toi bien ! »

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la porte de referma lourdement. Le bruit de quelques pas, les talons de Cana claquant sur le sol de marbre, puis plus rien. Le silence. Le vide.

La solitude.

Erza soupira en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire en rentrant...

Rassurer les autres, premièrement. Jeter un coup d'œil aux S-quests, voir ce qu'elle pourrait bien accomplir.

Calmer un peu tout le monde, ensuite. Surtout Natsu et Grey.

_Et Grey. _

Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence, Titania laissant ses yeux dériver le long de la chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre qui se trouvait au bord de son lit, la vitre percée par les rayons orangés d'un soleil d'après-midi qui se reflétaient avec douceur contre les murs clairs.

Elle irait peut-être lui botter les fesses à celui-là, une fois remise de sa maladie.

Sur ces pensées, la mage chevalier ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, alors que le ciel crépusculaire laissait place à la nuit.

Oui, elle irait sûrement.

* * *

L'objet non identifié qui vint cogner contre sa fenêtre réveilla Erza dans un sursaut.

Il faisait déjà nuit, et d'après l'horloge murale de sa chambre, la soirée était suffisamment avancée pour que tout le monde soit déjà endormi. Les sens en alerte, la jeune fille retourna les paroles de Cana dans son esprit, émergeant peu à peu des vapes du sommeil.

Bon sang, cette maladie ne l'arrangeait en rien. Déjà affaiblie physiquement, elle n'était même pas capable de faire apparaître son armure.

Poussant un grognement de colère car furieuse contre elle-même - et Grey, aussi -, à peine eut-elle reprit ses esprits qu'un objet du même genre alla frapper la vitre.

Erza tira aussitôt une épée - dont les autres filles ignoraient heureusement l'existence - de sous son oreiller et s'approcha prudemment de sa fenêtre, sans pour autant allumer la lumière.

Faisant tourner la poignée dans un silence parfait, elle jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas pour enfin voir l'identité du mystérieux intrus - puisque, s'il avait s'agit d'une fille de Fairy Tail, les portes se serraient ouvertes d'elles-mêmes.

Deux yeux sombres brillant dans la pénombre. Un torse nu, sur lequel était fièrement affichée l'appartenance à Fairy Tail. Une chaîne et un pendentif qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir à maintes et maintes fois observées.

Un visage neutre, comme d'habitude. Une main qui tenait fermement une boite blanche, l'autre un caillou qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer de nouveau.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle s'empressait de reculer, ses jambes l'emmenant par instinct dans son lit.

Sur la vitre, six lettres à la calligraphie qui ne lui était pas inconnue se tracèrent avec lenteur, entièrement faites de glace.

_« Pardon » _

Lui ! Il était... _Quoi ? « Pardon » _?! À Fairy Hills, où aucun garçon n'était admis ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour elle, bien entendu. Mais dans quel but ?

Ses méninges tournant à toute vitesse, Titania finit par se remettre de sa surprise et se rapprocha de la vitre.

À la vue de son visage, l'adolescent en contrebas effaça les lettres de glace pour en former d'autres, tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Il avait déjà apporté suffisamment d'ennui à Erza comme ça, et il ne comptait pas lui en causer plus.

Erza lu le message à voix haute, cette fois-ci.

- « J'ai ... Quelque chose pour... Toi... Ouvres-moi... S'il te plaît. »

Quelque chose pour elle ?

Erza soupira, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle grimaça à la vue de son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux brillants et rougis soulignés de méchantes cernes, son corps plus maigre que d'habitude, son petit nez rougi par les mauvais traitements des mouchoirs en papier. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette et les cheveux en bataille, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un bazar sans nom, des piles de livres s'entassant ici et là, des tas de mouchoirs naissant de parts et d'autres sur la moquette brune...

Mais enfin, Grey s'y ferait bien. Si toutefois elle décidait de le faire entrer.

En bas, le garçon commençait à s'impatienter. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il avait déjà dû expliquer à tous les commerçants chez qui il était passé que non, cette fille dont il voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner n'était pas sa... _« petite-amie »_,avait défié non sans tricher Cana pour que celle-ci lui indique l'endroit où se trouvait Fairy Hills et la chambre de son aînée d'un an, évité les questions de Mirajane dont la personnalité s'avérait franchement trop différente depuis peu, s'était montré étonnement pacifique envers Natsu pour enfin prendre son courage à deux mains, récupérer le paquet qu'il avait cherché presque toute la journée, s'infiltrer à Fairy Hills et se trouvait maintenant ici, au pied de la fenêtre d'Erza Scarlett, de Titania la reine des fées, afin de lui présenter ses plus sincères excuses - non sans craindre pour sa vie, puisqu'il avait enfreint pas mal de règles pour en arriver à là.

Il faillit craquer et tourner les talons lorsqu'enfin, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en silence, sans pour autant qu'Erza ne l'invite à entrer ; Grey soupira. La connaissant, c'était sa manière de le faire.

Et puis, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il avait blessé une de ses plus précieuses amies - bien qu'il se savait incapable de lui dire qu'il la considérait véritablement ainsi, et que la perdre équivalait à perdre un appui, un repère -, et il comptait bien se racheter.

Cependant, conscient qu'il lui en demandait déjà beaucoup, Grey n'attendit pas qu'elle réapparaisse et créa une échelle de glace qu'il commença à gravir, son précieux paquet sous le bras.

Celui-là aussi, il avait galéré pour le trouver.

Il s'arrêta tout de même avant que le sommet de sa tête n'apparaisse aux yeux de la rousse.

- « Euh... Est-ce que tu peux me garantir que je vais pas me prendre une épée dans le ventre dès que je serai entré ? », finit-il par demander, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les tremblements de sa voix.

Il crut entendre un rire, l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la vue d'une main tendue lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur.

- « Disons que ça dépendra de ce que tu m'as apporté. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il saisit maladroitement la main de la jeune fille et se laissa tirer en avant, soupirant de soulagement.

L'échelle de glace disparut à l'instant même où son pied la quitta pour aller se suspendre au rebord de la fenêtre, avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par entrer dans la chambre, précautionneusement, délaissant ses chaussures dans un coin pour délicieusement s'enfoncer dans la moquette, douce.

Il était à Fairy Hills, après tout. Dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui était obligée de rester ici à cause de lui. Dans la chambre de la guerrière qu'il craignait plus que n'importe qui.

Mais dans la chambre de la précieuse amie qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, surtout. De la précieuse amie, un peu bizarre par moments, mais aussi de la précieuse amie qui, décidément, lui avait manqué.

Aussi fut-il à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il déposa la boite blanche pour attirer Erza dans ses bras, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, trop confuse pour faire quoi que ce soit, trop affaiblie par la maladie pour le repousser - Tout de même, la seule personne qui pouvait bien craindre une vengeance de sa part se tenait ici, dans sa chambre, dans un bâtiment où aucun homme n'était admis et venait de la prendre dans des bras, soudainement, sans prévenir, juste comme ça - et quelque part, trop heureuse de le voir après une longue semaine de solitude pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut assez brusque et soudain. Mais doux, aussi.

Et de la douceur de la part du mage de glace, ça restait rare. De la douceur pour elle et uniquement pour elle, encore plus.

Alors elle laissa l'épée qu'elle tenait lui glisser des doigts pour aller choir sur le sol, tout simplement. Elle soupira, aussi, lorsqu'une main vint doucement se poser sur le sommet de sa tête pour glisser le long de sa chevelure dans une caresse plus réconfortante que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Se blottit d'avantage contre le torse musclé du garçon en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas. Assimila tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ; son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau étonnamment douce, sa respiration puissante, les quelques centimètres qui faisaient qu'il était désormais plus grand qu'elle, ses bras autour de ses épaules, le silence qui les entourait.

Et la mélodie si douce du cœur qui battait tout près de son oreille, aussi, sur un rythme rapide, effréné, endiablé.

Le temps s'était arrêté, l'espace d'un moment dont elle n'aurait pas pu définir la durée.

Durant ce laps de temps, elle ne fut plus l'effrayante Titania. Pendant ces quelques secondes ou minutes, Grey ne fut plus le mage de glace au cœur aussi froid que sa magie.

Il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille, avec sa force gigantesque mais aussi ses faiblesses. Il n'y eut qu'un garçon d'à peine un an de moins qu'elle qui rattrapait la semaine où il avait pensé à comment est-ce qu'il viendrait s'excuser, si oui ou non elle finirait par lui pardonner cette erreur et au bout de combien de temps, parce qu'au fond, s'il avait fait tout ce chemin, bravé toutes ces règles, c'était uniquement pour ça ;

Parce qu'Erza était son amie. Une précieuse amie dont il avait toujours cherché à percer les secrets. Une précieuse, indispensable amie, qu'il avait inconsciemment décidé de protéger, le jour où il l'avait vue pleurer, où il s'était rendu compte que sous ses airs sérieux et impassible, elle aussi avait ses propres faiblesses.

Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment invincible, tout en restant incroyablement puissante. Qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir besoin d'aide, elle aussi. Que même si elle ne le montrait pas, ne le demandait pas, elle avait besoin de réconfort, d'un moment où elle pourrait vider son sac et peut-être, enfin, une bonne fois pour toutes, aller mieux.

Alors, prenant toutes ces choses en compte, il l'avait attirée dans une étreinte protectrice, rassurante, apaisante.

Parce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Parce qu'il s'était morfondu, inquiété à propos d'elle, au point qu'il ne s'était battu qu'à moitié contre Natsu, lorsque celui-ci, furieux qu'il ait blessé leur amie, était venu lui faire comprendre son ressenti par rapport à cette histoire et lui faire regretter d'avantage son geste - Amèrement.

Parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait droit à ce genre de choses. À ces gestes, ces moments.

Et que ces choses justement, il en avait besoin aussi.

Parce qu'un monde sans Erza, ce n'était pas vraiment un monde.

Erza fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception, lorsqu'il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour la regarder, observer sa réaction, l'expression de son visage.

Grey le remarqua tout de même et sourit, avant de se rappeler soudainement pourquoi il était venu ici, dans la chambre de qui il se trouvait.

Il se gifla mentalement. Maintenant, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort, il pouvait en être certain.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, le garçon s'empressa de reculer de quelques pas et garda la tête baissée.

Erza le fixait sans comprendre, les rougeurs qui étaient venues colorer ses joues s'estompant petit à petit.

- « Euh... Je...

- ... Je vois. Grey, tu-

- Je suis désolé. »

Il s'osa à lever les yeux dans sa direction, plongeant immédiatement dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Étonnamment doux, pour une fois. Lui qui était toujours si sauvage, si perçant. Intimidant.

Elle avait maigri, la fatigue de lisant sur son visage à travers des yeux rougis soulignés de cernes grisâtres. Il la trouvait plus pâle, aussi, les joues plus creuses.

Grey déglutit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant.

- « Je suis désolé, Erza. Je pensais que c'était Natsu qui se rendait dans le réfrigérateur privé, alors j'ai juste voulu le coincer et le piéger avec ça... Il l'aurait fait fondre au bout de quelques minutes, alors...

- Tu... Tu savais que je venais ici ?! », fit Erza en rougissant de honte, éveillant la curiosité du garçon par la même occasion.

Grey finit par abandonner l'idée de lui demander de quoi elle parlait ; Elle était malade, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir à quel point elle était capable de s'énerver plus vite dans cet état là que d'ordinaire.

- « Euhm... Enfin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse venir chercher quelque chose là-bas, alors quand j'ai vu que c'était toi... Erza, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. » , déclara-t-il à toute vitesse, la voix presque tremblante à l'idée du châtiment qu'elle pourrait lui infliger en guise de représailles.

Erza soupira longuement sans cesser de le fixer. De l'observer, de le regarder, à son tour.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il avait sincèrement _peur_, en tout cas.

Elle songea qu'il aurait au moins pu enfiler une chemise.

_Oh et puis, que cette raison trop sage et trop prudente aille au diable. _

Est-ce que ça l'importait vraiment, de savoir s'il était habillé ou non ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, elle ne le trouvait pas plus naturel comme ça ?

Erza sourit en songeant que si ; Ce petit garnement qu'elle avait tant réprimandé, cet adolescent à l'esprit rebelle et au cœur froid comme la glace, mystérieux, impénétrable, insondable, c'était comme ça et uniquement comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

- « Et, euh... Enfin, je t'ai apporté ça pour me faire pardonner. » , dit-il en reprenant l'énigmatique boîte blanche.

Erza s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa main tremblait.

Mince. Trop faible pour se lever, elle n'y avait pas fait attention - jusqu'à maintenant, du moins.

Poussant un grognement de mécontentement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit à pas prudents.

- « ... Apportes-ça ici.

- D'a-d'accord ! », répondit aussitôt Grey en la suivant docilement jusqu'au lit, dans lequel elle commençait à s'installer.

Tiens. Cette nuisette la changeait de ses habituelles armures.

En _bien_, évidemment.

Une fois installée, Titania invita son ami d'enfance à venir la rejoindre sur le bord de lit qu'elle tapota brièvement.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, posant la boîte sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

- « J'espère que ça ira... J'ai hésité entre celui-là et un autre, mais j'ai été conseillé. » , précisa le mage de glace alors qu'elle se débarrassait des rubans et autres niaiseries qu'il avait pourtant refusés en vitesse.

Erza ouvrit des yeux ronds et brillants.

_Par tous les dieux. Ses prières avaient été entendues ! _

Grey sourit alors que dans ses mains apparaissait l'objet dont elle avait à présent besoin, entièrement fait en glace.

Erza prit la fourchette à dessert avec des doigts tremblants, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Avant de se jeter sans ménagement sur le gigantesque fraisier venant tout droit de chez son pâtissier préféré.

* * *

Le ventre rempli comme il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été, Erza se cala un peu plus confortablement contre les épais coussins, le mage de glace lui ôtant la boîte désormais vide des mains.

- « Dois-je en conclure que ton épée ne viendra pas tester la solidité de mon ventre ? » , finit-il par demander, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Erza leva des yeux brillants vers lui et lui rendit son sourire, avant de répondre en riant, tapotant son ventre bien rempli :

- « Non, je crois qu'elle restera tranquille, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

- On peut dire que j'ai visé juste, alors ? »

Erza se figea tout à fait.

_« Visé juste. »_

La jeune fille sourit.

Une fois encore, les prédictions de Cana s'étaient révélées exactes.

- « Oui, on peut dire ça. Tu as " visé juste " ... »

Il lui avait sourit, d'un sourire complice, attentionné, avant de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte pour apprécier la brise nocturne qui vint caresser son visage, les yeux clos.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Pas dérangeant ou gênant. Plutôt agréable, reposant.

Erza était près de lui, assez contente de le voir à en juger par son attitude envers le mage de glace et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Alors il se contentait d'apprécier cette proximité, cette chaleur dégagée par le corps de la jeune fille derrière lui, sa simple présence à ses côtés.

Il était plutôt content d'être venu, finalement.

Grey savait qu'il pourra dormir tranquille le lendemain. Parce qu'Erza ne lui en voulait plus. Et que, peut-être irait-elle mieux après s'être rempli l'estomac avec l'énorme fraisier qu'il avait commandé.

Il avait fait le tour de toutes les boutiques de Magnolia, avant qu'une pâtisserie un peu à l'écart par rapport aux autres commerces n'attire son attention.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois entré qu'il comprit pourquoi.

Partout sur les murs blancs était peint une série de petits dessins représentant une sorte de logo de marque, qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu.

Et lorsque son regard se posa sur le fraisier, il sut qu'il avait finalement trouvé.

Ce petit dessin, il était peint sur chacune des boîtes que la mage chevalier emportait avec elle, bien à l'abri des autres sur une autre table éloignée. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la déranger dans ces moments-là, sous peine d'une punition conséquente.

À ce moment là, le petit pâtissier était apparu derrière la vitrine. Et avant que Grey n'ai sorti son porte-monnaie, le petit homme avait secoué négativement la tête, était reparti de la pièce d'où il venait avant de revenir, les bras chargés de cette grosse boîte blanche.

- « C'est celui là que Mademoiselle Scarlett aime. Apportez-le lui vite, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera. »

Il avait voulu payer le vieil homme, suite à cela. Mais, trop têtu et trop généreux, le pâtissier l'avait tout simplement mit dehors.

Grey sourit en observant la boîte cartonnée, à présent vide. Il reviendra laisser de l'argent sur le comptoir ou dans boîte aux lettres. Il se l'était promit.

Le mage de glace frissonna lorsqu'une main fraîche, tremblante, quelque peu hésitante se posa sur son épaule et glissa avec lenteur le long de son bras, avant de finalement l'attirer vers sa propriétaire, qui l'invita silencieusement à s'installer plus confortablement sur la place qu'elle lui avait cédé.

Il hésita. Néanmoins, le regard autoritaire et insistant de la rousse effaçant ses derniers doutes, il s'exécuta sans lui laisser le temps de le lui demander à nouveau, tout d'abord mal à l'aise.

Grey songea que ce genre de situation aurait pu paraître étrange vue de l'extérieur.

Mais pas pour eux. Pas pour lui.

C'est comme ça qu'Erza le voyait. Simplement, naturellement. Son lit était bien assez grand pour deux, il avait passé la journée à lui chercher ce fraisier, alors elle l'avait invité à dormir ici, silencieusement. Sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Simplement pour dormir, comme l'auraient fait n'importe quels amis, n'importe quels enfants.

Simplement.

Et alors qu'il sentait ses propres paupières s'alourdir, il l'entendit se retourner, avant de se rendre compte que sa respiration s'était faite plus calme et régulière.

Profondément endormie, Titania offrait désormais son visage aux pâles rayons de la lune, l'air plus sereine que lorsqu'il était entré.

Grey sourit. Elle était plutôt jolie quand elle était calme. Les traits fins de son visage, dont les dernières courbes arrondies par la fin de l'enfance avaient tout à fait disparues étaient détendus, lui offrant un visage serein et effaçant par la même occasion ce pli si - trop - souvent visible entre ses sourcils, signe de sa constante anxiété, de sa prudence omniprésente.

Son regard se déplaça sur sa chevelure pourpre, étalée de manière éparse autour de son visage. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle dormait bel et bien, il en attrapa une mèche qu'il leva à hauteur de ses yeux, observant les reflets différents qu'il obtenait en la déplaçant dans un rayon de lune.

Une odeur fruitée qu'il identifia comme étant un parfum de cerise vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Grey sourit. C'était le même que lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'ils restaient ensemble toute la journée - et la nuit, quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

Quand les autres jetaient des regards indignés à Erza, alors que celle-ci tirait un Grey et un Natsu transparents d'innocence dans son bain. Lorsque, une fois propres, ils finissaient dans une des chambres du dortoir à tester les ressorts du plus grand lit, Natsu et lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza arrive, les observe, se laisse tenter, puis que son bon sens retrouve le dessus pour les clouer au lit. En général, les deux garçons se montraient particulièrement dociles dès qu'Erza élevait la voix.

Déjà du genre explosive en plein jour, ils avaient apprit à leur dépend que c'était encore pire le soir venu, lorsque la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Puis, assaillis par des pensées sombres, rattrapés par leur passé douloureux, ils finissaient par fixer le plafond, incapables de trouver le sommeil, jusqu'à que la mage chevalier ne s'en rende compte.

Alors, dans la pénombre, une main venait en attraper une autre. Doucement, lentement, elle attirait son propriétaire vers la sienne ; et, bien souvent à cause de ça, on retrouvait au petit matin les deux garçons sagement lovés contre leur aînée, installée entre eux.

Ils finissaient toujours par trouver le sommeil, rassurés, apaisés.

Parce que cette main, cette paume tiède, elle ne faisait pas que diffuser une douce chaleur.

Elle attrapait les mauvais souvenirs pour les enfermer. Elle chassait les mauvais rêves et les pensées sombres. Elle les protégeait.

Erza les protégeait. Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive - à sa manière. Et Grey avait comprit que derrière ces gestes violents, elle s'assurait simplement de leur bien être.

Bon, même si _parfois_, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Et en ce qui concernait ce point là, le mage de glace et Natsu étaient bien d'accord.

Alors le jour, ce fameux jour où il l'avait vue seule face à la rivière, son œil valide plein de larmes, il s'était soudainement senti faible, impuissant. Mais honteux, surtout.

Cette fille qui les protégeait toujours, cette fille à l'apparence si forte, si imperturbable pleurait. Elle pleurait, seule. Elle pleurait, loin du regard et des paroles des autres, qui étaient pourtant sa famille. Elle pleurait, solitaire, dans un endroit où elle pensait rester seule, où personne ne pourrait l'écouter, la consoler, l'épauler.

Alors il avait eut honte. Car si elle aurait immédiatement su quoi faire dans son cas, lui, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

Il était faible, faible. Impuissant.

Il avait finit par lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait ici, seule. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les autres.

Il n'avait rien ajouté - _faible, faible, impuissant_. Se contentant de rougir, il avait réfléchi à ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait, tout en prenant en compte qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'Erza.

Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'aurait fait Ul, si ça avait été lui, à sa place.

Parce qu'au final, ils se ressemblaient assez pour ça. Solitaires. Le cœur fermé aux autres. Mystérieux pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Ul l'aurait regardé, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Elle se serait assise à ses côtés, lui aurait fait prendre conscience par des paroles pas forcément douces que ce qu'il s'était passé était passé. Fini, terminé.

Qu'il était temps de tourner la page, quel que soit le contenu de celle-ci.

Elle l'aurait finalement prit dans ses bras, ignorant le fait qu'il tente de la repousser. Puis, constatant qu'il avait fini par se laisser aller, elle l'aurait consolé, apaisé.

Dissipé ses ténèbres. Parce que dans sa vie, Ul avait été la lumière. Une brève lumière, apparue brusquement quand tout allait mal pour le guider sur le bon chemin.

Avant de disparaître tout aussi vite, tout aussi violemment, en emportant toutes les ténèbres. Elle aurait - avait, même - laissé un vide neutre, pour qu'il puisse lui-même trouver son chemin. Choisir lui-même comment remplir ce vide.

Il avait choisi d'y mettre de la lumière, tout en gardant ses remords.

Lyon avait choisi les ténèbres.

Alors, après avoir repensé à tout ça sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, il s'était avancé à côté d'elle et s'était assis, tout simplement - quoique, brusquement, rageusement.

Honteusement.

Surprise, elle lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas venu se battre.

Indirectement, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi rester ici avec elle.

Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il était maître de ses choix, qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Indirectement, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, qu'il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Qu'elle ne serait plus seule, à présent.

Parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Après quelques secondes, elle avait sourit. Et par sa seule présence, elle l'avait remercié, alors qu'ils fixaient le coucher du soleil qui se reflétait dans la rivière.

Grey ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque ses yeux sombres en rencontrèrent d'autres, parfaitement éveillés.

Elle lui posa une question silencieuse.

La main du jeune homme frôla sa joue, alors qu'il écartait une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour mieux l'observer.

Avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, la rousse la prit doucement dans la sienne, sans le lâcher du regard. Comme avant. Comme quand ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Il y répondit tout aussi silencieusement.

Le mage de glace exerça une légère pression sur les doigts fins de la jeune fille dont les yeux se remplirent peu à peu d'incompréhension.

Ils s'étudièrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire, seulement liés par leurs doigts entrelacés, le silence environnant ponctué par leurs respirations et les bruits nocturnes de la nature, allant du chant du vent dans les branches des arbres à la mélodie d'un orchestre de grillons.

- « T'as de la fièvre. »

Erza ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux l'espace d'un instant, honteuse de cette faiblesse, avant d'acquiescer sans un mot.

Néanmoins, elle ne pût empêcher ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'il se déplaçait pour rapprocher son visage du sien - lentement, _dangereusement. _

Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir. Vite.

Erza se sentit rougir, encore plus fiévreuse. La main qui lâcha la sienne pour se glisser derrière sa nuque lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. _Totalement._

Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir, vite. Vite.

Non, elle ne pouvait plus ; Fiévreuse, épuisée, confuse, bouleversée.

Alors, retenant son souffle, elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact.

Elle l'entendit - le sentit - se placer plus haut, plus près, se redressant en prenant appui sur son coude. Elle sentit l'odeur de sa peau, les quelques mèches rebelles et trop longue de sa frange frôler son visage, la chaleur de sa respiration.

Et l'impact survint.

Les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent, alors qu'elle se détendait petit à petit, respirant profondément.

Ce fut rapide, bref. À un tel point que pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sut s'il s'agissait de son imagination où si ce qu'il venait de se passer - ce qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de se passer - s'était vraiment passé.

Mais si. La trace humide, invisible et pourtant bien présente était là, indélébile, inoubliable, comme apposée au fer rouge, brûlante, juste ici, sur la peau moite et fiévreuse de son front sur lequel venaient de se poser un baiser - timide, hésitant, affectueux - de la part du garçon.

Et si Titania était surprise de cet élan de douceur, lui l'était encore plus. Surpris par lui-même, déjà, mais aussi surpris qu'elle n'ai pas résisté, qu'elle ne se soit pas méfiée.

Le front de Grey vint s'appuyer contre le sien, lentement, doucement, avec précaution, attention - _affection_ - , alors que la main qu'il avait glissée derrière sa nuque descendait le long de son dos, son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille empêchant celle-ci de trop bouger.

Erza ne dit rien, se contentant de se caler un peu plus confortablement entre les bras du garçon.

Des bras chauds, doux. Protecteurs.

C'est ça.

Enfin, après avoir porté des centaines d'armure ; Enfin, Erza se sentait protégée. Appréciée. Entourée. Soutenue. Aimée. Protégée.

_Protégée._

Et peut-être était-ce plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, en fin de compte.

De son côté, Grey s'appliquait silencieusement à diffuser une agréable fraîcheur à partir de son propre corps, s'adaptant à la température de son amie.

Tout comme Ul l'aurait fait. Tout comme elle l'avait fait.

Il la sentait se détendre à son contact, docile comme un agneau.

Grey se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un effet de la fièvre, espérant secrètement qu'elle n'ait pas dans l'idée de se venger une fois remise sur pieds.

Non. Non, non ; ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

C'était bien Erza, blottie, endormie dans ses bras.

Mais pas tout à fait la Erza que tout le monde connaissait.

Plutôt cette Erza secrète, intime, qu'il avait rencontré un jour de son enfance près d'une rivière, alors qu'il allait lui chercher des noises. La Erza et ses faiblesses, la Erza et ses secrets. La Erza qui avait besoin de ces choses là. Qui avait besoin de se sentir aimée, de se sentir protégée.

La Erza qui avait besoin de lui, depuis le jour où il l'avait vue sans son armure. Où il avait entre-aperçu un morceau de cœur morcelé, blessé jusqu'au sang, meurtri par la douleur et les regrets, les souvenirs et les spectres du passé.

Le jour où le chevalier qu'il avait cru connaître s'était révélé être une fille - une vraie.

Une fille qui pleure, une fille qui rit. Une fille au visage sombre, une fille qui sourit. Une fille triste, une fille joyeuse. Une fille qui déteste, une fille qui aime, adore, chérit de tout son cœur. Une fille à la beauté immatérielle, à la fois cachée d'un côté et mise en valeur de l'autre, sa grâce naturelle, et puis sa maladresse qui faisait parfois rire. Une fille agaçante, parce qu'elle réfléchissait trop, interprétait toujours, pas toujours comme il faut. Une fille charmante et amusante, avec son joli sourire, son rire qu'on entend qu'une fois et qu'on ne peut comparer à un autre, son rire qui nous fait sourire, toujours, à chaque fois, n'importe quand, sa bonne humeur horriblement contagieuse, son sourire et sa douceur, son sourire et sa chaleur. Son sourire qu'on ne supporte pas de ne plus voir. Son sourire qu'on aime, qui nous hante, qui nous rend plus fort. Une fille et son sourire.

Une fille qu'on apprend à aimer, avec ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Une fille qu'on commence à apprécier, quel que soit l'endroit, le moment où l'on soit avec elle. Une fille dont on a de plus en plus de mal à se séparer, parce qu'on s'y attache trop vite, trop fort, trop facilement. Une fille dont on veut percer chaque secret, chaque défense sans la brusquer, parce qu'elle nous fascine, par sa retenue, sa panoplie de sourires.

Un sourire pour dire _« Je vais bien. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Je suis contente de te voir. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Ta remarque est bête, mais elle me fait rire quand même. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Ce que tu dis est méchant ; mais j'ai beaucoup trop peur de te perdre pour te le dire. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Je vais mal, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y faire attention. Mais viens quand même me consoler. Tant que c'est toi, ça va. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Merci. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Restes encore un peu, j'aime être avec toi. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Oui. ». _Un autre pour dire _« Non. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Tu m'as manqué. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Je t'aime, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le voir. Tant que moi je t'aime, ça me va. »_

Un sourire pour dire _« Pardon. »_

Un autre pour dire _« Je suis là. »_

Grey identifia le sourire de son amie comme un _« Merci » _. Comme un _« Je suis contente de te voir. » _. Comme un _« Restes encore un peu. »_ , alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par le sommeil, rassurée.

Le silence les berça de nouveau, agréable, formant comme une bulle autour d'eux, les coupant du monde.

Et alors que le sommeil l'attirait lui aussi entre ses griffes, douces, apaisantes, auxquelles on ne peut pas - auxquelles on ne veut pas - échapper, Grey trouva enfin la main - désormais plus petite que la sienne - qu'il cherchait. Alors, doucement, il la prit dans la sienne et s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux à son tour, après avoir soufflé quelques mots à la jeune fille - sa précieuse amie, sa sœur d'armes et de cœur, son gardien.

C'était à son tour, maintenant.

_- « Je te protège. »_

* * *

Erza s'étira dans un sourire et s'avança vers la guilde, à présent visible, tirant son chariot où elle avait entassés ses bagages derrière elle.

Six semaines. Six longues semaines qu'elle était partie accomplir cette S-quest à 800 000 joyaux avec lesquels elle allait pouvoir payer son loyer à Fairy Hills avec un peu d'avance.

Lâchant un dernier soupir, Erza s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en bois, inspira profondément, sourit et les ouvrit en grand.

Titania aperçut brièvement une chope se lever, avant que Cana ne replonge dans sa sieste.

Aussitôt, un silence accompagna sa fracassante entrée. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers elle. Certains regards se firent apeurés, d'autres joyeux, même s'ils restaient pour la plupart marqués d'un profond respect.

Titania, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, était rentrée à la maison.

Celui d'un certain Dragon Slayer lui, passa de l'intrigue à la frayeur, pour se muer en une joie grandissante, immense, chaleureuse, le gigantesque sourire qui laissait apercevoir ses quenottes particulièrement pointues accentuant cet air sauvage et indomptable qui lui allait si bien.

- « Bienvenue à la maison, Erza ! On se fait un combat ?! »

La rousse se retint de l'attraper pour l'écraser avec affection contre son imposante poitrine, revêtue d'une de des habituelles armures de chez Heart Kreuz.

- « Non, Natsu. Je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui, laisses-moi juste...

- Je suis gonflé à bloc ! Aujourd'hui, je vais te battre Erza ! », le coupa celui-ci en courant vers elle, ses poings déjà entourés de flammes aussi rougeoyantes que sa bonne humeur.

- « Aye ! » , surenchérit Happy, voletant joyeusement autour de son compagnon.

Titania sourit. Ils lui avaient vraiment manqué, pendant cette mission.

La seconde d'après, Natsu alla mordre la poussière avant de faire une série de tonneaux qui s'achevèrent contre un mur de la guilde dans un vacarme assourdissant ; Une façon de dire au maître qu'Erza était rentrée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mirajane, qui rapportait sur un plateau les restes du repas du Dragon Slayer. Erza se retint de se mordiller la lèvre.

Mirajane avait changé. Finie la démone, finie sa rivale, finie la légendaire fille de Satan.

Sa frange aux mèches claires relevée dans une petite couette, l'aînée des Strauss lui adressa un sourire - doux, sincère.

Fini le look provoquant, les vêtements sombres. Finies les moqueries, les vannes, les farces.

Erza le lui rendit, la délestant d'un des plateaux.

- « Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

- Hm, plutôt bien. Je n'ai pas eut trop de difficultés. Et ici, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

- Rien d'inhabituel. Natsu et Grey se battent et mettent la pagaille, tout le monde mange, bois et chante jusqu'au petit matin, les missions sont toujours là... Je te sers quelque chose ? »

Erza acquiesça alors que Mirajane déposait un verre de limonade sur le comptoir.

Une conversation simple, banale.

Pas hypocrite. Mais pleine de non-dits, de questions silencieuses qu'on préfère éviter, de souvenirs douloureux qu'on préfère enterrer.

À la lueur triste, éteinte de son regard azur, Erza comprit ce qu'elle avait omit d'ajouter.

_« Lisanna n'est pas là. Elle nous manque. Elle me manque. J'y pense souvent, trop souvent. Son absence me rappelle que je n'ai rien pu faire, que je n'ai même pas pu protéger ma propre sœur. Elle me fait prendre conscience à quel point j'ai pu être arrogante et imprudente de l'avoir emmenée avec Elfman et moi, ce jour là. Je m'en veux. Terriblement. Elle me manque. Mais j'essaie de faire avec et je continue de sourire. Pour Elfman. Pour Fairy Tail. »_

Remuant ses sombres pensées à l'aide d'une paille qu'elle plongea dans son verre où flottaient quelques glaçons parfumés, Titania se redressa soudainement.

Ah oui. De la glace.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentour, elle se tourna vers la barmaid.

- « Grey n'est pas là ? »

Mirajane reposa le chiffon avec lequel elle était entrain de nettoyer un verre et lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse - complice, mystérieux -, avant de désigner la porte du menton.

- « Près de la rivière. » , ajouta-t-elle simplement d'une voix attendrie, avant de lui prendre son verre une fois qu'Erza l'eut terminé.

La rousse lui rendit son sourire, après avoir posé sa main sur la sienne - brièvement, simplement -, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle devrait parler à Mirajane, un de ces jours. S'assurer qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle tienne le coup.

Erza sourit, une brise légère venant caresser son visage. Marcher lui faisait du bien, après ces longues heures de voyage en bateau puis en train.

S'approchant de l'endroit que son ancienne rivale lui avait indiqué, elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise alors que ses bottes disparaissaient.

Un sourire enfantin, aux reflets espiègle et plein de malice vint éclairer son visage, ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe fraîche avec légèreté. La jeune fille accéléra le pas, trottinant sur le sentier désert jusqu'à la rivière.

Tout en progressant tout aussi silencieusement, Erza laissa son armure disparaître à son tour pour un simple chemisier.

Pour une fois, elle se sentait mieux, comme ça. Libérée de ses soucis, de ses inquiétudes, de ses obligations.

Ici, elle n'était plus Titania de Fairy Tail. Ici, elle n'était même plus Erza.

Elle était elle. Elle était la Erza qu'il connaissait. Elle était la fille sans armure, la fille qui pleure et la fille qui rit, la fille qui sourit. La fille dont le sourire disait, plus fort que de vulgaires mots : _« Je suis contente de te voir. » . _La fille au regard tellement plus expressif que le reste, la fille aux yeux doux qui semblaient murmurer un timide _« Tu m'as manqué. » ._

Le soleil se couchait avec lenteur et paresse, son reflet lumineux déjà visible dans l'eau.

La jeune fille parcouru la plaine du regard, à la recherche de celui qu'elle était venu chercher.

Titania eut un petit rire, alors qu'elle empruntait un petit chemin fait de dalles de pierre jusqu'à l'ombre qu'elle était venue chercher qui se tenait allongée dans l'herbe, paupières closes.

Non, pas celui qu'elle était venue chercher. Celui qui l'attendait.

Grey sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue, alors qu'une odeur familière venait chatouiller ses sens, éveiller de lointains souvenirs.

De la cerise.

Son regard s'ouvrit sur un sourire attendri et des yeux bruns pétillants de vie.

_Erza. _

Penchée au dessus de lui, elle eut un petit rire alors qu'il chassait d'un geste vif la mèche de cheveux qui était venue lui chatouiller la joue.

- « On fait un petit somme ? »

Une bouffée de chaleur vint faire fondre son cœur si froid, sans qu'il pût tout à fait y faire quelque chose. Entendre sa voix lui avait manqué. Voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux l'avait manqué.

Elle lui avait manqué.

Grey finit par lui rendre son sourire - doucement, sans se presser, à son rythme - avant de se lever pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il la vit grimacer.

- « T'as encore grandit. », constata-t-elle, levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, amusés, de son ami.

- « Ça a pas l'air de te plaire. » , répondit-il simplement.

Erza haussa un sourcil. Sa voix avait changé. Un peu.

Néanmoins, le sourire qui avait quitté son visage l'espace de quelques instants apparu à nouveau lorsque la main du mage de glace se posa sur le sommet de sa tête, ébouriffant affectueusement - parce qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être autrement, à part peut-être une pulsion suicidaire de sa part - sa chevelure écarlate.

Le poing de la jeune fille vint heurter son bras, juste assez fort pour qu'il ressente quelques picotements, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal.

... Pas _sérieusement_ mal, en tout cas.

Grey eut un petit rire en s'asseyant sur l'herbe, invitant son amie à faire de même en se massant le bras. Erza constata avec un soupir qu'il était encore torse nu.

- « Tu te balades toujours sans vêtements.

- _Eh ! _» , s'indigna le garçon en haussant le ton, « T'abuses, j'ai un pantalon là !

- Où est passée ta chemise ? », répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, sans perdre son sang-froid pour autant.

- « Euh... À la guilde ! ... Je suppose. » , répondit-il avant de grogner une phrase incompréhensible, ramenant son regard à la rivière.

Elle en revanche, elle n'avait pas tellement changée.

Ils restèrent ici longtemps, à discuter de la mission de la jeune fille, des changements visibles sur le mage de glace et les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Ils parlèrent de la rivière qui s'asséchait de plus en plus, du temps qui passait, du passé, du présent, du futur.

Et ce, avec pour seuls témoins le soleil couchant, la rivière, les quelques animaux passant par ici et bientôt les dernières barques flottant encore sur la surface plate et miroitante.

- « Comment va Natsu ? »

Grey soupira longuement.

Erza lui avait demandé comment est-ce qu'il allait.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait vraiment, intérieurement, derrière les apparences. Ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur du Dragon Slayer, ce qu'il cachait par ses sourires et sa bonne humeur.

Parce que si les autres n'en étaient pas capables, Grey et Erza faisaient partie des rares à savoir observer certains signes, à voir certaines choses que les autres ne voyaient pas chez leur ami. Chez eux.

- « Ça a l'air d'aller... C'est comme Mirajane. Ils ont pas tout à fait oublié, mais ils essaient d'aller de l'avant en s'occupant le plus possible. »

Erza baissa les yeux.

Elle savait tout ça. Elle l'avait bien comprit dans l'attitude de Mirajane ; Ces sourires, ce changement.

Tout ça, c'était parce qu'elle était partie. Parce qu'elle n'était plus là. Parce qu'ils l'avaient perdue.

_Lisanna._

- « Natsu est plus... Enfin. » , hésita Grey en cherchant ses mots, les sourcils froncés, « Lui aussi, il a grandi. On se bat toujours mais... Il lui arrive d'être plus sérieux. »

Erza acquiesça sans un mot, lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'elle comprenait de quoi il parlait.

Il finit par soupirer à nouveau, avant de se tourner vers elle et de demander sérieusement, à voix basse :

- « Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Titania lui rendit son sourire et répliqua en riant, sa phrase teintée d'ironie :

- « Eh, mais c'est que je t'aurais manquée ? »

Le sourire amusé qu'il lui adressa et la lueur attendrie de son regard suffirent à lui répondre.

La jeune fille se radoucit. Grey le remarqua à son regard - et à son sourire, qui voulait sûrement dire _« Moi aussi. » _- et hésita l'espace d'une seconde, avant de finalement attraper son épaule et l'attirer vers lui, sans prévenir.

Son souffle vint déloger quelques mèches écarlates, alors que ses lèvres se collaient brièvement contre la tempe de la jeune fille.

Ce fut rapide, comme d'habitude. Bref, discret.

Erza savait que Grey l'avait fait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour répondre aussi bien à sa question que ce simple geste.

Mais elle savait aussi que ça le gênait ; Que toutes ces marques d'affection, il n'y était pas - plus - habitué pour se l'être interdit, depuis longtemps.

Parce que si elle était aussi proche de lui aujourd'hui, c'était grâce au temps qui avait fini par faire son effet. Et puis, peut-être, parce qu'elle avait forcé les portes du cœur du mage de glace, sans le vouloir. Qu'elle avait pénétré ses remparts, percé ses secrets.

Certains de ses secrets, en tout cas.

- « Et toi ? »

Le garçon se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, en premier lieu. Puis, reportant son regard vers la rivière, il eut un petit sourire - mystérieux, songeur - et haussa les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un soupir.

Oh et puis, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre ça pour un oui, ça suffira amplement.

Ils auraient d'autres conversations. Elle s'assurera de son bien-être plus tard, après l'avoir fait avec Mirajane.

Mais enfin, _elle_, elle n'avait rien contre les marques d'affection.

C'est alors tout naturellement qu'elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer avec affection contre lui.

Le nez en plein dans son décolleté, Grey se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, cherchant des mains un appui pour s'éloigner.

Dingue. Cette fille était _dingue_.

D'un tout autre avis, la jeune fille lui administra un coup sec sur la tête avant de se justifier, d'une voix calme et plate :

- « T'as eut six semaines tranquille. Tu me dois bien ça ! »

Ne captant que quelques morceaux de phrase peu distincts, Erza finit par lui laisser assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse tourner sa tête.

Chose qu'il s'empressa de faire, prenant une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'écrier d'une voix étranglée :

- « T'es complètement _malade_ !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. », fit Erza en roulant des yeux, sarcastique.

- « Et tu m'as fait super mal en plus ! » , s'indigna le mage de glace, qu'elle tenait toujours aussi fermement.

- « T'avais qu'à pas bouger. », répliqua Titania dans un sourire, plutôt fière d'elle.

Il avait beau avoir grandit, elle restait quand même la plus forte.

Grey finit par arrêter de se débattre, de belles couleurs plus ou moins vives s'invitant sur ses joues.

Il comprenait la mine défaite de Natsu lorsqu'il revenait de la table de la page chevalier, à présent. Et même dans un moment comme celui-ci, il se promit d'être plus compatissant avec lui, dorénavant.

La moue gênée qu'il arborait s'accentua lorsque la main appliquée de son amie vint caresser ses cheveux.

_Bon sang._

- « Euh... Tu sais, on est plus vraiment des gosses Erza...

- Et alors ? » , fit elle, perplexe.

Grey soupira. Elle était pas croyable...

- « Et alors, », reprit-il avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve, étouffant un hoquet de stupeur alors qu'elle le serrait d'avantage contre sa poitrine - par Zeref, Deliora et toutes les divinités ou machins immortels qu'il connaissait, son _énorme_ poitrine - « _Ça_, ça pouvait passer quand on était petit. Aujourd'hui, y'aurait de quoi se poser des questions, tu vois ?

- En quoi ? », demanda la mage chevalier, baignée d'innocence.

- « Non mais, ça t'arrive de sortir des fois ? », s'exaspéra le mage de glace à voix basse.

Grey prit une profonde inspiration, sur le point de craquer.

Comment est-ce qu'une fille - _une fille ! _- aussi forte, aussi puissante qu'Erza, aussi stricte et sévère puisse être ignorante à ce point ?

- « Tête... » , marmonna-t-il en détournant son regard - du moins, autant qu'il pouvait le faire au vu de la situation actuelle.

- " Pardon ?

- J'ai la tête, _ma tête_, collée entre tes _seins_. Tu piges en quoi c'est louche ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?! », explosa Grey en attrapant son bras sur lequel il prit appui pour tenter de s'éloigner, rouge comme une pivoine.

- « Oh. », fit simplement Erza.

Grey grinça des dents.

- « Tu veux que je remette mon armure ? », proposa-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Grey leva les yeux au ciel - ce qui, ici, consistait à jeter un regard profondément ennuyé à la bordure en dentelle du chemisier de son amie - avant de répondre après un bref moment de réflexion :

- « Euh, non, pas vraiment, mais si tu pouvais me lâch-

- Ohé, Erza, Grey ! »

Ce dernier se figea à l'entente de la voix de la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu souhaiter croiser à cet instant.

_Tout, mais pas ça._

Natsu descendit rapidement la pente verdoyante, tout sourire.

- « Tout le monde vous attend pour fêter le retour d'Erza à la... Euh, vous faisiez quoi, là ? », s'arrêta le Salamander en plissant les yeux, sceptique, à la vue de ses deux amis assis côte à côte sur l'herbe, le visage de Grey quasiment enfoui dans le chemisier de la rousse qui n'avait pas l'air plus gênée que ça.

En guise de réponse, Erza lui présenta un sourire innocent.

Grey, lui, n'eut d'autre choix que de vociférer des paroles incompréhensibles qui se perdirent dans les mailles du vêtement de son amie, impuissant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis, caleçon-man ? », fit Natsu en haussant un sourcil, se penchant vers l'autre garçon qui émit un grognement à l'entente du surnom.

Fichue tête brûlée. La prochaine fois, il se retiendra pas pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

- « Oh, vous vous battiez ? », tenta Natsu, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Bon sang. Une fois rentré à la guilde, il allait coller Levy et ses bouquins à l'eau de rose avec Titania. Et Cana, aussi. Puis peut-être Wakaba, si ça suffisait pas. Histoire qu'elle arrête avec ses démonstrations d'affection un poil trop exagérées et qu'elle le laisse en paix, lui et son pauvre esprit.

C'était Erza là, quand même.

La main qui attrapa son épaule le tira brusquement en arrière, l'envoyant bouler sur quelques mètres.

Et pour une fois, Grey remercia Natsu avec joie pour avoir engagé ce combat.

Combat qui prit fin bien rapidement, lorsque deux mains qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les attrapèrent par les cheveux pour les tirer en avant, dans une série de gémissements et de plaintes douloureuses.

- « Allez les garçons, on rentre à la maison ! »

Natsu et Grey s'échangèrent un regard mi-compatissant, mi-désespéré, dans une complicité acquise depuis leur enfance pour avoir vécu et revécu cette scène.

Erza, la vraie Erza était bel et bien rentrée à la maison.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu :)

Encore une fois, j'attends vos remarques et impressions avec la plus grande des impatiences ; Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse je signale par ailleurs que la liste des OS à venir - et donc **_prêts à être postés_** - est disponible sur mon profil, sachant qu'il y en a encore d'autres que je posterai au fur et à mesure x)

( Heyoui, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance... )

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même simplement pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou non ! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire, et pour un auteur, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

Je pense aussi accepter certaines commandes, si vous avez des attentes particulières ; Ceci-dit, si c'est du NaLu à chaque fois - et je m'en excuse, mais la probabilité pour que j'écrive sur ce couple est proche de..._ zéro_ ? -, je ne les prendrai pas forcément en compte. ( M'enfin, essayez donc, on sait jamais ! :'D )

Et puis... Je crois que c'est tout. Si vous avez une quelconque question, surtout n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre :)

A bientôt !

~ Bymeha.


	3. OS 3 : Natsu & Erza - Tour du paradis

Hello ! Cette fois-ci, un OS mettant en scène ce qui aurait pu se passer entre l'épisode 40 et 41 dans l'anime ; Risque de spoils, donc ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous me rendez tous heureuse, j'ai même pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point ;_; bien que cet OS soit très court, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! ( En même temps, passer de 33 à 6 pages, c'est pas très malin... )

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de changer le rating de la fiction, mais je signale tout de même la présence d'un petit peu de violence. Enfin, ça saigne quoi. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça - bien que personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça tellement choquant -, vous êtes prévenus !

Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerai de lire l'OS avec la chanson _Kizuna_, directement tirée de l'anime de Fairy Tail. Bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Juste à la fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis.

**Genre :** Friendship/Drama ?

**Rating :** T ( ou M pour violence et le sang. )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

- « Erza ! Erza, sors de la ! Erza, réponds-moi ! _ERZAAAAAAAA !_ »

Une explosion recouvrit son cri, alors que celui-ci raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Il cria à nouveau le nom de son amie, ses poings frappant la barrière du lacrima avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il put y faire quoi que ce soit. Les égratignures qui s'étaient formées sur ses mains agrandirent d'avantage les autres, d'où s'était mises à perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe qu'il ai mal, que son corps ai mal.

_Qu'importe._

Il ne sentait plus son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, affolé, terrorisé, jusqu'à ses tempes qui se firent bientôt plus douloureuses. Il ne sentait plus les larmes qui dévalaient incessamment le long de ses joues, il ne sentait plus les blessures qui s'évertuaient à lui lancer des signaux de douleur, il ne sentait plus la brûlure de son estomac suite à l'ingestion de l'Etherion, les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules meurtries.

Son cœur avait mal. _Mal._

_Erza. Erza. Erza._

Un cri retentit à nouveau, désespéré, douloureux.

- " ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Natsu jeta un rapide regard aux alentours, comme si à la moindre seconde, à la moindre inattention son amie pourrait disparaître, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui pourrait lui servir.

Rien. Que du lacrima, gorgé d'Etherion.

_Erza. Erza, Erza, Erza. _

Il sentait encore la main de son amie, posée sur sa joue. Il sentait encore sa chaleur, la douceur étonnante de sa paume. Il entendait encore sa voix, vibrante d'émotion. Il voyait encore ses yeux, brillants de tendresse.

_« Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans Fairy Tail. »_

- « Erza ! Je sais, je suis comme toi ! Pour moi aussi, Fairy Tail compte plus que tout, mais reviens ! Ne traites pas ta propre vie comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien ! », hurla-t-il à plein poumons, ses coups redoublant s'ardeur.

Il vit les yeux de son amie se fermer, alors qu'une lueur bleutée entourait son corps, enfermé dans le lacrima.

- « Arrêtes ! Espèce d'enfoiré, relâches-la ! Rends-la moi ! _RENDS-LA MOI !_ »

Non. Pas Erza. Pas elle, pas Erza, _pas Erza_.

On lui avait déjà arraché Lisanna, et il n'avait rien pu y faire.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il ne laissera pas Erza partir. Il ne laissera personne la lui voler.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer une vie sans Erza. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle au passé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse.

_Seul._

Il voulait sentir sa main sur sa joue, encore. Il voulait entendre sa voix, encore. Il voulait sentir son odeur, encore. Il voulait qu'elle soit là pour le sermonner, encore. Il voulait voir son sourire, entendre son rire. Il voulait qu'elle le serre contre sa poitrine, malgré ses protestations. Il voulait s'endormir près d'elle, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Il voulait qu'elle soit là. Il voulait qu'elle reste.

Alors il ne la laissera pas partir. Jamais.

_Jamais._

À moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Natsu puisa à nouveau dans ce qu'il lui restait de magie.

L'Etherion.

Qu'importe la douleur. Qu'importe l'Etherion qui détruisait son corps de l'intérieur.

_Qu'importe._

Il ne laissera pas Erza mourir comme ça. Il ne laissera pas mourir Erza pour lui.

_Jamais._

Sa tête vrillait au point qu'il cru qu'elle allait exploser, la lumière devenant soudainement trop vive, trop crue, le bruit devenant trop fort, à la limite de l'insupportable, la douleur devenant trop brusque, trop présente, lui infligeant une souffrance telle qu'il n'avait jamais enduré auparavant. Ses propres sanglots renvoyaient des vagues de douleur et de panique à travers son corps.

Peur. Il avait _peur, _peur. Peur qu'Erza ne meure. Peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Peur qu'un autre de ses repaires ne disparaisse à nouveau.

La terreur lui enserra la gorge ; Non, il ne devait pas mourir. Sauver Erza d'abord. Se reposer après.

_Après. _

Ses pupilles s'affinèrent, son regard souligné d'une peau écailleuse se faisant sauvage, incontrôlable, reptilien.

Il cracha une bouffée de sang sur le sol en se relevant, se ruant d'une démarche titubante jusqu'au lacrima.

- « Erza ! Espèce d'abrutie, reviens ! »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles vertes lorsqu'une fissure se forma sur la surface plate du lacrima.

_Ça marchait. Ça marchait !_

Il frappa, encore et encore. Comme incapable de maîtriser son propre corps, comme mué par son seul et unique instinct, il redoubla d'effort dans un rugissement de rage et de désespoir. Il sentait la magie parcourir ses veines à toute vitesse, intoxiquant petit à petit son corps déjà couvert de blessures.

_« Je suis incapable d'imaginer une vie sans mes amis. »_

La fissure s'agrandit encore, s'élargit d'avantage. Dans un sifflement de douleur, Natsu s'agrippa au gigantesque morceau ainsi formé, l'arrachant de toutes ses forces.

Seule la vision de son amie importait. Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur engendrée par l'Etherion dans son corps, à sa transformation trop rapide, trop brutale, à ses ongles qui se raccrochaient à la paroi rugueuse du lacrima fissuré avant de se casser et se briser tout à fait jusqu'à leur base, ne laissant qu'une sombre trainée sanglante. Il ne fit pas attention au filet de sang qui s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres, à l'air qui venait à manquer, à la faiblesse qui s'évertuait à s'agripper à lui pour boire ses forces jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_Qu'importe. Qu'importe le reste._

Il ne laissera pas Erza mourir. Jamais.

- « Je te ramènerai... Je te ramènerai... », grogna-t-il alors qu'une gigantesque parcelle du lacrima se détachait de sa base pour aller s'effondrer en contrebas.

Un rayon aveugla brièvement le Dragon Slayer, Natsu essayant de distinguer son amie en plissant ses yeux, sa vision brouillée par les larmes.

Il la ramènerai. Ils rentreraient tous à la maison. Ils vivraient, se relèveraient.

Il ne laissera pas Erza mourir ici. Il ne l'abandonnera pas.

_Jamais._

**Parce que pour elle, un monde sans ses amis n'en était pas un.**

Un rugissement retentit à nouveau, alors qu'un tourbillon de flammes bleutées se reflétait sur les parois de cristal.

- « Erza ! Erza, accroches-toi ! »

Les flammes s'élevèrent d'avantage, le lacrima semblant fondre à leur contact alors que les contours d'une silhouette se faisaient plus nets, plus précis.

_Erza. Erza._

Il ne la perdra pas. Il ne l'abandonnera pas.

- « Idiote... Une vie sans toi, ça en vaut pas la peine... Un monde sans toi, c'est pas un monde du tout ! »

_Presque. Il y était presque ! _

Derrière lui, une gigantesque passerelle de cristal se détacha de l'endroit où il se trouvait, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant avant d'aller s'échouer dans l'océan.

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules endolories. L'intensité de ses flammes ne faisant qu'augmenter, Natsu se laissa tomber sur la paroi du lacrima, progressant à l'aide de ses poings.

_Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Pas maintenant ! _

Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se mordillait violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser la douleur l'envahir, le sang s'infiltrant dans sa bouche, brûlant, plein d'amertume.

- « Nous non plus, on peut pas vivre sans toi... On peut pas... Erza ! »

Parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Parce que sinon, personne ne serait là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, le sermonner. Personne ne pourrait recevoir de lui autant d'admiration, autant de respect. Personne ne pourrait être comme Erza.

Personne ne pourra le rassurer comme elle savait le faire, par sa seule présence, sa seule voix. Personne ne saura l'aimer comme elle le faisait, l'aimer lui, Grey, Lucy, et puis tous les autres.

Personne ne pourra aimer Fairy Tail autant qu'elle, autant qu'eux.

Parce que personne n'était comme Erza. Personne ne remplacera jamais Erza.

_Jamais._

_- « Je te tiens... ! »_

Ses flammes disparurent instantanément, alors que sa main se refermait sur celle de son amie.

Natsu laissa échapper les larmes qu'il avait pu retenir et serra le corps inerte d'Erza contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Il respira l'odeur de cerise de sa peau, de ses cheveux, sentit avec une joie qu'il ne cacha pas la chaleur de son corps contre lui, la fraîcheur de sa peau, sa douceur malgré les nombreuses blessures qui la parcouraient.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres ensanglantées ; son cœur battait. Faiblement, mais il battait.

Natsu essuya brièvement ses larmes, cracha une bouffée de sang sur le sol.

Au dessus de lui, l'Etherion fut renvoyé avec force vers le ciel, projetant sa lumière bleutée à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentit cette puissante magie s'éloigner, petit à petit.

Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

Jetant un regard aux alentours, le Dragon Slayer repéra une issue, suivant son odorat décuplé en direction de la terre la plus proche.

_Erza._

L'océan les accueillit à bras ouverts, comme réchauffé par la puissante magie qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien, le Dragon Slayer soupira de soulagement, fixant les étoiles alors que le courant les emportait vers le rivage, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Erza était là. Erza était en vie.

_Parce qu'il l'avait sauvée._

Natsu sourit à travers des larmes. Puis, bientôt, un rire retentit dans la nuit, brisant le silence bercé par le bruit des vagues. Un rire puissant, presque triomphal.

Douloureux, aussi.

Mais qu'importe. Erza était là. Elle respirait. Elle allait bien.

- « Imbécile... T'as intérêt à tenir le coup, parce que... »

Une violente quinte de toux secoua sa poitrine douloureuse, étouffant la fin de sa phrase.

Natsu émit un grognement de mécontentement. Grey allait se foutre de lui, il n'allait pas y manquer...

La respiration de son amie le calma un peu, le berçant avec douceur.

Qu'importe. Erza était vivante. Erza allait s'en sortir.

Ils allaient tous s'en sortir. Ils rentreraient tous à la maison. Il allait lui effacer ces mauvais souvenirs, Simon, Gérard.

_Gérard. _

Son emprise autour de la jeune fille se raffermit, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Il ne laissera plus personne lui faire de mal. Plus jamais. Il ne laissera plus personne la faire pleurer. Jamais.

_Jamais. _

**- « Parce que... Moi non plus, je peux pas vivre dans un monde sans toi ! »**

* * *

Et voilà ! Etant donné que cet OS là était particulièrement court, je pense poster la suite dès demain - un Natsu/Lisanna, parce que j'adooooooore ce couple *µ* - histoire de commencer la semaine de bonne humeur :B

Une éventuelle _remarque/question/commande_ ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous, petits lecteurs timides ! Je ne _mords_pas ! :'D

Sur ce, à bientôt !

~ Bymeha


	4. OS 4 : NatsuxLisanna - Voyage

Et hop ! Comme promis, de quoi rattraper l'OS très court d'hier. Alors... Au programme ? De la guimauve, des pavés plein d'émotions, et puis peut-être un peu d'humour, jugez par vous-même.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elle me font toujours autant plaisir et m'encouragent d'avantage à continuer d'écrire - ou de poster, dans tous les cas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Au niveau de la chronologie, je dirai que je vois ça après l'arc de l'île de Tenroû. Ou au moins après celui d'Edoras, sans quoi oui, il y aura un peu de spoils.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu détestait les moyens de transport, du fait que n'importe lequel d'entre eux le rendent immédiatement hors d'état de nuire pour plusieurs heures.

Pourtant, bien qu'un tout petit peu réticent au début, il aurait prit n'importe lequel d'entre eux si elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il l'aurait suivie n'importe où, pour rester avec elle, rattraper le temps perdu.

Deux années perdues.

Natsu détestait les bateaux et tout ce qui pouvait y ressembler.

Pourtant, il serait monté sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux pour parcourir l'océan plein de mystères de ses yeux bleus, y naviguer des jours et des nuits entiers, se demander quelles sortes de poissons il pouvait renfermer, et puis s'y noyer une bonne fois pour toute pour tout recommencer, encore et encore. S'il avait fallu qu'il choisisse une façon de mourir, il aurait choisi celle-là, sans aucun doute.

Natsu détestait voyager dans les airs, mis à part avec Happy et à dos de dragon, peut-être.

Pourtant, il adorait survoler sa peau, les formes - bien qu'avec les yeux, tout d'abord - qu'il devinait derrière ses vêtements pour la connaitre par cœur, respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, se perdre dans ses bras, son cou, ses cheveux, la sentir vivante contre lui et parcourir chaque parcelle visible de sa peau du bout des lèvres, l'effleurant avec autant de légèreté qu'un papillon.

Bien qu'ayant un esprit aventurier, Natsu n'aimait pas voyager, à cause des moyens de transport trop peu variés et qui au final le mettaient tous dans le même état.

Pourtant, s'il avait fallu qu'il voyage à travers les villes, les continents, les mondes ou même le temps pour aller la chercher, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Heureusement pour Natsu, cette fois-ci, il n'avait eut que quelques minutes de marche à faire pour aller la retrouver à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de la voir, et ce depuis toujours.

Et à la vue de ses cheveux à la couleur blanche si particulière dans lesquels se reflétait le soleil couchant, de l'océan immense et plein de bonté de ses yeux, de son sourire dans lequel il voyait tant de vie et de gentillesse qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir dans un sourire, de sa peau blanche et de son corps à l'apparence si fragile, le Dragon Slayer sentit son cœur se serrer avec chaleur, alors qu'un sourire tout aussi chaud venait éclairer son visage.

Un vent du nord remua les mèches claires de la jeune fille, portant cette odeur si réconfortante aux narines du Salamander qui ferma les yeux, appréciant cette brise sur son visage comme un enfant savourerait la caresse d'une mère.

- _« Natsu. »_

Elle l'avait appelé à voix basse, sur un ton inaudible aux sens humains ; Mais il était le fils d'un dragon, après tout.

Il entendit également le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant qu'elle ne murmure son prénom, encore une fois.

Et bon sang, il adorait ça. L'entendre elle, tout d'abord. Mais l'entendre murmurer son prénom, aussi. Surtout, même.

Il avait longtemps attendu. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait le dire. Avec un ton timide, mais néanmoins plein de fierté.

Elle a toujours été là pour lui, alors que les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un gamin perdu recherchant désespérément son soi-disant « père » , qu'il disait être un dragon.

Mais pas elle. Elle, elle l'avait cru. Elle, elle l'avait écouté, consolé, épaulé.

Mais, et surtout, elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait aimé comme une mère, comme une sœur, comme une meilleure amie, puis comme la jeune fille ayant hâte de découvrir les secrets qui faisaient que la vie était si palpitante et pleine d'aventures qu'elle était. Elle l'aimait - sincèrement, simplement. Et tout l'amour, toute l'affection dont il avait été privé étant enfant, c'est elle qui le lui avait donné.

À présent, elle était à lui. C'était la _sienne_. La seule et unique, et il comptait bien la garder pour lui tout seul.

Le baiser - doux, timide, mais chaste et plein de tendresse - qui vint se déposer à la commissure de ses lèvres acheva de lui faire perdre la tête.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris et un peu confus, peut-être. Mais elle put y lire d'autres choses qui lui arrachèrent un sourire attendri ; De la reconnaissance, tout d'abord, mêlée à un flot incessant de tendresse, et - c'était ce qui la surprenait toujours, la faisait rougir même, lorsqu'elle tentait de percevoir les émotions du Dragon Slayer rien qu'en regardant ses yeux - tellement, tellement d'amour.

- « Lisanna. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard amusé, à l'entente de sa voix vibrante d'un flux confus d'émotions diverses ; Il était juste incroyablement mignon comme ça.

Il ne s'agissait plus tout à fait du Natsu enjoué et avide de combats que tout le monde connaissait. Il ne s'agissait plus de ce garçon à l'allure un peu bête, parfois, mais qui était pourtant si agréable à vivre à cause de ça, justement. Ce n'était plus le meilleur ami et rival de l'un, le petit frère qu'on s'amusait à réprimander et à voir grandir d'une autre, ou encore le co-équipier dont la seule présence nous rendait plus fort.

C'était simplement Natsu. Son Natsu. Le Natsu qui tenait ses promesses - ou du moins tentait à tout prix de le faire -, le Natsu tendre et attentionné qui lui quémandait sans cesse de son affection, le Natsu honnête, au sourire plus doux, et puis amoureux, peut-être.

Lisanna sourit alors que le jeune homme la serrait contre lui - timidement, d'abord, pour enfin ne plus la lâcher, comme effrayé de la voir s'échapper, s'effacer et disparaître de sa vie -, ses lèvres survolant des cheveux pour se poser sur son front, le bout de son nez, ses joues et - enfin, après une seconde d'hésitation - toujours avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant sur les siennes, dans un baiser doux et timide. La jeune fille sourit contre ses lèvres ; pour une fois que c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Néanmoins, elle le repoussa avec douceur au bout de quelques secondes, l'air venant à manquer. Devant la mine boudeuse du Dragon Slayer, elle souffla simplement avec sa sagesse habituelle :

- « On va manquer le coucher de soleil... »

_Ah. Oui._

Natsu cligna des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, Lisanna le menant ensuite par la main jusqu'au bord d'une falaise surplombant toute la partie sauvage de Magnolia, comprenant ses plaines et ses forêts entre coupées de long filets d'argent, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans chaque lacs et ruisseaux.

C'était leur spectacle. Leur moment, leur endroit à eux.

Pendant deux ans, ce fut le seul moment de la journée où Natsu se faisait plus calme, un sourire empreint d'une douce mélancolie venant remplacer celui plus jovial qu'il arborait en temps normal.

Pendant deux ans, ce fut l'unique instant où Lisanna se demanda comment allaient tous ceux qu'elle avait involontairement laissé derrière elle à Earthland. À quoi pouvait ressembler Happy, maintenant. S'ils étaient tristes, s'ils pensaient à elle. S'ils avaient changé ou non ; En revanche, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient devenus plus forts.

Elle avait vu juste.

Lisanna avait cru à un rêve, à une hallucination, à une horrible torture illusoire, lorsqu'elle les avait vus à Edoras. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les écoutait, ces intrus si étranges, ce Natsu si différent de celui d'Edoras, elle s'était interdite d'espérer plus.

Mais il l'avait vu. Immédiatement, elle avait vu le regard du Dragon Slayer passer de la surprise à la douleur profonde. Aux souvenirs, alors qu'un voile de larmes venait couvrir le regard vert, presque reptilien du Salamander, puis à une joie immense, incroyable de l'avoir retrouvée.

Elle n'avait entendu que quelques mots de sa part. Quelques mots qui avaient suffi à faire battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort, à un tel point que c'en était devenu douloureux.

_- « Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. »_

Heureusement - ou malheureusement, elle ne savait pas vraiment - la Lucy d'Edoras était intervenue, et elle avait pu reprendre ses esprits.

Elle avait essayé de les écouter. Mais à chaque fois que son regard avait croisé le sien, elle s'était sentie défaillir, prenant soudainement conscience que deux ans s'étaient écoulés et qu'elle n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un vide, un souvenir douloureux.

Et puis elle l'avait écouté. Elle l'avait longuement fixé, avant de remarquer qu'il faisait de même.

Elle avait vu ce regard. Cette douleur, ce manque qui revenait brusquement pour se faire sentir, encore et encore. Cette nostalgie dans ses yeux, au souvenir de leurs longs après-midis, de leurs nuits lorsqu'ils décidaient de rester coupés du monde plus longtemps. Et puis cette sorte d'admiration, de voir à quel point elle avait changé tout en restant la même. Cette tendresse, alors qu'il l'étudiait lentement, comme s'il réapprenait à la connaître, s'imaginait déjà entourer sa taille de ses bras pour ne plus jamais, jamais la laisser partir, respirer son odeur à pleins poumons et s'en imprégner définitivement pour pouvoir la retrouver - toujours, à chaque fois.

Dans un seul regard de Natsu, Lisanna vit tous les couchers de soleil qu'il avait vu sans elle, toutes ces heures où il avait regardé la Terre et le Ciel coincés entre le jour et la nuit en pensant à elle.

Elle avait vu toutes ces promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, qu'ils avaient tenues et tiendraient encore.

Et elle avait craqué. Après avoir senti les larmes envahir ses yeux et brouiller sa vision, elle était soudainement partie et avait claqué la porte derrière elle.

Plus tard, elle en parlerai à la Lucy d'Earthland, qui avait décidé de mieux la connaitre. Et même si elle s'avérait différente de la Lucy d'Edoras, Lisanna s'était elle même étonnée d'être aussi familière avec elle ; les deux Lucy avaient toutes les deux ce même sens de l'entraide et de l'amitié, cette même détermination à se battre pour ceux qu'elles aiment. Et puis, bien plus important encore, la Lucy d'Earthland était celle qui soutenait son ami d'enfance, celle qui avait en quelque sorte comblé le vide de son absence. Elle avait eut l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises, et c'est naturellement qu'elle l'avait remercié pour ça.

Natsu à toujours été fort. Mais il l'était d'autant plus lorsqu'il était avec ses compagnons. Ses camarades. Ses frères et sœurs d'armes.

_Fairy Tail._

Suite à ces longues conversations, Lisanna avait souvent surprit la blonde et son co-équipier entrain de la fixer en pleine discussion, sans pour autant que ça ne l'alerte plus que ça.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée arrivée en haut du petit sentier qu'elle prenait habituellement pour passer près de leur endroit qu'elle avait comprit.

Elle avait vu Natsu, seul, qui l'attendait. Elle l'avait vu sourire, avec ce sourire qu'elle était probablement la seule à connaître ; elle l'avait vu rougir, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Alors elle lui avait rendu son sourire, heureuse. Elle avait rougit aussi, comprenant enfin ce dont lui et Lucy avaient pu parler, pourquoi est-ce que la blonde avait ce sourire attendri, alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir qu'il finissait par détourner, gêné.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire face à la mine confuse qu'il arborait, les bégaiements du garçon ne l'arrangeant pas tout à fait.

Peu satisfait de sa prestation, ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans sa direction. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la fin de sa phrase s'évanouit contre le torse du Dragon Slayer, ses bras maladroitement disposés autour de ses épaules.

Elle sourit en y repensant, embrassant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux du regard pour la énième fois.

La main qui vint replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour redescendre lentement le long de son visage dans une caresse délicate l'arracha avec douceur de ses pensées.

La tête posée sur ses cuisses, Natsu lui adressa un regard inquiet auquel elle répondit immédiatement par un sourire, traçant de petits cercles du pouce le long de la mâchoire du Salamander.

- « Le soleil est presque couché. Mira-nee va finir par s'inquiéter. », se justifia-t-elle simplement.

Se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux et répliqua, aussi confus que curieux :

- « Et alors ? Je suis avec toi.

- Justement...

- Ça leur pose un problème ? »

Lisanna éclata de rire ; Hésitant, Natsu ne savait pas s'il devait rire lui aussi ou se mettre en colère. Alors il n'en fit rien et attendit qu'elle réponde, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Igneel ne lui avait pas apprises, surtout en ce qui concernait les humains et leurs coutumes bizarres.

- « En général, c'est le rôle des parents de faire ça, mais... Enfin, je suppose que Mira et Elf-nee chan sont juste un peu trop protecteurs envers moi et qu'ils entendent souvent parler de tes exploits de destruction aux quatre coins de Foire... », expliqua-t-elle avec douceur, finissant sa phrase dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

_Bah tiens. _Comme si l'idée de lui faire du mal, de lever la main sur elle ou même simplement de l'exposer au danger avait seulement traversé son esprit.

Natsu soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en la serrant presque farouchement contre lui, son visage se nichant comme par instinct dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna au contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Lisanna sentait bon. Elle sentait toujours bon, et son odeur a toujours eut cet effet calmant sur lui. Lorsqu'enfant, il se faisait réprimander par les plus vieux ou par le maître. Plus tard, alors qu'il bouillait littéralement de colère contre Grey. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il rentrait déçu d'une expédition qu'il aurait menée dans le but de trouver son père.

- « Et puis, ça doit leur faire bizarre, de voir leur petite sœur grandir. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'ils sont encore plus inquiets parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu grandir non plus. », déclara-t-elle sur le même ton, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

S'installant plus confortablement de sorte à ce que la jeune fille se retrouve assise entre ses jambes et qu'il puisse tout de même la garder contre lui, Natsu inhala une dernière fois son odeur et poussa un petit soupir d'aise, le menton posé sur son épaule.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ne pas l'avoir vu grandir » . Il comprenait ce dont elle parlait quand elle parlait de grandir.

Mais il avait bel et bien grandi. Il avait mûrit, s'était affirmé, bien qu'agissant toujours selon ses principes.

Il savait ce à quoi il s'engageait, lorsqu'il était parti l'attendre afin de se déclarer. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui - ce que Lisanna attendait de lui.

À la manière d'un enfant, il avait au départ refusé de comprendre ce que Lucy lui avait expliqué avec toute la patience dont elle était capable. Il avait refusé de comprendre ce qu'était « aimer ». De comprendre la différence entre aimer un ami et aimer quelqu'un d'autre d'une façon plus intime, en quelque sorte privilégiée.

- _« Regardes. »_, lui avait dit la blonde en désignant Erza et Grey, accoudés sur le bord du comptoir et en pleine discussion avec Mirajane, _« Eux, ce sont tes amis. Tu les aimes par amitié, et Grey aussi, n'essaies pas de me faire croire le contraire. », _puis elle désigna Arzack et Bisca, qui roucoulaient tranquillement dans leur coin. _« Eux, tu vois, ils s'aiment plus que comme des amis. Ils sont amoureux. Alors ils forment un couple. C'est un peu comme former une équipe, en un peu plus compliqué, parce qu'il n'y a que deux personnes dans un couple. Aujourd'hui, ils sont mariés parce qu'ils s'aiment, et avec Asuka, ils forment une famille. Tu comprends ? »_

Observant les membres de la guilde un à un, il lui avait ensuite jeté un regard sceptique et haussé les épaules.

Le coup qu'il reçu derrière la tête lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse.

Pensif, il s'était contenté de soupirer, fixant les yeux chocolats de son amie avec un air faussement ennuyé - parce que, et Lucy l'avait bien comprit, c'était uniquement pour cacher son incompréhension, son impatience quant à sa soif de connaissances, mais aussi cette frustration de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas savoir et pourtant ressentir ce que les autres savaient depuis toujours ou presque.

Ou peut-être avait-il simplement refusé d'admettre ce qu'il savait déjà par instinct, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas Igneel qui le lui avait apprit.

À ce moment là, devinant comme par miracle ses pensées, sa co-équipière avait posé sa main sur la sienne, un sourire attendri éclairant doucement son visage. Puis, face à sa mine confuse, aux questions lisibles rien qu'en observant ses yeux, elle lui avait soufflé avec douceur, toujours en souriant, de la même manière qu'on ferait comprendre quelque chose de pourtant simple et évident à un enfant :

_- « Pourtant, c'est bien Lisanna qui t'as en quelque sorte appris à prendre soin de quelque chose et comblé tes lacunes, non ? C'est bien elle qui a couvé l'__œuf__ d'Happy avec toi, qui l'a élevé avec toi. Pas Igneel. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce ne pourrait pas être Lisanna qui t'apprendrait à aimer ? »_

Natsu l'avait fixé sans rien dire, tout d'abord, retournant la phrase de son amie dans sa tête.

Puis, jetant de nouveau un regard vers Arsack et Bisca, qui s'occupait d'Asuka, il repensa de nouveau aux paroles de Lucy.

À ce moment là, un flot d'images avait envahi son esprit alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression, tout s'imposant avec clarté pour lui sembler soudainement évident.

En regardant Arsack et Bisca, il se vit avec Lisanna.

Rire avec Lisanna. Sourire en voyant Lisanna. Se montrer aux autres avec Lisanna. _Différemment. _

Le sourire de Lucy s'accentua en le voyant rougir à vue d'œil, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses bras en marmonnant des paroles qu'elle identifia comme un mélange de phrases hachées par des jurons incompréhensibles.

Il s'osa de nouveau à jeter un regard en direction du couple, le feu aux joues - littéralement parlant, bien-sûr.

Tenir Lisanna dans ses bras. Embrasser Lisanna. Lui murmurer des paroles aussi douces que mielleuses à l'oreille. Lui dire, lui faire comprendre - surtout, en fait - qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait elle, et seulement elle.

Et puis, quelques années plus tard, se marier avec Lisanna, peut-être. Vivre avec Lisanna, la voir se lever tous les matins. Se sentir plus fort, plus vivant à chacun de ses sourires. Admettre qu'il avait perdu à chacune de leurs disputes, simplement pour voir ce sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Avoir des enfants avec Lisanna ?

À cette question, ses rougeurs s'estompèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Lucy :

- _« Dis Lucy, comment est-ce qu'on a des enfants ? »_

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça tout à fait.

_Pitié. Tout, mais pas ça._

Sa partenaire déglutît difficilement avant de demander, hésitante :

- _« ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « avoir des enfants » ?_

_- Bah... Asuka est arrivée dans un __œuf__, comme Happy ? », _demanda-t-il avec tout son sérieux, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main.

Lucy soupira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien-sûr qu'il n'en savait rien. Les dragons avaient des œufs aussi, après tout.

- _« Je t'expliquerai ça un autre jour, hein. Avec Grey et Mira. Et Levy et Erza, aussi. Au cas où. Là, j'en peux plus... »_

Natsu haussa un sourcil en voyant son amie s'étendre de tout son long sur la table, visiblement fatiguée. Mais souriante. Plutôt contente d'elle-même, aussi.

Et quand sa Lucy était contente, il était tout naturel qu'il le soit aussi.

Alors, ébouriffant affectueusement la chevelure blonde de son amie, partenaire, co-équipière - et meilleure amie, probablement -, le DragonSlayer lui offrit son plus beau sourire en se levant, alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux intrigués.

_- « Happy, Lucy ! On part en mission ! »_

Le bruit caractéristique d'une branche qui craque réveilla brusquement ses sens alors qu'il se redressait, son bras attirant d'avantage une Lisanna qui n'y comprenait rien contre lui.

Natsu grimaça ; Totalement enivré de l'odeur de la jeune fille, il se montra incapable d'identifier celles des arrivants - puisque au son qu'il pouvait entendre, ils étaient deux.

- « Natsu ? »

Lisanna se détacha de lui avec douceur, le regardant sans comprendre.

Il s'était déjà levé, plaçant comme par automatisme une main devant la jeune fille.

C'était sa Lisanna. La _sienne_. Celle qu'il avait choisie, celle avec qui il avait partagé son odeur, comme l'aurait fait un dragon avec sa dragonne.

Quiconque s'en prendrait à elle subira sa colère et disparaîtra de la surface de la Terre. Il se l'était juré il y a longtemps de cela, et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Se levant à son tour, Lisanna jeta un regard au dessus de l'épaule de Natsu, préparant mentalement un Take-Over.

Juste au cas où.

Puis, à la vue d'une tignasse aussi claire que la sienne, elle se détendit et soupira de soulagement, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Lui, en revanche, ne se radoucit pas pour autant.

- « Eh, Elfman ! C'est quoi votre problème, à toi et Mira ?! » , s'écria-t-il alors que cette dernière apparaissait derrière son frère, toujours aussi gracieuse que d'habitude.

Lisanna se raidit. La conversation allait prendre une tournure qui n'allait pas lui plaire, elle le sentait...

- « Nous sommes juste venus voir si Lisanna allait bien. Il commence à se faire tard, alors... » , commença son aînée avec sa douceur habituelle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu roula des yeux et jeta un regard en direction de la benjamine des Strauss.

Lisanna lui adressa un petit sourire crispé, dans l'espoir qu'il se radoucisse.

- « Elle a plutôt l'air en forme, j'trouve. Contents ? » , répliqua Natsu avec assurance, haussant un sourcil intrigué lorsque Mirajane souffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'Elfman, trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Son cadet finit par acquiescer, presque à contrecœur.

- « Lisanna ? »

Cette dernière s'approcha timidement de sa sœur, offrant un sourire d'excuse au Dragon Slayer.

Natsu le lui rendit avec douceur et lâcha sa main à contrecœur ; Il comprenait.

Elle avait été absente et crue morte aux yeux de tous pendant deux ans. Et si lui en avait horriblement souffert, du fait de ne pas admettre que c'était vrai, de ne pas vouloir y croire, de continuer à espérer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle reviendrait vers lui avec son sourire, la douleur fut décuplée pour Elfman et Mirajane, qui se portaient automatiquement responsables de la mort de leur petite sœur.

Eux aussi, ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Eux aussi, ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'habituer de nouveau à la présence de Lisanna dans leur vie. Mais, et surtout, ils avaient besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'elle était également capable de se défendre, que même si le risque qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau et pour de bon était toujours présent, elle n'était pas marquée du sceau de la mort pour autant.

Et puis, qu'il y avait les autres pour la protéger, aussi. Fairy Tail. Sa maison.

Sa famille.

Intrigué, Natsu vit Elfman quitter la clairière en compagnie de sa petite sœur, Mirajane s'avançant vers lui avec tranquillité.

Soudain, il déglutît.

Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta devant lui. Néanmoins, la lueur qu'il distingua dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, d'une infime seconde, lui rappela qui elle était.

Celle que l'on appelait la fille de Satan. La démone.

Mais, et surtout, son hypothétique future belle-sœur.

- « Tu veux marcher un petit peu ?

- Euh, non, pas spécialem-

- C'est gentil de ta part de m'accompagner, Natsu-kun ! »

_« Natsu-kun » ._

_Oh. Mince. _

Une conversation avec Mira allait débuter. Et honnêtement, il aurait préféré se battre avec elle des centaines de fois sous sa forme Satan Soul plutôt que de subir ça...

* * *

- « Elfman, Lisanna ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Plutôt satisfaite, Mirajane déposa le sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans l'entrée et se déchaussa, alors que la plus jeune des Strauss dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller à sa rencontre.

- « Bienvenue à la maison, Mira-nee ! Est-ce que tu... »

Lisanna se figea à la vue du second arrivant, le jeune homme tirant sur son écharpe dans un tic nerveux.

- « ...Natsu ? » , fit-elle, incrédule, alors que Mirajane s'effaçait discrètement pour rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait déjà le fumet appétissant du repas à venir.

- « Euh... Mira m'a invité à dîner... » , répondit Natsu comme pour s'expliquer, faisant mine de détailler l'entrée d'un air gêné.

Un sourire vint rapidement éclairer son visage, alors que plusieurs souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient soudainement.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu.

Lisanna finit par lâcher la rambarde de l'escalier pour aller à sa rencontre, cachant sa méfiance derrière un sourire - technique secrète des femmes Strauss que Mira lui avait apprise, et qui s'avérait plutôt pratique en certaines circonstances.

Sa grande-sœur avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Forcément.

Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'embrasser son petit ami - puisqu'après tout, c'était bien le cas - devant le regard médusé de Mirajane, qui, alors qu'elle était venue les chercher pour leur dire que le repas était prêt, piqua un fard et tourna très rapidement des talons pour se diriger dans la cuisine et éviter à Elfman de faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle s'y était attendue, tout de même. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils finiraient un jour ensemble, ces deux là, bien qu'ayant eut quelques doutes après l'arrivée de Lucy. Mais, il fallait bien l'avouer ;

Natsu était un gentil garçon. Un peu bête et maladroit sur les bords, mais au cœur immense et sincère. Il était celui qu'il lui fallait.

Posant une pile d'assiettes sur la table, elle eut un sourire pensif en voyant sa sœur entrer, menant un Natsu un peu désorienté par la main.

Ils avaient bel et bien grandis, c'est vrai.

_- « Est-ce que tu la protègeras ?_

_- Tout le temps._

_- Tu l'aimeras ?_

_- Mais oui ! C'est déjà ce que je fais, non ?_

_- Tu promets de la soutenir et de rester à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive ?_

_- Promis._

_- Tu feras tout ton possible pour subvenir à ses besoins et lui offrir une vie confortable ?_

_- Mira, tu me fati-... Euh, oui, oui, bien-sûr... », _s'était-il rattrapé en voyant cette lueur, étrange, effrayante, démoniaque, à l'aura aussi sombre qu'Erza lorsqu'on lui volait une part de son précieux fraisier s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Elle avait sourit.

_- « Tu comptes l'épouser ? »_

À cette question, il avait laissé son regard glisser vers le paysage, ses joues se colorant délicatement. Après une minute silencieuse où il avait patiemment réfléchi et soigneusement choisi ses mots, il avait répondu :

_- « Pas tout de suite. C'est trop tôt... Enfin, je crois. _

_- Alors c'est non ?_

_- J'ai pas dit non. On pourrait peut-être se marier, dans quelques années, si elle est toujours d'accord. Peut-être._

_- Comment ça ? »_

Il eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

_- « Elle me l'avait proposé, quand on couvait l'__œuf__ d'Happy. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais tu la connais... _

_- Oh. Je vois. » , _avait-elle simplement répondu, à moitié surprise.

En effet, ça ne la surprenait pas tellement. N'était-elle pas sa petite sœur, après tout ?

_- « ... Tu as grandi, Natsu. Plus que je ne le pensais. » _, avait-elle finit par souffler, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Le jeune homme sourit, silencieux. Songeur.

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en pensant que ce sourire, c'était le même que lorsqu'il était enfant. Lorsqu'il rentrait couvert de bleus et de crasse. Lorsque Lisanna se dirigeait vers lui et le consolait, naturellement, comme par automatisme, alors qu'il se morfondait secrètement à propos de son père. Lorsqu'il se levait après une énième bagarre contre Grey. Lorsqu'un membre de la guilde revenait d'une longue mission et qu'il se dépêchait de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Le même sourire qu'il lui adressait, avant leur retour d'Edoras, alors que son regard s'assombrissait, lors de conversations tournant principalement autour de Lisanna. Autour de la sœur de l'une et de la précieuse amie - et maintenant plus que ça - de l'autre.

_- « Lisanna aussi, tu sais. »_

Elle s'était tourné vers lui, perplexe.

_- « Lisanna quoi ?_

_- Ce n'est plus la petite fille à qui tu organisais le plus beau des anniversaires chaque année. On va sur nos dix-huit ans, Mira. Elle sait se débrouiller. Et tu le sais. Elle a une maîtrise plutôt impressionnante du Take-Over, comme toi et Elfman. » , _déclara-t-il avec sérieux, son regard vert, vif et lucide à un tel point que Mirajane cru ne pas le reconnaitre s'accrochant au sien, perdu, confus.

Surpris, aussi.

Quand avait-il mûri à ce point ? Quand ?

_- « C'est juste que... Elfman et moi, on a tellement peur de..._

_- Mais elle est là. Si vous faites que pleurnicher dès qu'elle se fait la moindre bosse, ça l'aidera pas. C'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Lisanna veut vous voir sourire. Nous voir sourire, tous. » _, la coupa-t-il avec tout son sérieux, sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Mirajane se fit silencieuse, cherchant une réponse dans le regard presque reptilien du Dragon Slayer.

Comment, pourquoi ? Quand, qui ?

Natsu soutint son regard sans ciller, plus déterminé que jamais.

_- « ... Quand est-ce que tu as grandi aussi vite ? » _, avait-elle finit par souffler, confuse, percutée de plein fouet par les paroles de ce garçon, de ce petit garnement destructeur, de cet espèce de petit idiot qui réchauffait les cœurs des membres de la guilde avec sa bonne humeur et son insouciance, cet orphelin perdu et incompris, colérique et impulsif.

_- « J'en sais rien. La disparition de Lisanna m'a fait grandir. Je suppose que son retour aussi... »_

Mirajane sourit, attendrie, puis reporta son attention sur le paysage et les derniers rayons de soleil.

Alors c'est Lisanna qui le faisait grandir, hein ?

Un grondement sourd brisa le silence. Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme se tourna vers Natsu qui rougit violemment avant de s'empresser de préciser :

_- « Euh... Je crois que j'ai un peu faim... »_

Mirajane éclata de rire en se levant. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres - Le sourire de Mirajane, celui a la fois attendri, plein de douceur, mais aussi complice, bourré de sous-entendus et empreint de sincérité -, l'aînée des Strauss lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever.

_- « Allez, debout. Ce soir, tu manges à la maison. »_

Bien-sûr, en aucun cas Natsu ne se serait osé à la contredire.

Lisanna échangea un regard avec sa sœur, qui les fixait depuis un bon moment, elle et Natsu, qui en était déjà à sa deuxième assiette d'entamée.

Mirajane lui sourit, consciente que, soudainement, il n'y eut plus qu'elles, le regard céruléen et interrogateur de l'une, celui à la couleur semblable et attendri de l'autre. Il n'y eut qu'un sourire et un bref, discret hochement de tête. En retour, il y eut un autre, plein de reconnaissance.

De joie et de bonheur, aussi. Mais de soulagement, surtout.

Puis deux rires cristallins qui résonnèrent dans un seul et même écho, suscitant une surprise générale chez les deux autres, qui s'arrêtèrent soudainement de débattre sur l'utilité existante ou non de la sauce piquante.

" _Lisanna Dragneel _", hein ?

Mirajane sourit. Oui, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Et puis, qui sait. Peut-être ferait-elle une bonne belle-sœur ?

Natsu détestait les moyens de transports, qu'il s'agisse d'une voiture, d'un chariot, d'un train, d'un bateau ou de n'importe quel objet mouvant servant à se déplacer plus vite qu'à pied.

Pourtant, ce soir là, Mirajane dut l'admettre.

Aujourd'hui, par la force de sa bienveillance, de son innocence, son courage et sa naïveté, par la seule chaleur de son sourire, c'est lui qui les encourageait à aller de l'avant et leur montrait le chemin à prendre.

Il avait parcouru un long, très long chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Et l'aînée des Strauss savait que même si ce chemin pouvait se montrer semé d'embûches, il sera encore long et plein de bonheur.

Et que ce chemin qu'était la vie, ses secrets, ses bons et mauvais côtés, ils le graviraient tous ensemble, main dans la main.

Après tout, c'était bien ça, Fairy Tail !

* * *

_Ahem._ Je trouve que la fin fait carrément _niais_, mais bon... - J'ai rarement de l'inspiration pour les fins. -

Ça vous a plu ? :'D

Un Natsu un peu OCC, je suis bien d'accord.. Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ce couple, et je trouve qu'il y en a décidément bien trop peu. ( Alors que d'un autre côté, y'a énoooormément de **NaLu**. _Eurk._)

Une remarque/question/commande ?

Ah, et puis, en ce qui concerne le rythme de publications, je pense m'en tenir à un OS tous les deux jours, au moins au début. J'aviserai ensuite, en fonction de ce qu'il me reste à publier.

N'oubliez pas ; Une petite review, et vous faites mon bonheur, provoquant ainsi un pic d'inspiration en ma personne, et je saurai vous le rendre - même si ce n'est qu'un simple " J'ai aimé ! " ou " Je n'ai pas tellement aimé. " !  
Merci aux lecteurs qui en laissent, vous faites bondir mon petit coeur de joie à chaque fois ;_;

Enfin enfin... Je vous dis à dans deux jours pour un autre OS ? La liste d'OS à venir sera bientôt mise à jour, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos préférences !

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

~ Bymeha


	5. OS 5 : GajeelxLevy - VDM

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, un petit OS sans prétention, avec un peu plus d'humour qu'autre chose.. Inspiré de la VDM ci-dessous - et oui, mes sources d'inspirations sont _géniales_. - En la lisant, je pense que vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi ce couple. 8D

Enfin enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc de Tenroû, mais pas de spoils majeurs :)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent lourdement sur Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer de fer étant suivi de près par une Levy visiblement hors d'elle le poursuivant en vociférant tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire avec colère, et ce dans presque toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

Et des langues, ça, elle en connaissait un paquet.

- « Tu aurais pu laisser un message ! Ou au moins me prévenir ! Eh oh, Gajeel, tu m'écoutes ?! », s'écria la linguiste, indignée, ses petits poings serrés de colère.

Gajeel se laissa tomber sur un tabouret face au comptoir, épuisé, alors que Mirajane lui adressait un sourire bienveillant en guise d'accueil, déposant un lourd plateau plein de ferrailles devant le Dragon Slayer.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le bruit du fer qu'il mâcha avec appétit remplaça les cris de sa petite amie.

Certes, elle était adorable quand elle se mettait en colère. Encore plus quand c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait oublié de lui donner de ses nouvelles, lors d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse.

Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être bruyante quand elle sortait de ses gonds. Déjà du genre à engager la conversation d'ordinaire, c'était pire dès qu'elle s'énervait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Mais enfin. Il l'aimait tellement, sa crevette.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il pût constater d'un seul regard que tous les autres membres présents de la guilde les fixaient en silence, ce qui comprenait Lucy et son imbécile de co-équipier, ce dernier observant les autres d'un air perplexe, l'air de ne pas avoir tout compris, ses épaules entourées des bras délicats d'une Lisanna au visage figé, Erza qui dégustait tranquillement une part de fraisier, Grey et Elfman dont la conversation s'était brusquement arrêtée lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, Juvia qui couvait d'un œil attentionné le mage de glace, Cana qui sirotait une chope de bière en silence, pour une fois plus avide de savoir ce qui allait se passer que de boire, Happy, qui tenait compagnie à Sharuru, assise sur les genoux d'une Wendy aux petits soins pour son amie, elle-même assise à côté de Roméo avec qui elle devait sûrement parler de leur dernière mission, attentivement surveillé par son père, assis à une table avec Wakaba, Max et Laxus, accompagné des Rajiin.

Bon, au moins, Jet et Droy n'étaient pas là. Ça lui facilitera la tâche.

- « Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins, idiot ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! », reprit Levy, ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux brillants de colère.

Gajeel soupira longuement. Comment est-ce qu'un truc aussi petit pouvait parler autant _sans_ faire de pauses ?

- « Et puis, t'étais passé où ? Ta mission ne devait durer que trois jours, et tu t'es absenté pendant une semaine ! », continua la mage des lettres sans le lâcher du regard.

Machinalement, Gajeel tâtonna sa poche, s'assurant que l'objet qui avait causé toute cette inquiétude à sa crevette soit toujours en place.

Comme un chasseur en quête de sa proie, il fixait sa petite amie de ses yeux rubis, guettant le moment où elle allait s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

De leur côté, les mages de Fairy Tail suivaient l'échange - pour le moment à sens unique - avec intérêt. Pour une fois qu'il se passait autre chose qu'une énième bagarre entre Natsu et Grey !

Gajeel, lui, sentait la migraine venir.

Après avoir longuement, _très_ longuement hésité, il avait décidé que c'était le moment ; Certes, tous ces trucs roses plein de fleurs et autres niaiseries, c'était pas son genre. Pas du tout même.

Mais il lui devait bien ça. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait pardonné, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

La tension à son apogée, Levy finit sa phrase par une expression dont la langue lui restait inconnue avant de reprendre son souffle.

_Maintenant._

Sans plus attendre, Gajeel quitta sa position pour s'avancer vers la jeune fille, déterminé, celle-ci le fixant d'un air perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

- « Oui, ma mission n'a duré que trois jours... » , commença le Dragon Slayer après une longue inspiration.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Pas après tout ce chemin, après avoir causé tant d'inquiétude à sa crevette.

Et puis, peut-être que ça suffira à lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Pour la suite. Peut-être.

… Peut-être ?

- « Mais alors, où t'ét-

- J'étais parti à la recherche d'une mine des environs, pour reprendre un peu de fer. Et autre chose. », répondit le jeune homme en sortant un petit sachet de toile de sa poche.

- « Mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas...

- Levy McGarden... » , commença solennellement Gajeel en se remémorant ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait apprit de lui-même pour ce genre de situation, prenant une grande, très grande inspiration.

Maintenant. Il allait prendre l'une des plus énormes décisions de sa vie. Là, _tout de suite_. Il pouvait plus se dégonfler. Déjà, parce que Metallicana lui aurait botté le cul s'il l'avait pu le faire. Et puis parce que cet abruti de Salamander était entrain de regarder la scène, comme à peu près tout le reste de la guilde. Et puis, que s'il faisait du mal à la crevette, il allait se retrouver avec tout Fairy Tail sur le dos. Plus le maître. Et sûrement Gildarts, quand il reviendra.

Autant dire que c'était le faire, ou mourir. De honte, de regrets, d'abord, puis mourir tout court, très probablement.

Gajeel inspira profondément. Allez. Maintenant. Maintenant !

- « Ah, non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas en m'appelant par mon pré-

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? » , déballa-t-il d'une traite, se retenant de toutes ses forces de détourner le regard alors qu'il sentait un désagréable fourmillement parcourir ses joues.

Un ange passa, le silence pesant qui s'était soudainement installé brisé l'espace d'un instant par une chope qui s'écrase au sol, une fourchette à dessert qui dérape pour se planter dans une table et le gémissement étouffé d'un certain Salamander étranglé par les bras de sa petite amie qui fixait la scène avec des yeux brillants, comme à peu près toute l'assistance féminine présente dans la salle à ce moment.

Levy elle, s'était proprement tue, avant de blêmir, puis rougir, puis blêmir de nouveau, dans l'imitation parfaite d'un lacrima de circulation.

Gajeel finit par s'inquiéter. La vieille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le chemin du retour n'avait mentionné aucun changement de couleur chez la future - ou non - fiancée lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué comment se déroulait une demande en mariage. Et si elle n'avait pas comprit, il n'était pas sûr de trouver le courage de lui redemander ce qui venait quasiment de lui arracher la bouche - parce que quand même, ça le faisait passer pour un espèce d'abruti romantique et respectueux des traditions qu'il n'était absolument pas, alors qu'en fait, il faisait juste ça pour Levy.

Le doute s'ancra un peu plus. Bon, carrément plus en fait.

- « Euh... Crevette ? » , tenta-t-il avec une petite voix, secouant brièvement le petit paquet comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était censée répondre.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un gémissement de la part d'une pauvre victime de cette situation dont le teint tournait un peu trop rapidement au violet pressa désespérément la petite mage bleue à réagir. Ses bras serrés autour du cou de Natsu - à savoir la victime en question - comme si sa vie en dépendait, Lisanna suivait la scène avec des yeux ronds, de la même manière que Wendy dont les mains serraient convulsivement le bras de Roméo, qui apprit bien à ses dépends que la Dragon Slayer des cieux était bien plus forte physiquement que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la respiration, Levy prit une grande bouffée d'air, quelques larmes venant perler au coin de ses yeux bruns.

Quelque part dans l'assistance, ne supportant plus le suspense présent, une certaine mage d'eau se laissa fondre sous la forme d'une gigantesque flaque d'eau dans un soupir si caractéristique d'une personne qui perdrait connaissance.

- « Tu... Tu veux que... Que je... » , assimila lentement Levy dans une série de bégaiements incontrôlés.

Gajeel hésita avant de répondre. C'est qu'elle était intelligente en général, et il comptait plutôt sur elle pour faire la deuxième partie de la chose, à savoir réfléchir à la réponse - mais pas trop longtemps quand même, parce que là, la mort par la honte, il la sentait venir - et puis tout le reste.

Si elle le lâchait maintenant, il était mal. _Très_ mal.

- « Euh... Bah, si tu pouvais être d'accord, ça m'arrangerait bien mais...

- OUI ! », s'écria soudainement la petite mage bleue, un immense sourire illuminant son visage alors qu'elle se jetait vers son petit ami, nouvellement fiancé. « Oui, oui ! »

Gajeel eut le temps de soupirer de soulagement avant que sa crevette ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche, presque furieusement, comme si elle le retrouvait après des siècles de séparation - enfin, façon de parler, parce qu'après des siècles, Gajeel n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver ses piercings sur le tas de... Bon, d'accord. _Passionnément_, donc.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent, accompagnées d'applaudissements. Profitant du fait que sa petite amie l'ai lâchée pour prendre Lucy dans des bras dans un élan d'hystérie, Natsu avala une grande goulée d'air avec un soulagement non dissimulé, se rattrapant de justesse à la table où se trouvaient ses amis avant de tomber en avant.

- « Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! » , dit soudainement une petite voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Gajeel se figea. _Elle n'allait tout de même pas..._

- « Tu aurais au moins pût me faire savoir que tu allais bien ! »

_Eh si. _

Le bruit si caractéristique d'une assiette qui se brise provoqua un nouveau silence.

Tout d'abord sonné, Natsu ne comprit son erreur que lorsque ses yeux horrifiés se portèrent sur la part de fraisier de Titania, lamentablement écrasée au sol.

- « Erza, je te _jure_ que... » , commença précipitamment le Dragon Slayer de feu en cherchant une issue des yeux.

- « _MON FRAISIIIIIIIER ! »_, hurla Erza avec un désespoir qui se mua bientôt en rage, tandis qu'elle usait de sa magie de rééquipement pour se parer d'une armure aux allures démoniaques.

Accoudée au comptoir, Mirajane soupira longuement et essuya une petite larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux azurs, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant d'observer une énième bagarre causée par une situation qui avait bien trop rapidement dégénéré.

Laxus haussa un sourcil à la vue du sourire rêveur de l'aînée des Strauss, un petit rire s'échappant bientôt de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissèrent apercevoir une rangée de petites quenottes brillantes.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » , finit-il par demander, sceptique, en s'installant dans un coin où il resterait à l'abri d'une attaque malencontreuse.

Mirajane se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- « Tu n'as pas envie de connaître la suite ?

- La suite de quoi ?

- Regardes bien... » , répondit-elle dans un murmure, un éclat mystérieux brillant au fond de ses prunelles céruléennes.

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, Juvia sursauta lorsque Makarov s'avança vers le bar, ses petits pas laissant derrière leur passage de grands cercles dans la flaque qu'étaient devenues les larmes de la mage d'eau.

Envoyant Natsu se manger une table de l'autre côté de la pièce, Grey haussa un sourcil en voyant le maître et annonça à voix haute :

- « Eh, Papy ! Tu sais quoi ? Gajeel et Levy vont se _marier_ ! »

Nouveau silence.

Laxus, qui sembla enfin comprendre, rendit son sourire à Mirajane alors que celle-ci lui tendait un verre, sirotant pour sa part dans le sien à l'aide d'une paille.

Elle n'était certes pas bien bavarde, mais ses yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

- « ... Quoi ? Gajeel... Et Levy... Ma petite Levy ? » , finit-il par répéter, les yeux brillants d'un amour paternel et de fierté.

Laxus vit le signe que lui fit l'aînée des Strauss en sortant une petite caméra d'en dessous du comptoir. Sa main se leva à sa hauteur.

_3._

_2._

_1._

- « ... GAJEEL A DEMANDÉ LA MAIN DE MA PETITE LEVY ?! »

Mirajane et Laxus éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le concerné se figeait brusquement, sa crevette miraculeusement muette dans ses bras.

Gajeel retint son souffle.

Bon, la vieille avait aussi évoqué la permission du père, ou un truc du genre. Sauf que les parents de Levy, bah, il y connaissait pas grand-chose, et de ce qu'il avait comprit, soit elle ne les avait jamais connus, soit ils n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde.

Alors évidemment, pensant que ça ne lui ferait qu'une contrainte en moins, il avait _légèrement_ zappé ce petit détail. En omettant l'hypothèse que Makarov pourrait aussi servir de substitut paternel à sa crevette - même si quand on le voyait assis sur le comptoir en sirotant un broc de vin, il y avait _vraiment _de quoi avoir des doutes.

La sentence allait tomber.

Les deux fiancés s'échangèrent un regard désespéré, impuissants.

Le visage baissé en direction du sol, le maître renifla bruyamment, soudainement entouré d'une aura mystérieuse, inquiétante parce que de nature indéterminée.

À nouveau, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

À nouveau, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, Natsu hésita entre regarder ce qui allait se passer et fixer le poing levé d'Erza, qui le maintenait fermement au sol du fait qu'elle soit pratiquement assise à califourchon sur lui.

À nouveau, les nerfs de Juvia la lâchèrent et la mage d'eau se désintégra proprement, sous le regard blasé d'un certain mage de glace qui s'empressa de faire geler le sol dans un silence parfait, histoire d'éviter à devoir aller la chercher dans les fondations de la guilde.

À nouveau, Roméo se fit violence pour ne pas gémir de douleur à cause de sa main emprisonnée dans celles, complètement hystérique il y avait à peine quelques secondes de la mage dragon des cieux, sous le regard noir et peu approbateur de Sharuru.

À nouveau, l'assemblée retint son souffle.

Essuyant une petite larme, Makarov se tourna vers Mirajane et tonna d'une voix forte, un sourire ému aux lèvres :

- « Mira ! Rappelles tous les autres membres ! Ce soir, on fait la fête ! »

Après un soupir de soulagement collectif, des cris enthousiastes fusèrent ici et là, Mirajane acquiesçant silencieusement après avoir passé la caméra à Laxus.

- « _Ohé_ ! Puisque c'est comme ça... » , s'écria une voix que tous connaissaient bien pour l'avoir forcément entendue après être entrée à Fairy Tail.

Le sourire de Laxus s'agrandit, la petite caméra se tournant vers Mirajane dont le sourire se fana au fur et à mesure que les autres membres de la guilde s'écartaient.

Tirant une Lisanna confuse qui rougit doucement d'être soudainement mise en avant vers lui, Natsu continua, du haut de la table sur laquelle il était perché, des flammèches sortant presque de sa bouche tant il était _gonflé à bloc _:

- « Nous aussi, on va se marier ! Pas vrai, Lisanna ? »

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, de même que les rires de Laxus.

Mirajane blêmit...

La caméra toujours suspendue dans les airs, Laxus anticipa sa chute dans une exclamation de surprise.

... Et tomba littéralement dans les pommes.

- « Ça, c'est un homme ! » , s'écria une autre personne que tous identifièrent rapidement comme étant Elfman, avant que le cadet des Strauss n'imite parfaitement sa grande sœur et ne s'écroule sur une table.

Assise entre les bras de son fiancé, Levy éclata de rire, bien vite imitée par Gajeel.

Le Dragon Slayer de fer sourit, après avoir émit un " _Gihi_ ! " que lui seul savait faire.

Non seulement il avait réussi à calmer sa crevette pour un petit moment, mais il avait aussi répondu au souhait indirect dont elle lui faisait part depuis de longs mois où il avait retrouvé des brochures de mariage ou des adresses de bijouterie un peu partout dans la maison qu'il partageait depuis peu avec Levy et Panther Lily.

Et puis au regard qu'il capta entre la benjamine des Strauss et sa nouvellement fiancé, il cru comprendre qu'il avait rendu un fier service à Lisanna en faisant sa demande de façon si spontanée, déclenchant sans le vouloir un " _instinct_ " de Natsu, à savoir celui de ne jamais se laisser dépasser par un rival ou ennemi et toujours gagner.

Abruti de Salamander.

Alors, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il laissa sa crevette bien à l'abri du combat qui faisait rage et se dirigea vers l'autre allumette de Dragon Slayer, poing levé.

Panther Lily allait être _très _fier de lui.

* * *

**" Aujourd'hui, en pleine dispute avec ma copine, je décide, pour calmer la tension, de lui demander sa main. Elle m'a répondu " oui " et m'a embrassé avant de lancer : " Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! " et de continuer de crier. VDM. "**

* * *

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai jamais d'inspiration pour les fins ? Oui, je me disais aussi. :'D_

Un Gajeel un peu OCC donc - mais enfin, il le fallait bien. Ensuite, pour le Natsu/Lisanna en arrière plan, j'ai pas pu résister. Désolée. 8D

Je posterai donc un autre OS vendredi dans la soirée ; Et autant vous prévenir, ce sera triste. Très triste. :')

Merci à **Lou Celestial **pour ses reviews et tous ses encouragements ; Je crois que je posterai encore moins si tu n'étais pas là pour régulièrement laisser tes impressions, merci infiniment ;_;

Et puis, pour la suite donc - puisque la liste d'OS à venir affichée sur mon profil touche à sa fin - pour la suite ; Plutôt un **Gerza** ou un **StingLu **? J'attends vos avis !

Avis, remarque, critique ou commande ? Je prends tout !

Sur ce, je vous dit à vendredi ! Merci pour votre lecture ! :)

_Bymeha_


	6. OS 6 : Sting & Lector - Promesse

Hello !

Aujourd'hui, OS plutôt court mais particulièrement fort en émotions. Il y a un risque de spoils pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans, puisqu'il a essentiellement été écrit suite au **chapitre 300**- qui, je l'avoue, m'a carrément filé les larmes aux yeux. Et puis, euh... Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerais " Wind ", de Brian Crain pour accompagner tout ça. ( Juste pour l'ambiance hein, et puis même si vous êtes pas du genre à écouter de la musique en lisant, essayer quand même ; Ce morceau est tellement beau *o* )

Sinon, pour répondre à la gentille review de **Tiala-chan - **et j'espère que tu la verras : Déjà, merci infiniment. Et puis, pour ta commande ( très originale, mais l'idée me plaît bien ), c'est plutôt un sous-entendu ou un vrai pairing ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée en ce qui concerne tout ça ! ;)

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Après le chapitre 300.

**Genre :** Drama/Friendship

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_- « LECTOR ! »_

Sting fixait le plafond, l'esprit aussi vide que la chambre qu'il occupait en ce moment.

_La chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres. Avec Lector._

Minerva ne lui avait rien dit. Les autres membres de la guilde, eux, s'étaient simplement écartés de son chemin, animés par un respect mêlé à une profonde crainte.

_Il l'avait vengé. Il avait tué Gemma. Il a tué le maître._

Même Rogue l'avait au départ accompagné, serrant Frosh contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas concevoir la perte que venait de subir son co-équipier. Parce qu'il était tout bonnement incapable d'imaginer la vie sans l'étincelle de lumière que lui apportait son amie miniature, les remarques débordantes d'admiration de l'Exceed, ses yeux brillants d'adoration lorsqu'elle le regardait, lui.

Et pourtant, Sting y était à présent condamné. À la solitude laissée par la perte de son ami le plus cher. À la douleur. Aux souvenirs.

_Parce que Lector n'était plus là._

Rogue était resté avec lui, au départ. L'esprit trop embrumé par la douleur, les sens brouillés par la peine, écrasante, Sting n'avait pas comprit ce que le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre avait tenté de lui dire, sa voix étranglée lui parvenant comme les bribes d'un rêve lointain et inaccessible, irréel.

_Sans Lector, tout lui semblait irréel. _

Alors, conscient du chaos instable qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de son frère d'armes, Rogue avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule, tout simplement, en espérant que ça puisse suffire à lui faire comprendre qu'il agissait en tant que meilleur ami et confident de toujours, qu'il était là pour lui, et qu'il le restera.

Mais Sting n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les épaules encore parcourues de violents tremblements, les larmes roulant incessamment sur ses joues. Il ne percevait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien. La vie était devenue fade, triste et faible, sans couleurs, sans saveurs.

_Parce que Lector n'était plus là. Lector était parti. Lector ne reviendra plus jamais. Personne ne sera plus là pour l'accueillir. Personne ne sera là pour le rassurer, l'empêcher de devenir complètement fou à l'aide d'un simple sourire._

_Personne. _

Dans son esprit confus, il se souvint avoir remarqué que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait était pour le moins étrange, alors qu'il portait une main tremblante à son visage.

_La main avec laquelle il avait tué le Maître. Avec laquelle il avait tué Gemma. Avec laquelle il avait vengé Lector._

Sting ne ressentait rien et tout à la fois. Rien ne lui parvenait, et pourtant, tout s'imprimait avec exactitude dans sa mémoire, d'une façon qui lui parût aussi douloureuse que si ce souvenir là avait été marqué au fer chauffé à blanc sur sa peau, comme si quelqu'un s'était délecté de tout graver dans son esprit au couteau, prenant soin d'enfoncer la lame un peu plus profondément lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient ou plutôt se concentraient de nouveau sur ce _pourquoi_, sur toutes les questions qu'il se posait pour finalement éviter de se confronter à la réalité - parce que ça, il le savait, sans tout à fait vouloir l'accepter.

_Il n'était qu'un lâche._

Comme un enfant qui jouerait avec le feu, Sting avait essayé. Il avait essayé d'ignorer le fait qu'il ne voulait pas accepter la réalité qui avait perdu tout son sens à ses yeux ; Il avait essayé d'admettre, de déposer les armes, d'accepter.

_Lector est mort. Tué par Gemma._

La douleur qui en avait résulté l'avait littéralement détruit de l'intérieur. Chaque infime parcelle de son corps tendu s'était brusquement souvenu de tout ce qu'il avait pu encaisser, grâce à Lector. De tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de tout ce qu'il s'était attendu à vivre, encore. Avec Lector.

Une rage sourde s'était ajoutée au chaos déjà présent dans son cœur ; Sting s'était mit à en vouloir à Natsu Dragneel, tout d'abord, pour les avoir battu. Pour avoir provoqué cette scène. Pour avoir fait, bien qu'inconsciemment, en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent en face du Maître, à ce moment là.

Puis la douleur était revenue avec force, poussée par le souvenir d'un certain Exceed et de son sourire raisonnable, qui lui aurait dit avec une étonnante sagesse « _Non, Sting-kun. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'est pas la faute de Natsu. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Il se battait juste pour ses camarades. Mais moi, je suis très fier de toi ! _»

Sa main s'était posée sur la peau de son front moite, alors que le flot de ses larmes redoublaient avec les sanglots qui parcouraient son corps meurtri.

_Lector est mort. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas interposé, contrairement à lui. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout, à part regarder._

La culpabilité qu'il avait jusque là réussi à refouler le rongeait de parts en parts, comme si la douleur qu'on lui avait déjà infligée, autant morale que physique, n'était pas suffisante.

_« Sting-ku…n »_

Ça avait été ses derniers mots, alors qu'il posait un regard confus sur le Dragon Slayer de lumière.

Ça avait la dernière fois que Sting avait vu Lector vivant. La dernière fois que le regard de son ami s'était posé sur lui.

Sting avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie. Tuer le dragon qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils et enseigné la magie avait été la première. Continuer à tuer sans scrupules, par un simple ordre ou pour survivre en faisait également partie.

Mais ça, Lector s'en fichait ; Il l'aimait comme il était, simplement. Il l'admirait, même, lui vouait une adoration sans bornes. Qu'importe les erreurs qu'il ait put faire ; Il s'en fichait, éperdument, complètement.

Sting avait été son ami. Son compagnon de toujours. Celui avec qui il avait grandit. Celui qu'il avait vu devenir plus fort de jours en jours, poussé par sa seule détermination à tenir sa promesse.

_Et il avait échoué._

Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement, alors qu'il sentait une rage sourde monter en lui. Autour de lui, l'air se faisait plus lourd, alors qu'un grognement profond faisait vibrer les murs.

Il avait attaqué Gemma, sans vraiment réfléchir. Sur un coup de tête. À cause du choc. Suite à une pulsion sourde, étrange, inconnue. Par instinct.

_Pour Lector. _

Il l'avait transpercé d'un rayon de lumière aussi brillant que la foule de sentiments enragés qui se déversait en lui.

Il l'avait tué, d'un seul coup.

_Mais au fond, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?_

- « Lector… », souffla le Dragon Slayer de lumière d'une voix douloureuse au souvenir de la toute récente disparition de son compagnon.

Le sourire de Lector réapparut dans son esprit.

« _Je suis fier de Sting-kun ! _»

Sa rage retomba en même temps que ses mains sur les draps, ses yeux encore recouverts d'un voile de tristesse et de larmes fixant le plafond sans réelles convictions.

_« Je crois que les gens peuvent devenir plus forts après une défaite. Sting-kun a appris beaucoup de choses durant ce combat. »_

Même après la défaite écrasante contre Natsu et Gajeel, Lector avait continué de croire en lui. Peut-être même plus qu'avant, d'ailleurs.

_Alors qu'il avait perdu. Alors qu'il avait échoué, qu'il avait failli à sa promesse ; Lector l'avait rassuré d'un sourire, d'un regard plein de fierté. Il était fier, tellement fier de son compagnon, de son mentor, de son modèle. De son ami. _

Sting entendit des pas dans le couloir, qu'il reconnut après quelques secondes comme étant ceux de son frère d'armes.

Rogue entra silencieusement, refermant la porte derrière lui avec autant de discrétion que lorsqu'il était entré.

Sans le regarder, il avait entendu son ami s'avancer vers le lit où il était étendu pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sentit son regard rubis posé sur lui, alors qu'il posait une main maladroite sur son bras. Et, sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, ce simple contact lui fit du bien, réchauffa un peu son cœur meurtri.

Sting lui adressa un sourire douloureux, reconnaissant, avant de rendre son étreinte à Frosh, qui vint timidement se blottir contre lui.

- « Lector va beaucoup manquer à Fro… », murmura la petite Exceed en levant son regard d'ordinaire si brillant vers le sien, aux allures reptiliennes d'autant plus renforcées du fait que ses sens de Dragon Slayer soient décuplés, autant à cause de la colère que la tristesse.

Sting vit Rogue baisser les yeux, toujours muré dans son silence.

Le blond sourit doucement à l'Exceed, caressant avec une tendresse nouvelle sa petite tête.

- « Il va me manquer aussi, Frosh… Mais il faut qu'on devienne plus forts, hein… ? », fit-il d'une voix hésitante en essuyant brièvement ses larmes.

Rogue leva un regard surpris vers son ami, lui adressant une question silencieuse.

Sting y répondit par un sourire empreint de nostalgie, avant de déclarer d'une voix encore tremblante par le souvenir des sanglots dans sa gorge :

- « Lector a dit… que les gens devenaient plus forts après une défaite. Alors je vais lui donner raison… et je vais devenir plus fort. »

Le regard admiratif de Frosh lui rappela douloureusement celui de Lector.

Sting secoua la tête.

_Avancer. Il devait avancer._

La voix de Rogue le sortit de ses pensées.

- « Minerva voulait te parler… Elle t'attend. »

Sting finit remarquer que sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude ; Et, même si ça le rendait un peu plus triste aussi, savoir que son ami compatissait à sa douleur lui redonna un peu courage. Et puis, il s'agissait de Rogue, tout de même. Même après des années vécues à ses côtés en tant que frère d'armes, Sting ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Jamais.

Et alors que l'odeur des larmes de Rogue, cette odeur étrangère et nouvelle se trouvait encore un peu partout autour du Dragon Slayer, Sting comprit rien qu'en observant le regard rubis de son ami qu'il ne le montrait pas pour lui. Pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficile.

Pour l'aider à avancer, à son tour.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensées, tandis qu'il levait un regard résolu vers son compagnon d'armes.

- « Ouais, je m'en doute… J'y vais, alors. »

Se lever fut plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Pris d'un violent vertige, il avait du brusquement s'agripper au bras de Rogue pour ne pas tomber.

Le premier pas fut le plus dur.

Derrière lui, la présence factice mais rassurante de Lector s'effaça petit à petit.

_- « Allez, courage ! C'est toi le plus fort, Sting-kun ! »_

Le second fut un peu moins éprouvant, bien que pas encore assez aisé pour paraître naturel.

- « Ouaip', Lector. Tu vas voir. Cette fois-ci, je ne perdrai pas. »

Parce qu'il l'avait promit.

Alors il avancera, encore et encore, quelle que soit la difficulté de l'obstacle.

Il franchira tout, bravant forêts et déserts, montagnes et marées, à la nage s'il le fallait.

_Pour Lector._

- « **Parce que je te l'ai promis. **»

* * *

Voilà voilà... J'ai été plutôt contente de voir dans les derniers chapitres que c'est un peu comme ça que Sting vit tout ça désormais ; Il est optimiste et essaie d'avancer malgré tout... Suis-je la seule à avoir vraiment commencé à apprécier Sting depuis ce chapitre ? ;_;

Une petite review, remarque, suggestion ou commande ? :'D

Je vous dit à dans deux jours pour un autre OS. En attendant, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !

Bymeha


	7. OS 7 : GérardxErza - Combat

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, ô combien tant attendu, un Gerza ! Bon, rien de fantastique. Pour ceux qui s'attendent à de vraies réflexions et de la romance, il y en aura bientôt un, ne vous en faites pas. Là, c'est plus de l'humour.. Enfin, je trouve. Mais bon, vous verrez bien !

Et là - à ceux qui veulent tout de suite lire et passer ce petit message de remerciements et les réponses aux reviews, allez-y. :'D -, j'en profite - comme dit plus tôt, donc - pour vous dire **MERCI**. J'suis passée de 10 à 16 reviews en une soirée, j'ai rien compris à ma vie et j'ai sauté partout pendant un quart d'heure tant j'étais heureuse. ( Autant dire qu'on m'a prise pour une folle et que j'ai réveille tout mon petit monde. 8'D )

Réponse à **Tiala-chan**: Oh, désolée de t'avoir déprimée, j'espère que je me serai bien rattrapée avec l'OS d'aujourd'hui ! Merci encore pour ta review, tes remarques et tout ça, c'est super gentil ;_; . Et pour ta commande - je te l'avoue, j'ai jamais écrit de yuri de ma vie, alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner xD -, je verrai ce que je peux faire, en espérant que ça te plaira ! :D

Sur ce, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de lire ce blabla. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Pendant les jeux magiques ?

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Erza soupira pour faire évacuer sa frustration, épiant discrètement le jeune homme en face d'elle qui était visiblement très occupé à étudier le menu du restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient en plissant les yeux de colère.

Elle ne comprenait pas ; Mirajane lui avait assuré que cette arme là marchait à _tous les coups_, quel que soit l'adversaire.

Lucy le lui avait affirmé avec un sourire entendu, rapidement appuyée par Loki qui avait vivement affirmé que c'était vrai, avant que sa maîtresse ne perde patience et ne le renvoie dans le monde des esprits.

Lisanna lui avait dit la même chose que son aînée, rajoutant même que cette arme là l'avait aidée à de nombreuses reprises, le regard hébété d'Elfman se posant sur elle à la seconde qui suivait.

Elle avait décidé de tester cette nouvelle arme sur les deux cobayes les plus intéressants qu'elle pouvait avoir sous la main, à savoir Natsu et Grey.

Le mage de glace avait capitulé au bout de quelques secondes à peine, incapable de rester de marbre face à cette attaque totalement imparable, ses joues empourprées provoquant de nouveaux fantasmes chez la mage de pluie qui le suivait partout depuis le début des jeux du Grand Tournoi magique.

Natsu, lui, lui avait simplement fait remarqué que ça lui allait très bien, après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, devant les regards ébahis de Wakaba et Macao, qui eux, auraient capitulé bien longtemps avant le Dragon Slayer, avant d'ajouter que son parfum à la cerise lui plaisait toujours autant. Lisanna lui avait assuré que si même Natsu déclarait une telle chose, sa cible première n'y résistera pas non plus.

Même Laxus y était passé. La détaillant de la tête au pied une fois, puis deux, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de se stopper au niveau de l'arme, mise en valeur par un collier de Mirajane et dont le pendentif l'intrigua suffisamment longtemps pour que l'aînée des Strauss ne vienne soulager ses souffrances d'un éclatant sourire.

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que Gérard n'y avait même pas jeté _un seul _coup d'œil depuis le départ de l'hôtel ?!

Résolue, frustrée et ne comprenant décidément pas ce qui clochait, Titania ouvrit sa veste en entier avant de la faire glisser sur le dossier de son siège, libérant ainsi ses épaules nues et dont la peau était miraculeusement dénuée de toute cicatrice.

En face d'elle, caché par sa capuche et le bandeau qui lui dissimulaient son visage, Gérard leva deux yeux verts vers la jeune femme, dont l'impatience ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque sa voix grave se fit entendre, à la fois douce et empreinte d'inquiétude.

- « Tu as chaud ? On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux. »

Erza se reteint presque de grogner.

Il lui avait dit ça naturellement, gentiment. Galamment.

Elle finit tout de même par lui sourire, résolue à ne pas abandonner.

- « Ça ira. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, ici. », répondit Titania en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient facilement constater que l'établissement ne comptait en effet que quelques personnes accoudées au comptoir, leur position située au fond de la salle leur permettant également de garder l'entrée à l'œil, prêts à intervenir si un membre du Conseil faisait son entrée ici.

Erza fit mine d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux écarlates et se pencha d'avantage en avant, ses yeux bruns brillant d'innocence.

Elle était en compagnie d'un fugitif activement cherché par le conseil, après tout. Quoi de plus normal que de parler à voix basse ?

Titania observa une à une les mèches bleues qui dépassaient de la capuche, les yeux clairs concentrés sur la carte également présente pour dissimuler son visage, l'arrête fine de son nez, le pli de concentration - et d'anxiété, sûrement - entre ses sourcils, la marque rouge sur le côté droit de son visage qui l'avait toujours fascinée, impressionnée, intriguée, soulevant mille et une question qu'elle préférait néanmoins garder pour elle, de peur de le gêner ou de lui rappeler des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez comme ça. Inutile d'attiser sa peine en lui provoquant d'autres remords.

Sa jambe rencontra avec douceur la sienne alors qu'elle se redressait à l'approche d'un serveur. Gérard sursauta à ce contact avant de comprendre que c'était simplement pour l'avertir.

- « Tu as déjà choisi ? », finit-il par demander à voix basse en baissant enfin la carte pour la poser sur la table.

_Ah. Quand même._

Erza sourit intérieurement, triomphante.

Cette arme. _Cette. Arme. _

Dangereuse. Invisible, et qui pourtant attirait tous les regards. Parfois largement mise en valeur, d'autres fois carrément exhibée.

Lui adressant un sourire qu'il ne vit sûrement pas, les yeux rivés sur cette arme légendaire et qui avait traversé les âges, Erza attrapa le pendentif en forme de fraise qui pendait au creux du décolleté plongeant qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce jour là et le porta machinalement à sa joue, appuyant la pièce de métal froide contre sa peau.

Même caché derrière son foulard, elle le vit rougir.

- « J'ai déjà commandé depuis le début. Ce sera un fraisier pour moi, s'il vous plaît. », déclara Titania avec un sourire en direction du serveur.

Serveur dont les yeux eurent un peu de mal à se détacher d'elle, d'ailleurs, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de Gérard qui devint soudainement très possessif.

Erza se promit de remercier Mirajane. Ce décolleté était une arme _diablement_ - au sens propre comme figuré - efficace.

- « Euh... B-Bien, madame... Et pour Monsieur ? », fit-il après avoir noté la commande.

- « La même chose. », répondit froidement le mage de Crime Sorciere en le fusillant du regard.

Le pauvre homme en frémit de frayeur et hésita avant de finalement proposer d'une voix peu assurée, bien que conscient que c'est son travail qui l'obligeait à le faire.

- « Est-ce que je dois demander une formule de couple ? »

Les deux mages prirent soudainement une teinte rouge pivoine avant de s'empresser de répondre d'une même voix :

- « Oh, non non, on est pas en coup-

- C'est l'offre spéciale pour la période du tournoi. 50% de remise à la caisse. », affirma le serveur avec un petit sourire.

Silence.

Erza finit par consulter Gérard du regard.

Après tout, c'était lui qui payait ; Il s'était empressé de le lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il était venu la chercher à l'auberge en portant une main à sa poche à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un commerce qui plaisait à la jeune femme, lui proposant à plusieurs reprises d'y entrer parce qu'il « comptait bien rattraper sept ans d'absence et de séparation ».

Mais sinon, il était bien censé avoir une fiancée, oui oui.

Gérard perçu un soupir de la part d'Erza et leva les yeux en direction de celle qui occupait presque constamment ses pensées.

Le reste du temps, il pensait à ses erreurs et à son lourd passé. Ou au fait que Meldy avait tendance à fouiner un peu trop dans ses affaires, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une série d'articles sur la femme dite la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Encore plus lorsqu'il revenait d'une petite escapade nocturne et qu'elle s'empressait d'établir un lien sensoriel sans sa permission pour savoir si oui ou non, il pensait bel et bien à Erza.

Évidemment, c'était bien entendu presque toujours le cas. Et ça faisait bien rire Ultear, en particulier lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient et que Meldy s'empressait de traduire tout ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir à son amie.

Vivre avec ces deux filles lui rendait la vie bien dure, parfois. Surtout lorsque ces deux filles là s'évertuaient à vouloir le voir sourire.

Et pourtant, ça ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre la gente féminine, malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'explication de la part de ses deux coéquipières.

Erza avait l'air déçue. Attristée. Mais résolue.

Et savoir qu'elle était comme ça à cause de lui ne faisait qu'agrandir la liste de péchés qu'il avait pu commettre, remettant en cause sa toute première résolution.

_Rendre Erza heureuse._

- « On la prend. »

Titania leva un regard surpris vers le fugitif, qui s'était empressé de détourner le sien pour faire mine de s'intéresser aux rainures de la table en bois.

- « Oh, je vois. Avec une ou deux fourchettes à dessert ?

- Deux. », répondit immédiatement Erza sans lâcher Gérard du regard.

Ce dernier finit par lever la tête pour remercier le serveur et se tourna finalement vers elle, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main.

La question silencieuse qu'elle lui posa lui arracha un soupir.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Ils s'étudièrent un long moment, l'une obligée d'essayer de décrypter ses sentiments en scrutant ses yeux, l'autre la détaillant avec soin, du moindre cheveux à la plus infime cicatrice, inscrivant jusqu'à chaque parcelle visible de sa peau dans sa mémoire - sans oublier de jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs à son décolleté, qu'il trouvait décidément fort à son goût.

Sans doute Erza aurait-elle été fort heureuse de l'apprendre. Seulement, là, elle était bien trop perdue pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, de plus en plus intriguée par le regard perçant qui avait tendance à hanter ses nuits, surtout depuis un certain premier baiser à demi raté qui l'avait plus que troublée - et un peu frustrée, aussi. _Juste un peu._

L'un et l'autre s'apprêtaient tous les deux à prendre la parole lorsque le serveur revint, chargé d'un plateau où se trouvait le fraisier le plus énorme, le plus ridiculement décoré, le plus rose et suintant la romance la plus niaise possible qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

- « Et voilà ! », fit-il avec un sourire. « Bonne dégustation, et puissiez-vous rester ensemble encore très longtemps ! Si je puis me permettre, vous formez un très joli couple ! Il ne manquerait plus que quelques bambins au tableau et...

- Merci. », le coupèrent sèchement et d'une même voix le " très joli couple " en question.

Sans doute l'esprit du serveur fut soudainement prit d'une illumination, car il s'excusa rapidement en bafouillant et s'en alla la seconde d'après, de belles couleurs venant orner son visage.

Un silence s'installa, à peu près aussi confortable que gênant ; L'un et l'autre se contentèrent de fixer l'énorme gâteau en silence, hésitant probablement quant à la façon dont l'entamer.

Erza prit les devants et planta sa fourchette dans le biscuit surmonté de crème et de fraises, incapable de se retenir.

Gérard - qui entre temps avait du abaisser son foulard pour pouvoir manger correctement - sourit, amusé, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Titania qui avait déjà la bouche pleine.

- « Quoi ? », fit-elle après avoir totalement englouti le morceau du fraisier au combien énorme et délicieux qui se tenait il avait deux secondes à peine planté sur sa fourchette, ce avec une classe et un raffinement digne de la célèbre Titania.

Gérard sourit d'avantage ; Il aimait aussi ce côté de sa personnalité. Direct et franc, le tout empreint de gentillesse et de bienveillance.

- « C'est ce que tu préfères manger, c'est ça ? »

Erza suspendit son geste et reposa prestement sa fourchette en regardant ailleurs.

Il venait de lui parler comme à une gamine. _Une gamine._

- « Pas du tout. », mentit la mage chevalier en faisant la moue.

- « C'est pourtant ce que Mirajane m'a affirmé. », répliqua le fugitif, lui-même surpris de cette soudaine audace et envie de la taquiner.

- « Mira parle _trop_. », répondit Erza du tac au tac, une lueur dangereuse venant briller au fond de ses prunelles brunes.

Gérard se pencha d'avantage, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

Erza se raidit de l'autre côté de la table, tout à fait électrifiée sur place à cause des prunelles vertes mouchetées d'or ancrées dans les siennes. C'était pas les _autres_ yeux qu'il était censé regarder ?

- « Elle m'a aussi dit que tu mettais une raclée au premier qui y touchait. _Depuis toute petite._ », continua-t-il à voix basse, une lueur presque mesquine dans les yeux.

Le regard de Titania se fit lourd de reproches. Il était entrain de la traiter de gamine, là ?

Néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'engloutir une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau, un peu plus délicatement cette fois-ci.

Oh, elle allait gagner. Et il n'allait rien voir venir. Rien.

Elle prépara rapidement son attaque, attendant le moment fatidique.

« Mais oui, Gérard. Continues à me prendre pour une enfant et fait " _Aaaaah_. " », pensa Titania en souriant intérieurement.

- « Je crois qu'elle a parlé d'emmener des photos, pour demain. », continua le mage de Crime Sorciere en faisant mine de lever les yeux vers la décoration du plafond. « Deux ou trois albums, je crois. Peut-être qu'on t'y verra- »

_Eh bam. Contre-attaque surprise de la part de Titania._

Erza sourit à la vue des joues colorés du fugitif et de ses yeux arrondis de stupeur qui hésitaient visiblement cette fois-ci quant à quels yeux regarder.

Penchée au dessus de la table, elle finit par retirer sa fourchette de la bouche du jeune homme - au combien tentatrice, avec ce petit reste de crème sur ses lèvres qui semblait prendre plaisir à la narguer - et s'assit, non sans laisser échapper un gloussement incontrôlé.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se remette de sa surprise et finisse d'avaler ce qu'elle venait de lui forcer, en quelques sortes, à ingurgiter.

- « Verdict ?

- ... Je crois que je te comprends un peu mieux. », finit par répondre Gérard en fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, comme pour mieux savourer la bouchée qu'il venait lui-même d'enfourner.

Erza sourit, triomphante, tandis que la discussion virait sur un autre sujet.

Titania gagnait toujours. Et ça, Gérard l'avait apprit à ses dépends, bien que n'ayant aucun regrets.

Absolument aucun.

Assises sur une table au loin, deux femmes, l'une plus jeune que l'autre se sourirent avec un air complice.

- « Meldy ? », fit la plus âgée des deux en se tournant vers sa jeune amie, qui jetait parfois quelques regards à son poignet où brillait une marque dont la forme pourrait rappeler un bracelet.

- « Oui, Ultear ? », sourit-elle en entortillant une de ses mèches roses autour de son doigt, ses yeux clairs brillants de malice.

Ultear lui rendit son sourire et déclara, très fière de la petite scène qu'elles venaient de provoquer :

- « Je crois que nous sommes définitivement les meilleures.

- Et que tu me dois une glace. », ajouta Meldy, toujours en souriant.

La mage du temps arqua un sourcil.

- « Tu avais dit qu'Erza ne ferait rien, mais _si _! Donc, j'ai gagné. », expliqua patiemment Meldy en jetant un regard à la table où se trouvaient leur co-équipier et Titania.

Ultear rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un geste de la main, s'attirant le regard soudainement très intéresse de la majorité de la gente masculine présente dans la salle.

- « Oh, mais la journée n'est pas finie. Personne n'a dit que notre Gérard n'aura rien tenté d'ici là...

- J'suis sûre qu'il ne va rien faire.

- Je suis sûre que si. C'est d'Erza qu'on parle, là.

- On parie ? », souffla Meldy au dessus de la table, toujours en souriant.

Ultear eut un petit gloussement plein de sournoiserie en attrapant la main de sa jeune amie.

- « Ce que tu veux. Mais crois-moi chérie, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! »

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas, mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça sur eux... Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Il y en aura d'autres, des vrais, des dramatiques ou romantiques, de l'épique !

Enfin enfin... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, l'arme dont je parle ici est le décolleté d'Erza. Voyons, aucune raison pour que Gérard y soit insensible maintenant.. ( Et puis, j'ai un peu envie de me venger pour cette psoeudo _scène-de-baiser-trop-romantique-trop-trop-parfaite_pour laquelle je me suis retenue de toutes mes forces de m'arracher les cheveux. Non mais, sérieux. Vous avez vu l'épisode 154 ? Graaaaaah ! - Si vous aussi vous êtes frustré, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler par MP ou à le laisser dans une review. Je me ferai une joie d'y répondre. 8D )

Faites pas les innocents. Vous aussi, vous voulez vous venger pour cet affront et faire en sorte que notre petit fugitif se rende ENFIN compte qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à Erza. Hein ?_ Non ?_Mais si, vous dis-je !

Et puis, on a vu Meldy et Ultear ! Je sais pas vous, mais je les adore. Meldy est trop mignonne. :3

Pour ceux et celles qui suivaient les OS à venir, la liste a été remise à jour. Bien évidemment, si vous avez une préférence pour tel ou tel pairing/duo, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Il se pourrait que j'en ai de déjà tout prêts !

Bref. Review, remarque, critique, commande ?

Normalement, pour la suite, ce sera du **StingLu**. D'ici mercredi je pense... Histoire que j'ai le temps d'avancer sur les autres OS qui sont en cours :B ( _Je sais pas vous, mais personnellement, je trouve que 3 OS par semaine, c'est déjà pas mal..._)

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier pour votre lecture et vous dire à très vite !

Bymeha.


	8. OS 8 : StingxLucy - She is the Sunlight

Coucou petits lecteurs adorés !

Aujourd'hui, un StingLu ; Je crois que je l'ai écrit lors d'une période guimauve... C'est juste un petit OS tout mignon sur ce couple que j'apprécie de plus en plus, et puis parce qu'après que Sting en ai bavé comme ça, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux... Enfin bref. J'posterai peut-être quelque chose demain pour compenser, on verra.

Alors alors. Pour la chute et le titre, c'est surtout parce que j'ai écrit ça en écoutant **She is The Sunlight**, de Trading Yesterday. ( Non sérieux, la voix du chanteur m'inspire trop. ._. ) c'est à peu près aussi mignon que le reste. En super beau. Avec un de mes futurs maris qui chante. Bref, vous l'avez compris, je viens de vous faire découvrir - ou pas - ce qui va rythmer vos soirées guimauves pour les semaines à venir. 8D

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Post-Arc jeux magiques

**Genre :** Romaaaaance. De la guimauve à l'état pur.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sting huma l'air de nouveau, se délectant de la brise glacée qui vint caresser son visage, ébouriffer ses cheveux clairs et fit cliqueter sa boucle d'oreille.

Un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se remettait à avancer dans la neige.

De ce qu'il avait pu en conclure, elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse ce matin.

Mais elle n'avait pas si bien choisi son terrain de jeu ; La neige absorberai certes le bruit de ses pas, elle lui indiquait également quel chemin elle avait prit, repérable grâce aux effluves de son parfum aux senteurs de fruits exotiques qui formaient un fil ancré dans le sol qu'il n'aurai plus qu'à suivre.

Sting eut un petit rire en progressant aussi silencieusement que possible, ses mains gardées bien au chaud dans les poches de son épais manteau de fourrure.

Depuis quand était-il devenu docile au point de se laisser embarquer dans ce genre de jeu ?

Sans doute Lector lui aurait suggéré que c'était parce que cette guilde qu'il avait apprit à aimer l'avait changé. Que cette fille, celle-ci, elle l'avait changé.

Sans doute Sting l'aurait contredit. Sans doute aurait-il prétendu que ce symbole qu'il portait aujourd'hui avec tant de fierté à la place de celui de Sabertooth ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Que cette fille là, cette fille qui occupait constamment ses pensées, habitait ses rêves et dont chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque rire, chaque mot, même blessant, lui donnait l'impression de vivre pour de vrai, pour une bonne raison, plus que de n'importe quelle autre manière... eh bien que cette fille-là, elle ne comptait pas plus pour lui que les autres.

Sans doute Lector aurait acquiescé, tout en étant conscient qu'il mentait.

Sans doute.

Le Dragon Slayer de lumière bifurqua soudainement à gauche, vers un endroit un peu plus éloigné de la route que les autres.

La fourbe. Elle avait même prit la peine d'effacer ses traces avec la magie.

Son sourire n'en fut que plus sauvage et carnassier, ses yeux aux pupilles fendues prenant un air d'autant plus déterminé, tandis qu'il humait l'air à nouveau, présentant son visage au ciel si incroyablement bleu qui semblait lui sourire.

L'oreille tendue, il perçût un mouvement derrière lui, alors qu'une autre brise lui apportait ce parfum qui lui allait si bien, réconfortant, vivifiant.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et bondit sur lui dans un éclat de rire.

Sting, lui, se laissa simplement tomber et l'emporta dans sa chute, dévalant la pente neigeuse en riant, bien malgré lui.

Non, vraiment. Cette fille le rendait complètement guimauve, à un tel point que même lui avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître. Même Rogue le lui avait fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises, fidèlement soutenu par Frosh.

Mais qu'importe. Sourire lui faisait du bien. Rire lui faisait du bien. Être heureux lui faisait du bien.

La voir sourire lui faisait du bien. L'entendre rire lui faisait du bien.

La rendre heureuse avait un impact incroyable sur sa bonne humeur ; Et c'était devenu indispensable, tout simplement.

Et puis, Lector aurait été d'accord avec ça. Même lui se serait prit d'affection pour la jeune femme - il en était certain.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, alors qu'elle se retrouvait assise à califourchon sur lui, visiblement très fière d'elle et de sa petite surprise.

Sting sourit en chassant le flocon de neige qui s'était posé sur sa joue qui se para d'une délicate teinte rosée à son contact.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas reprendre le dessus et l'embrasser aussitôt à la vue de son visage si délicieusement coloré et de son petit sourire. Sting remarqua qu'elle avait paré des fines lèvres d'une touche de baume à lèvres, qui leur donnait cette petite couleur rosée. À la framboise, tiens.

- « J'aurais pu te blesser, tu sais ? », fit le Dragon Slayer, toujours en souriant.

Elle rougit d'avantage et lui rendit son sourire ; Et bon sang, rien que de la voir penchée comme ça au-dessus de lui, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui donnait un air presque angélique à cause de l'auréole que lui faisait le soleil, son petit sourire et ses yeux brillants, il sentit qu'il allait craquer.

Un ronronnement se fit entendre, arrachant une grimace au Dragon Slayer qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Haha ! Et c'est en ronronnant que tu pense me blesser, Eucliffe ? », s'écria la jeune fille en faisant mine de l'impressionner, poings sur les hanches, tout en se penchant en avant.

Il aimait cette franchise. Cette gentillesse, cette personnalité, rêveuse et pourtant posée, cette vivacité d'esprit, cette intelligence.

Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était ; Et qu'importe qu'elle ait été sa rivale à une époque. Qu'importe qu'elle soit proche de Natsu, qui avait tendance à la surprotéger depuis que l'odeur de sa co-équipière préférée s'était soudainement mise à ressembler à celle si particulière du Dragon Slayer de lumière. Qu'importe le reste ; Il s'en fichait éperdument.

Après Lector, c'était devenu elle, sa lumière. Le petit soleil qui brillait dans sa vie, trop sombre à son goût. Cette lumière persistante, qui continuait à se battre pour avoir le dessus sur les ténèbres, qui continuait à briller pour lui montrer un chemin plus facile, plus agréable.

Son rayon de soleil.

- « Tu devrais pas douter des paroles d'un Dragon Slayer, Heartfillia. », répliqua Sting en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser, frôlant le visage de la constellationiste du bout du nez.

Lucy eut un petit rire en reculant le sien, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- « C'est qu'entre toi et Natsu... Heureusement que Rogue est là pour remonter le niveau ! », le taquina la mage blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairs.

Sting se sentit ronronner de nouveau, tandis qu'il allait caresser les lèvres de sa mage préférée d'un baiser, aux allures si tendres qu'il en paraîtrait presque chaste.

- « Tu m'agaces. J'vais te bouffer, petite lumière. », avait grondé l'ex membre de Sabertooth en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la constellationiste.

Lucy frissona.

- « T'as le nez tout froid, Sting...

- J'm'en fous. Et puis, à qui la faute ? », répliqua l'intéressé dans un sourire amusé, ses yeux clairs ancrés dans ceux, à la couleur chocolat et si doux de la jeune fille.

Lucy fit une moue boudeuse en guise de réponse et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, détournant le regard tout en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues dans une moue adorable, gênée car se sachant en tord.

C'en fut trop. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Sting inversa leur position en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, contempla sa mine surprise l'espace d'une seconde et, enfin, se pencha afin de s'emparer de ce territoire qu'il aimait tant conquérir, de ces lèvres sucrées dont il avait apprit à apprécier le goût, la chaleur et tout ce qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter.

Il sourit contre le visage de la constellationiste, à la fois amusé et attendri de la sentir trembler contre lui, de sentir son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait lentement et colorait la peau éclatante de ses joues.

Il finit néanmoins par se redresser ; Déjà que Natsu n'était pas particulièrement pour que sa co-équipière sorte avec l'ex-Sabertooth, Sting savait que lui et une certaine Titania allaient lui passer un savon si en plus elle tombait malade à cause de lui.

Ça ne faisait même pas quelques mois qu'ils étaient entrés à Fairy Tail, Rogue et lui. Autant faire en sorte d'éviter que leur intégration ne soit encore plus difficile, bien que la plupart des membres les aient déjà acceptés à part entière.

- « T'es mignonne quand tu rougis, Princesse. », déclara Sting avec amusement, souriant d'avantage en la voyant tiquer au _" Princesse " _. « Quand tu boudes aussi. », ajouta-t-il en se levant, époussetant rapidement ses vêtements de la neige qui les maculait.

Lucy attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever et le suivit en silence, à l'écoute, sans pour autant lâcher les doigts qui s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Après quelques secondes où ils s'étaient d'avantage rapprochés de la ville, tout en restant à l'abri des regard, Sting finit par avouer dans un sourire sincère, après avoir brièvement déposé un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête :

- « Mais je préfère quand tu souris. Ça, ça te va beaucoup mieux. »

Lucy lui rendit son sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le Dragon Slayer, avant de prendre le chemin qui s'annonçait sur la droite pour longer le canal à présent presque gelé, en direction de sa maison.

Sting leva les yeux vers le ciel en écoutant vaguement le récit de la jeune fille à propos du résumé de sa dernière œuvre en cours, songeur.

Dans son esprit, le sourire de Lector apparut, à la fois moqueur, affectueux et admiratif.

_« Tu l'as trouvée finalement, Sting-kun. Ton rayon de soleil. Ta lumière. Ta vraie lumière. »_

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était du mignon, du beau, du StingLu. Que je préfère très largement au NaLu pour ma part. ( Mais non, je ne m'étendrai pas sur le pourquoi du comment, ce sera beaaaaucoup trop long à écrire. 8D )

Une petite review/remarque/commande ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, vous me rendrez heureuse pour la fin de la semaine. :'D

Et puis sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt - demain, très probablement ! - pour un autre OS - pas forcément un OS de la liste, d'ailleurs.

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !

Bymeha


	9. OS 9 : Edo-Gerza - Songes ( SPPS ! )

OS surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiise ! :D

**PREMIER OS POUR LE SOUTIEN DE LA SPPS !**

Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait. Mais quand même. Ce couple est juste **parfait. **

Sinon, j'ai passé le rating en M, parce que cet OS là a des références légèrement plus osées. ( Bon, beaucoup plus osées en fait. ). Mais pas de lemon ici, désolée ! :'D

Merci encore pour vos reviews - auxquelles je vais répondre ci-dessous -, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et constructives, et ça me fait innnnncroyablement plaisir.

**Réponse à Tiala - chan :** Oh, pas de soucis ! T'es quand même passée lire et t'as même laissé une petite review sur un couple qui pourtant te paraît impossible - à moi aussi, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Je suis ravie d'avoir pût éveiller tout ça chez toi, pour un couple qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air de t'emballer ( ? ) ! Ta commande avance bien sinon, je pense la poster d'ici la semaine prochaine. Ce sera tout gentil, mais j'espère quand même que ça te plaira :B

**Réponse à Flickaspirit :** Merci pour ces reviews ! ;_; Héhé, je crois qu'on a tous eut la même idée.. Nous sommes réalistes, voilà ! xD Oh, t'en fais pas, tu ne trouveras sûrement jamais de Natsu/Lucy ici. Pour le Grey/Juvia, peut-être, mais rien d'aussi poussé que les premiers OS je pense. Pour le Grey/Natsu, il y en a un trèèèèès léger au début, et puis aussi un Gajeel/Levy en fait, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. 8D  
Pour le niveau des OS, je dirais que ça dépend du couple sur lequel j'écris. Même si je suis plus fière du deuxième OS que pour les autres pour l'instant, le prochain devrait être pas trpo mal non plus x) et je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Lucy ici ! C'est vrai qu'elle passe beaucoup pour la Mary-Sue de service dans pas mal de fictions, et c'est bien dommage parce que ça tue le perso.. Mais bon. Et si, je lis aussi les scans, tu peux y aller ! xD  
Pour les OS dont tu parles ; Si ça avait été un " vrai " couple, j'aurais mis un " x " à la place du " & ". Là, c'était trop léger pour en faire un vrai pairing je pense x) Et je suis pour le Gerza, même si j'aaaaaaaime le Greyza. :3  
Voilà voilà, merci encore !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Même si on en parle pas dans le manga, après l'arc de Tenroû, puisque je prends en compte les sept années passées.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** Oh là là, M. Il le mérite largement.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Il est là. Il la regarde, avec ce regard perçant, brûlant. Il la regarde, et elle a l'impression d'être mise à nue, tandis qu'il l'étudie lentement et avec soin, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque cheveux, dont la couleur flamboyante provoquait chez lui ce regard surpris, impressionné, presque troublé.

Et pourtant, elle aurait juré être la plus troublée des deux, fixant la marque qui ornait le côté droit de son visage avec fascination, comme hypnotisée.

Il s'avance vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il avance, lentement, avec cette démarche princière - non, _royale_ - qu'elle trouvait si arrogante, si fière, si formelle.

Et pourtant, l'heure n'était plus à la formalité.

Il sourit. Il le _sait. _Mais il aime trop ça pour s'en priver.

L'agacer. L'énerver. La rendre furieuse, hors d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte littéralement de ses gonds. La troubler. Se montrer plus doux, plus gentil. Oublier toutes les formalités, tous ses devoirs en tant que roi et se délecter de la vue de son visage surpris.

Elle détestait ça. Elle avait horreur de ça. Et il le _savait_. Elle en était consciente.

Pourtant, elle tombait dans le panneau. _À chaque fois_. Et il s'en amusait.

Et même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement, au final. Parce qu'elle aimait qu'il fasse attention à elle. Qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Qu'il ne pense qu'à elle.

Et puis, ce petit sourire triomphant sur son visage lui plaisait, aussi.

Alors oui, s'il fallait qu'elle subisse tout ça pour le voir, elle l'acceptait.

Oh non, il ne lui faisait pas de mal, loin de là ; En sept ans, elle était persuadée qu'il lui avait apporté plus de joie qu'elle aurait pu en avoir en toute une vie passée sans lui.

Il s'approche. Il la touche presque, une expression tantôt neutre, tantôt amusée sur le visage. Il sourit, avec ce sourire qui fait brûler chaque infime parcelle de son corps et l'invite à relever son défi.

Elle commence à trouver qu'il fait chaud. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'elle, finalement.

Il frôle son visage du bout des doigts, s'attarde sur sa bouche l'espace de quelques secondes et passe une main dans sa chevelure rougeoyante, coupée dans un carré plongeant qui lui donnait cet air si strict et sauvage à la fois.

Elle frissonne, ferme les yeux. Elle est assise, immobile, totalement électrisée. Elle sent les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent. Totalement enivrée de sa présence, elle se sent pousser des ailes, légère, flottante.

Cette sensation étrange, dévorante, de ne pas percevoir le cours du temps et de l'espace et de se sentir transportée ailleurs, elle adorait ça. Complètement. C'en était presque _magique._

Paralysée, elle ne bouge plus ; De toute manière, elle n'en est pas capable, pour une raison qui lui est inconnue mais dont elle se fiche éperdument. Alors elle attend, ses yeux mi-clos rivés sur le jeune roi, qui s'accroupit près d'elle en silence.

Il ne porte qu'une chemise blanche dont le col grand ouvert laisse apercevoir la peau qu'elle savait lisse et douce, brûlante de son torse, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon de couleur sombre et des bottes à la semelle épaisse et d'excellente facture. Au diable les capes doublées de velours, les parures de couleurs vives et autres niaiseries royales.

Il est _parfait_. Absolument parfait, et elle le veut, là, tout de suite, sur le champ. Elle le veut, pour elle seule et à jamais.

Quiconque tentera de le lui prendre goûtera au fil de sa lame. Et elle lui ferai amèrement regretter, sans la moindre once de remords ; Elle se vengera par tous les moyens, tuant à mains nues s'il le fallait.

Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille ; Elle ne comprend pas, mais son souffle la chatouille et lui arrache un frisson.

Elle aime cette proximité. Elle aime ces interdits, ce qu'il lui dit et qu'elle ne comprend qu'à moitié. Il la regarde, l'effleure avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, ne se lasse pas de respirer l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux dans lesquels il passe régulièrement sa main, sans qu'elle n'y rencontre de résistance ; Et bon sang, elle adore ça.

Conquise, elle se laisse faire. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle sent ses mains remonter le long de sa taille après s'être attardé sur ses jambes tremblantes, paresseusement, une série de baisers papillonnant dans son cou. Il est lent, appliqué, attentionné. Toutes ces choses ne sont qu'une douce torture à ses yeux. Elle en veut plus, il le sait.

Mais il s'en fiche. C'est lui le roi, après tout. Elle, elle n'est qu'un simple soldat qui obéit aux ordres. Elle l'a toujours été.

Alors il prend son temps. Il est soigneux, méticuleux, appréciant chaque instant, savourant chaque seconde comme il se doit de le faire. Il la torture, de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue. Il vient lui mordiller l'oreille, lui arrache un gémissement qu'elle ne cherche même plus à contenir. Plus elle lui résistera, plus il s'efforcera de la faire craquer ; Elle le sait.

Ici, il n'était qu'un petit roi capricieux et elle l'objet de toutes ses attentes. Elle en est consciente.

Mais ça ne lui déplaît pas pour autant. Loin de là.

Elle finit par gémir contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il les embrasse d'un baiser qui monte progressivement en intensité, la lenteur se muant en une ardente impétuosité, sans prévenir.

Le jeu commençait maintenant.

Satisfaite, elle lui adresse un sourire presque moqueur alors que le rythme se fait plus rapide, les joues délicieusement rougies. Il y répond par un autre baiser, tout aussi soudain ; Elle l'accueille comme il se doit, cette fois-ci.

Elle ne sait même plus quand est-ce que ça a commencé. S'il fait jour ou nuit, chaud ou froid.

L'air autour d'eux se fait plus lourd, plus chaud, chargé de la passion qu'ils partagent à présent, bientôt empli par les soupirs qui se muent en gémissements impatients, leurs caresses se faisant plus insistantes, plus précises.

Le jeu tourne à son avantage. Après un accord silencieux, le roi lui donne la permission de reprendre le dessus ; Elle le fait avec joie.

Elle pense qu'elle a oublié comment respirer, pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle avale une grande goulée d'air, c'est pour la recracher aussitôt dans un cri étouffé contre l'épaule du jeune roi.

Elle se sent fatiguée, éreintée, épuisée. Une partie d'elle veut fermer les yeux, l'autre veut continuer.

Elle a chaud. Horriblement chaud. Mais elle se sent incroyablement bien.

Le cours du temps s'accélère soudainement. Elle ne sait plus si il fait jour ou nuit.

Elle est seule. Elle a un peu moins chaud. L'éclat pâle et bleuté de la lune projette sa lueur surnaturelle sur les draps immaculés du lit immense dans lequel elle est étendue. Elle sent sa peau nue sous les draps de soie.

Il est parti.

Le décor change ; Elle observe toute une assemblée. Elle sourit, sans savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête sur le côté, elle le voit, debout prêt d'elle. Elle remarque qu'ils traversent la foule, transporté dans un char richement décoré de fleurs.

_Des fleurs._

Il est tout habillé de blanc et d'or. Avec une stupeur qui se mua en horreur, elle constata qu'elle aussi. Une bague scintille à son doigt, symbolique.

Les gens pleurent, souriants. Ils jettent des fleurs, des plumes, du... _Riz ? _derrière leur passage.

Elle reconnaît certains membres de cette guilde, Fairy Tail. Ils lui sourient.

_Ils sourient. À elle. À la Tueuse de Fées. _

Tout va trop vite ; Elle panique. Elle est assise aux côtés du roi, vêtue d'une robe richement ornée en bijoux et tissus luxueux. Sur sa tête, le poids trop léger pour être celui d'un casque et trop lourd pour être le celui de ses cheveux, à l'époque où ils étaient longs et où elle les nouait en chignons l'intrigue. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque le bout de ses doigts - aux ongles propres et soigneusement limés et vernis - touchèrent les bords métalliques d'une tiare dorée.

À côté d'elle, il lui sourit. Il a l'air plus vieux ; Ça l'effraie.

En face d'eux, un homme, qu'elle reconnaît comme ayant fait partie de son groupe de soldats. Il leur sourit.

Il lui sourit, à _elle_, son supérieur. Elle lui adresse un regard empli de dédain et lui intime de partir du regard.

Il a l'air soudainement effrayé, comme s'il s'était soudainement souvenu de qui elle était. Il fait une rapide courbette, respectueuse, et détale sur le champ.

Il la regarde avec un air surpris. Puis, sans que ça ne paraisse surprenant aux yeux des autres, il pose sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit avec douceur, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle chasse sa main, horrifiée. _Et si quelqu'un les voyait ?!_

Il ne semble pas y faire attention. Soudain, le son lointain d'un chant de trompettes retentit.

Elle écoute attentivement, essayant de reconnaître la signification de cette fanfaronnade.

C'est trop flou. L'esprit embrumé, elle tente de se lever pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre.

Elle tombe. Sous ses pieds, le sol disparaît. Elle tombe.

Elle crie, appelle à l'aide. Les ténèbres obscurcissent sa vision, sa perception.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Erza se réveilla dans un sursaut de terreur, un cri incontrôlé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet ; En jetant un coup d'œil à son lit, elle constata qu'elle était seule - et sans doute fût-ce ce qui l'avait le plus déçue, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne s'était pas réellement passé.

Lâchant un profond soupir, elle tenta de retrouver son calme et d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur, sa peau presque luisante de sueur.

Un rêve.

Rien qu'un rêve. _Un putain de rêve. _

Un rêve dont elle se serait bien passée de la deuxième partie.

La première, elle, en revanche, s'était avérée être particulièrement plaisante.

Le bruit des trompettes raisonna à nouveau, attirant son attention. Bien plus clair et distinct que dans ses songes, Erza comprit bien vite ce qu'elles annonçaient.

Le Roi était de retour.

Massant ses tempes douloureuses, Erza soupira longuement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

À cette petite merveille, qui fonctionnait grâce à cette source d'énergie découverte depuis peu et dont elle se foutait éperdument, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'armes.

L'horloge affichait 3:00. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore quatre heures de sommeil - qu'elle espérait réparateur, cette fois-ci - devant elle.

Ses yeux bruns fixant la fenêtre par laquelle elle apercevait la lune d'Edoras et un autre de leur satellite, Erza bailla longuement, se rallongeant une fois sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque un peu plus calmes.

Le Roi était de retour. Gérard était de retour.

Elle eut un petit sourire ; _Enfin de retour. _

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu, lors de ces moments particuliers qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle, qu'elle ne donnait qu'à lui ? Depuis combien de temps cette foutue mission de diplomatie le retenait loin de son palais, loin d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas profité d'une remarque d'un de ses conseillers ou d'un de leurs rares moments d'intimité pour la taquiner, la mettre en colère et puis la rattraper, pour ne la laisser partir que longtemps après ?

Ses yeux bruns se fermèrent après plusieurs minutes sur le plafond blanc.

Elle aura bien le temps de réfléchir à ses rêves pour le moins troublants lorsqu'il fera jour.

* * *

Erza fulminait. Bouillonnait littéralement de colère, même.

Il avait fallu que ce fichu rêve ne la trouble qu'un tout petit peu pour qu'elle y réfléchisse toute la nuit. _Toute_ la nuit !

Alors évidemment, elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que de longues heures après, fatiguée. Résultat ? Elle était en retard. De presque trente minutes.

Elle avançait à pas furieux, vêtue comme à son habitude, les pièces métalliques de ses vêtement cliquetant à chaque balancement de ses hanches. Même après sept ans, ses habitudes vestimentaires n'avaient pas tellement changées.

Son armure était un peu plus dénudée, peut-être. Tout était calme, trop calme ; alors elle avait troqué ses guêtres métalliques contre de hautes cuissardes d'un cuir sombre laissant apercevoir la peau blanche et nacrée de ses cuisses.

Elle capta le regard intéressé d'une sentinelle souriant bêtement, dans le couloir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'énerver d'avantage.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, abruti ?! »

Le pauvre homme baissa aussitôt les yeux, accompagné des toussotements de son collègue qui ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, avant de le rejoindre dans son mutisme lorsque le regard perçant de Knightwalker lui intima fermement de se taire.

Elle finit par arriver devant une porte, plus grande que les autres et décorée de la même manière que toutes celles du palais, entièrement rénové et éclatant de lumière.

Erza soupira longuement et réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux pourpre, pour enfin pousser le lourd battant de bois et entrer.

Un silence religieux l'accueillit, tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre la chaise qui lui était réservée autour de la grande table rectangulaire du conseil, seuls véritables meubles de la pièce, éclairée par plusieurs fenêtres auxquelles avaient été superposés des rideaux clairs à la bordure dorée.

Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas encore là.

Seulement, à peine eut-elle le temps de tirer sa chaise qu'une autre porte s'ouvrit, les autres membres déjà assis se levant en signe de respect.

Knightwalker retint son souffle, baissant immédiatement les yeux.

Elle l'entendit avancer vers son siège, posé juste à côté du sien - puisqu'en temps que représentante des forces armées, elle se tenait à sa droite. Pire, elle pût entendre, _sentir _chacun de ses souffles, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, la brève respiration qu'il prit avant que sa voix, grave, vibrante, ne raisonne dans la salle silencieuse.

- « Merci. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, messieurs. »

En une fraction de secondes, elle vit le regard en coin qu'il lui adressa, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour. Ce regard qu'il lui adressait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était conscient qu'elle était présente dans cette salle en tant que soldat, mais qu'il la considérait tout de même comme la femme qu'elle était.

Cette simple pensée lui rappela les songes qui l'avaient hanté et lui arracha un frisson, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre furieuse contre elle-même.

Erza fulminait.

Bon. Il fallait l'admettre, et elle l'aurait crié haut et fort si elle n'accordait pas autant d'importance à sa fierté. Le Roi d'Edoras était un bel homme. Vraiment. Et sûrement n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir eut ce genre de rêve à propos de lui. À la seule différence qu'_elle_, elle pouvait affirmer - et cette fois-ci, rien que par cruauté, par plaisir même, elle l'aurait hurlé s'il le fallait, juste pour observer les mines défaites de toutes ces jeunes filles transies d'un amour factice et rêveur provoqué par leur seule imagination envers le jeune roi - que lors de moments secrets comme celui-ci, c'est véritablement _comme ça _qu'il était. En un peu plus réel. Et encore plus sadique à son égard, si on pouvait appeler ça du sadisme.

Mais leur relation ne lui avait jamais parue suffisamment... Enfin, telle qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer qu'ils pourraient se marier, un jour. Encore moins qu'elle, Erza Knightwalker, celle que l'on avait surnommée la Tueuse des fées pour les actes qu'elle avait commis par le passé puisse un jour monter sur le trône.

Erza ne voulait pas le pouvoir. Elle, elle était faite pour la guerre, le combat. Pour l'acharnement, les blessures, le sang. Les armes, les cris, la douleur. La peur qui se muait en la plus belle adrénaline qu'elle n'ai jamais pu ressentir autrement ; Ça, c'était le quotidien de la capitaine de l'armée.

Ou du moins l'était-ce.

Après que la magie n'ai définitivement quitté ce monde, elle avait eut beaucoup à faire, à la fois en tant qu'habitante d'Edoras, mais aussi - et Erza remerciait secrètement Gérard de l'avoir comprit, même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé une seule fois, conscient qu'il ne ferait que lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs et froisser sa fierté - pour expier ce qu'elle voyait maintenant comme une faute, en aidant les autres.

Pas parce qu'elle avait tué. Ça, n'importe quel soldat aurait pu le faire à sa place.

Mais elle, elle avait _aimé_ ça. Et si cette idée lui paraissait tout à fait naturelle à l'époque, la société d'aujourd'hui avait changé. Son point de vue avait changé.

Aujourd'hui, on ne tuait qu'en cas d'ultime nécessité ; Et encore. Aujourd'hui, tuer était de nouveau interdit, autant moralement que par la loi.

Alors oui, s'il fallait qu'elle n'ai d'autre choix que tuer, même aujourd'hui, elle le ferai. Elle serai implacable, précise, rapide. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais elle n'aimera pas ça.

Gérard lui avait laissé du temps, vaquant à ses propres occupations en tant que roi. Puis vint un jour où elle était venu lui parler de la requête d'une de ses jeunes recrues, qui avait demandé à être relogé dans de nouveaux locaux plus spacieux ; Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, une jeune femme était apparue, caressant tendrement son ventre rebondi. Erza n'avait rien ajouté de plus et s'était immédiatement rendue dans le cabinet du roi, où il se trouvait la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle l'avait surpris en plein débat avec ce qu'elle avait rapidement identifié comme étant un espion ; On lui rapportait qu'un groupe de résistants dont l'opinion quant à la politique du pays et la disparition totale de sa magie était totalement différente comptait s'en prendre aux habitants d'un village voisin en guise de représailles.

Gérard avait soupiré, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Alors, Erza était intervenue et s'était portée volontaire pour régler le problème. Le village était bien trop éloigné de la capitale pour prendre le risque d'y envoyer un détachement de soldats, dans l'hypothèse où il ne s'agirait que d'un stratagème visant à s'en prendre à la capitale elle-même, c'est pourquoi elle se proposa pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait de ses propres yeux.

Elle avait vu son regard se faire soudainement intéressé - et reconnaissant, surtout - tandis qu'il admirait ses capacités stratégiques. Lui et son espion - un homme, aux épais cheveux frisés en un afro sombre et aux oreilles ornées de bijoux métalliques ressemblant vaguement à des clous - l'avaient écoutée avec soin, se permettant par moment de suggérer quelque chose ou de simplement acquiescer et écouter en silence.

La décision s'était faite rapidement ; Une monture l'attendrait aux bordures des portes en fin de journée.

Le cœur gonflé d'excitation à l'idée de reprendre du service, elle fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien, le soir venu, vêtue de vêtements de combat faits d'un tissu simple mais résistant superposant des bandages de protection et le visage entièrement caché, ne restant qu'une petite fente qui lui permit de plonger dans son regard vert, entrain de flatter le cou de l'immense oiseau au plumage sombre qu'on lui avait préparé.

Le Roi lui-même l'accompagnait.

Silencieuse, elle ne s'était pas opposée à cette idée ; Lui aussi avait peut-être besoin de se rendre utile autrement, de s'éloigner de ses devoirs et obligations et de se libérer l'esprit pour quelques jours.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans problèmes. Rapidement, elle s'était rendue compte que sa personnalité était en vérité beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Curieux de redécouvrir son pays, il lui demandait sans cesse d'éclairer sa lanterne, la questionnait, intarissable ; Mais ça ne l'avait pas tellement dérangée, au contraire. Bien qu'un peu réservée au début, elle s'était faite une joie de lui répondre, rajoutant quelques détails qui lui étaient personnels pour rendre la découverte d'autant plus intéressante. En échange, lui lui parlait de magie. Les yeux brillants, elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour l'écouter avec attention.

Et puis ils étaient arrivés au village.

_Trop tard._

L'odeur si reconnaissable à son odorat pour l'avoir tant humée du sang l'avait assaillie. Et immédiatement, elle s'était rendue compte que le dégoût, qui jusque là ne s'était jamais manifesté à la vue de quelconque spectacle morbide était de plus en plus présent. Le Roi, lui, s'était fait silencieux.

Knightwalker avait eut raison ; Il avait bien fait de l'envoyer elle et pas toute une troupe de soldats.

Erza était partie explorer les lieux sans un mot, rapidement talonnée par le jeune Roi. Ils avaient bien vite retrouvés les coupables, festoyant pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, le résultat de leur toute récente tuerie encore à leurs pieds. Elle s'était laissée emporter.

Elle les avait tués. Elle les avait tous tués sans leur laisser la moindre chance, sous le regard surpris, impressionné du Roi qui n'avait pu que la regarder sans rien faire, tétanisé - de peur face à l'arme qu'elle représentait ou simplement parce qu'elle l'a avait prit de court, elle ne le sût jamais.

Mais leurs cris ne lui avaient pas semblé aussi mélodieux qu'avant. Même la couleur de leur sang lui paraissait terne, triste, bien loin du pourpre vif et flamboyant dont elle se souvenait. Ses pas s'étaient faits plus lents, tandis qu'elle exécutait cette valse mortelle qui était la sienne en faisant tournoyer sa lance au dessus de sa tête.

_Parer, repousser, empaler, déchiqueter. Trancher, jeter, tournoyer, recommencer. Charger._

Les mêmes pas, la même danse. Silencieuse, elle avait fixé chacun de leurs regards s'éteindre dans le sien, glacial, implacable. Elle les avait tous tués, en seulement quelques minutes. Tous, jusqu'au dernier, ignorant leurs cris de douleur et de peur et toutes leurs supplications. Même leurs dieux n'avaient pas eut le temps d'entendre leurs dernières prières ; Des meurtriers ne méritaient pas qu'on leur laisse le temps de se laver de leurs pêchers. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle s'était dit, alors que la pointe acérée de sa lance se figeait dans la poitrine de leur chef, dont les yeux révulsés de terreur ne virent bientôt que le néant.

Le retour, fait de nuit, avait été un peu plus pénible, bien que tout à fait silencieux. Elle regrettait, il le savait. Elle se sentait mal, presque nauséeuse, avait ressenti le besoin de pleurer - chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son homologue d'Earthland -, même. Il avait senti, après lui avoir arraché quelques mots plein d'amertume et de colère qu'elle était sur le point de craquer ; Alors il l'avait aidée, en quelque sorte, cette nuit-là.

Conscient du chaos qui régnait dans son cœur et son esprit, le Roi lui-même s'était paré de douceur pour effacer toutes ses peines. Il avait séché les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de son regard confus, retiré cette armure pour découvrir la femme qui se cachait derrière le soldat talentueux et sans pitié. Trop confuse, trop perdue pour résister, elle s'était laissé faire, découvrant cette facette tendre et attentionnée, compatissante, pour lesquelles elle avait baissé les armes.

Erza soupira. Depuis ça, le sens de leur relation avait clairement changé, bien qu'elle ne trouve pas de mot pour la définir. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, lui aussi. Il prenait plaisir à tester tout ce qu'il pouvait rien que pour observer les différentes expressions de son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif, où l'on ne lisait que la colère et la concentration - et le regret, si on lui accordait une attention particulière -, elle aimait le voir sourire - parce que ça lui faisait du bien, quelque part, et que sans qu'elle puisse expliquer comment, ça la rendait heureuse aussi.

Ils se voyaient parfois, après une mission particulièrement longue ou pénible, ou simplement après une trop longue absence dans une chambre - celle du roi ou la sienne, même si Gérard préférait encore qu'ils se voient chez elle, puisque c'était plus simple pour lui de rentrer discrètement qu'elle de partir sans éveiller de soupçons -, quelque part en ville ou alors - et elle en rougit presque en effleurant la texture lisse et douce de la nappe qui recouvrait la table - dans des salles de réunion comme celles-ci, même si ces cas-là se faisaient bien plus rares - et par la même occasion, les souvenirs qui en résultaient bien plus marquants.

C'est ça ; Elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. En tant que roi, mais aussi en temps que soldat, bien que cette attention qu'elle lui portait, personne ne l'avait jamais eue avant ; Mais rien de plus. Ils ne planifiaient rien, ne prévoyaient rien. Même ces longs moments de tendresse et de réconfort, pour lesquels il suffisait d'un effleurement discret, d'un regard profond qui leur suffisait à comprendre le besoin de l'autre. Mais rien de plus. Rien.

Sûrement pas un mariage. _Surtout pas._

Elle, Erza Knightwalker, épouse du Roi et reine d'Edoras ?

Elle sourit intérieurement. Encore moins. Mariage rimait avec ménage, avec une relation, une vraie, durable et sérieuse. Avec amour. Et l'amour, elle n'y avait pas droit ; Pas elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Tous ces trucs, ces fleurs, ces chocolats, ces baisers courts et chastes, ces " _bisous d'esquimaux _" qui lui faisait penser à un couple de vieux et lui donnait vaguement envie de vomir, elle n'y avait pas le droit. Elle n'en voulait pas. Erza Knightwalker et amour dans la même phrase, ça sonnait faux. _Horriblement _faux.

Non, ce qu'elle partageait avec Gérard n'était pas de l'amour. Ils couchaient ensemble, certes. S'embrassaient parfois, se réveillaient dans le même lit un peu plus rarement. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Lui non plus. Ils avaient eut des milliers d'occasion de le faire ; Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. C'était plutôt clair.

Et puis par la suite, ça rimait avec couronnement. Puis avec héritier du roi à venir, donc enfants. Et par tous les dieux, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ces trucs gluants de bave et horriblement bruyants.

Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Aussi, trop concentrée sur ses propres émotions, elle ne suivit pas la réunion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne comprit qu'on s'adressait à elle que lorsque les doigts fins et experts car habitués de la main du roi effleurèrent la peau dénudée de sa cuisse gauche - avec une douceur, une tendresse même, que les autres ne virent heureusement pas - sous le tissu opaque de la nappe qui recouvrait la table, réveillant par la même occasion milles et une sensations qui l'avaient parcourues la nuit dernière.

Elle avait sursauté et s'était retenue de toutes des forces de laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

Et si elle eut l'air très calme en apparence en demandant avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable au conseiller de la défense de répéter ce qu'il venait de lui demander, intérieurement, elle était tout bonnement entrain de mourir de honte et se giflait mentalement avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal ; Il l'avait parfaitement remarqué.

Erza déglutit lorsque son regard croisa le sien ; Il allait demander à lui parler. Elle le savait.

La réunion prit fin après de longues heures de débat, au grand soulagement de la capitaine de la garde qui soupira en se massant les tempes, tandis que la salle se vidait progressivement.

Il la fixait. Elle le savait. Ça la gênait. Ça, il le savait aussi.

Il se demandait simplement pourquoi.

- « Capitaine ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Erza frissonna ; Encore. Diable, pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix lui fasse autant d'effet ?

Elle se sourit à elle-même. « _Oh, si, tout va bien. J'ai juste rêvé de nous faisant passionnément l'amour toute la nuit, puis de notre mariage et de moi en tant que reine d'Edoras. »_

Quoi de plus normal ?

Elle finit par se lever et s'étira longuement, sous l'œil attentif du jeune homme qui la rejoignit en silence près de la fenêtre.

- « Ça va. J'ai juste... Enfin, j'ai eut une nuit agitée. » , répondit Knightwalker en baissant les yeux.

- « Mauvais rêves ? » , continua Gérard en tentant de capter son regard. « C'est assez déplaisant, mais ça arrive à tout le monde, vous savez. Même si j'avoue être plutôt surpris que ça puisse vous arriver à vous aussi. » , ajouta-t-il plus bas, alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

_Déplaisant ? _Oh, ça non. Enfin, sûrement pas la première partie. Celle-là, elle était parfaite.

Devant son évidente absence de réponse, le souverain soupira en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, laissant son regard défiler le long du paysage.

Bon sang, voilà qu'elle se mettait à rougir.

En même temps, comment ne pas l'admirer ?

Il portait une parure de couleur blanche - comme la chemise de son rêve - ornée de toutes sortes de décorations si reconnaissables qui mettaient en évidence son statut de roi ; Erza songea que ça lui allait bien.

Même si elle le préférait très largement sans.

En sept années, ses cheveux avaient poussés, et contrairement à elle qui les gardait courts - peut-être plus en souvenir de pour _qui_ elle les avait coupé et pour montrer qu'elle avait changé qu'autre chose -, lui les gardait plus longs, quelques mèches - bien que drôlement rebelles pour un roi - soulignant sa mâchoire si joliment sculptée, contrastant d'avantage avec cette marque sur le côté droit de son visage ; Cette marque qui intriguait tout le peuple, mais qui l'intriguait elle, surtout.

Sans prévenir, Gérard fit soudainement passer son regard du paysage à l'étendue sauvage de ses prunelles brunes. Elle sursauta. Il sourit, plutôt fier de lui. Elle baissa la tête.

Trahie par elle-même, Erza ferma les yeux lorsqu'il leva une main pour effleurer sa joue, dégageant le côté droit de son visage des cheveux qui la recouvraient bien trop souvent à son goût.

- « Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis prêt à tout entendre. » , souffla-t-il à voix basse, tout juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire ; Maintenant seuls, voilà qu'il la tutoyait. Tant pis pour les règles, tant pis pour la formalité, tant pis pour la politesse qui voulait qu'ils se comportent ainsi.

Ici, seul avec elle, il n'était plus le Roi. Ici, emprisonnée entre un recoin du mur et le torse musclé de l'homme qui avait habité chacun des rêves de sa dernière nuit, elle n'était plus le capitaine de la garde royale, le meilleur soldat de toute la légion.

Il était juste Gérard. Elle n'était qu'Erza.

Rien de plus.

- « Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » , finit-elle par demander, alors qu'ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Hm, oui. Mais votre absence a été particulièrement remarquée, Capitaine... » , ronronna Gérard avec un de ses énigmatiques sourires, se penchant d'avantage vers la combattante.

Erza sourit à son tour, amusée.

Le piège se refermait. Aussi sûrement que la distance entre le torse du jeune roi et le mur - et donc, par la même occasion, la jeune femme qui se trouvait plaquée tout contre - se faisait moins importante de secondes en secondes. Aussi sûrement qu'avec un sourire, Erza franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et s'empara avec une joie qu'elle eu du mal à cacher des lèvres du souverain, comme a son habitude bien trop impatiente.

Aussi sûrement qu'il répondit à ce baiser, à cette invitation, à cette danse qui était la leur. Aussi sûrement que le silence environnant se remplit de soupirs, démonstration du soulagement mêlé de plaisir qu'ils partageaient.

Aussi sûrement que trois coups raisonnèrent soudainement à la porte, alors qu'Erza venait de se rendre compte de sa soudaine proximité entre la table et le bassin du souverain.

Ils se séparèrent vivement et à contrecœur, la capitaine étouffant une série de jurons particulièrement bien choisis - arrachant par la même occasion un soupir amusé de la part de Gérard qu'elle ne perçût qu'à moitié, bien trop en colère et l'esprit pas tout à fait clair après la frustration que venait de lui provoquer cette soudaine interruption.

Ça faisait presque trois semaines, bon sang ! _Trois semaines !_

Elle réajusta l'écharpe qui couvrait ses épaules et il fit de même avec ses vêtements avant de déclarer un « Entrez ! » , d'une voix forte, après s'être assis à sa place autour de la table du conseil.

Assise sur la table comme si de rien n'était, Erza lâcha un discret soupir en tapotant ses joues brûlantes et encore rougies, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la brève conversation entre Gérard et un de ses conseillers, qui jeta un regard vague vers la jeune femme pour partir en soupirant, demandant probablement aux dieux pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce corps si parfait habite en réalité un véritable monstre.

La capitaine attrapa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau d'elle, d'un pas un peu plus actif cette fois-ci.

Il s'excusa dans un regard. Elle fit mine de tourner la tête en guise de réponse, ne pouvait néanmoins pas empêcher un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Et, alors qu'une main du souverain se balada avec lenteur dans ses cheveux avant de se poser derrière sa nuque, faisant naître en elle l'espoir d'une hypothétique suite à ce qui venait brusquement de d'interrompre, Erza se figea tout à fait.

Peut-être parce les lèvres qu'elle s'attendait à sentir contre les siennes se posèrent sur son front, avec une tendresse, une affection telles que ce simple baiser en parut presque attentionné, chaste, à un point que ça suffit pour la déranger, la gêner, à faire paraître ce petit geste différent, trop différent pour la laisser indifférente.

Et le trouble s'installa encore, alors que Gérard attirait dans ses bras une Erza tétanisée par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, confuse et perdue, complètement immobile.

La main qu'elle sentit caresser ses cheveux fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Parce que ce geste d'habitude passionné, presque instinctif et fasciné venait de se changer en autre chose de clairement différent, encore plus lent.

C'était tendre. Doux. Attentionné. Ça fit battre son cœur plus vite, lui fit peur, atrocement peur.

Parce que ça, cette étreinte, cette chaleur, ça ressemblait presque à la définition si vague et indéterminée de cette chose que le commun des mortels appelaient l'affection. _L'a... _

_Non._

Et ça lui fit peur. _Vraiment. _

Parce que personne ne lui avait dit que ça pourrait être possible. Qu'_amour_ et _Erza_, ça puisse être dans la même phrase. Encore moins si on y rajoutait _Gérard._

Les mains posées sur le torse du souverain, Erza tenta de se dégager avec - et c'est probablement ce qui l'inquiéta le plus - contrecœur.

- « M-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Sa voix tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait. Et lui, cet imbécile de roi bien trop malin à son goût, il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui.

Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Vite et fort. Tellement fort que ça lui fit presque mal. Et avec horreur, elle constata qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essaya de se calmer, ce machin qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine ne se faisait que plus persistant.

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas chez elle. Il était entrain de la _câliner_, elle, la capitaine de la garde royale, le soldat le plus doué et le plus dangereux de tout le royaume d'Edoras. Et plus elle essayait de s'éloigner, plus il la serrait contre lui, si fort qu'elle ne sut pas si elle avait juste oublié de respirer ou si elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

C'était bizarre. Étranger. Différent.

Mais le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui parut beaucoup trop agréable à son goût. Ça lui faisait du bien, tout en lui faisant atrocement peur.

La ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixé venait d'être franchie. Et, soudainement rattrapée par ses souvenirs et ses devoirs, Erza n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il s'agisse de ce qu'elle avait souhaité pour eux. Pas sûre _du tout_.

- « _Shh_... Ça va, personne ne nous voit. Détends-toi. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Après un long frisson, elle sentit des muscles bandés se détendre petit à petit, alors que la douce chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée et dont elle n'avait pas voulu la pénétrait avec douceur, réchauffant sa poitrine meurtrie. Elle remarqua enfin qu'il sentait bon, le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand est-ce que ce genre de détails l'importait ?

C'était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Presque irréel. Tellement que pendant quelques secondes, elle cru qu'elle était de nouveau entrain de rêver.

Il y avait une différence entre ce qu'ils partageaient sans réels sentiments, sans cette attache futile, sans cette ancre qui l'empêchait d'avancer correctement et ça.

Et ce ça, ça l'intriguait. C'était nouveau, bizarre, tellement bizarre. Étrange. Trop étrange.

C'était doux. C'était chaud. C'était bon et douloureux à la fois. Ça revenait comme ça, d'un seul coup, après avoir été enfoui après aussi longtemps.

Ça rimait avec relation, avec sérieux, avec sentiments. Et puis peut-être avec mariage, avec vie, avec enfants. Avec bonheur, réconfort et douceur.

Mais pas avec arme, avec sang. Avec combat, avec Erza. Non, non, tout ça...

Tout ça, en fait, on s'en fiche. On s'en fiche. _Royalement_, même.

Peut-être parce que Gérard est entrain de l'embrasser ; Longuement, avec douceur. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait - sauf peut-être une fois, lors de cette nuit où il avait séché les larmes incontrôlées qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper, lors de cette première nuit où les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Et ça lui plut. Beaucoup. Tellement, qu'en fait, le reste, eh bien ça lui parut franchement insignifiant. Futile. Et qu'elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de réagir un peu et de répondre à cet élan de tendresse, plutôt que de réfléchir et de rester là, assise, immobile, sur une table.

Chose qu'elle fit. En le suivant le plus possible dans sa démarche, mettant de côté le fait qu'elle, elle préférait ce genre de choses avec une cadence plus élevée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, plus lentement encore si c'était possible.

- « Il faut que j'y aille, Erza. »

Elle aurait pût le retenir. Ne pas le lâcher. Jouer de sa sensibilité à son égard, lui faire oublier tous ses devoirs pour un moment.

Elle ne le fit pas ; Parce qu'il était le Roi, et elle le soldat.

Il reposa brièvement ses lèvres sur son front en guise d'excuse et la laissa ici, encore troublée et les joues vaguement rougies.

Avant de passer la porte, Gérard se retourna soudainement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Quoi que ça ai pût être, dis-toi que c'était sûrement un message de ton subconscient. Réfléchis-y. »

Elle lui sourit. Alors il s'inquiétait ? Pour elle ? Comme si un simple rêve allait la mettre en danger ou lui faire du mal.

- « Et si je ne trouve pas ? »

Gérard eut un petit rire et souffla avant de quitter la salle.

- « Alors je t'aiderai à trouver. On se voit tout à l'heure chez toi. »

Erza sourit, songeuse.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bête. Et incroyablement heureuse, aussi.

Ce sourire peint sur son visage ne voulait pas partir ; Et tant pis si ça l'agaçait.

Pendant quelques secondes, Erza se demanda si son homologue d'Earthland était aussi maladroite sur le plan sentimental qu'elle ; S'il existait un Gérard, là-bas aussi. Avant de se dire qu'après tout, si elle s'appelait aussi Erza, elle sera très certainement capable de s'en sortir la tête haute.

Une histoire de subconscient, hein ?

La jeune femme s'étira longuement, attrapa sa lance qu'elle avait posée contre le dossier de sa chaise et prit le chemin qui la mènerai vers les casernes, ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Au diable ce subconscient et ce message qu'il n'était même pas foutu d'exprimer explicitement.

Ce soir, elle allait raconter son rêve à Gérard. _Tout_ son rêve. Dans les moindres détails.

Et tant pis pour le message que ça cachait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que leur relation avait changé.

* * *

*Chutepourriespotted*

Voilà voilà.. Je pense que je vais encore écrire sur ce couple à l'avenir. Même si je vous avoue qu'entrer dans les pensées d'Erza ne fût pas une chose facile du fait qu'elle ne soit que peu mise en avant dans le manga, on verra bien comment est-ce que je m'en suis sortie...

Une review/remarque/question/commande/critique ? Tout est toujours bon à prendre !

Bon, du coup la suite, ce sera dimanche, mais avec un OS un peu plus long et un pairing plus ou moins peu utilisé. Vous comprendrez le " plus ou moins " le moment venu xD

Enfin bref. Merci pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça et à bientôt ! :)

Bymeha


	10. OS 10 : Edo-Natsu & Lisanna - Reflet

_Pour le titre, c'est parce que je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre. Mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui résume l'OS._

Salutations, petits lecteurs adorés !

Aujourd'hui, un OS un peu plus triste. On retourne dans le hurt/comfort, avec un -presque- pairing bien trop peu utilisé, j'ai nommé le Edo-Natsu/Lisanna. ( Bon, y'a un peu de Natsu/Lisanna aussi, mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien adapter une morale ou une bonne fin à toute cette histoire... ). J'aime ces personnages. Ecrire avec Lisanna ici m'a permit de faire ressortir ce côté de sa culpabilité à Edoras... C'est vrai qu'elle est dans une situation bien délicate, la pauvre. Et puis, juste parce que le moment où elle retourne à Earthland m'a carrément fait pleurer - en même temps, passer un tel moment avec **Inishie no Mahou**, ils aiment faire fort chez Fairy Tail... - je me suis sentie obliger d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref. Perso j'en suis plutôt fière, après, c'est vous qui jugez !

**Réponse à Tiala-chan :**... Oh mince. C'est vrai ? Argh, j'en avais déjà trois ou quatre de tous prêts en plus... Bon, on alternera avec autre chose pour pas que ça ne te paraisse trop lourd ! ( Je n'aime pas spécialement ce pairing non plus, mais d'un point de vue d'auteur, il reste intéressant ; Le caractère des personnages fait qu'on peut les mettre dans énormément de situations différentes, et puis, ça me permets d'écrire quelque chose avec Lucy sans entrer dans le NaLu alors.. 8D ) Ravie que ça t'ai plût ! Je pense en écrire d'autres, ouais... J'espère que ça te paraîtra toujours aussi bien ! Pour ta commande, j'ai prévu quelque chose en UA pour commencer, parce que bon, le yuri et moi... Ca ira quand même ? *vasecacher*

Merci pour vos reviews ! ;o;

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Je dirai qu'il faut avoir tout vu jusqu'à la fin de l'arc d'Edoras, au minimum. Peut-être même après Tenroû en fait, puisque je fais mention d'un certain pairing qu'on ne découvre qu'à ce moment là.. :B

**Genre :** Romance - Hurt/Comfort. Un peu d'humour et de douceur par moments, aussi.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Il pleuvait, ce jour là.

Après avoir brièvement prévenus Mirajane et Efman, Lisanna était rapidement sortie, histoire de marcher un peu, bien que sans but précis.

La Guilde était cachée dans une forêt aux allures tropicales, à l'époque. En écoutant un peu ce qui se disait à la guilde, Lisanna avait finit par comprendre qu'ils faisaient ça pour fuir les membres du royaume, ainsi qu'une personne en particulier.

Erza. Erza, la tueuse de fées.

Devoir admettre qu'Erza tuait les membres de Fairy Tail lui avait fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Parce que la Erza avec laquelle elle avait grandit aimait Fairy Tail. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle et ses membres. Elle n'était pas la tueuse, mais la reine, la gardienne des fées. Titania.

Le contraire était inconcevable. Incroyable. Impossible.

_Et pourtant._

Savoir que sa guilde, sa famille, n'en était plus tout à fait une et reconnue comme guilde noire, illégale, lui avait été plus douloureux encore.

Parce que Fairy Tail était sa lumière. Sa maison. Sa famille. Ceux qui les avaient accueillis, sa grande sœur, son grand frère et elle-même.

_Les vrais Mirajane et Elfman._

Jouer le rôle d'une autre lui pesait encore plus.

Sourire aux homologues des Strauss lui déchirait le cœur. Sourire aux autres lui faisait tout aussi mal.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas leur Lisanna. Parce que la vraie, _leur vraie _Lisanna était morte, disparue, effacée à jamais et pour toujours.

Alors elle faisait semblant d'être la Lisanna qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Elle s'appliquait minutieusement et avec précaution à jouer le rôle de la défunte, à correspondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à ce qu'elle devrait être, à prendre les mêmes habitudes, à arborer le même sourire.

Parce que c'était plus simple comme ça. Parce que ça les rendait tous heureux.

C'était difficile. Mais jusque là, elle semblait y arriver.

Elle ne supporterai pas de voir Mirajane et Elfman souffrir, combien même ce ne serait pas ceux avec lesquels elle avait grandit. Elle le savait.

Encore moins de passer pour une sorte d'imposteur, pour quelqu'un qui se serait joué d'eux, qui leur aurait menti.

Alors elle continuait. Elle souriait, elle riait. Elle partageait une complicité qu'elle ne méritait pas avec les autres.

Et enfin, à ce moment là, seule et sous la pluie, elle s'autorisa à être elle même. À être Lisanna Strauss. La mage adepte du Take-Over. L'amie des esprits des animaux, qui aimait ceux-ci de tout son cœur. Celle qui avait élevé Happy, il y avait maintenant quatre ans. Celle qui avait proposé à Natsu d'être sa femme, plus tard. Celle qui avait grandit dans un monde plein de magie. Celle qui avait grandit à Fairy Tail.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment pu y faire quoi que ce soit, alors que de légères secousses parcoururent ses épaules, se faisant de plus en plus violentes au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller.

_Natsu. Happy. Mira-nee. Elf-nee-chan. Erza. Grey. Cana. Levy. Le Maître._

_Tout le monde._

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front. Lisanna réprima un frisson lorsque la gravité sembla se modifier et qu'elle se reçu le crachat violent de la pluie, qui lui fouettait maintenant le visage en tombant à l'horizontale.

Pendant un instant, elle se laissa à songer qu'elle voulait retrouver la vraie pluie. Celle du monde qu'elle avait connu. La pluie sous laquelle elle avait rencontré Natsu, pour la première fois. La pluie qui l'avait vue grandir, elle et ses amis. La pluie qui tant de fois l'avait poussée à s'abriter dans la cabane qu'elle avait construite du temps où elle couvait l'oeuf d'Happy avec l'aide de Natsu et où elle se blottissait contre ce dernier, profitant de la chaleur anormale que son corps diffusait avec le petit chat bleu, qui se lovait avec joie entre ceux qui avaient joué le rôle de parents pour lui.

Elle avait secoué la tête, chassant ses larmes d'un geste presque enragé.

Elle était confuse, perdue.

Devait elle être leur Lisanna ? Devait elle éviter aux autres de souffrir ? Continuer à faire semblant pour leur bonheur ?

Ou préférerait-elle redevenir elle-même ? Effacer tous ces mensonges, retirer son masque et montrer son vrai visage ?

- « Pour faire souffrir Mira-nee et Elf-nee-chan ? Non. Non... », se répondit-elle à elle-même, secouant à nouveau la tête comme pour affirmer ses propos.

Mais faire quoi ? Et pour qui ? Jusque quand ?

En attendant _quoi_ ?

Lisanna laissa sa peine et sa confusion se déverser comme bon leur semblait et s'assit maladroitement derrière un rocher contre lequel s'abriter. La tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux, elle se coupa du monde et s'enferma dans une bulle de pensées, où elle laissa toute sa frustration et la douleur enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même s'en aller.

Si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les cris paniqués des autres membres de Fairy Tail. Elle ne sentit pas l'air trembler autour d'elle.

En revanche, elle pût distinguer la couleur écarlate de la flamboyante chevelure de celle que les autres nommaient la tueuse de fées.

Le sourire qui était venu éclairer son visage disparut à l'instant même où elle se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos de cette femme.

Dangereuse. Mortelle. Implacable et sans pitié.

_Différente._

Mais c'était tout de même Erza, non ?

Alors, soudainement convaincue de quelque chose qui lui paraissait - qui devait lui paraître - impossible, elle s'était levée, ramassant les plis de la robe blanche qu'elle portait ce jour là, simple et pourtant si différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître là où elle avait toujours vécu.

_Earthland._

La créature que l'homologue de Titania chevauchait passa au dessus d'elle dans un sifflement d'excitation, provoquant des rafales de vent qui modifièrent une nouvelle fois le sens de la pluie.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- « Erza ! Erza, c'est moi, Lisanna ! Erza ! », cria-t-elle à travers les bourrasques de vent et le vrombissement retentissant de la pluie. « Erz-

- Mais t'es dingue où quoi ?! »

La jeune fille hoqueta de stupeur et s'arrêta dans son élan à l'instant même où une sorte de boîte sur roues exécuta un dérapage magistral pour s'arrêter juste devant elle.

La portière s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

_Natsu._

- « Grimpes ! Dépêches-toi ! », s'écria-t-il avec panique, surveillant la monture de la tueuse de fées à travers le rétroviseur.

Non. L'_autre_ Natsu.

La main qui s'empara de la sienne l'engouffra avec précipitation dans l'habitacle, avant que le véhicule ne se rue à travers un fossé qui les entraîna dans la forêt.

Lisanna prit appui sur le tableau de bord pour s'asseoir à la place du passager, détaillant douloureusement le conducteur.

La même voix.

La même apparence.

La même inquiétude envers elle.

- « Attaches ta ceinture. », ordonna-t-il, ses yeux cachés par des lunettes guettant toujours le moindre mouvement à travers le rétroviseur, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Mais pourtant si différent.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, se frottant discrètement les yeux avant de river son regard sur la route, bien que peu définie.

Ils allaient vite. Très vite.

Le Natsu qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais supporté une telle vitesse. Encore moins de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la gigantesque machine.

Mais il serait tout de même venu la chercher, lui aussi. Il l'aurait sauvée à n'importe quel prix, aurait défié le monde entier s'il le fallait.

En ça, ils n'étaient pas vraiment différents.

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il avait démarré, caché sous de hautes fougères.

Lisanna songea que si la main prévenante du garçon ne s'était pas avancée devant elle, elle serait rentrée avec le visage mal en point, vu le bond qu'elle venait de faire en avant.

La jeune fille lui sourit douloureusement, alors qu'il relevait ses lunettes pour la détailler avec soin, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures.

- « Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? », s'inquiéta le garçon après avoir détaché sa ceinture, parcourant rapidement son corps du regard à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

Lisanna ne comprit la provenance des rougeurs passagères sur le visage du garçon que lorsqu'il se pencha à l'arrière pour lui tendre une veste émaciée par endroits, mais dont la doublure douce et confortable la réchauffa immédiatement. La jeune fille sourit et l'enfila rapidement, sans quitter du regard le garçon qui lui regardait ailleurs, gêné par la transparence de sa robe.

- « Non, ça va. », répondit Lisanna en cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les tremblements de sa voix, se parant de son habituel sourire. « Merci, Nats- »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les mailles de la chemise du jeune homme, alors qu'il l'avait brusquement prise dans ses bras.

Lisanna n'osa pas faire quoi que ce soit, figée contre le torse du garçon qui la serra d'avantage contre lui, écrasant sans le vouloir son petit cœur rongé par la culpabilité.

Il avait la même odeur que le Natsu qu'elle connaissait. La même douceur, la même tendresse cachée, mêlée à cette pointe de timidité due à son cruel manque d'expérience.

- « Me fais plus de frayeurs comme ça, Lisanna... »

Cette dernière frissonna à cause du chuchotement tout près de son oreille et baissa les yeux, à l'entente de la douleur perçue lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom.

_« Je ne suis pas ta Lisanna. Je suis désolée. Terriblement désolée. Je ne suis pas celle que tu as perdue. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas celle que tu connais, celle que tu apprécies. Ce n'est pas moi, Natsu. Ce n'est pas moi. »_

Elle connaissait les mots. Ils étaient là, coincés dans sa gorge, tout prêts à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas a émettre le moindre son ?

Il finit par se séparer d'elle, au bout d'une durée qui devait correspondre à quelques minutes, ses mains glissant le long de ses épaules frêles jusqu'aux siennes, tremblantes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'étais toute seule, là-bas ?

- Je... »

_« Je ne suis pas ta Lisanna. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, mais je ne supporterai pas de vous voir tristes, tous. Alors j'ai fait semblant. J'ai joué le rôle de l'autre Lisanna. Et ça me fait mal. Parce que je ne mérite pas votre confiance, vos sentiments. Je ne les mérites pas. »_

- « J'étais partie cueillir des champignons. »

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, se retenant de toutes des forces de se mordiller la lèvre.

_Mensonges._

- « Ah. », fit simplement Natsu.

Même la chaleur de ses mains lui rappelait celles du Natsu qu'elle connaissait.

Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, brûlant, perçant, qui la détaillait ouvertement et sans scrupules, à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question.

Lisanna cru qu'on lui arrachait une nouvelle fois le cœur lorsque celui qu'on nommait Fireball lâcha ses mains pour réajuster le col de sa veste dans un geste presque froid, avant de les reposer machinalement sur le volant.

- « La Guilde s'est déjà transportée ailleurs. On passera la nuit ici, et puis on ira la retrouver. Levy doit juste m'envoyer les données, on partira à ce moment là. », déclara-t-il sèchement en détournant le regard.

La lueur de déception que Lisanna y recela lui porta un nouveau coup.

Lui aussi, il la connaissait. À la manière du Natsu avec lequel elle avait grandit, il arrivait à savoir si elle lui disait la vérité ou non rien qu'à la regarder, à l'observer.

Elle avait menti. Il le savait.

Alors pourquoi ce silence ?

- « Tu peux aller sur la banquette arrière, si tu veux. », précisa-t-il avec un ton plus doux après quelques minutes.

Lisanna le fixait, perdue.

- « Et toi ? »

Natsu haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'ils plongeaient à nouveau dans le regard l'un de l'autre, comme mués par une curiosité intarissable, un besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de vivant, de réel. Elle pourrait perdre toute notion du temps, rien qu'en observant ses yeux ; Ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de celui avec qui elle avait grandit, ses yeux qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils le savaient. Ils pourraient mentir autant qu'ils le voudraient.

Mais leurs yeux, eux, diront toujours la vérité. Toujours.

- « C'est bon, je dormirai comme ça. Ça ne me gêne pas. »

Il lui sourit et se recula, l'invitant du regard à s'installer à l'arrière, chose qu'elle fit rapidement.

Les sièges étaient tout aussi confortables qu'à l'avant, et c'est avec culpabilité qu'elle s'allongea le long de la banquette arrière.

Elle vit qu'il la regardait à travers le rétroviseur, à la fois inquiet et curieux, désireux d'en apprendre plus d'elle, toujours plus.

Il lui rendit son sourire, toujours à travers le miroir. Le sien n'en fut que plus éclatant, presque sincère.

_Mensonges. Tromperies. _

La main qui vint chercher la sienne ne fit qu'ajouter un élan de culpabilité à la douleur déjà présente dans sa poitrine.

Chaude. Douce. Empreinte de tendresse. Rassurante.

_« Mais pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait tenir cette main. C'est elle. L'autre moi. Ce n'est pas cette main que je veux tenir. C'est celle de l'autre lui. »_

Cette même main vint cueillir la larme incontrôlée qui s'était échappée de ses yeux bleus, rapidement suivie d'une autre.

- « Natsu... Je... Je ne suis pas... », eut-elle le temps de souffler avant que sa voix ne finisse étranglée par un sanglot, brusque, violent.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se redressait précipitamment.

_« Je ne suis pas ta Lisanna. »_

Il fut près d'elle en quelques secondes seulement, l'attirant dans ses bras avec douceur.

Lisanna voulut résister. Elle aurait voulu lui avouer, lui dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire, ce qui lui broyait le cœur à ce moment là. Lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'elle lui mentait, qu'elle les bernait tous depuis le début, parce que c'était la solution qui lui paraissait la meilleure.

- « Je sais. »

Son cœur rata un battement, alors que la jeune fille se figeait tout à fait.

Il savait.

_Natsu savait._

- « Mais... Mais tu...

- Je sais. Je m'en était un peu douté, à vrai dire. », répondit-il doucement en la prenant par les épaules, son visage apparaissant face au sien. « Mais j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand... Mais j'ai compris. »

Sa voix tremblait.

Les larmes de Lisanna redoublèrent d'intensité, lui brouillant la vue.

Il pleurait. Son visage souriait, mais il pleurait.

Elle lui avait fait de la peine. Elle l'avait rendu triste.

Elle avait blessé Natsu.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, implorants, recherchant mutuellement une aide quelconque, une réponse dans le regard de l'autre, d'une façon frénétique, presque désespérée.

- « Co-comment tu... », sanglota Lisanna en s'accrochant à ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui pouvait encore la rattacher à la réalité, observant le flot d'émotions continues qui défilait dans les yeux verts de Natsu, impuissante tout en étant consciente que c'était le fruit de son erreur.

_Parce qu'elle avait menti._

Natsu inspira profondément et tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, bien que peu convainquant.

- « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, vraiment. », souffla Fireball en effleurant ses joues du bout des doigts, essuyant avec tendresse les larmes qui les parcouraient. « Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je suppose... Elle était gentille, comme toi... Très courageuse et prête à aider ses amis, aussi. »

Lisanna s'était peu à peu calmée, maintenant à l'écoute.

- « On a grandis ensemble. », repris Natsu, une lueur nostalgique brillant au fond de ses prunelles vertes. « C'est elle qui me défendait quand on était dehors. En échange, j'avais promis de venir la chercher à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. C'était plutôt équitable... », fît-il avec un petit rire. « Et puis il y a eut ce jour là. La tueuse de fées nous avait retrouvés. »

Son visage s'était assombri. Lisanna l'invita tout de même à continuer du regard.

- « Elle était partie en reconnaissance, pour voir où est-ce qu'on était. Mais au fond, c'est surtout parce qu'elle adorait les animaux. Elle voulait les voir en premier à chaque fois...

« Je n'étais pas près d'elle, ce jour là. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais du l'être quand j'ai vu Mirajane. Elle pleurait, hurlait. On aurait dit un démon… Elle m'a dit que Lisanna était tombée du haut d'une falaise. Alors j'ai compris que c'était fini.

« Je faisais partie de l'équipe de recherches, avec les autres. Grâce à mon bolide et à une machine que Levy avait rapidement montée, on a pu descendre jusqu'en bas. Mais on ne t'a... _Non_. », se reprit-il en secouant la tête. « On ne l'a pas trouvée. Alors que j'avais promis... »

Lisanna se montra incapable de savoir si le bruit qui résonnait dans l'habitacle provenait de ses propres sanglots dont la cadence avait redoublée où s'il s'agissait de ceux de l'autre Natsu, que l'émotion avait brusquement empêché de continuer.

- « J'avais promis... J'avais promis d'être là... »

_Lamentations. Douleur. Culpabilité. Souffrance. Manque. Tristesse. Désespoir. Nostalgie. Douleur. Culpabilité._

_Tellement, tellement de culpabilité._

Lisanna aurait voulu être capable de le rassurer. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ai jamais comprit ce qu'elle leur avait caché à tous. Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots, lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

Même à Earthland, on l'avait toujours surprotégée. Alors elle se contentait d'aider les autres avec ce qu'elle pouvait ; Son sourire. Elle soignait la colère de Mirajane, la tristesse d'Elfman, la déception de Natsu, les pensées sombres de Grey, la solitude de Cana, les inquiétudes d'Erza, les responsabilités du maître, la souffrance de tous les autres.

Elle se reprit et essuya péniblement ses larmes ; Essayer ne lui coûterait rien.

Un sourire redressa péniblement ses lèvres tremblantes, tandis qu'elle relevait le visage de celui qui se faisait nommer Fireball en face du sien.

Le regard perdu et confus dans lequel elle plongea lui rappela celui de Natsu. De son Natsu.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu l'as retrouvée. Tu _m'as_ retrouvée. »

Et avant que le jeune homme n'ai pu répondre, une secousse ébranla violemment le véhicule, envoyant sa tête percuter le siège arrière avec violence.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Lisanna se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir pleuré dans son sommeil, le souvenir des sanglots encore présent dans sa gorge serrée.

Paniquée, elle se redressa brusquement.

Était-elle à Edoras ? Avait-elle rêvé d'être retournée chez elle ?

Le contact de l'ombre qui passa par sa fenêtre pour la rejoindre dans son lit lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur.

- « Eh. Je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là... », lui murmura une voix qu'elle reconnu instantanément, alors qu'une main appliquée venait cueillir ses larmes d'un geste tendre, caresser ses cheveux, la serrer contre soi.

Lisanna respira l'odeur musquée à plein poumons et se raccrocha à son cou comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à la réalité.

La même odeur. La même peau. La même chaleur.

Elle se souvint avoir aperçu la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte. Avoir senti une série de baisers tendres fleurir sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Avoir serré une main agréablement chaude dans la sienne. S'être rallongée, avoir soufflé quelques mots au sens indéterminé.

Avant que les vapes du sommeil ne la happent de nouveau.

* * *

Lisanna s'éveilla lentement, s'étirant paresseusement dans son lit jusqu'au moment où elle sentit le bras, aussi doux que possessif d'un certain Dragon Slayer autour de sa taille.

La benjamine des Strauss sourit et étouffa un bâillement dans l'oreiller avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement, son regard céruléen en rencontrant un autre, quoique de couleur différente, à l'allure plus sauvage à cause des pupilles fendues qui barraient les deux prunelles vertes mouchetées d'or du garçon.

- « B'jour. », finit-il par souffler après avoir cligné des yeux et réalisé où il s'était réveillé.

Lisanna ne répondit pas, un sourire attendri venant étirer ses lèvres fines. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya l'espace de quelques instants sur ses bras et vint s'allonger sur le Dragon Slayer en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, ses mains trouvant instinctivement leur place sur le torse nu aux pectoraux finement dessinés du garçon sur lesquels elle posa ses doigts fins, tandis que leurs jambes s'entremêlaient avec douceur, comme par habitude.

Après avoir brièvement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lisanna ne pût s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage à l'entente du grondement sourd qui fit vibrer la poitrine sur laquelle étaient posées ses mains ; Il en ronronnait de satisfaction.

- « Mon petit dragon. », fit-elle simplement en souriant, arrachant un soupir amusé à ce dernier.

- « _Grand_ dragon. », la corrigea-t-il avec une moue faussement blessée, portant une main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux aux coins desquels vinrent perler quelques larmes.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- « Tu sais qu'Elfman pourrait sérieusement songer à te tuer s'il savait que tu étais venu ici cette nuit ? Non pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr. », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, l'embrassant encore une fois comme pour affirmer ses propos.

- « Pourquoi ? », demanda le Dragon Slayer en haussant un sourcil perplexe, transparent d'innocence. « Et puis, lui voit bien Evergreen, alors je-

- Oh, Natsu... », soupira la jeune fille en se retenant de rire à la dernière phrase. « C'est vrai ça ? », finit-il tout de même par demander, sa curiosité soudainement éveillée.

Elle n'était pas la petite sœur de Mirajane pour rien, après tout.

- « J'ai senti son odeur, hier soir. », affirma le Salamander. « Et elle était toute fraîche.

- Hmm, je vois. »

Natsu étouffa un bâillement. Décidément, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien aux filles. Grey avait raison, elles étaient bien trop compliquées. Surtout pour lui.

Lisanna aperçu son écharpe qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit et reporta son regard sur la cicatrice de son cou, la caressant machinalement du bout des doigts. Pendant quelques secondes, elle aurait juré l'avoir senti ronronner.

- « Happy est chez vous ? », demanda la jeune fille,

soudainement prise d'un instinct maternel envers le petit chat bleu, bien que peu inquiète.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, après tout. Quoi de plus normal que de se demander pourquoi il n'était pas en compagnie du Dragon Slayer ?

- « Chez Lucy. », répondit Natsu en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. « Mais elle n'a pas voulu que moi je vienne et j'avais la flemme de monter jusqu'en haut. Alors je suis venu ici. », ajouta-t-il, conscient qu'elle allait sûrement finir par lui poser la question d'un moment à l'autre, en désignant la fenêtre ouverte du regard.

Ça avait été sa meilleure amie pendant presque quatre ans, avant qu'elle ne soit déclarée morte aux yeux de tous. Et à force de patience et d'observation, il avait fini par la connaitre - presque - par cœur, à être capable d'anticiper ses questions, les réponses qu'elle lui apporterait, ses sourires, et parfois même, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, ses pensées, ses questions silencieuses, les secrets qu'elle tentait d'enfouir sous sa bonne humeur, ses peines, ses inquiétudes.

Heureusement, il était capable de contrer tout ça ; La rassurer, la faire rire, lui remonter le moral, l'aider, inconsciemment tout d'abord, à voir les choses comme elles étaient.

Et bien qu'ils aient été séparés durant deux longues années, Natsu avait bien vite reprit ses repères, constatant rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas tellement changé.

En ce moment précis, ses yeux lui demandaient à quoi il pensait, tout en lui hurlant qu'elle était heureuse de le savoir ici, près d'elle, en bonne santé, en sécurité.

Alors il fit taire ses inquiétudes d'un baiser timide et chaste, auquel elle répondit avec tout autant de douceur, bien qu'un peu plus à l'aise que lui.

Et honnêtement, en ce qui concernait ces choses là, il était bien content qu'elle prenne les commandes.

- « Il se passait quoi dans ton rêve, cette nuit ? », finit-il par demander, étudiant machinalement une autre mèche de ses cheveux à l'incroyable couleur blanche.

Il n'avait tout de même pas le pouvoir de télépathie de Warren ; Autant lui demander tout de suite la raison de cette crise de larmes, ce pourquoi son regard d'ordinaire si pétillant était assombri par un voile de pensées.

Il la sentit se raidir, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

- « Rien d'important.

- Ça devait quand même l'être un peu. T'as pleuré. », répliqua-t-il doucement, son pouce effleurant doucement sa joue en retraçant le cheminement d'une larme qui coule.

- « Ça va, je te dis. Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de pleurer dans ses rêves. Je suis sûre que même Lucy peut-

- Seulement quand c'est triste. », l'interrompit le Dragon Slayer, conscient qu'elle tentait simplement d'échapper à la discussion.

Lisanna soupira.

- « Natsu, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler... », fit la jeune fille en relevant des yeux brillants vers lui.

Le Dragon Slayer lui adressa un regard blasé qu'il détourna rapidement, tandis qu'elle arborai une moue suppliante si efficace qu'elle aurait même pu troubler Laxus dans ses mauvais jours.

- « Tu triches, Lisanna. », l'accusa le jeune homme dans un soupir, faisant mine d'ignorer les lèvres terriblement tentatrices qui se tenaient juste sous son nez.

Il finit par y jeter un coup d'œil, curieux, et regretta son geste à l'instant même où une furieuse envie de s'en emparer le prit.

Lisanna sourit en le voyant rougir et décida de se pencher d'elle-même, comme si le simple fait de la savoir installée sur lui ne suffisait pas à lui donner envie d'annuler la mission qu'il avait choisi la veille avec Happy et Lucy, qui devaient certainement déjà être entrain de se préparer.

Il se laissa tenter une nouvelle fois, trop curieux et aventurier pour les ignorer.

Soupira. Longuement, même. Parce que sous ses airs d'ange incarnée, elle était une véritable conspiratrice. La sœur de Mirajane, qui plus est.

Mais qu'importe ; On ne laissait pas une telle occasion passer comme ça. Même Igneel aurait été d'accord avec ça.

C'est alors avec un autre soupir, bien que plus résolu que le Dragon Slayer prit appui sur ses coudes et vint proprement clore cette discussion, s'assurant que sa compagne ne puisse plus répondre de rien en s'emparant farouchement des lèvres sucrées qui lui étaient offertes.

Sous ses airs angéliques se cachait une créature bien fourbe. Mais il savait le lui rendre.

Lisanna se recula brusquement, alors qu'un grondement sourd se faisait entendre.

C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

Natsu la fixait sans comprendre, quelque peu hébété.

- « Euh... Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? », hésita le Dragon Slayer alors qu'elle se redressait, une expression oscillant entre la surprise et l'amusement ainsi qu'un demi-sourire venant se peindre sur son visage.

- « Tu _ronronnais_, là ? », interrogea Lisanna en guise de réponse, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Natsu déglutit, alors qu'un autre grondement se faisait entendre, arrachant un soupir amusé à la benjamine des Strauss.

- « T'as faim, pas vrai ? », sourit la mage aux cheveux blancs, son sourire se faisant amusé.

Au grand dam de l'adolescent, elle finit par s'éloigner et quitta définitivement le lit pour se diriger vers la porte, l'invitant à faire de même du regard.

Natsu hésita. Il était bien là, dans son lit douillet et encore chaud, et qui, de plus, portait cette odeur qui ressemblait tant à celle de Lisanna.

- « Allez. », insista la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte. « Je vais nous faire un petit déjeuner. Tu viens ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au Dragon Slayer pour le convaincre d'accepter.

La matinée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien.

Lisanna rit de bon cœur, les cris de protestation de Natsu et ceux, à la fois horrifiés et consternés d'Elfman s'atténuant au fur et à mesure de sa progression jusque dans sa chambre.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle ferma la porte de celle-ci, un soupir de sa part venant briser le silence qui l'avait englobée.

Connaissant Natsu et son appétit quasiment intarissable, le Salamander en avait encore pour un moment à manger, surtout si le grand frère surprotecteur de la jeune fille était venu le déranger pendant son repas.

Elle avait donc largement le temps de se préparer.

Après un nouveau soupir et s'être assurée que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée, Lisanna tira rapidement ses draps de sorte à ce que son lit soit plus ou moins fait et se dirigea vers son armoire à grands pas, sifflotant un air qu'elle avait apprit à Edoras.

Le temps s'annonçait plutôt bon, représentant fièrement une journée de début d'été à Magnolia.

Entre la panoplie de minishorts que Mirajane s'était fait une joie de lui acheter et ce qu'elle pouvait encore porter de ses vêtements d'il y a deux ans, Lisanna avait largement de quoi s'habiller.

C'est donc après un soupir résolu qu'elle se lit à fouiller dans son armoire, à la recherche d'une tenue convenable.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente des cris de Natsu, suivis des vociférations d'Elfman, quant à certaines choses qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

Certaines choses concernant une certaine Evergreen, par exemple.

Son sourire se fit soudain plus doux, plus nostalgique, lorsque ses doigts fins rencontrèrent un tissu différent des autres, se démarquant par sa douceur particulière.

Une robe blanche et violette s'extirpa d'en dessous des affaires sous lesquelles elle était cachée, avant que Lisanna ne la pose à plat sur le lit tout juste fait.

_Sa robe favorite, lorsqu'elle était à Edoras._

Elle avait reprit conscience dans un endroit qui s'était révélé être sa chambre, avec ces murs orangés, les couleurs vives émanant des vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres et dans lesquels le soleil couchant se reflétait avec douceur, les dizaines de peluches à l'effigie d'animaux alignées sur des étagères en bois sombres, les quelques livres négligemment posés dans une caisse et une table basse peinte dans un jaune vif entouré de poufs de couleurs toutes aussi joyeuses.

En balançant sa tête, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec une Mirajane profondément endormie, son visage inquiet enfoui dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se tenait agenouillée près du lit.

Lisanna eut un petit sourire ; Elle avait sûrement du veiller sur elle.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Elfman qui ronflait sur un des poufs avant qu'un visage n'apparaisse subitement au dessus du sien, inquiet.

La jeune fille sourit, une fois remise de sa surprise.

_Natsu._

Ce dernier lui rendit timidement son sourire, avant de désigner la porte-fenêtre qui menait à un petit balcon du regard. Lisanna jeta un coup d'œil aux homologues de ses frères et sœurs et acquiesça, se tenant au bras du Fireball pour ne pas tomber.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte doucement fermée qu'elle remarqua qu'il tremblait. Son sourire se radoucit ; C'est vrai, il n'était à bord d'aucun véhicule, actuellement.

Toute son assurance s'était comme envolée.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », finit-elle par demander en s'appuyant à la rambarde de bois, laissant son regard défiler le long du paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Elle le vit sursauter du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il bafouillait maladroitement, de façon presque craintive :

- « Euh... C-C'était une grenouille qui chassait... À côté de nous, a-alors, ça a secoué la voiture et tu t'es cognée alors je t'ai ramenée ici et tu as dormi toute la nuit jusqu'à cet après-midi et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé et-

- Merci. »

Le jeune homme se figea tout à fait lorsqu'elle vint trouver refuge dans ses bras, poussant un petit soupir d'aise lorsque sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

- « Euh... Li... Lisanna-san ? », hésita le Fireball tandis que l'emprise des bras autour de son corps se faisait plus forte.

- « Appelles-moi Lisanna. Juste Lisanna. », le corrigea-t-elle avec douceur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas. Le sourire de Lisanna s'accentua lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il répondait maladroitement à son étreinte.

Le Natsu avec lequel elle avait grandit n'avait jamais été très câlin non plus. Elle se promit alors de régler ce léger détail, lorsqu'elle rentrerai.

Si tout de fois elle rentrera un jour.

- « Merci, Natsu. », déclara la jeune fille en se séparant de lui avec lenteur, son visage habité d'un autre sourire, encore plus éclatant. « Et... Est-ce que Mira-nee et Elf-nee-chan savent que...

- Non. », répondit aussitôt Natsu, avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois-ci. « Je ne leur dirai rien. Je te le promets. », déclara-t-il sur un ton solennel.

Lisanna l'empêcha de s'incliner en le maintenant face à lui par les épaules et rit doucement, s'attirant un autre regard plein de surprise.

Surprise qui se transforma rapidement en nostalgie.

- « Tu as le même rire qu'elle, tu sais. Le même sourire, aussi. », souffla Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour vérifier si cette ressemblance était tout aussi frappante quel que soit l'angle sous lequel on la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lisanna baissa les yeux, alors que cette culpabilité revenait avec force pour de faire encore plus présente, plus douloureuse, persistante.

- « Oh, désolé Lisanna-san ! », se reprit immédiatement le Fireball en passant une main nerveuse dans le bataillon désordonné de ses cheveux. « Euh, pardon, je voulais dire Lisanna ! »

La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

Elle aimait cette maladresse, cette gentillesse. Parce que, quelque part, ça lui rappelait son Natsu. Ça lui permettait de ne pas oublier.

- « Ça ne me rends pas triste, de savoir que tu es toi et pas celle que j'ai connue. Ça me va. », expliqua l'homologue du Dragon Slayer de feu avec une brève tentative de sourire.

Il finit par soupirer.

Lisanna haussa un sourcil à la vue de la main qu'il lui tendait.

- « Faisons un marché, tu veux bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, s'il te plaît...

- Quelle sorte de marché ? », hésita la jeune fille, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une coutume étrange à Edoras qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Natsu lui sourit en guise de réponse, l'invitant à prendre sa main du regard.

L'instant d'après, la jeune fille alla s'écraser avec douceur contre le torse du Fireball.

- « Je ne dirai rien à personne. », chuchota Natsu en la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. « Mais en échange, je veux que tu me promettes de continuer. Je veux que t'entendre rire, te voir sourire. Comme Lisanna... Comme _ma_ Lisanna. »

La benjamine des Strauss hoqueta de stupeur, refoulant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les larmes qui vinrent perler à ses yeux.

Évidemment. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé ?

Elle était proche, très proche de son Natsu à elle. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas également le cas ici ?

Lui aussi, il avait perdu un être cher. Savoir que sa Lisanna était bel et bien morte après avoir cru que ce n'était pas le cas, apprendre ou plutôt se voir confirmer sa mort une deuxième fois avait été dur. Douloureux.

- « C'est promis. », avait-elle soufflé en s'accrochant à sa veste, laissant ses larmes couler tandis que le jeune homme faisait de même.

Ce jour là, le Natsu d'Edoras avait définitivement accepté la disparition de son amie d'enfance. Ce jour là, l'homologue de cette dernière avait soigné ses peines par le biais de cette promesse, qui avait donné un réel sens à toute cette mascarade, tous ces mensonges qui petit à petit s'étaient transformés en sourires, plein de sincérité.

Lisanna plia soigneusement la robe et la rangea dans son armoire.

Elle n'avait aucun regret. Aucun.

* * *

Pas pourries les tomates, s'il vous plaît... *sors loin*

Ahem. Y'a du progrès pour les chutes, vous avez vu ! Maissi maissi, un jour, je vous écrirai une fin digne de ce nom, vous verrez.

Sinon... Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, que je sache si je fais ce qu'il faut ou pas ;o;

Prochain OS mercredi, avec le label SPPS. Dites quel couple vous aimez en particulier, que je vois dans quel ordre est-ce que je vais organiser mes OS à venir :B

Review/remarque/critique/commande-pasdeNaLus'ilvousplaît- ? Je prends tout, et en plus, j'y réponds. Héoui.

Bref bref. Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt !

Bymeha

_PS : Si vous aussi, vous avez fait une crise de fangirlisme dans les derniers scans avec Grey, tapez 1. *fuis*_


	11. OS 11 : CanaxBacchus - Pardon ( SPPS ! )

**OS pour le soutien de la Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires ! ( Rejoignez - nouuuuus ! \o/ )**

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, un petit OS plutôt court sur ce couple qui va très probablement faire fureur ; Le Cana/Bacchus !

Sisi, vous y avez pensé aussi. Deux ivrognes, le SEUL au monde capable de la battre à un défi à boire... Si c'est pas l'homme de sa vie ça !

Bref bref. **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aime petits lecteurs adorés ! ;o;**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Après les Grands Jeux Magiques.

**Rating :** Pfiou, même pas un petit T. C'est tout gentil, vraiment.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Cana grogna de mécontentement lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement retentit bruyamment, l'arrachant violemment au doux sommeil dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Elle finit par porter sa main à sa tempe douloureuse et jeta un regard lourd de reproches à ce qui avait autrefois été une bouteille de whisky, balancée sur d'autres récipients, qui, il fut un temps, contenaient eux aussi de l'alcool.

Pas si doux que ça le sommeil, en fait.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, arrachant un soupir agacé de la part de la jeune femme.

La langue pâteuse, Cana repéra une couverture dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa presque nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds.

Pourquoi avait-elle autant bu, déjà ?

- « Roh, j'arrive, j'arrive ! », s'écria la jeune mage à travers une pièce de son appartement, alors que la sonnerie retentissait encore.

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le whisky ; Ça, c'était l'alcool pour les soirées de déprime, et depuis que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Gildarts, ça n'arrivait quasiment plus.

Mais elle en avait bu plusieurs bouteilles. Seule, dans son appartement.

Y'avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Cana jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la cuisine et continua son chemin vers l'entrée ; 10h30. Elle avait du se saouler. Comme il fallait.

Et vu le mal de tête qu'elle sentait arriver, pas qu'un peu.

Trop découragée pour regarder dans la lunette qui pouvait bien être son mystérieux visiteur - qu'elle soupçonnait très fort d'être son père -, Cana fit sauter le loquet de la sécurité et ouvrit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir voir de qui il s'agissait.

La brune haussa un sourcil et ramena d'avantage la couverture contre elle dans un geste de pure pudeur.

- « Bacchus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous... »

Elle s'arrêta, fixant un point invisible qui, en l'occurrence, s'avérait être la mine gênée de Bacchus lui-même.

Bacchus était probablement le _seul homme _de Fiore _tout entier _à pouvoir lui tenir tête à un concours qui consistait à boire le plus d'alcool possible. Alors, évidemment, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Quant à l'adepte du Faucon Soul, il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps aux charme de la belle brune ; Il aimait peut-être les belles femmes, ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'il allait en trouver une autre comme elle.

Ça avait commencé comme ça. Doucement, au début. Ils se voyaient quelques fois, lorsque Bacchus venait faire une mission aux alentours de Magnolia. Et puis c'était devenu un peu plus sérieux ; Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne fréquentait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle avait laissé tomber son verre et lui avait fait part avec douceur de sa reconnaissance quant à l'attention qu'il lui portait.

C'était devenu un peu plus sérieux. Officiel, même. Cana Alberona sortait avec Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus.

Gildarts n'avait pas spécialement apprécié quand sa fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Bacchus. Mais, du fait qu'il ne se sache père que depuis peu, il n'avait pas fait quoique ce soit, se contentant de jeter un regard noir au jeune homme de temps à autre. Macao et Wakaba, eux, s'y étaient carrément opposés. Jusqu'à ce que Cana leur rappelle qu'elle était une grande fille, et qu'en plus, ils n'avaient pas plus leur mot à dire que Gildarts. Alors l'ancien maître et son ami de toujours la couvaient d'un regard attentionné, lorsqu'elle commandait un énième tonneau d'alcool à Mirajane, assise à une table avec Bacchus qui les enfilait pratiquement aussi vite qu'elle.

Cana était heureuse. Elle ne pleurait plus après avoir bu, ne venait pas chercher du réconfort sur l'épaule de ses amis ; Elle riait. Elle riait, elle souriait, et même si les dégâts restaient considérables, c'était tout de même bon de la voir comme ça.

_Hier soir. Dispute au bar. Menace de rupture. Bouteilles de whisky. Larmes. Mouchoirs. Pizza. Chocolat. Bières. Télé. Mouchoirs. Whisky. Larmes. Mouchoirs._

Cana referma la porte tout aussitôt.

Elle l'avait plaqué. Il n'avait rien dit et était parti sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle l'avait mal prit. Sa fierté aussi.

- « Oh allez, Cana ! Je sais que ça te rend triste ! », plaida l'adepte du faucon saoul derrière la porte.

- « N'importe quoi. », se défendit la jeune mage, têtue.

- « Tu sens le whisky. _Fort_.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu déprimes. Donc t'es triste. », déclara Bacchus dans un soupir agacé, toujours appuyé contre le mur qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. « Et vu la tête que tu fais, t'as du pleurer toute la nuit... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'une Cana un peu mieux réveillée, et visiblement, un peu plus en colère.

- « Elle a quoi ma tête, tu dis ?

- Juste des cernes de quatre kilomètres de long, du maquillage qui coule, t'as un bordel pas possible dans tes cheveux, et puis tu-

- Je_ t'emmerde_, Bacchus. », le coupa la jeune femme dans un sourire purement faux en refermant la porte.

Porte qui fut bloquée par le pied d'un mage particulièrement rapide.

- « J'ai pas dit que ça me gênait. », précisa-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, son regard perçant ne quittant pas celui, lilas et d'ordinaire si doux de la mage aux cartes.

Cana se renfrogna.

- « Moi si. Dégages, Bacchus.

- Tu veux même pas jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je t'ai apporté ? »

Elle grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ai apprit à si bien la connaître ?

Après un long soupir, la jeune femme finit par ouvrir d'avantage la porte ; Mais juste assez pour regarder.

Bacchus se détendît quelque peu et attrapa la bouteille en argile qu'il avait posé sur le sol.

L'effet fut immédiat. Sans qu'elle pût y faire quoi que ce soit, le masque désintéressé de Cana tomba proprement, tandis que sa bouche formait un " o " parfait.

- « C'est quoi, _ça _? », fit-elle d'une petite voix en se penchant vers la bouteille.

Bacchus se retint de sourire et la lui tendit, sans la lâcher pour autant.

- « C'est de l'alcool de Dragon. C'est réputé pour être plutôt balèze et...

- Merci, je sais. Je m'y connais aussi en alcools, t'avais oublié ? », tiqua Cana en s'emparant proprement de la bouteille pour retirer le goulot et en sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait.

Elle roula des yeux en voyant qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- « Donc tu dois savoir à quel point c'est difficile d'en trouver, je suppose. »

Nouveau soupir. Cana raffermi l'emprise qu'elle avait autour du récipient et l'attira à l'intérieur.

- « J'accepte tes excuses. », finit-elle par déclarer, quoique toujours quelque peu méfiante.

Soulagé, Bacchus soupira longuement et s'avança vers elle, un sourire on ne peut plus clair quant à ses intentions aux lèvres.

Celui de Cana, terriblement dangereux et déstabilisant l'arrêta néanmoins.

- « _Hinhin_. », fit-elle en agitant le doigt devant lui. « _D'abord_, je bois. _Ensuite_, on verra.

- M-Mais, je suis revenu avec un de mes plus beaux trésors, et toi tu me-

- Et je pense que Gildarts va demander à ce que vous ayez une petite discussion, vu le tapage qu'on a fait en criant devant le bar hier soir. Et puis peut-être Macao et Wakaba. D'homme à homme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Bacchus déglutit à la vue du sourire de la jeune femme.

Oh oui. Il voyait même très bien.

* * *

Tout juste 1000 mots, c'était bien court... xD

Le prochain ( un StingLu, encore, et sur un thème plus ou moins similaire ) ne sera pas très très long non plus. Disons que ça compensera à côté du truc absolument énorme que je suis entrain d'écrire sur Sting et Rogue...

Vos commandes avancent tout doucement ! Ceci-dit, si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas ; On verra bien si je suis inspirée ou pas !

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


	12. OS 12 : StingxLucy - Pardon

Aujourd'hui, petit OS tout simple, tout mignon ; Pas de prise de tête, détendez-vous !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous me faîtes bondir de joie à chaque fois.. ;o;

Bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc des jeux magiques.

**Genre :** Romance - Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy claqua bruyamment la porte de son appartement et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, soulagée.

Il ne fallut qu'un soupir. Un seul, long et unique soupir.

Elle était chez elle. À l'abri des regards. Seule.

_Seule._

Alors, ramenant péniblement ses genoux contre sa poitrine de ses mains tremblantes, les épaules déjà secouées des sanglots qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir, elle laissa enfin les larmes s'échapper, presque avec soulagement, et se laissa doucement aller contre le battant de bois, à la fois meurtrie par la tristesse et furieuse contre son orgueil qui l'avait visiblement laissée tombée.

Elle s'était disputée avec Sting ; _Encore_. Pour quelque chose de bête, sûrement. Elle ne savait plus tout à fait pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Ça avait dégénéré ; _Encore_. Elle lui avait craché des mots ignobles à la figure, il avait fait de même.

Elle avait voulu avoir le dernier mot, _encore_ ; Lui aussi. Les reproches et les paroles envenimées s'étaient enchaînés.

Et maintenant, les regrets s'imposaient.

Pensait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Avait-il autant de rancœur en ce qui la concernait ?

Lucy finit par fixer le plafond, les larmes coulant lamentablement sur ses joues striées de sillons grisâtres.

Une partie d'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, alors qu'elle ne le pensait même pas ; Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, peut-être plus pour avoir raison ou pour contre-attaquer après ce que lui lui avait pratiquement hurlé. Pour avoir le dernier mot. Pour son orgueil. _Son_ _stupide orgueil_.

L'autre lui en voulait. Elle en voulait à Sting, de lui avoir dit tout ça. D'avoir débarqué comme ça dans sa vie, de s'y être fait une place importante, d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle s'attache à lui. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle l'aimait, et parce qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle s'en voulait à elle même, au final.

Elle lui en voulait de pouvoir provoquer tout ce chaos indescriptible en elle, d'être la cause de toutes cette tristesse, de tous ces regrets, rien qu'avec de simples mots. De simples foutus mots.

Parce que Sting était devenu quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Et que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Non, elle ne le voulait pas. En aucun cas.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, la jeune constellationiste soupira longuement et prit son trousseau de clefs dans ses mains encore tremblantes pour se rassurer. Pleurer lui avait fait étrangement plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Une douce chaleur en émana ; Ses esprits la soutenaient, conscients de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, compatissant à sa douleur comme si c'était la leur.

Lucy sourit, presque attendrie. Ils étaient si gentils...

Le bruit, pourtant presque imperceptible pour d'autres d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre la fit violemment sursauter.

Lucy se releva aussitôt, prise de panique.

Vu l'ampleur qu'avait prise leur dispute, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'on les ait entendus. Et dans ce cas là, encore moins que son co-équipier ne vienne la consoler, fidèlement accompagné de son petit compagnon bleu.

S'essuyant rapidement les joues, la jeune fille reprit contenance histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus convaincante et se dirigea à grands pas presque furieux vers sa chambre.

- « Natsu, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer par la fe- _Hmpf !_ »

Lucy eut l'impression de sentir ses jambes se faire toutes cotonneuses, alors que des lèvres qu'elle connaissait bien s'écrasèrent presque violemment contre les siennes.

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermé sous la surprise ; Non, pas de la violence.

_Du pardon._

En un baiser, Lucy perçut tout sa frustration, sa colère, sa tristesse. Mais aussi la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard, une fois tout le reste effacé.

Ses regrets.

Son regard rencontra le sien, après qu'ils se soient séparés ; Elle y vit le reflet d'un animal blessé, la douleur d'un roi déchu, des reproches qui ne savaient plus à qui s'adresser.

Il lui en voulait. Elle le vit. Et pourtant, il ne dit rien - pas un mot, pas un souffle, rien. Il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il lui en voulait parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si ces mots empoisonnés n'étaient que ce qu'elle pensait et s'était retenue de dire depuis de nombreux mois, ou simplement sa parade pour ce que lui-même avait dit. Il ne savait pas.

Mais il lui en voulait un peu quand même ; Il lui en voulait d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, cette emprise autour de son cœur et de ses pensées, cette capacité à balayer toute sa fierté pour qu'il puisse revenir vers elle.

Lucy le rendait complètement impuissant. Elle retirait chaque pièce de son armure, lui retirait ses armes ; Il le savait. Elle aussi.

Ils le savaient.

Aucun des deux n'eurent besoin de parler ; Pas de mots. Il y en avait assez eut pour aujourd'hui. Des mots qui les avaient blessés, tous les deux. Plus profondément que l'un et l'autre ne l'auraient cru.

Sting le vit à l'odeur de ses larmes, et à celles encore présente qui s'échappaient parfois de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse vraiment y faire quoi que ce soit et dont il prenait soin d'en effacer chaque trace, même infime, pour n'y laisser que tendresse.

Lucy s'en aperçut à la manière dont chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque toucher, jusqu'à chaque souffle se faisait plus tendre, plus attentionné, plus lent, plus doux - Lui qui pourtant se montrait d'ordinaire si impatient, de nature pressée et du genre à s'enflammer rapidement.

Chacun y vit une façon de demander pardon ; L'un en apaisant la tristesse de l'autre par des gestes empreints de tendresse, l'autre en y répondant avec tout autant de douceur, consciente qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Ils se dirent pardon pendant un long moment, l'air de la chambre se faisait plus doux, plus chaud. Sans un mot, sans une parole ; Que des regards, des gestes, des soupirs.

Un peu plus loin, maladroitement abandonnées sur le sol dans un amas de vêtements, des clefs scintillèrent joyeusement, éclairées par la lueur du soleil couchant qui s'immisçait entre les fentes de rideaux clairs.

Quelques heures plus tard, bercée par la respiration légère du Dragon Slayer blanc, Lucy sourit avec reconnaissance en apercevant des constellations qu'elle connaissait bien briller avec fierté dans le ciel.

Tout ira bien. Qu'importe les mots, les paroles, les mensonges et tout le reste. Leurs yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Leurs gestes non plus.

Lucy et Sting auront d'autres disputes. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres disputes.

Mais beaucoup de longues réconciliations, aussi.

* * *

*chutepourriespotteeeeeed*

Ah, que j'aime écrire sur ce couple. Ils sont tout simple, pas compliqués à comprendre. Une perle à modeler !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos préferences, que je vois quel OS je posterai par la suite ( **Par ailleurs, la liste des OS en cours sont disponibles sur mon profil**), j'en ai peut-être en réserve :B

Review/remarque/critique/commande ?

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !

Bymeha

**PS /!\SPOILERS/!\** : MyGad, je crois que je vais saigner Minerva dans un OS un de ces jours. Non vraiment, j'y songes très, trèèès sérieusement. :)


	13. OS 13 : GérardxErza - Thousand Years

Hello ! :)

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de très simple et d'assez.. Hm, nouveau pour moi. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une Song-fic. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça... On va dire qu'alors qu'au début la chanson était là pour l'OS, l'OS s'est retrouvé adapté pour la chanson. Enfin bref, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si je ne pense pas recommencer ça de sitôt xD

Du Gerza donc ( parce qu'on aaaaaime le Gerza, et que bon sang, on veut que Gérard arrête son cinéma et qu'il rende notre petite Erza heureuse, non mais. ). Pour la chanson, il s'agit de Thousand Years, de Christina Perri. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire en l'écoutant ; Juste histoire de vous imaginer la scène et de la voir comme je l'ai moi-même imaginée en écrivant.

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Réponse à fairy tail25 :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! J'ai déjà quelque chose de prêt sur Cana et Grey... On verra bien si le caractère de notre petite ivrogne préférée sera aussi bien respecté ! ;)

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que j'ai fait les choses comme il le fallait...

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc des jeux magiques.

**Genre :** Romance/Song-fic

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, la chanson est de Christina Perri.

* * *

Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence, suivant un petit sentier suffisamment éloigné de la capitale pour être tranquilles.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Le rouge et le bleu. La passion et la quête de rédemption.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

Elle ne sut lequel des deux avait ralenti le pas en premier, presque inconsciemment. Leur démarche était lente, paresseuse ; ils profitaient de chaque moment, chaque seconde, chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Ou du moins, du dernier avant un bon moment.

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester non plus. Lui encore moins.

Il ne pouvait pas la suivre ; Il se refusait de lui apporter d'autres problèmes. L'aimer de loin lui suffisait - du moins était-ce ce dont il tentait à tout prix de se persuader.

Mais elle, supportera-t-elle cette distance ?

Il haussa un sourcil ; Elle s'était arrêtée, perdue dans ses pensées.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapide. Elle lui sourit, secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et le rattrapa, sans un mot.

Tout ira bien.

_One step closer_

Elle perçut un soupir de sa part. Les battements effrénés de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore, si c'était possible.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

C'était douloureux. Douloureux, et pourtant, cette mélodie lui montait à la tête, lui donnait l'impression d'être plus légère.

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

Elle capta son regard confus, alors qu'elle souriait avec douceur.

Elle l'avait attendu pendant des années. Sept de plus, si elle comptait la semaine qui s'était écoulée pour elle à l'intérieur de Fairy Sphere.

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Elle pourra bien attendre encore ; Elle l'attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Le temps qu'il s'accorde lui-même la permission de rester avec elle, de l'aimer comme il le devrait, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse, comme il le voulait, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas le faire.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

Oui, elle attendra. Parce qu'elle savait que ça en valait la peine - qu'elle le voulait vraiment, qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Que ce sera lui, et pas un autre. Parce qu'elle le savait ; Elle n'en aimera pas d'autre comme ça. Jamais.

Même en le souhaitant le plus fort possible. Elle n'en était pas capable.

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

Le doute s'ancra un peu plus profondément en lui, alors qu'il observait la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, presque timidement, comme s'il avait peur de la salir rien qu'en posant son regard sur elle.

Pourtant, il le savait ; Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour rien. Ils n'étaient pas tous les deux ici, _seuls_, pour rien.

_One step closer_

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter, tout arrêter. Le temps, ses propres mouvements - Tout.

Parce que chaque pas de plus comptait comme un instant en moins avec elle. Chaque pas de fait les rapprochait de la fin du sentier qu'ils avaient empruntés, circulaire.

Ils tournaient en rond, depuis plusieurs longues minutes, peut-être même quelques heures sans rien dire, se contentant de profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Gérard baissa les yeux et eut un sourire amer ; Parce qu'au fond, ça résumait bien tout ce qui avait été sa vie.

Tourner en rond, autour de pot. Faire des erreurs, tenter de les racheter. En faire d'autres, recommencer, et ainsi de suite.

Se rapprocher d'Erza. L'embrasser - ou presque. La repousser, inventer un prétexte bidon pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face. Lui mentir, se mentir. Ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lui parler, de la regarder, de l'aimer - même de loin. La faire souffrir à nouveau, pour lui avoir fait espérer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas - qu'il ne _pouvait pas _- lui apporter.

Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Dès le début, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un esclave de la Tour du Paradis. Plus tard également, alors qu'il était sous la coupe de Grimoire Heart.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés, ses yeux bruns rivés vers le sol.

Mais ses sentiments, eux, étaient bel et bien réels.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

Ultear le lui avait dit ; Il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il avait le droit au bonheur, lui aussi. Elle aussi.

Surtout, même.

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, lui posant une question silencieuse.

_« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

La lueur confuse qu'Erza pût voir dans son regard vert suffit à lui répondre, alors qu'un sourire attendri étirait doucement les lèvres de la mage chevalier.

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Il s'était presque arrêté, incapable de détacher son regard de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Ses yeux, dans lesquels il lu une tendresse et une résignation qui suffirent à faire battre son cœur plus vite, à un rythme que seule Erza arrivait à faire battre par un simple sourire, quelques mots, même amers, un geste, un soupir. Ses cheveux, dont la couleur l'avait toujours tant impressionné, fasciné même, sa peau, parfaite et si incroyablement dénuée de cicatrices. Toutes ces choses, tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle et qu'il l'aimait tant.

Toute cette pureté, qui s'échappait d'une seule et même personne. Toute cette pureté qu'il avait peur d'atteindre, des erreurs et des pêchers qu'il avait pu commettre.

- « On se reverra. »

Il l'interrogea du regard, surpris par sa franchise, par cette déclaration qui ressemblait plus à une promesse qu'à une question, bien que prononcée avec une voix tremblante, quelque peu hésitante.

Il aurait voulu dire non. Il aurait dû refuser.

Et pourtant, il acquiesça aussitôt, ajoutant la seconde qui suivait :

- « Bien-sûr. Je te promets d'essayer. »

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

Presque soulagée, elle avait sourit, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Il se faisait du mal pour rien, même elle en était conscience. L'affection qui lui portait n'était pas celle qu'il laissait paraître ; ça, elle le savait aussi.

Mais elle ne lui demandera pas de se forcer à admettre qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne lui demandera pas de rester à ses côtés, elle ne lui imposera pas un fardeau de plus à porter. Elle le verra de loin, et tant pis si ça la rendait triste. Du moment que ces moments, rares et précieux suffisaient à le rendre heureux, même pour un court instant, ça lui allait aussi.

Elle pourra bien attendre encore un peu.

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas d'avantage s'approcher d'elle. La prendre dans ses bras, lui assurer que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien. Qu'il sera là, qu'ils se reverraient encore, même s'ils prenaient tous les deux de gros risques en essayant de se revoir.

Même si cela signifiait mourir à petit feu à chaque fois qu'il devrait lui dire au revoir. Même si ça ne pourrait pas s'appeler une relation. Même s'il était conscient qu'il allait la blesser, lui qui voulait la protéger ; Qu'elle se forcerait à l'attendre, qu'elle passera à côté du bonheur qu'elle aurait pût avoir avec un autre dans l'espoir de le vivre avec lui.

- « Arrêtes de t'en faire... »

Il baissa les yeux. Elle lui avait dit ça sur un ton calme, rassurant. Presque compatissant, compréhensif.

Cette situation lui faisait autant de mal qu'à lui, il le savait - et sans doute était-ce ce qui le faisait le plus douter, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, parce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui apporter d'autres problèmes.

- « Je... C'est juste que je... Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à... »

_One step closer_

Il se tut, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le visage penché sur le côté pour capter son regard.

Il ferma les yeux ; parce qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder en face. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux alors qu'il la faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard alors qu'elle était consciente qu'il lui mentait, qu'il se mentait, qu'il leur faisait du mal à tous les deux.

Pendant un instant, il songea qu'il aurai peut-être dût les rouvrir. Peut-être.

_One step closer_

Jusqu'à ce que ce parfum, délicat, ne parvienne à ses narines - Parce qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, silencieusement. Parce qu'elle était proche de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il ait eut le temps de sentir son souffle à proximité du sien. Parce qu'elle avait fait ce pas en avant, ce pas décisif, cette chose qui avait l'air si simple et qui pourtant était si dure à faire.

Avancer.

Ce pas qu'elle n'avait pas fait, lorsque l'armée du Conseil magique était venu le chercher pour le mener en prison. Ce jour où elle l'avait vu partir pour s'éloigner d'elle à jamais, ce jour où elle avait cru ne plus jamais, plus jamais le revoir - parce qu'il était destiné à la mort ou à la prison à perpétuité, pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas tout à fait responsable, qu'il n'aurait jamais vraiment voulu. Ce pas qu'elle avait tant regretté de ne pas avoir fait, bien que consciente que c'était pour le bien de ses amis.

Ce pas qu'elle venait de faire, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Ces regrets, ces questions, cette solitude. Ce pas qu'elle avait fait, parce qu'elle n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Ce pas qu'elle avait fait, parce qu'ils en avaient plus besoin tous les deux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ce pas qui pourrait tout changer, effacer leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leurs incertitudes.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Le rouge et le bleu. La passion et le pardon.

Elle lui fit comprendre la nature de ses sentiments, hissée sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui demanda pardon, en l'attirant d'avantage à lui, instinctivement.

Il répondit à sa demande silencieuse en se penchant vers son visage, si proche du sien. Elle l'en remercia en prenant le sien entre ses mains, délicatement, comme pour lui demander la permission, comme pour lui demander pardon d'avance, comme pour s'excuser pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, parce qu'elle mourait d'envie de le faire ; Pour se prouver que ce qui faisait battre son cœur était réel, qu'il était réel, que ses sentiments étaient réels. Que cette promesse, cet accord qu'ils venaient de passer, était réelle.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

Les regrets viendront après, et tant pis pour lui. Elle le lui avait interdit, en repartant à l'assaut de ce territoire qu'elle n'avait pas pu conquérir, la dernière fois, au cours de cette bataille qui l'avait frustrée, bien que lui ayant apporté la réponse dont elle avait besoin.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en vouloir pour ça. Qu'il lui en veuille à elle ; Elle l'attendra. Elle supportera tous les regards, toutes les remarques, toutes les accusations.

Tout, pour qu'il l'accepte, et qu'il aille mieux, une bonne fois pour toute.

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

Elle l'avait embrassé avec douceur, lenteur. Ce fut doux, un peu timide au début, emprunt de chasteté et de pureté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de définitivement faire taire ses inquiétudes et ne prolonge ce qui, au départ, ne devait être qu'un simple baiser.

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

Peut-être que Gérard l'en remercia, silencieusement. Pour tout ça ; pour lui avoir offert un moment pareil, encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pour sa confiance, ses sentiments - son cœur. Sa patience, sa douceur, sa gentillesse.

Sa promesse.

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Ils s'étaient aimés chacun de leurs côtés, pendant un bon moment.

Ils pourront bien attendre quelques temps ; Le temps que tout s'arrange, que tout s'améliore. Que les regrets de Gérard s'effacent, qu'il accepte qu'elle puisse l'aider à porter son fardeau.

Ils attendraient. Ils s'attendront tous les deux.

Ils se sépareront silencieusement, continueront à marcher, leurs doigts timidement enlacés, un sourire timide, heureux, satisfait peint sur les lèvres. Ils partiront chacun de leur côté, avec un sourire, le même, rassurant, confiant, avec un regard, un seul, qui leur suffirent à comprendre que tout ira bien, que c'était possible.

Parce que, d'une certaine manière, ils se l'étaient promis. De la manière la plus douce, la plus sincère qui soit. La plus directe aussi, peut-être ; Mais cette promesse là ne leur apportera pas de regrets.

Erza avait attendu Gérard pendant des années.

Elle pourra bien l'attendre encore.

* * *

Ahem... Verdict ? *va sa cacher*

Je trouve que cette chanson leur va bien... En tout cas, l'OS a été essentiellement écrit pour elle, je pense que vous comprenez mieux en quoi xD

Remarque/commande/critique/review ? :')

Et puis et puis ; Dites-moi un couple, un personnage, que je vois ce que je vais poster pour la suite. Il y a encore des OS que j'aimerais peaufiner davantage, et comme le lecteur est le roi, vous aurez peut-être le privilège de choisir !

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dis à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	14. OS 14 : Cana & Grey - Drogue

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, un OS sur Grey et Cana. J'ai longuement hésité pour le titre, et puis finalement je l'ai adapté à la chute - pourrie, comme d'hab, hein. 8D

Mes petits lecteurs, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais.. On a passé le cap des 50 reviews ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. ( peut-être en postant vos commandes en fait, mais bon. 8D )** MERCI MERCI !**

**Réponse à Flickaspirit - J'éspère que tu vas lire cette fois, parce que j'en ai des choses à te dire.. xD **: Déjà, un graaaaand merci pour tes reviews. Non, tu n'as rien dit de désagréable, au contraire ; J'ai toujours une énorme sourire quand je lis des reviews, et les tiennes particulièrement, elles sont adoraaables ! Tes compliments et tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. N'hésites pas à demander si tu as des idées ! Je commence à être en panne d'inspi, ce serait pas mal ! xD  
Pour la chanson - superbe, en effet -, non, ce n'est pas dans Twilight que je l'ai découverte, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je l'entends à chaque fois que la B-A passe à la radio.. Je prends ta commande d'Edo-Gerza en cours, elle est déjà commencée. Je suis RAVIE que ça t'ai plu, vraiment. Merci encore, infiniment !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Avant même que Lucy ne soit entrée dans la guilde ; De légères allusions concernant Cana, mais pas de spoils majeurs ici :)

**Rating :** Euh... T ?

**Genre :** Humor/Friendship. ( Peut-être Romance pour ceux qui veulent bien le voir... )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Cana s'éveilla avec lenteur, prise d'une paresse bien soudaine.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux ; Elle était bien, là.

Les draps sentaient bon. La chambre toute entière sentait bon. Une odeur légèrement parfumée, pas assez lourde et âcre pour venir d'un encens ou d'un diffuseur, trop présente pour être naturelle.

Une odeur fraîche sucrée. Un peu comme du citron, mais en très, très léger. Et puis peut-être un peu de menthe. Cana distingua une odeur un peu plus sauvage, qui lui rappelait le calme et l'étrangeté d'une forêt - Une odeur de sapin, peut-être ? Des notes très légères de tabac venaient s'ajouter au tableau ; Mais ça lui parût plus agréable qu'autre chose.

Les draps étaient doux. Et chauds. Même si Cana savait bien que la chaleur qui les englobaient ne venait pas que de la qualité des draps eux-mêmes. Même l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait était confortable ; Frais, moelleux et gonflé à souhait. Elle passa un bras en dessous avec délice. C'était froid, doux. Le confort et la douceur à l'état pur.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'étirer lorsque sa main rencontra les barreaux froids du lit. Néanmoins, elle de figea tout à fait lorsque son pied effleura la peau encore chaude d'une jambe qu'elle était presque sûre de connaître, avant de prendre appui sur son coude pour se retourner.

L'odeur mielleuse de son shampoing envahit ses sens lorsqu'une boucle de ses cheveux bruns coula le long de la peau nue de son épaule pour retomber dans l'encadrement de son visage mi-surpris, mi-amusé, tandis qu'elle le regardait dormir.

Il avait l'air calme. Serein. Rien à voir avec ce garnement qui se battait constamment avec celui qui lui servait de rival et de meilleur ami. Rien à voir avec celui avec qui elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit.

La douce lueur d'un soleil de matinée projetait l'ombre de ses cils sombres sur ses joues dont la peau était tout juste moins mate que la sienne. Il dormait comme un bébé, allongé sur le ventre et les bras autour de son oreiller, la bouche à peine entrouverte, plongé dans un sommeil profond dont elle savait la fin proche. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien depuis dix ans pour savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment adepte de la grasse matinée - sûrement trop habitué à ce que Natsu ou Erza en personne ne vienne le sortir de son lit - contrairement à elle qui, après avoir passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à boire, appréciait tout particulièrement se lever en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Cana eut un sourire attendri. Est-ce qu'il savait seulement à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait ?

Malicieusement, du bout du pied, elle fit glisser le drap beige jusqu'au sol, se mordillant la lèvre pour empêcher un rire nerveux de s'échapper. Elle frissonna à peine au contact de l'air sur sa peau nue. D'un regard, elle repéra ses vêtements éparpillés jusqu'au bout du couloir et haussa un sourcil ; La vache, ils avaient été impatients à ce point là ?

Grey ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout d'abord figée, Cana se détendît lorsque la respiration du mage de glace redevint normale.

Les jambes croisées et le menton dans la paume de la main, Cana entortilla machinalement une de ses boucles brunes autour de son doigt, laissant son regard lilas quitter le visage paisible du jeune homme pour s'attarder sur le reste de son corps.

Elle soupira. Oh, pas que le voir nu ne la gênait ; À force de lui rappeler constamment qu'il avait encore égaré ses vêtements, elle avait prit l'habitude.

Mais il était beau à regarder, quand même. Musclé et dénué de toute forme de matière grasse depuis l'enfance, il avait quelques cicatrices, ici et là. Une dans le bas des reins sur laquelle son regard se posa un peu plus longuement, une, infime, cachée par les mèches à peine trop longues qui lui recouvraient la nuque et d'autres encore moins importantes sur les jambes, probablement dues à quelques chutes faites en montagnes, lors de missions ou simplement le résultat de combats particulièrement acharnés contre Natsu. La brune remarqua une légère trace de brûlure sur sa cuisse droite et sourit ; Ah, Natsu et Grey, toute une longue histoire de bagarres et d'amitié...

Cana étouffa un bâillement et s'étira encore, bien que plus précautionneusement cette fois-ci.

Elle se figea à nouveau lorsque le mage de glace remua dans son sommeil, avant de changer de position et de lui tourner le dos.

La jeune mage entendit un bâillement à son tour et sourit ; Ah, il s'était réveillé aussi.

Un petit sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible. Une de ses boucles brunes effleura le visage de Grey lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de lui, après avoir brièvement déposé un baiser frais sur son épaule.

Rien de trop ambigu. Un petit merci, une marque d'affection, un signe de la complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Un bonjour, à sa manière.

Grey ne fit pas un mouvement, ses yeux à présent mi-clos fixant l'armoire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit ; Elle l'embrassa encore, cette fois-ci un peu moins chastement, à un endroit de son cou qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible - et chatouilleux, aussi.

La réaction fut immédiate.

La mage aux cartes eut un petit rire lorsqu'il se retourna subitement pour l'immobiliser d'un bras puissant, la clouant proprement au lit.

Cana lui sourit en attrapant son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu'il se tenait penché au-dessus d'elle, la fixant avec un regard à la fois accusateur et quelque peu amusé.

À la grande surprise de la brune, il lui rendit la pareille et se pencha vers sa mâchoire. Cana eut un frisson lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau et grimaça. Il avait fait exprès d'y laisser une marque et lui faisait face à nouveau, l'air plutôt satisfait de sa petite vengeance.

Bah, tant pis. Elle avait les cheveux longs, alors pas de problème de ce côté là.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment quelqu'un pour la réprimander parce qu'elle avait eut des rapports qui allaient légèrement au-delà de l'amitié avec Grey, de toute manière.

- « J'avais oublié que t'étais rarement d'humeur le matin... », ironisa la jeune mage avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne répondit pas et s'allongea proprement sur elle, lui arrachant un soupir amusé. Cana lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine - à défaut de ne pas trouver plus confortable, très probablement.

- « Je suis _toujours_ d'humeur le matin. Laisses-moi juste deux minutes... », finit-il par bougonner, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Elle eut un rire moqueur et teinté d'amertume, si propre à son cynisme habituel.

- « Bah tiens. Et dis, j'ai pas la fonction oreiller sur commande, t'es au courant ? »

Le visage souriant du jeune homme apparut en face du sien.

- « C'est dommage. Parce que je te trouve plutôt confortable, personnellement. »

La jeune mage lui pinça les joues en guise de réponse.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, assez longuement pour comprendre que les pensées que cette nuit qu'ils s'étaient accordée avait chassées étaient là, prêtes à revenir à la charge.

Cana songea qu'elle aimerait bien boire un verre.

Grey songea qu'il était actuellement entrain de battre son record personnel de la durée passée sans se faire une cigarette. Et que jamais personne n'avait tenue son amie aussi longtemps loin de la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Bon. _D'accord_. Il avait du l'occuper une bonne partie de la soirée pour ça. Et l'avait attrapée et presque violemment plaquée au lit lorsqu'elle s'était relevée en quête d'un verre et d'un quelconque alcool à boire. Sans doutes l'avait-il même réveillée, alors qu'il sentait tous ses muscles se crisper lorsqu'il ressentait une brusque envie de fumer, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il fumait beaucoup ces derniers temps ; Et même si c'était surtout pour tuer le temps et l'ennui qui se faisait sentir, Mirajane lui avait gentiment fait remarqué qu'il ne devrait pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes, bien vite soutenue par Wakaba qui lui avait affirmé qu'une fois qu'on s'y mettait, c'était une vraie plaie pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais bon sang, Grey s'ennuyait. Natsu était encore parti il ne savait où chercher Igneel, Erza s'était absentée pour au moins trois semaines, et toutes les missions proposées ne s'adressaient qu'à des équipes bien précises ; Il était donc bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience en se contentant de petits boulots qui ne le retenaient que la moitié de la journée. Et puis, il commençait à aimer le goût que ça avait.

Cana, elle, comme à son habitude, buvait juste beaucoup trop. En revanche, en ce qui concernait la belle brune, toutes les recommandations du monde de révélaient totalement insuffisantes.

Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Grey avait remarqué en comparant son propre problème d'addiction au sien qu'il s'agissait plus d'un problème personnel qu'une simple surconsommation.

Cana déprimait. Et même lorsqu'elle buvait au point de se faire pleurer, Grey avait remarqué à son regard qu'elle faisait tout bonnement semblant ; Il le savait, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour finir totalement ivre. Il avait finit par comprendre la raison de toute cette comédie, elle en était consciente.

C'est pourquoi elle n'avait même pas cherché à faire semblant lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers elle, en début de soirée. Macao et Wakaba n'étaient pas encore là, elle se contentait donc d'un cocktail que Mirajane lui avait préparé.

Elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'il fumait beaucoup, alors qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle, crachant une bouffée de tabac à l'opposée de son visage. Il avait répliqué en lui conseillant de s'occuper de sa propre consommation d'alcool. Le regard de la brune s'était fait accusateur, tandis qu'elle soufflait quelque chose comme quoi s'il trouvait mieux que l'alcool pour la soulager, elle était preneuse. Il avait sourit et déclaré avoir une petite idée à propos de ça.

La mage aux cartes n'avait pas compris à quoi il faisait allusion, au départ. Et puis, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement du mage de glace, elle avait simplement haussé les épaules ; Ça pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées, après tout - et ça avait effectivement été le cas.

Et c'est ainsi que Cana Alberona fut capable de répondre à la question que toutes les jeunes filles s'étant intéressées à l'article dédié à Grey dans le Weekly Sorcerer s'étaient posée.

_Oui, Grey Fullbuster déshabillait bel et bien aussi vite qu'il se déshabillait lui-même._

Cana haussa un sourcil à la vue du mince sourire qui apparut sur le visage du mage de glace, ses yeux gris rivés sur elle, son visage suspicieux, son regard lilas doux et troublé à la fois, ses boucles brunes, sa peau légèrement bronzée qui lui donnaient ce côté amazone sauvage qui lui avait franchement plut, ses formes généreuses qu'il avait vu s'accentuer d'un œil discret au fil des années, pour revenir à son visage, à ses lèvres chaudes, pleine et douces, dont le goût sucré du dernier cocktail qu'elle avait bu était encore resté sur le bout de sa langue, avide, toujours désireuse d'en avoir plus.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? », finit-elle par demander, suspicieuse.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- « Je te regarde. », répondit-il simplement, sans pour autant détourner son regard.

Cana se sentit rougir et tiqua à cette réponse.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te trouve jolie ? », hésita le mage de glace, hésitant à arborer une moue blasée ou un sourire narquois.

Le sourire l'emporta, tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil perplexe à la vue de ses joues qui s'empourpraient à vue d'œil.

- « Ôte-moi d'un doute. T'as picolé en douce ou t'es juste entrain de rougir ? »

Cana lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, rougissant d'avantage. De gêne et de colère, cette fois-ci.

Grey comprit que son amie était à peu près aussi susceptible que lui au réveil lorsqu'elle le poussa et s'assit en tailleur, serrant l'énorme coussin contre elle.

Ce fut au tour de la mine blasée de s'afficher, tandis qu'il observait le tableau que lui offrait la mage aux cartes ; Un oreiller beige au visage en colère et aux belles boucles brunes, deux bras qui l'enserraient tout à fait et deux jambes croisées.

Grey ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était montrée plus sauvage et ardente que même _Loki_ n'aurait pût se l'imaginer. En une nuit, il avait redécouvert chaque centimètre carré du corps de son amie, sans que ça n'ait vraiment paru la gêner plus que ça - au contraire, même - à la manière de l'amant - puisque oui, puisqu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et ne comptaient pas le faire, c'était bien ce qu'il était - qu'il avait incarné lors de la nuit passée.

Et là, elle se la jouait vierge effarouchée et le regardait comme s'il venait de la surprendre sous la douche. Il devait en déduire quoi ?

- « Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est pas si moche de rougir. », finit-il par déclarer avec détachement, presque lassé.

L'oreiller qu'il se prit en pleine figure suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas exprimé correctement.

Note à lui-même : Ne _pas_ parler le matin. Surtout à Cana, et lorsque lui-même n'avait pas l'esprit bien éveillé. Ça ne leur réussissait pas, mais alors _pas du tout._

Il s'étira à son tour et ramena le drap sur le lit, laissant la texture douce du tissu le recouvrir jusqu'au bassin.

- « Bon, d'accord. Ça te va bien. C'est mieux ? »

Cana lui jeta un regard plus ou moins significatif en enfilant le sous-vêtement qu'elle venait de ramasser au sol.

Grey fronça les sourcils ; Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour marcher avec ce machin entre les fesses ?

Le mage de glace soupira en fixant le plafond, étouffant un bâillement.

Il se ferait bien griller une cigarette, là, tout de suite.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il chercha son paquet du regard et arqua un sourcil en voyant sa table de chevet proprement renversée au sol. Un petit rire brisa le silence la seconde suivante ; Oh, entre les objets qui avaient valsé un peu partout et les exclamations passionnées des deux jeunes mages, les voisins n'avaient sûrement pas du apprécier. Pas du tout.

Il allait suggérer à Cana de se montrer discrète en partant lorsque la mage aux cartes revint, un léger sourire aux lèvres - lui rappelant au passage qu'elle avait cette légère tendance à passer du noir au blanc sans prévenir, de même que son humeur et ses émotions...

Vêtue d'un du tee-shirt qu'il avait porté la veille. Et aux vues des formes qu'il distinguait sous le tissu clair, uniquement vêtue du pauvre tee-shirt en question. Ah, ce que Grey était bien entouré tout de même...

Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle lui rendait la pareille en s'installant sur lui.

- « Oh, allez, me fais pas cette tête là… On t'a déjà dit que t'étais drôlement mignon à regarder quand tu dors ? », fit-elle avec un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri.

Le brun ne releva pas, parcourant la texture douce et lisse des cuisses de la jeune mage du bout des doigts avec curiosité ; Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en plein round de galipettes, autant continuer son observation et profiter du calme ambiant - et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger la belle brune, alors il n'allait sûrement pas se gêner.

- « Je croyais que tu voulais y aller.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule.

- Tu sais que si tu restes sur moi, je vais pas pouvoir bouger.

- T'as envie que je te laisse te lever ?

- Nan.

- Je me disais aussi. », conclut la mage en s'étirant, élevant les bras vers le plafond.

Grey émit un grognement agacé, détachant bien trop difficilement à son goût son regard de la silhouette de Cana, et en l'occurrence, les contours de sa poitrine visibles sous le tee-shirt qui se trouvait juste sous son nez ; Il était _certain_ qu'elle le faisait exprès. Et à la vue du sourire moqueur qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

Le mage de glace soupira longuement en fixant le plafond. Cana se mît à redessiner les contours délicats de ses pectoraux, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et la porta à son visage.

Un silence confortable s'installa, ponctué par les bruits matinaux de la rue animée en contrebas, le souffle d'une brise qui s'était infiltrée entre deux pans de rideau clair et la respiration calme et reposante des deux mages.

Grey sentit une brusque envie contracter tous ses muscles, jusque là détendus. Cana remarqua qu'elle avait la langue pâteuse - dans tous les cas, plus que d'habitude - avant de se remettre à somnoler contre le torse musclé du mage de glace.

- « Putain. », fit soudainement Grey, les yeux toujours rivés vers le plafond, brisant pas là-même ce joli silence dans lequel son amie était tout juste entrain de s'endormir à nouveau par la plus poétique des façon qu'il soit.

Cana releva la tête. Pas qu'entendre Grey jurer ne lui fasse saigner des tympans ; Ils avaient dix-neuf ans, et puis elle y était bien habituée tout de même, depuis le temps.

- « Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de fumer. »

Cana soupira à son tour.

Elle qui avait espéré dormir, elle allait devoir attendre un peu ; Elle avait bien comprit le message.

- « Tu sais quoi ? », finit-elle par demander en se redressant, quittant sa position allongée pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le mage de glace.

Grey l'invita à continuer du regard, se redressant à son tour, plutôt curieux, lorsqu'il la vit enlever le tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait emprunté.

_Ah._ Effectivement, elle ne portait rien en dessous.

- « J'ai soif. », déclara posément Cana en jetant le pauvre vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il y eut un échange de regards entendus. Des sourires complices. Le bruissement de draps, la brusque fin de vie d'une lampe qui alla s'échouer au sol. Des éclats de rire, des cris de protestation.

À l'étage d'en dessous, une vieille dame échangea un regard outré avec son chat, qui avait la chance de s'être profondément endormi, tout à fait imperturbable ; _Par tous les dieux, pas encore ?!_

Beaucoup se demandèrent pourquoi Cana n'avait presque pas bu, plus tard dans la soirée. Mirajane félicita Grey pour avoir réduit sa consommation de cigarettes, avant que celui-ci n'aille accueillir Natsu comme il se devait, provoquant par là même une énième bagarre dans la taverne de la guilde.

Cana eut un sourire en levant son verre en direction de Grey. Le mage de glace le lui rendit, avant de repartir à l'assaut de plus belle, se débarrassant inconsciemment de sa chemise qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé l'un dans l'autre une drogue plus douce et bien meilleure que tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu s'accrocher auparavant.

* * *

Voilà voilà... J'attends vos impressions ! :)

J'aime bien cet aspect de leur relation - parce que ça me semblait un chouilla moins OC que de la vraie romance. Après, rien ne m'empêcherai d'écrire avec eux comme étant un vrai pairing hein, n'hésitez pas à demander !

L'habituel critique/remarque/commande/review ? Je prends tout ! Et puis, pour m'éviter la panne d'inspi, n'hésitez pas à me faire pleeeeeein de demandes, ça me donnera des idées. Mais oui, soyez pas timides !

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt ! ( Avec l'OS qui me viendra à l'esprit vendredi soir ;** Dites moi quel couple/duo vous préférez !** )

Bymeha


	15. OS 15 : Grey & Ul - Memories

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je vous sors un petit OS tout simple écrit sur un coup de tête et dont l'idée me semblait pas mal du tout... Enfin, c'est vous qui jugerez. ( A vrai dire, ça aurait dû être autre chose, mais le document me sors un énooorme bug où la mise en page est tout à fait inexistante et où il manque les trois quarts du texte alors... Ce sera pour dimanche ! )

**Réponse à Flickaspirit :** Merci pour ta review ! Et pas de soucis, je passerai lire ! Si tu pouvais t'inscrire, ce serait plus simple pour moi de te répondre en tout cas, alors je t'y encourage vivement.. xD  
Et j'écris directement sur mon téléphone raison pour laquelle je suis plutôt rapide. Bon, après, ça dépend de l'inspi, et puis j'avais déjà pas mal d'OS de côtés déjà prêts à être postés alors.. Mais enfin, je pense passer à 2 OS par semaine, mon stock commence à s'épuiser xD

**Chronologie :** Bien après l'arc des jeux magiques.

**Genre :** Family, Gruvia en arrière plan.

**Rating :** T

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Grey prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit quelque peu, ses yeux mi-clos fixant la mer qui s'étendait devant lui.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule, rassurante, apaisante.

- « Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ? Juvia pense que nous pourrons revenir demain si tu ne te sens pas prêt... »

Le mage de glace eut un petit sourire et attrapa la main de Juvia, qui caressait tendrement son ventre rebondi de l'autre.

Elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort quant à sa manière de parler, depuis peu. Et bien que l'entendre l'appeler " Grey-sama " avait toujours éveillé un sentiment de fierté chez lui, il préférait quand elle lui parlait comme ça ; Juvia l'avait rapidement compris, et c'est avec acharnement mais plaisir qu'elle s'y appliquait.

- « T'inquiètes. Ça va aller. Mais merci, Juvia. », répondit-il en souriant, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la future mère. « Attends-moi là-bas. »

La jeune femme acquiesça dans un sourire et retourna auprès des autres, rejoignant Levy et Lisanna sous le gigantesque parasol destiné à protéger la peau fragile de la future maman, attentivement surveillées par leurs Dragon Slayer de compagnons.

Grey soupira longuement, fixant toujours son objectif.

Fit un pas dans l'eau. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Il sourit sans pouvoir vraiment y faire quoi que ce soit, avançant jusqu'à ce que le niveau de la mer atteigne sa taille.

Sur le rivage, Juvia l'encouragea à continuer en agitant vivement le bras, jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne lui fasse remarquer qu'avec sa grossesse plutôt avancée, ce n'était pas vraiment prudent.

Le mage de glace eut un petit rire en voyant la scène de loin et se mordilla la lèvre, inspirant à nouveau.

Une vague venue de nulle part éclaboussa ses épaules, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait réagit autrement. Grey imaginait aisément Natsu glapir de surprise à cause du froid, Erza cacher un brusque frisson et Lucy se mordiller l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Mais pas lui. Grâce à une certaine femme qui lui avait beaucoup apprit.

- « Eh, j'crains pas le froid. T'as oublié ? »

Grey sentit la joie gonfler dans sa poitrine, écrasante, imposante.

_Elle était là. _Il en était sûr ; Et même si cette façon de penser lui rappela celle de Natsu lorsqu'il partait chercher Igneel, modifiant radicalement son sens déjà peu recommandé des priorités, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il ne s'empêche de le montrer, de toute façon.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Grey se sentait bien, _incroyablement_ bien. Pour un peu plus, il sentirait ses mains trembler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ; Il souriait sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, le cœur léger, l'esprit presque embrouillé par la joie.

Et lorsque l'image d'une Ul souriante apparut dans son esprit, il sentit les parois de glace de son cœur craqueler, prêtes à fondre totalement.

_- « T'en as mit du temps à venir me voir, gamin. »_

Il sourit, tout en avançant d'avantage.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore, si c'était possible. Il fut prit d'une soudaine envie de crier, de chanter, de hurler toute la joie qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, de danser, de courir, de nager jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et de le secouer comme un prunier avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, juste pour partager sa joie. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de pleurer ou de rire, ou bien même les deux en même temps.

Sa voix était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Et, d'un seul coup, il se remémora les conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir, les traits fins et plein de cette grâce sauvage de son visage, la profondeur de son regard sombre, tout ce qui faisait qu'Ul était Ul et que quoi qu'il ai pu dire à son sujet, il l'aimait autant que Lyon, l'admirait, lui voyait une affection infantile et empreinte d'innocence qu'on porterait à une mère, à une amie de longue date, à quelqu'un qui nous aurait vu grandir, mûrir et s'affirmer, toujours dans un sourire.

Elle lui avait manqué.

- « Désolé. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, j'ai pas tellement eut le temps.

- _C'est pas grave. Tu es venu, c'est le plus important. _»

Sa voix mêlée au bruit des vagues lui paraissait lointaine, irréelle, comme provenant des bribes d'un rêve.

Et pourtant, il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer à l'entente de son rire, aux souvenirs qu'elle lui montrait.

Elle lui avait manqué. L'entendre lui avait manqué. La savoir vivante lui avait manqué.

Grey haussa un sourcil à la vue d'un souvenir où Ul s'adressait à une de ses amies commerçante, qui lui demandait si elle ne voulait pas lui laisser un de ses deux élèves histoire qu'elle puisse les voir grandir, persuadée qu'ils feraient tous les deux de beaux hommes dans le futur.

Le sourire du mage de glace s'était fait moqueur.

- « Ohé, t'es pas un peu vieille pour Lyon et moi ?

- _Idiot. _», répliqua son ancienne mentor en riant. « _Tu as des nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs ? J'espère que ça va mieux entre vous... _»

Grey leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, l'air presque agacé. Pas de sa faute ; ça lui faisait ça à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son aîné.

- « Disons que ça va mieux depuis qu'il a rencontré Ultear et qu'il a arrêté de coller Juvia...

_- Ultear ? Tu veux dire... Lyon et ma Ultear ? », _s'étrangla la voix de son ancien maître.

Grey sourit ; Il l'imaginait avec exactitude, une expression surprise sur le visage, mais aussi pleine de fierté et de cette joie que seules les mères peuvent ressentir en voyant leurs enfants grandir.

- « Ouaip'. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Enfin, tu verras ça avec eux, je suis pas vraiment du genre à me mêler de leurs histoires...

- _Ils sont avec toi ? », _fit la voix, agréablement surprise.

Grey acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence s'installa, agréable, l'une se contentant d'apprécier la présence de celui qu'elle considérait presque comme son propre fils, l'autre se remémorant avec nostalgie les souvenirs des événements qui avaient marqués sa vie, plus ou moins agréables à voir.

L'espace d'un instant, Grey cru sentir le contact d'une main sur sa joue, alors qu'il se baissait dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le niveau de celle-ci n'atteigne son menton.

_- « Laisses-moi te regarder. »_

La seconde d'après, le mage de glace se retrouva totalement immergé dans la mer, prenant une brève inspiration.

À la manière d'un aveugle, Ul ne percevait les choses que par le toucher.

Il la vit sourire, attendrie.

- _« Tu as bien grandit. », _constata-t-elle simplement. _« Je savais que tu allais finir par te la jouer beau brun ténébreux. Non mais, regardez-moi ce corps de rêve ! Peut-être que j'aurais vraiment du te laisser à cette commerçante ce jour là... », _fit-elle en riant, prenant un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

- « Je fais déjà une heureuse, t'en fais pas pour ça. », répondit Grey dans un sourire, après s'être redressé. « Je te l'aurais bien présentée, mais madame n'a pas voulu emporter de maillot de bain parce qu'elle se trouve trop grosse, et puis votre relation aurait été un peu trop... _Fusionnelle. _», ajouta le mage de glace en se rappelant que Juvia avait cette fâcheuse manie de faire partie intégrante de son élément.

_- « Oh, vraiment ? Laisses-moi juste la voir, alors. Le temps de quelques minutes ! », _plaida la conscience de son mentor, terriblement curieuse et enthousiaste.

Entre Ul qui était devenue la mer dans son intégralité et sa compagne dont le corps était entièrement fait d'eau, Grey songea qu'il allait devoir faire attention au bébé, une fois que ce dernier arrivera...

- « J'vais être papa, au fait. »

Si Ul avait pu se tenir devant lui, sans doute aurait-elle brusquement blêmit avant de tout bonnement tomber dans les pommes, sous l'effet de surprise de la nouvelle.

Grey comprit qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'une vague lui envoya une gerbe d'eau salée au visage.

- _« Et le tact, tu connais pas ? Espèce de sale gamin..._

- D'une petite fille. », continua le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue. « D'ailleurs, Juvia voulait être sûre que le prénom te convienne. »

L'image du visage surpris de son mentor apparut.

- _« Pourquoi ça ? Comment est-ce que tu comptes l'appeler ?_

- Ul. »

Son ancien mentor mit un moment avant de comprendre.

Grey sourit lorsque la mer vint l'envelopper dans son entièreté ; L'espace de quelques secondes, il cru sentir la peau fraîche de son ancien mentor contre la sienne, ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau à proximité de son visage.

Elle était là. Qu'importe qu'elle n'ai plus de corps ; C'était tout comme.

Elle lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Ul ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lui montra une image d'elle, alors qu'elle le couvait d'un regard affectueux et plein de fierté, lors d'un de leurs entraînements.

- _« Bien-sûr que je suis d'accord. Espèce d'idiot... T'as déjà imaginé ce que ça donnerait, tout un océan entrain de pleurer ?_

- Bah... Ça fera encore plus d'eau salée ? », hésita le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'éclater de rire en constatant que quelques petites vaguelettes tentaient vainement d'atteindre son visage.

Il entendit son rire ; Clair, presque cristallin.

Ça lui avait manqué. Entendre sa voix, voir son sourire. Son affection, cet instinct maternel qu'elle cachait derrière ses sarcasmes et ses paroles parfois un peu dures.

Un élan de culpabilité assombrit son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. La sentir, vivante, souriante, heureuse et en bonne santé, près de lui. Sentir sa main lorsqu'elle lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux, affronter son regard sombre et implacable, si pénétrant qu'il s'était surpris à rougir, plus jeune, lorsqu'elle le fixait sans rien dire.

L'image de son sourire apaisa ses craintes, rassurant et attendri.

- « Ça te rajeunit pas, hein ? Tu vas te retrouver avec deux petits enfants d'un seul coup, mamie ! », la taquina Grey, conscient que le fait qu'il dise clairement qu'il la considérait comme sa mère lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, hésitante.

- « _Oh... Tu veux dire que Lyon…?_

- Ouaip. Ultear aussi, d'ailleurs. »

La mer se fit soudain d'un calme plat, tandis que son ancien mentor analysait calmement ce qu'il venait indirectement de lui annoncer.

Grey comprenait. Lui aussi, ça l'avait surpris, lorsqu'Ultear lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle rendait très souvent visite au mage de Lamia Scale. Et pas seulement en tant que simple visite de courtoisie.

Il avait prit un malin plaisir à taquiner ses deux aînés à ce propos, après ça. Et même s'il avait apprit à les considérer tous les deux comme le grand frère et la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut, ça avait finit par lui paraître mieux ainsi.

Ils étaient heureux. Alors Grey l'était aussi.

- _« Attends, Grey. Tu viens de dire deux ? Mais alors, si Lyon aussi... Et Ultear... Alors ça veut dire que..._

- C'est ça. Félicitations, future grand-mère ! »

Le mage de glace eut un petit rire en voyant le courant de la mer s'intensifier, alors que la chaleur de l'eau augmentait progressivement.

_- « Appelles Lyon. Et Ultear. Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se raconter... », _gronda la conscience de la jeune femme à travers le roulis des vagues.

Grey acquiesça et adressa un signe de main à ses amis en rejoignant la berge.

- « J'reviendrai avec Juvia. », déclara le mage de glace une fois qu'il eut atteint le bord de l'eau.

Plus loin, Natsu l'aperçut et accourait déjà vers lui pour un nouveau défi.

L'eau lui chatouilla une dernière fois les chevilles.

- _« D'accord, gamin. Et, Grey... »_

Ce dernier se retourna et se pencha d'avantage vers la surface miroitante de la mer.

Le visage de son mentor apparut, souriant.

_- « Je suis très fière de toi. Et pas seulement en tant que maître. », _déclara-t-elle dans un sourire, ses yeux sombres lisant à travers lui comme un livre ouvert.

Grey sentit sa gorge se serrer à cause de l'émotion que ces mots, que ces simples petits mots avaient déclenché chez lui.

Une larme, une seule rejoignit l'océan, alors qu'il chassait la suivante d'un geste de la main.

- « Merci, Maître... Merci, Ul. »

* * *

Triple idée donc. Grey qui parle à Ul dans la mer, le coup du prénom et le sous-entendu de Lyon/Ultear.. J'écrirai bientôt sur ce couple je pense, on verra en fonction de mon inspiration...

Enfin, voilà voilà... Considérez cet OS comme l'attente pour l'autre que je n'ai pas pu poster... J'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.. ( Ou pas ? :'D )

Sinon, je pense que je vais ralentir le rythme de publication. J'ai toute une semaine d'examens d'ici très bientôt, et la fatigue a un impact sur mes idées je crois.. xD

Je me permets de signaler à ceux qui me suivent la naissance d'une nouvelle fiction, **Frères**, également disponible sur le fandom de Fairy Tail, et affichant fièrement le label SPPS ! ( Pour ceux qui ne voient toujours pas de quoi il s'agit, allez donc voir la fiction _" La Révolte "_ de **Lou Celestial** pour de plus amples informations. ) . Entièrement vouée à Sting et Rogue, elle raconte l'histoire des Twin-Dragons de Sabertooth. Chers petits lecteurs qui me suivez pour _Recueil de Liens_, j'implore votre aide et vous demande vos impressions !

Habituel remarque/commande/critique/review ?

Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

Bymeha

_PS : Vous l'aurez remarqué je pense, mais cet OS et la news qui va avec a été posté assez rapidement... N'hésitez pas à me signaler quoi que ce soit ! _


	16. OS 16 : Erza & Mirajane - Changement

Hello !

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de plutôt triste, avec Mirajane et Erza ( ainsi qu'un léger Laxus/Mira, mais vraiment en sous-entendu ). Cet OS là comprendra probablement une deuxième partie avec Laxus ; Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi. J'ai pris soin de séparer chaque partie, je pense que vous verrez pour l'ordre chronologique x)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Avant l'entrée de Lucy à Fairy Tail. Comporte quelques spoils concernant Lisanna pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas son histoire.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Hmm.. Drama/Friendship

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Parti._

Tout était parti.

Ses parents, tout d'abord. Ils étaient partis, bien que sans vraiment le vouloir ; Ils étaient partis et les avaient laissés seuls, son petit frère, leur petite sœur et elle, lui imposant une responsabilité en tant qu'aînée dont elle n'avait au départ pas voulu.

Son sourire était parti. Sa naïveté et son innocence étaient parties.

Tout, tout était parti.

Puis il y avait eut Fairy Tail. Il y avait eut ces missions, ces membres, cette nouvelle famille. Il y avait eut la magie, sa rivale, son statut en tant que mage de rang S, sa réputation en tant que fille de Satan, sa gloire, son bonheur. Leur bonheur.

Et le bonheur avait disparu à son tour ; Parce qu'elle avait été imprudente. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop imprudente. Trop fière, trop orgueilleuse.

Lisanna était partie. Elle était partie, disparue à jamais - _à cause d'elle._

Mirajane avait tué sa petite sœur. Elle l'avait prise avec eux, l'avait exposée au danger. Elle l'avait laissée s'interposer entre elle et Elfman, alors qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Elle avait vu le coup, l'unique coup qui lui avait été porté - fatal, dévastateur, décisif. Elle avait vu sa petite sœur mourir sous ses yeux, impuissante. Elle avait vu ses yeux clos se fermer, alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles, affreusement pâles, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres pour la dernière fois, comme pour essayer d'effacer ses craintes, de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Mirajane l'avait suppliée de rester. Elle lui avait hurlé de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas la laisser. De ne pas partir, d'emporter tout ce bonheur, toute cette vie, tous ces sourires, tout cet amour. Sa famille.

Lisanna est morte. Partie.

Tout, tout était parti ; Son bonheur, sa joie de vivre.

Ses pouvoirs. _Sa magie._

Mirajane se mordilla violemment la lèvre à cette pensée, déglutissant péniblement alors qu'elle sentait déjà les larmes venir lui picoter les yeux.

Devant elle, Erza se retourna, la couvant d'un regard dur mais néanmoins soucieux.

- « Mira ? Ça va aller ? On peut rentrer, si tu penses que…

- C'est bon, ça va. », la coupa la démone avec un petit sourire, attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait pour grimper la pente raide du pic rocheux sur lequel elles se trouvaient depuis maintenant quelques heures déjà.

Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible.

Pas maintenant.

Pour Elfman. Pour Fairy Tail.

_Pour Lisanna._

En temps normal, elle aurait prit sa forme démoniaque, et Erza et elle n'auraient eut que quelques minutes de vol à faire pour atteindre le sommet.

Mais elle n'y était pas arrivée ; Avec horreur, elle avait constaté que quelque chose s'était bloqué en elle. Le pouvoir qu'elle aurait dût sentir, instinctivement, s'en était tout simplement allé - parti.

Lorsqu'Erza lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se changeait pas, la démone avait doucement répondu qu'elle avait envie de marcher un peu, histoire de faire fonctionner les muscles qu'elle avait laissé au repos pendant le dernier mois.

Mirajane se massa le ventre, dans lequel une boule d'angoisse s'était formée. Non, elle était peut-être juste fatiguée. Elle, la fille de Satan, brusquement privée de ses pouvoirs ?

Non, non. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Ça allait revenir ; il lui fallait juste du temps. Elle allait le retrouver. Se changer les idées, se concentrer, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Oui, voilà.

Un peu de temps. Il lui fallait juste un tout petit peu plus de_ temps._

Devant elle, Erza ouvrait la marche, silencieuse. Mirajane baissa les yeux ; Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et la tirait presque en avant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Leurs querelles et chamailleries avaient prit fin à l'instant même où Titania avait croisé son regard, après avoir accouru à toute vitesse à l'infirmerie, lors de cette nuit sans étoiles, cette nuit sans nuages, où son frère et elle étaient rentrés de mission, seuls.

Elle avait vu Elfman étendu dans un lit, silencieux, Mirajane pleurant à chaudes larmes à ses côtés. Elle avait remarqué l'absence de Lisanna.

Et elle avait comprit. Portant une main à son visage comme pour cacher l'expression horrifiée qui s'y était peinte, elle s'était raccrochée à l'encadrement de la porte, tremblante.

Lisanna était partie. Morte, elle était morte - partie, à jamais.

Leurs regards se sont croisés. Erza s'était silencieusement approchée d'elle, tandis que la démone la fixait de ses yeux bleus plein de larmes. Toujours sans rien dire, elle avait entouré les épaules secouées de sanglots de l'aînée des Strauss qui s'était remise à pleurer, étouffant des lamentations silencieuses dans son épaule, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Erza avait été là, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait pleuré avec elle, avait souffert avec elle. Consciente qu'elle était incapable de fournir les réponses que les autres attendaient, c'est Erza qui avait expliqué comment Lisanna avait disparue. C'est elle qui s'était avancée vers Natsu, avec courage et résignation, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, elle qui avait supporté les cris du Dragon Slayer, ses rugissements, ses hurlements de douleur, elle qui l'avait calmé, elle qui avait accepté de porter ce lourd fardeau pour les aider, tous, elle qui avait séché leurs larmes, elle qui s'était parée de sa plus belle armure pour tout encaisser à leur place. C'est elle qui avait partagé les récompenses de ses missions avec la famille Strauss avec l'aide des autres, lors du premier mois qui avait suivi le tragique accident.

Parce que Mira s'était sentie changer. Elle s'était rendue compte que le regard qu'elle posait à présent sur le monde était différent. Elle n'osait pas aller voir son frère de peur de voir son regard qu'elle imaginait aisément accusateur, de peur que lui-même ne pense qu'elle lui en voulait.

Elle était la seule coupable de cette tragédie. C'est elle qui avait exposé au danger les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ; C'était de sa faute. Elfman n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, elle était la seule à blâmer pour la disparition de Lisanna.

C'est Erza qui accompagnait Mira pour sa toute première mission, après cette difficile épreuve. C'est elle qui, après avoir cerné l'hésitation de la démone, s'était proposée comme partenaire.

_Oh, cette mission, elle aurait très largement pût la faire toute seule. Débusquer un essaim de monstres et détruire leurs nids ; Rien de plus simple pour elle._

Mira se mordilla la lèvre à cette pensée.

C'est ce genre de raisonnement qui avait coûté la vie à Lisanna. Parce qu'elle avait été trop sûre d'elle, trop fière, pour penser que cette mission, pourtant de rang S, était assez simple pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'emmener les deux seuls membres restants de sa famille.

Elle avait été imprudente. Elle avait laissé Elfman faire ses preuves et l'avait vu perdre le contrôle, impuissante. Elle avait vu Lisanna s'avancer vers son frère qui n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait vue lui parler, avec toute la naïveté, toute l'innocence dont elle pouvait faire preuve, toute sa gentillesse, toute sa douceur.

Elle l'avait vue se faire proprement éjecter sur plusieurs mètres. Elle avait entendu ce craquement sinistre, tandis que sa petite sœur se faisait balayer comme on chasserait un insecte, comme on lancerait une poupée de chiffon dont on ne veut pas, dont on ne veut plus, parce que sa vue nous dérange, nous importune.

Elle l'avait vue disparaître sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait vue mourir à petit feu, impuissante.

_Mirajane avait tué sa sœur._

- « Mira. »

Cette dernière releva la tête et chassa ces pensées de son esprit en secouant brièvement la tête. Erza avait lâché sa main pour faire apparaître une épée, les sens en alerte.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils en détaillant les alentours. Autour d'elles, le sol rocailleux s'était fait plus lisse, délimitant une arène naturelle aux hauts murs faits de roches et de grottes.

Tout était vide. Vide.

Parti.

_Comme Lisanna._

- « Il y a quelque chose, pas loin. Ça se rapproche. Essaies de faire att- »

Titania n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, forçant la rousse à y planter son épée pour s'y maintenir en cas de chute et la démone à s'accrocher à son amie, scrutant les alentours d'un œil attentif.

Elle n'avait rien senti.

Rien. Rien du tout.

Elle, Mirajane Strauss, la fille de Satan, la dompteuse du Satan Soul n'avait rien senti.

Et, brusquement, cette peur, cette appréhension qu'elle avait réussi à chasser revinrent, plus fortes, plus persistantes.

_Elle était sans défense._

Mirajane sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un espèce de gigantesque ver s'extirpait difficilement du sol, une gueule grande ouverte laissant apercevoir de nombreuses rangées de dents et par laquelle s'échappa un rugissement furieux.

Erza avait déjà revêtu son armure du Purgatoire, faisant apparaître une lance noire aux pics acérés dans sa main droite avant de se lancer à toute vitesse vers le monstre.

Mira ne put que se terrer dans un recoin, essayant vainement de ce concentrer.

Elle ne sentait rien. Plus de magie, plus de pouvoir, plus de Satan Soul. Plus rien.

_Tout était parti._

Elle était vide, vide de tout pouvoir, vide de convictions. Vulnérable, aussi. Terriblement vulnérable et en danger.

- « Mira ! Mira, bouges de là ! », hurla Titania en rejetant férocement le monstre dont les dents avaient percuté de plein fouet sa lance.

En moins d'une seconde, elle se déporta à ses côtés, vêtue de son armure de l'impératrice de la foudre.

Un éclair de la part de sa lance dissuada bien vite le ver de s'approcher d'elle, tandis qu'un sifflement de douleur se faisait entendre.

Erza attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour l'aider à se relever, la regardant sans comprendre.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Transformes-toi, vite ! »

Mirajane hocha fébrilement la tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux de concentrer.

Rien. Tout était parti.

Ils s'ouvrirent bien vite sur le regard de son amie, alors que la vision de l'aînée des Strauss s'embuait petit à petit de larmes.

- « Je peux pas... Erza, je peux pas, j'y arrive pas, je…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

La rousse balança de nouveau un éclair vers la bête, qui poussa en rugissement de fureur en se tordant misérablement au sol.

C'était comme s'évertuer à vouloir remonter de l'eau d'un puis asséché. C'était comme creuser dans le sable, qui s'échappait d'un côté et recouvrait le trou de l'autre, glissant. C'était comme vouloir attraper de l'air entre ses doigts. C'était comme nager au fond de l'océan, sans jamais trouver un fond contre lequel rebondir pour remonter à la surface.

Son pouvoir était enfoui, disparu. Le puis de sa magie ne se résumait qu'à quelques misérables gouttes d'eau. Lorsqu'elle trouvait une infime part de pouvoir en elle, il disparaissait aussitôt sous une vague de doutes et de culpabilité.

_Morte. Lisanna est morte._

_À cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait, parce qu'elle n'avait rien pût faire. Parce ce qu'elle s'était montrée bien trop imprudente, bien trop fière._

_Le démon l'avait trouvé faible. Faible et impuissante. Indigne et bien loin de la fière mage qu'elle avait été autre fois._

_Parti ; Le démon était parti. Le pouvoir était parti. La magie était partie._

_Tout partait. Tout était parti._

Erza poussa violemment la jeune fille sur le côté, un des vers s'extirpant du sol à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y avait quelques secondes à peine, la gueule grande ouverte.

Mirajane se redressa péniblement et essuya ses larmes ; Pitoyable. Elle était si pitoyable...

- « Mira ! Mira, reprends-toi ! Essaies de... », eut le temps de s'écrier Titania, avant qu'un des monstres ne charge vers elle, toutes dents dehors. « Rah, mais ce qu'ils sont collants ! »

La pauvre créature périt dans un hurlement de douleur, alors qu'elle de consumait tout à fait suite à l'attaque de la lance d'Erza, vêtue de son armure de l'Impératrice de feu.

Vulnérable. Elle était terriblement vulnérable.

Elle allait mourir. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait mourir, ici et maintenant.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Erza, sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Les bras levés au dessus de son amie, Titania retira sa lance de la tête du monstre qui menaçait d'attaquer l'aînée des Strauss par derrière dans un bruit écœurant, avant que ce dernier ne roule au sol pour finir sa chute quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Mirajane sursauta violemment lorsque le bruit produit par l'impact raisonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles, amplifié par les gigantesques parois de pierre du ravin.

Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée. Épuisée et ravagée par la tristesse et le désespoir.

Et le silence revint, ponctué par les sanglots qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à étouffer, à cacher.

Erza se redressa après avoir reprit son souffle, le sang poisseux de ses victimes plaquant ses cheveux contre son front.

Mirajane soutint son regard sans ciller, terriblement navrée.

Elle avait failli mourir. Elle avait failli abandonner Elfman. Abandonner Fairy Tail.

_Elle avait abandonné._

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de remercier Erza pour l'avoir sauvée, l'aînée des Strauss se prit la gifle la plus magistrale de sa vie, et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de sa conscience.

* * *

Erza poussa la porte de la guilde dans un soupir, encore fatiguée de son dernier voyage. Immédiatement, elle chercha les mèches immaculées de Mirajane du regard ; Rien. Pas de démone en vue.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle finit par rejoindre Cana et Grey à une table, les deux jeunes mages s'échangeant un regard entendu avant de lever les yeux vers Titania.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Cana jeta un coup d'œil à Grey et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour siroter son jus de fruits - comme pour montrer à son ami qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, ce qui arracha un soupir agacé au mage de glace qui finit sa cigarette en vitesse - même si la mage chevalier se doutait fortement qu'il ne contenait pas que ça, rien qu'a l'odeur significative qui avait tendance à trainer autour de Cana ces temps-ci.

Grey soupira avant de se pencher vers son amie pour souffler à voix basse :

- « Tu... T'as vu Mira, ce matin ? »

Erza craint le pire pendant quelques instants et se releva brutalement, s'attirant le regard de tous les autres mages venus se retrouver dans la taverne, anormalement silencieuse.

- « Où elle est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Grey se leva et prit le risque de la prendre par les épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

- « Doucement, doucement... Elle va bien Erza, elle a juste...

- Où ?! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? », s'écria la rousse, plus fort encore.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent davantage , tandis qu'elle balayait la salle du regard ; Ils avaient l'air gênés. Pas tristes, mais mal à l'aise.

_Elle n'était pas là._

Alors pourquoi est-ce que Grey lui avait demandé ça sur un ton aussi navré ? Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?_ Est-ce que Mira…?_

La main de Cana se posa sur son épaule.

- « C'est bon, calmes-toi. Elle est dans le bureau du maître. »

Grey l'avait tout juste lâchée qu'elle se hâtait déjà en direction de la pièce qu'elle connaissait bien pour y être tant de fois entrée, le petit talon de ses bottes claquant furieusement contre le sol de bois.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'était ouverte en silence sur le maître, pas vraiment étonné de la voir débarquer comme ça. Furieuse, Titania l'avait contourné, toujours de cette démarche vive de colère - et de peur, de crainte, muée par cet étrange pressentiment qui lui enserrait la poitrine, l'écrasait jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle, lui tordait le ventre et faisait presque vriller sa tête.

- « Où est... ?! »

Erza s'était tue, tétanisée sur place.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite, trop éblouie par ce qu'elle dégageait pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle était _là_. Là, assise sur une chaise et la regardant comme si de rien n'était, avec un petit sourire triste, résigné.

Elle avait changé.

_Terriblement_ changé.

Ses longs cheveux avaient été lâchés, ondulant avec grâce le long de son dos. Sa frange était relevée en une petite couette, dévoilant un visage aux traits délicats et emprunts de douceur. Elle portait une robe - par tous les dieux, Mirajane portait une_ robe !_ - dont la couleur oscillait entre le fuchsia et le rouge, beaucoup plus sage que ce avec quoi Erza avait l'habitude de la voir, soulignant la grâce de ses formes généreuses tout en lui octroyant un côté bien plus raisonnable.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face lui était totalement inconnue.

Et pourtant, la tristesse qu'elle pût discerner dans son regard azur lui arracha un pincement au cœur, tant elle lui était familière, du fait qu'elle ait été presque permanente dans les yeux de son amie ses derniers jours.

Mirajane lui sourit avec douceur.

- « Bonjour, Erza. »

Changé. Elle avait changé.

Erza s'était montrée incapable de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, elle la fixait avec des yeux ronds, presque horrifiés, ne sachant pas si elle devait se mettre en colère ou éclater de rire et dire à Mirajane que sa blague était franchement bizarre, tout en se réjouissant de voir la bonne humeur et les idées fourbes qui lui passaient par la tête reprendre le dessus.

Mais non. Non, Mirajane n'était pas entrain de plaisanter. Mirajane avait simplement changé.

Erza ne la reconnaissait plus ; C'était quoi ce sourire, cette tenue, cette attitude ? Cette gentillesse spontanée, cette résignation, ce sentiment d'abandon ?

Mirajane avait abandonné. Elle avait osé abandonner.

Titania avait difficilement avalé sa salive avant de lui offrir un pauvre sourire.

La Mirajane qui lui faisait face n'était pas la Mira avec laquelle elle avait grandit.

* * *

Mirajane reprit difficilement conscience. Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse, l'espace d'un instant.

- « T'aurais pas dû la frapper.

- Elle s'est évanouie juste après. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le cœur de Mirajane se serra douloureusement en reconnaissant les voix des deux interlocuteurs.

- « C'est pas normal, Erza. C'est le vieux qui m'a envoyé pour vous ramener. T'as pris une mission facile, elle aurait pas dût…

- Je _sais._ », trancha Titania sur un ton sec, enjambant un obstacle inconnu dans un saut agile et précis. « Je sais, Laxus. »

_Laxus._

Le regard céruléen de l'aînée de Strauss se posa sur des cheveux blonds et un casque qu'elle connaissait bien ; C'est lui qui la portait sans le moindre effort apparent, redescendant la pente plus ou moins aisément en prenant garde à ce qu'elle reste plutôt stable dans ses bras.

Mirajane sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux, lui brouiller la vue, tandis qu'elle remuait doucement contre l'épaule musclée du jeune homme, réveillant son corps endolori.

Elles coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Parfois, un hoquet étouffé se fit entendre. Heureusement, Titania était trop loin devant et probablement trop profondément plongée dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Elle frissonnait par moment, le froid mordant sa peau là où ses vêtements avaient été déchirés.

Il s'en rendit compte. Mirajane le comprit à la façon dont il fit craquer les articulations de sa nuque douloureuse avant de la remonter un peu plus contre son épaule, évitant par là-même d'infliger des douleurs supplémentaires au niveau du dos de la jeune fille. Elle sentait son odeur, sa chaleur, sentait les battements de son cœur tout contre sa main, entendait quelques bribes de sons indistincts provenant de son casque.

Laxus ne dit rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard ; _Rien._

Au lieu de ça, il fit glisser le manteau qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler sur le corps de la jeune fille d'un mouvement d'épaule étonnamment bien contrôlé, lui épargnant les désagréments du froid ambiant et étouffant le bruit de ses pleurs qu'elle espérait aussi silencieux que possibles.

Ça aurait pu paraître gentil ; Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fallait qu'elle le prenne. Elle le _savait._

C'était comme cacher un objet. En la recouvrant de son épais manteau, Laxus avait caché la faible Mirajane dont il ne voulait pas ; Comme on cacherait un jouet, comme on gribouillerait une photo, parce que sa vue nous importunait, nous gênait, nous apportait une vérité dont on ne voulait pas.

Mais par ce simple geste, Mira comprit qu'il était conscient de son état ; Et sans doute ce silence fût ce qui provoqua en elle plus de colère et d'indignation que tout le reste.

Elle était faible. Faible et impuissante. Le peu de respect et de considération qu'elle avait pût avoir de Laxus après tant d'années, elle venait de le perdre ; Elle le _savait._

Elle était passée de son statut de fille de Satan, de son rang prestigieux de mage de rang S à celui d'une simple mage, banale, faible, possédant tout juste assez de magie pour changer de visage.

Laxus était intéressé par la puissance. La force.

Maintenant, c'est comme si elle n'existait plus.

Et si c'était son cas, sans doute serait-ce celui des autres.

Comment regarder Eflman en face, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de magie ? Comment vivre tout en étant consciente qu'elle l'obligerait à utiliser sa magie, ce pouvoir même qui avait valu la vie de Lisanna, puisqu'elle n'en aurait pas ?

Comment se présenter devant Erza la tête haute, devant le maître, Cana, Grey, Natsu et les autres ?

Le visage neutre, le petit fils du maître finit par lever les yeux vers le ciel, humant l'air tout en scrutant les nuages sombres.

- « Une tempête approche. », déclara-t-il simplement en se remettant à avancer, suivant Erza dans un sentier qui devrait les mener en bas de la montagne.

Titania s'arrêta et leva les yeux à son tour.

La goutte d'eau de pluie qui vint s'écraser contre sa joue suffit à donner raison au petit fils du maître.

Erza soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, essentiellement composé d'un petit chemin de terre escarpé et difficile d'accès entouré de roches dont la couleur oscillait entre le brun et l'ocre et sur lesquelles poussaient parfois quelques fougères.

Puis, après s'être elle-même étirée, Titania se rapprocha d'avantage de Laxus et se permit de scruter son visage, intriguée par la contrariété qu'elle pût y voir.

De la déception, aussi. Un peu de résignation, parce que Laxus était loin d'être idiot.

La Mirajane qu'il avait connue, celle qu'il avait apprit à connaître, à apprécier même - bien que cet intérêt particulier qu'il lui portait, il mettait ça sur le fait que c'était sa puissance magique et non sa personnalité qui l'attirait -, avait disparue.

Partie.

Elle était_ partie._

La Mirajane qui pleurait le plus silencieusement possible n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas la démone, belle, colérique et capricieuse qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui lui avait arraché un regard surpris, lorsqu'elle était revenue indemne de l'île où se déroulait l'examen de rang S, cette même fille qui avait jubilé en lui jetant un regard moqueur, agrémenté d'un petit sourire en coin, craquant, assez significatif pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle se moquait bien de lui et qui avait suffit à le mettre en colère, presque hors de lui.

Non, la frêle jeune fille qui venait tout juste de reperdre conscience dans des bras n'était déjà plus la même Mirajane qu'avant.

Erza eut un pauvre sourire en dégageant le visage de la jeune fille, remontant le manteau du Dragon Slayer de foudre jusqu'à ses épaules dans un geste tendre.

La Mira d'avant n'était plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Erza échangea un long regard avec Laxus, qui se contenta de soupirer avant d'aller choisir une mission.

Derrière le bar, Mirajane souriait en répondant aux quelques questions d'un journaliste, esquivant la plupart d'entre elles d'un sourire plus éclatant, répondant avec une certaine réserve aux autres.

Le démon Mirajane était comme morte. Morte, envolée, disparue, effacée, tout à fait inexistante.

Partie. Tout était parti.

La colère de Mirajane était partie.

Les pouvoirs de Mirajane étaient partis. La magie de Mirajane était partie.

La démone, la légendaire mage de rang S de Fairy Tail était partie. Partie, envolée, rayée de la carte à tout jamais.

La Mirajane avec laquelle Erza avait grandit était partie. La Mirajane avec laquelle Laxus aimait comparer leur puissance par tous les moyens, la Mirajane envers laquelle il se surprit à ressentir une sensation de manque indescriptible était partie, sans rien dire, ne laissant derrière elle que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était.

Et un ange avait prit sa place.

* * *

Et voilà !

Normalement, si j'avance plus vite dans mes projets que prévu, la suite arrivera mercredi avec quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux. Sinon, ce sera toujours mercredi, soit avec quelque chose de mignon ( avec un Gerza en arrière plan ), soit quelque chose de triste ( sur Natsu et Lucy. Non mais, vous emballez pas non plus, attendez avant un peu avant de crier que j'ai été vaincue par le NaLu, c'est pas le cas ! ), je verrais en fonction de vos demandes ; Choisissez !

Je risque de poster un peu moins de choses pour au moins deux semaines, par contre ; Comme dit dans le précédent OS, j'ai les bacs blancs la semaine du 26, et il faut aussi que je garde un peu de mon inspiration pour **Frères**, mon autre fiction sur Fairy Tail ( pour laquelle j'ai toujours besoin d'avis, même s'ils se sont révélés positifs et très enthousiastes jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil et à me dire ce que vous en penser ! ), mettant en scène Sting et Rogue depuis leur enfance.

Habituel review/remarque/commande/critique ?

Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! :)

_Bymeha_


	17. OS 17 : ArzackxBisca - Première fois

**ONE - SHOT POUR LE SOUTIEN DE LA SPPS ! Rejoignez-nous ! :D**

Helloooooooo !

Bon, déjà, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté d'OS mercredi comme je l'avais dit ; C'est que, à côté de ma vie de lycéenne et d'écrivain, j'ai aussi une vie de fan de jeux-vidéos, et il se trouve que je viens de recevoir cette petite merveille qu'est Assassin's Creed III. Bref, je risque d'être trèèès occupée en plus des exams qui s'approchent à grands pas.

Aujourd'hui, donc, un OS sur un des seuls couples officiels et sur lequel il n'y a pourtant rien d'écrit.. Sur un thème assez léger et plus ou moins implicite. Enfin, vous verrez.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! :3**

Bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc de Tenroû.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Arzack soupira longuement en se massant la nuque d'une main, l'autre agrippée au lavabo le maintenant en équilibre au dessus de celui-ci, dans lequel il venait d'achever une brève toilette.

Il examina son reflet un moment dans le petit miroir fixé au mur carrelé de la salle de bain ; Vraiment, avoir les cheveux courts lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, autant à lui qu'à ses camarades, à la manière dont Macao avait surprit toute la guilde en revenant avec une moustache taillée en brosse, propre et nette, qui l'avaient davantage vieilli et lui donnait un air plus sérieux, plus strict.

Mais ils s'y étaient tous faits. Comme pour les cheveux d'Arsack. Comme pour la prise de pour de Droy. Comme pour l'amincissement soudain de Reedus. Comme la disparition de toute trace de sourire de la part de Roméo.

_Comme pour la disparition de l'équipe de l'île de Tenrou._

Il se ressaisit en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, joignant ses mains en une coupe qu'il remplir d'eau et porta à son visage ; Bisca avait trouvé que ça lui allait bien, en tout cas - et sans doute était-ce ce qui l'avait le plus réconforté, dans cette lourde épreuve qu'était l'obligation de tourner la page, d'avancer à pas lents, douloureux mais certains.

Arzack s'arrêta, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire.

_Bisca._

Nouveau soupir. Le mage enfila une chemise, ajusta sa ceinture à laquelle pendaient ses deux pistolets fétiches et sortit silencieusement de la salle de bain de l'auberge où ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit, afin de remplir une mission un peu trop éloignée de Magnolia pour qu'ils aient eut le temps de rentrer avant la nuit.

Arzack sourit à nouveau en longeant le mur du couloir le plus silencieusement possible, effleurant du bout des doigts le papier peint aux motifs fleuris jauni par endroits jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la vue du sourire de la gérante, qui faisait mine de passer le balais dans l'escalier.

Non. _Leur_ chambre.

Cette nuit avait été la première. La meilleure, la plus forte, la plus belle d'entre toutes.

Un désagréable fourmillement parcourut ses joues, alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Arzack soupira à nouveau, rougissant presque violemment à l'entente du gloussement que laissa échapper la vieille femme avant d'aller s'attaquer au palier suivant.

La honte et la culpabilité vinrent lui enserrer le cœur, accompagnés d'une gêne, d'un sentiment d'angoisse et d'incertitude ; Les avait-on entendus ? Avaient-ils été trop bruyants, pas aussi discrets qu'il l'aurait voulu ?

La pénombre l'accueillit avec douceur, tandis que sa vision s'accommodait peu à peu. Son regard se posa sur le lit avec hésitation, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Hésitants. Ils avaient été timides, peu assurés, prudents. Il avait tout fait, tout, pour que cette nuit ne soit qu'une série de bons souvenirs, le début de songes plus doux les uns que les autres.

Et pourtant.

Arzack se mordilla la lèvre en s'approchant timidement, essayant vainement de s'intéresser à l'ordre de mission qu'il était au départ venu chercher.

Il avait voulu se montrer tendre, affectueux, attentionné ; Sans doute avait-il finit par devenir plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, presque impatient.

Bisca avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Celui de lui retirer toutes obligations pour qu'il ne pense qu'à elle, ne regarde qu'elle. Par un sourire, par une phrase amusante, une moquerie affectueuse ; Elle était celle qui savait le désarmer mieux que quiconque, celle qui, d'un tir, un seul, précis et parfait, avait su viser droit et en plein cœur.

Elle lui avait demandé plus. Il le lui avait donné.

Il avait vu l'ombre d'une grimace de douleur passer sur son visage, l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques larmes perler à ses yeux déjà brillants, un glapissement de douleur, bref, rapide, presque imperceptible étouffé contre son épaule.

Et il s'en était voulu. Il s'en était voulu et s'en voulait encore, parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Bisca, bien que sans vouloir. Il lui avait fait du mal, mais lui, il avait trouvé ça plus beau encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant, il avait trouvé ça plus vrai encore, meilleur, plus fort, magique - et sans doute était-ce ce qui le troublait le plus, dans cette histoire.

Arzack se figea lorsque la jeune femme remua dans son sommeil pour échapper aux rayons d'un soleil matinal qui persistait à vouloir la réveiller. Il ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle était belle. Si belle, avec ses mèches vertes étalées de manière éparse autour de son visage, pour une fois légèrement ondulées. Elle était belle, avec sa peau de porcelaine dont la seule vue le fit rougir à nouveau, avec toute la grâce et la beauté qui s'échappait de ses traits détendus ; Et soudainement, les souvenirs de la nuit passée l'envahirent, diffusant une douce chaleur dans une bonne partie de son corps tout en le faisant rougir.

Il finit par secouer la tête et extirpa l'ordre de mission qui leur permettrait de récupérer leur récompense d'en dessous d'un sac maladroitement jeté au sol.

Un dernier regard vers Bisca, et il fut parti, refermant la porte aussi silencieusement que lorsqu'il était entré.

* * *

Le cow-boy fut de retour quelques heures plus tard, la récompense durement méritée de leurs efforts disposée dans une énorme bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture près de ses armes, histoire de dissuader le premier voleur qui tenterait de s'y approcher.

Arzack sentit encore les battements de son cœur s'affoler à la vue de l'auberge ; Le regard des autres résidents et de quelques filles qui s'occupaient du service et du bon déroulement de celui-ci apportèrent de nouvelles couleurs à ses joues.

Savaient-elles ? Avaient-ils entendus ? Cela se voyait-il à ce point, qu'Arzack avait changé, que quelque part, Bisca avait fait de lui un homme, un vrai ?

Le brun secoua la tête en entrant, se massant la nuque dans un tic nerveux qu'il avait prit depuis que celle-ci s'était soudainement retrouvée dégagée après qu'il ai coupé ses cheveux.

Un regard timide vers la salle à manger, et il vit qu'il n'y avait personne - Bisca dormait peut-être encore.

Son regard se recouvrit d'un voile de culpabilité. Lui en voulait-elle ? Se sentait-elle trop mal pour bouger ?

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas peu assuré vers sa chambre - vers _leur_ chambre -, adressant un sourire poli à la responsable des lieux avant d'entrer en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir, tandis que la surface lisse de la porte en bois accueillait son dos. Un sourire vint néanmoins se peindre sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Bisca pour la mettre dans cet état là.

Presque timidement, il s'approcha du lit, des images des derniers souvenirs allant et venant dans son esprit. Ils étaient blancs, purs, immaculés ; Plus de sang, plus de preuve, plus d'erreurs et de culpabilité.

Il se laissa tomber sur les draps dans un long, très long soupir, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Bisca devait sûrement se trouver dans la salle de bain, vu l'heure.

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, songeur. Lui en voulait-elle ?

Arzack eut un pauvre sourire ; Ils allaient devoir annoncer ça à la Guilde, même si leurs amis devaient sûrement se douter de ce qui arriverait - Wakaba ne lui avait-il pas donné un clin d'œil entendu et Macao une tape dans le dos avant de partir ?

Bisca. Bisca Mulan et Arzack Connel.

Il eut envie de sourire - il souriait déjà. Et la culpabilité revint en même temps que son bonheur.

Il en avait rêvé des nuits. Il y avait songé des heures et des heures. Il y avait pensé, secrètement, timidement.

Son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé que la chambre qu'on leur avait réservé ne comportait qu'un lit. Il s'était mis à battre plus fort à la vue du lit en question, du leur ; Grand, blanc et pur, illuminé par la pâle lueur de la lune.

Il avait prétexté avoir besoin de prendre une douche. À peu près aussi gênée que lui, sa coéquipière lui avait sourit en murmurant qu'elle l'attendait, soufflant milles et une idées enfouies dans son esprit qui s'était rapidement mis à surchauffer.

Elle l'avait attendue. Et sa peau avait semblé lumineuse, réfléchissant même la lueur de la lune, pleine, ronde, parfaite, qui perçait à travers les rideaux, soulignant les ombres légères de ses formes délicatement arrondies. Fébrile, il l'avait regardée, observée, fixée, scrutée, imprimant chaque image, chaque détail dans sa mémoire, n'osant pas bouger de peur de la froisser, de la brusquer, de ternir cette image qu'il avait tant de fois imaginée.

Elle l'avait rassuré par ses sourires, ses étreintes, ses baisers. Elle l'avait silencieusement encouragé en s'accrochant à lui, par des caresses et des effleurements précis, tendres, emprunts de douceur.

Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes, quand elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille les mots qu'il avait tant attendus. Il s'était retrouvé transporté sur un petit nuage de bonheur, lorsqu'il lui avait doucement répondu ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. Ils s'étaient souris, comblés de ce sentiment de joie et de plénitude indescriptible, heureux, trop heureux pour faire quoi que ce soit, trop heureux depuis si longtemps après cette longue période de semi-deuil pour ne pas en profiter.

Et puis il s'était réveillé. Bisca dormait - et elle était belle, et elle avait l'air de se sentir bien, d'être comblée, blottie contre lui.

Il avait vu cette tâche, entre les draps. Il avait vu cette douleur, cette erreur, ce pêché, qui avait ternie la perfection qu'il aurait voulu pour ce moment.

Et la culpabilité avait tout enfoui. Tout caché, tout avalé.

Arzack soupira. Elle avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras, timidement, tendrement. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Il frissonna au contact humide de ses lèvres sur sa nuque et attrapa une de ses mains, encore fraîches de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Son parfum lui aurait presque fait tourner la tête s'il n'avait pas reprit ses esprits, bien qu'enivré de cette façon nouvelle, étrange, mais des plus agréables.

Inutile de lui mentir - Bisca le connaissait bien. Suffisamment pour voir que oui, quelque chose le travaillait assez pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa présence - qui avait peut-être finit par devenir habituelle, tant ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Arzack se retourna pour la regarder et plongea son regard dans le sien, y cherchant toute trace d'accusation de sa part ; Il n'y vit que de la douceur. De la douceur, de la tendresse, cette affection qu'il savait maintenant amour que Bisca lui portait ainsi qu'une pointe d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

Il s'en voulut encore plus.

- « Pour hier... Je voulais m'excuser pour... », eut le temps de souffler le mage de Fairy Tail avant que les sourcils de la cow-girl ne se froncent, lui octroyant cet air sévère qui l'avait toujours impressionné.

Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, presque menaçante.

- « Arzack Connel, je te jure que si tu me dis que cette nuit n'était qu'une simple nuit et que tu ne pensais pas ces choses que tu m'as dites, ou bien que tu as ne serait-ce que l'once d'un regret, je t'attache sur un piquet et te tirerai dessus tellement de fois que tu ne ressembleras même plus à une passoire. », gronda la jeune femme en le menaçant du doigt accusateur posé sur son torse.

Arzack cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire.

La seconde d'après, Bisca lui rendit son baiser, soulagée.

Le jeune mage sentit de nouveau les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, se faire plus rapides, plus forts, lorsqu'il l'attira timidement contre lui avant de demander d'une voix peu assurée :

- « Mais... Je ne t'ai pas blessée ? »

Bisca remua négativement la tête, le visage niché dans son cou, avant de rire et de répondre sur un ton gentiment moqueur lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était à cause de ça qu'il s'inquiétait :

- « Mais non, idiot. Ce n'était rien. »

Le brun eut un soupir soulagé en lui rendant son étreinte ; Elle portait un short et une chemise nouée au dessus de son nombril et devait sûrement s'apprêter à enfiler ses bottes, posées dans un coin.

- « On recommencera, hein ? »

Bisca eut un petit rire et prit son visage entre ses mains, souriante.

- « Mais oui, on recommencera. Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. », répondit-elle avec douceur, après l'avoir embrassé du bout des lèvres.

À leur retour à la guilde, des sourires fleurirent ici et là, accompagnés de regards amusés, attendris, complices pour certains, presque nostalgiques pour d'autres.

Trois mois plus tard, Bisca demandait Arzack en mariage.

* * *

Je sais pas vous, mais pour une fois, je me sens super fière de ma chute. Non ? :'D

Petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête, hein. Pour la suite, je la posterai peut-être demain, on verra. Je ne vous promets rien ! :'D

Review/remarque/commande/critique ?

Je vous remercie pour votre patience et votre lecture et vous dis à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


	18. OS 18 : Natsu & Lucy - Larmes

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, petit OS tout simple et plutôt triste. Ah, j'imagine votre surprise. Mais non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, je n'ai pas abandonné mes convictions !

Un truc écrit sur un coup de tête avec l'image que vous pouvez voir ci-contre et **When it all goes away**, de David Hodges, que je vous conseilles _très_ vivement d'écouter en même temps que votre lecture.

Réponse à Flickaspirit : Aw, allez allez ! Rien que pour que je puisse te répondre ! Sinon, pour ta commande, j'avais pas mal d'idées. Et je pense que ça va se passer au réveil, déjà, mais après, j'ai plus l'inspi pour du Kinana/Cobra, va savoir pourquoi.. Si tu as un thème en particulier, n'hésites pas à proposer, ça pourra m'aider !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Post-ellipse, après l'épisode 149.

**Genre :** Friendship - Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Le regard de Natsu s'ouvrit sur le plafond blanc, faiblement éclairé par la lueur pâle et étrange que projetait la lune dans la chambre de la taverne qu'ils avaient loué pour la nuit, lui, Happy et leur amie, aux abords de Shirotsume.

Il resta immobile, concentré sur son environnement et le bruit, léger et pourtant si reconnaissable qui l'avait sorti du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé et lui avait douloureusement serré le cœur. Un son qu'il avait entendu bien trop de fois dans sa vie à son goût, un son qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais, au grand jamais entendre à nouveau.

Le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Lucy. Les pleurs que son amie tentait tant bien que mal de cacher au Dragon Slayer et à son petit compagnon bleu, qui à défaut de payer deux chambres s'étaient contenté d'une seule qui proposait deux lits - autant par manque d'argent que par prévention, Natsu se doutant presque instinctivement que son amie aurait besoin de lui, après tout ça.

L'odeur de ses larmes lui était insupportable, tout en lui étant terriblement familière - et sans doute était-ce ce qui le contrariait le plus dans toute cette histoire. Elles avaient cette odeur qu'était celle de Lucy, cette odeur qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître, à apprécier, avec ce quelque chose de plus salé, de plus triste - parce que Natsu ne voyait pas quel autre mot pourrait définir ce qu'il pensait de ça.

Il n'entendait pas Happy ; Mais un mouvement de la part du chat lui suffit à comprendre que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop anxieux pour leur amie et peiné par sa tristesse.

Natsu avait été agréablement surpris de voir à quel point Lucy s'était vite remise de toute cette histoire. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir aider sa co-équipière à surmonter sa tristesse, celle-ci était revenue avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur, qui avaient suffit à apaiser toutes ses craintes ; C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Shirotsume tous ensemble, dissipant les malaises et les malentendus à coups de sourires, de regards complices et de gentilles moqueries.

Le Dragon Slayer avait scruté le visage de son amie à plusieurs reprises, à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge qu'elle lui cacherait ; En vain. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Que des sourires, de la joie, parfois cette pointe d'agacement mêlée à de l'amusement, ces brefs excès de colère, rapidement rattrapés par un élan de tendresse ; toutes ces choses qui faisaient que Lucy était Lucy, qu'elle était le petit rayon de soleil auquel il s'était attaché, la meilleure amie qu'il s'était surpris à trouver, celle qui avait comblé le vide de sa vie.

Et puis son sourire s'était fait tremblant, hésitant. Son regard s'était recouvert d'un voile de tristesse, de nostalgie, de regrets.

Natsu avait préféré ne rien dire ; C'était le contrecoup. Les conséquences. Il le savait. Essayer de lui parler ou de la raisonner n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses ; Lucy se serait forcée à sourire, à lui montrer que tout allait bien. Elle se serait fait encore plus de mal pour ne pas qu'il ai à s'inquiéter, pour qu'en apparence, tout aille pour le mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était tout de même pas bête au point de ne pas pouvoir le voir.

Lui aussi avait subit la perte déchirante de celui qui avait été son père, après tout. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de se sentir seul au monde, abandonné, incompris et parfois même délaissé. Il savait que Lucy aurait besoin de temps, pour se faire à l'absence définitive de son père, à l'idée qu'il était parti pour un monde meilleur, quelque part où elle ne pourra pas le rejoindre.

Il _savait. _Il savait ce que Lucy ressentait. Il pouvait comprendre.

Alors il se redressa, brutalement, sans prévenir, bien que trop silencieusement pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, s'attirant un regard à la fois surpris mais résigné d'Happy. Il fit glisser une jambe par-dessus les draps et s'extirpa de la chaleur réconfortante du cocon qu'il s'était fait pour se diriger vers le lit de son amie, silencieusement.

Il ne supportait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, l'entendre pleurer, tout en sachant qu'elle lui cachait sa tristesse. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle lui mentait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui apporter de problèmes, savoir que Lucy, que _sa_ Lucy était triste, malheureuse, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Oh, s'il avait pu ; Natsu serait allé à l'autre bout du monde pour éclater quiconque lui ferait du mal. Il aurait rendu chaque mot, chaque coup, chaque blessure au centuple. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire. _Rien. _Personne ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie, personne ne pourrait leur rendre les sept années qui leur ont été prises, personne ne pouvait faire retourner Lucy à ce moment, à Acalypha, lors de ce fameux jour où elle avait vu son père pour la dernière fois.

C'était _sa_ camarade. _Sa_ coéquipière. _Sa_ meilleure amie.

Si elle allait mal, il allait mal aussi. Si sa Lucy était malheureuse, il l'était tout autant.

Lucy sursauta au mouvement qu'elle perçut derrière elle ; Et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la paume d'une main, chaude, rassurante, se posa avec délicatesse sur son front, après avoir essuyé les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avec une tendresse qu'elle se surprit à découvrir.

Les épines de culpabilité que la jeune fille avait réussi à éloigner vinrent s'enfoncer dans son cœur, lentement mais sûrement, tandis qu'elle comprenait petit à petit ce qu'il se passait.

Natsu avait comprit. Il l'avait entendue. Il avait vu cette peine qui la déchirait de l'intérieur et qu'elle avait voulu lui cacher.

La jeune constellationiste s'apprêtait à s'expliquer lorsque la voix de son ami retentit, avec douceur et sur un ton grave et sérieux - qui suffirent à la faire taire pour de bon, tant ce n'était pas habituel, sur un ton qui lui suffit à comprendre que les inquiétudes qui le tiraillaient étaient réelles et que bon sang, non, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, plus maintenant.

- « C'est bon, Luce. Je sais ce que c'est. Pleures si t'en as envie. Pleures si t'en as besoin. », souffla Natsu en fixant un point invisible devant lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, sa main toujours posée sur son front. « Vas-y, si ça peut te faire du bien. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Happy de grimper sur le lit, afin d'aller se blottir contre le dos de la jeune mage céleste, un air peiné peint sur sa frimousse bleue.

Lucy ne dit rien ; Pas un mot. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'aller s'accrocher à la main du Dragon Slayer, comme pour y puiser courage et volonté.

C'était chaud. C'était doux. C'était un peu triste, mais résigné. C'était maladroit, mais pourtant approprié ; C'était Natsu.

Natsu baissa les yeux en tirant machinalement sur son écharpe, prêt à prendre sur lui pour supporter ce qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à entendre, à sentir, à _ressentir. _

Et alors, enfin, Lucy décida de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments de s'exprimer ; Et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux noisette pour rouler le long de ses joues, intarissables, accompagnées des cris silencieux et des sanglots étouffés qui avaient germé dans son cœur sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, arrosés par sa peine et ses regrets.

Natsu, lui, ne put qu'écouter son amie pleurer la mort de son père et laisser échapper ses regrets.

* * *

Natsu étira ses muscles endoloris en se glissant sous les draps du lit de son amie.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle ne le lâchera pas.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Il le savait.

Happy vint se lover contre le Dragon Slayer, bien vite aspiré par les vapes du sommeil. Lucy, elle, luttait encore, sa poitrine soulevée de temps à autre d'un soubresaut incontrôlé, du souvenir d'un sanglot douloureux. À croire qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer ; Les yeux secs, gonflés et rougis, elle fixait Natsu sans vraiment le voir, les paupières lourdes.

Une main appliquée vint accompagner le mouvement des dites paupières avec une tendresse, une affection, à la fois maladroite et sincère du Dragon Slayer, qui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de son amie qui somnolait déjà à moitié.

Lucy eut un faible, minuscule sourire ; Ca faisait chaud au cœur.

- « Eh, Lucy. », souffla Natsu en se penchant vers son amie, pour ne pas parler trop fort et donc prendre le risque de réveiller Happy.

La blonde cligna des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait ; Pas de mots. Leur amitié était suffisante pour qu'il puisse se comprendre sans.

- « Promets-moi que ça ira bientôt mieux et que tu souriras à nouveau, hein ? J'aime pas te voir comme ça. J'aime pas quand tu pleures. », déclara posément le Dragon Slayer, une note de tristesse dans la voix.

Lucy sourit en guise de réponse ; Natsu le lui rendit bien assez tôt, satisfait de la réponse qu'il venait d'avoir, et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, presque souriants.

Happy murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se diriger presque en rampant vers la blonde qui le serra contre elle avec joie ; Sentir cette chaleur près de son cœur lui fit du bien.

Sentir la chaleur de ses amis lui faisait du bien.

- « Dors bien, Luce. »

Lucy sourit, reconnaissante, tandis qu'un léger ronflement se faisait déjà entendre de la part du Dragon Slayer.

La vie continuait. La vie continuera quoi qu'il arrive.

Son père était parti rejoindre sa mère dans un monde meilleur. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux loin d'elle, veillant sur ce qui faisait leur fierté et leur bonheur, même de l'au-delà. Ils l'avaient aimée, l'aimaient et l'aimeront toujours, même après la mort. Et même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire qu'elle les aimait aussi, savoir cette simple chose lui fit du bien, quelque part.

Mais qu'importe ; Elle n'était pas toute seule.

Elle ne sera jamais seule.

* * *

Chute pourrie, mais que voulez vous, ça a été écrit en tout juste deux heures et je gruge un peu pour vous poster ça pour la fin de semaine...

Par contre, je risque trèèèèès fort de ne rien poster la semaine prochaine, à cause des bacs blancs qui durent jusqu'à vendredi soir. Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

Review/remarque/commande/critique ?

Merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt !

Bymeha

_PS : Pour ceux qui hésitent encore, Assassin's Creed III est une vraie perle ! :B_


	19. OS 19 : GérardxErza - Simon

Coucou !

Ahem, aujourd'hui... J'ai mis " suspence ", parce que vu le titre, si j'avais mis autre chose, vous auriez tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Bon, c'est vraaaaaaiment rien de bien glorieux ( j'en suis pas spécialement fière, vraiment ), mais c'est ça ou rien alors.. En plus, on devine la chute à partir de la moitié même pas... Bref, vous verrez et vous me direz. ( Après la fin des bacs blancs, promis, je reviens avec quelque chose de vraiment bien ! )

Réponse à Flickaspirit : Plus vite plus vite, que tu puisses me donner cette idée qui me rend si curieuse ! 8D et oui, c'est comme ça que je le vois aussi... Vraiment que comme ça. Merci pour tes compliments ! Et puis pour AC3, vas pas croire que tous les joueurs ont attendu d'avoir 18 ans pour y jouer hein, j'en avais tout juste 14 quand j'ai commencé.. :'D

**Chronologie :** Bien après le Tournoi Magique.

**Genre :** Suspence/Romance

**Rating :** T

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu se remit à faire les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place.

Grey soupira pour la énième fois, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main.

- « Arrêtes un peu de bouger, tête brûlée. Tu m'stresses.

- Justement. Je bouge pour _pas_ stresser. », répliqua la tête brûlée en question, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre en voyant la mine qu'arborait son co-équipier.

Il n'en était plus en stade de l'angoisse depuis un moment. Il paniquait carrément, là.

_« Comme un peu tout le monde ici, je suppose... », _pensa la blonde en baissant les yeux.

La main de Mirajane se posa sur la sienne, tandis que l'aînée des Strauss lui offrait un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant.

- « Ça va aller. C'est Erza, après tout. », déclara la barmaid avec confiance.

Le cri qui raisonna dans la taverne de la guilde la seconde d'après leur glaça le sang.

Gajeel finit par se lever un poil trop précipitamment, s'attirant le regard surpris d'une Levy dont l'inquiétude ne se fit que plus grande.

- « J'vais prendre l'air. Je peux pas supporter l'odeur. », expliqua brièvement le Dragon Slayer de fer avant de s'exécuter, suivi de Panther Lily, le silence les happant de nouveau à l'instant même où les portes se refermèrent.

Juvia se tourna vers Laxus, curieuse, tout en caressant machinalement l'épaule de son mage de glace adoré dans un geste réconfortant, ce dernier ruminant des pensées bien trop sombres pour ne serait-ce que s'en rendre compte.

- « De quoi veux parler Gajeel-kun ?

- Le sang. », répondirent Natsu et Laxus d'une même voix, le visage sombre.

Juvia frémit et reporta son attention sur Grey, qui s'était de nouveau mis à soupirer.

Dehors, l'orage grondait. Levy ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir amusé en pensant à Panther Lily, qui devait sûrement s'être inconsciemment rapproché du Dragon Slayer de fer à cause de sa phobie, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

La jeune linguiste jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, visible par la fenêtre ; Il pleuvait toujours.

Levy appréciait la pluie. C'était frais, relaxant. Ça nettoyait toutes les impuretés du monde et nourrissait la terre. Ça poussait les gens à s'abriter ou à rester chez eux, en éloignait certains, en rapprochait d'autres.

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas dans cette situation. Dans les romans qu'elle lisait, la pluie, elle était surtout là pour les événements tragiques, tristes.

Elle était là quand ça se passait mal. Quand un des protagonistes était voué à mourir et disparaître.

Levy ne voulait pas qu'un de ses amis ne meure. Elle ne voulait pas d'une fin triste, de cette mauvaise péripétie. Surtout pas.

Natsu finit par revenir à la table et s'assit aux côtés des autres, au grand soulagement de Lucy, Lisanna lui souriant avec douceur avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, fidèlement appuyée par un certain petit Exceed bleu en quête de réconfort.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, après tout. Autant faire en sorte de ne pas envenimer davantage les choses.

Laxus finit par quitter la salle à son tour, sans dire un seul mot. Ne restait plus que Natsu ; et à son visage blême, tous comprirent que ce qu'il devait entendre n'était pas spécialement rassurant.

Il finit par couvrir ses oreilles de ses mains, les yeux clos.

- « Ça fait aussi mal que ça ? », souffla-t-il d'une voix plaintive, ne supportant plus ce qu'il pouvait sentir et entendre.

Lisanna sourit doucement et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

- « Tu veux essayer un lien sensoriel ? », lui demanda Meldy avec un sourire, entortillant nerveusement une de ses boucles roses autour de ses doigts.

Quelques sourirent fleurirent ici et là, alors que Natsu secouait vivement la tête. Même Grey releva la tête pour adresser un regard amusé à la jeune fille, visiblement très fière d'elle.

- « Crois-moi, elle n'aura aucun regret par rapport à ça. », affirma Arsack, qui lui-même attendait Bisca.

- « C'est pas ce que je l'entends dire... », répondit Natsu en se réfugiant d'avantage dans les bras de Lisanna, abattu.

Mirajane revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau où se trouvaient plusieurs tasses de café, au grand soulagement des membres présents.

Ils avaient veillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour connaître l'état de santé de leur amie, après tout. Ils en auraient bien besoin.

- « Où est Grand-père ? », finit par demander Grey en brisant le silence, levant un regard sombre souligné de cernes profondes vers ses amis.

Mirajane lui tendit une tasse en souriant avant de répondre.

- « Malheureusement, il était chez un de ses amis du conseil. Il est déjà en route, mais je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à temps… »

Les autres baissèrent les yeux, silencieux.

Natsu reprit quelques couleurs grâce au breuvage et se remit à marcher, couvrant son visage de son écharpe pour s'épargner l'odeur de sang, continue, qu'il percevait à l'étage, dans l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Pendant combien de temps encore allaient-ils devoir attendre ?

Tous se figèrent à l'entente de la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un cri et une série d'injures de la part de Titania qui firent pâlir certains, avant de se refermer vivement. Ils soupirèrent néanmoins en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Wendy, qui courrait vers eux.

- « Mira-san, Erza-san a demandé à ce que tu gardes la porte. Natsu-san, Juvia-san, on a besoin d'eau chaude. S'il vous plaît ! », implora la jeune Dragon Slayer des cieux, joignant ses mains maculées de sang entre elles.

Tous s'exécutèrent immédiatement, Natsu se montrant de toute manière trop impatient pour se contenter d'attendre.

Et puis, Erza avait besoin d'eux. Plus que jamais.

La mage de pluie abandonna Grey à contrecœur, bien que lui promettant de revenir très vite.

Meldy le vit sourire, songeur. Forcément, pour une fois que Juvia pouvait se permettre de le réconforter, elle ne comptait pas laisser cette chance passer, tous l'avaient bien compris.

Mirajane invoqua le Satan Soul la seconde qui suivait, allant monter la garde devant la porte de la chambre d'Erza, tandis que Natsu et Juvia s'affairaient dans une pièce voisine.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute leur vie. Lucy, Lisanna et Meldy se chargeaient à tour de rôle d'apporter des bassines d'eau à Wendy, sous l'oeil attentif de Mirajane. Grey venait prendre des nouvelles de leur amie toutes les cinq minutes, épaulé par une Cana qui pour une fois avait laissé sa bouteille sur le comptoir. Levy, elle, prenait bien son mal en patience et tentait vainement de s'intéresser à sa lecture, avant de finalement décider de rejoindre Gajeel dehors ; Les Dragon Slayer de foudre et de fer se tenaient tous les deux près de l'entrée, l'un contemplant la pluie et l'orage avec admiration, l'autre avec crainte et dégoût.

Puis vint enfin le moment tant attendu.

Tous comprirent ce qu'il se passait à la vue de Natsu qui dressa soudainement l'oreille en se redressant brusquement, suivi de Laxus et Gajeel qui rentrèrent la seconde qui suivait.

Le Salamander se leva immédiatement, suivi de près par Grey, et gravit rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, où se trouvait également l'infirmerie.

Ils comprirent soudainement pourquoi la porte devait être gardée ; Erza les connaissait bien, après tout. Et puis, en cas d'éventuelle visite de la part d'une tierce personne ou d'un membre du conseil magique, ça pouvait toujours être utile, d'avoir un démon pour garder sa porte.

Mirajane les prévint d'un regard menaçant.

- « Laisses-nous passer, Mira. », siffla le Dragon Slayer en refoulant intérieurement ses flammes.

La main du mage de glace se posa sur son épaule.

- « C'est bon, Natsu. Attendons encore un p- », eut-il le temps de dire, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Ultear épuisée, bien qu'encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude.

Voir son sourire rassura instantanément Grey ; Ça voulait dire que tout s'était bien passé.

Aussi s'empressa-t-il de suivre Natsu après un bref accord de la part de Mirajane, la gorge serrée.

Son cœur rata un battement. Lorsque son épaule percuta celle de Natsu qui s'était tout aussi brusquement arrêté, Grey comprit que le même phénomène s'opérait en lui.

Elle était là.

La fatigue, l'épuisement et un soupçon de douleur se lisaient encore sur son visage pâle. Et pourtant, elle souriait. Ses yeux pleuraient, mais elle souriait.

Ce sourire là resta imprimé dans la mémoire des deux mages à jamais. Ce sourire, ces larmes, ces yeux brillants de fierté. Cette fatigue, et pourtant cet accomplissement visible, tout cet amour, ce bonheur.

Ce petit paquet qui remuait doucement dans ses bras, aussi. Ces petites mains, minuscules, à l'air si fragiles qu'on pourrait s'arrêter de respirer par la simple peur de les briser. Ce visage, ces traits encore discrets et pourtant si bien dessinés. Ces yeux clos, ce petit nez, cette bouche, minuscule, parfaite.

Cette vie, toute nouvelle. Cette vie, qu'ils avaient tant attendue. Cette vie, prometteuse, annonciatrice d'une longue période de bonheur, de tristesse et de réconciliations à venir.

Toute cette vie à partager.

Natsu fut le premier à avancer, après avoir consulté Gérard du regard.

Lui aussi, il souriait. Et pour la première fois, Grey vit dans ce sourire un sourire sincère, heureux. Comme si tous les regrets, toutes les inquiétudes s'étaient effacés.

Natsu s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, sans quitter son amie des yeux.

- « E-Erza, tu... », eut-il le temps de souffler, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- « Approches. Toi aussi, Grey. Regardez-le. », l'interrompit Titania avec douceur, invitant le mage de glace à s'approcher du regard.

Elle était différente. Quelque part, sans qu'ils ne puissent savoir comment, elle avait changé.

Sa voix était plus douce. Son regard plus posé, plus sage, tout en restant tout aussi pénétrant.

Meldy le lui avait pourtant dit, il ne comprenait que maintenant ce dont elle lui avait parlé.

_- « La Erza que tu connais va disparaître, à sa manière. Elle sera toujours là. Mais différente. Elle aussi, elle renaît. Tu comprendras en quoi. », _avait sourit la plus jeune membre de Crime Sorciere, si étonnamment sage pour son âge tout de même assez jeune et son attitude légèrement enfantine par moments.

Au moment où Grey s'assit aux côtés de son amie, il comprit instantanément de quoi Meldy voulait parler.

Ces yeux, ces cheveux, ce sourire et toute cette personnalité étaient bien ce qui faisait d'Erza la seule et unique, celle avec qui il avait grandit, celle qu'il avait détestée pour ensuite l'aimer deux fois plus, celle avec qui il s'était tant battu sans jamais pouvoir la vaincre, celle pour qui il avait fait des efforts, peut-être plus pour qu'elle soit fière de lui que pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix, au fond.

Mais cet amour qui le percutait de plein fouet, ces sentiments qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs aussi doux que douloureux n'étaient pas ceux de la petite fille solitaire avec laquelle il avait grandit.

_C'étaient ceux d'une mère._

Natsu sourit sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux brillants détaillant le nouveau né sans pouvoir s'en lasser.

- « Son odeur est un mélange des vôtres, même s'il porte un peu plus celle d'Erza pour le moment… J'aime bien son odeur. », affirma le Dragon Slayer avec curiosité. « Oh, c'est bien un « il » au moins ? », se reprit-il soudainement en interrogeant les nouveaux parents du regard.

Gérard hocha la tête dans un sourire, caressant les cheveux de la jeune maman avec tendresse.

- « Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? », finit par demander Grey en s'approchant timidement, à la fois intrigué et quelque peu intimidé.

Tous ces sentiments le gênaient plus qu'autre chose ; Lui qui avait fait de son cœur une prison de glace, il sentait ses défenses fondre petit à petit - Et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait fièrement annoncé qu'elle attendait un bébé, Grey n'avait pas spécialement trouvé ça si surprenant, ne comprenant pas toute cette joie dans son regard. Même lorsqu'il avait été l'un des premiers à vivre la grossesse d'Erza et ses sautes d'humeur, du fait que Gérard ne puisse rester trop longtemps à un même endroit de peur de se faire retrouver, il avait finit par s'y faire.

Mais lorsqu'il avait été celui qui avait séché ses larmes, la nuit, il s'était mit à lui en vouloir. Il lui en avait voulu à lui, à cette petite chose grandissante dans son ventre dont les proportions se faisaient de plus en plus impressionnante.

Natsu avait fait l'erreur de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était devenue « absolument _é-no-rme. _», bien que ne pensant pas du tout à mal, puisqu'il la trouvait peut-être même plus rayonnante ainsi, tout en étant différente.

Inutile de préciser dans quel état ses amis l'avaient retrouvé ce jour là.

Lorsqu'Erza se confiait à lui, lors de ces nuits où elle se demandait ce que faisait Gérard et les membres de Crime Sorciere, où elle attrapait la main du mage de glace pour qu'il puisse sentir les mouvement du bébé sans se douter à un seul instant de la gêne que ce simple geste occasionnait, lorsqu'elle chantait les rares chansons qu'elle avait retenu de son enfance à ce dernier, Grey se rendait compte de son importance, du fait qu'il avait un rôle à tenir.

Il était celui dont Erza avait eut besoin. Son soutien, son repère, sa sécurité. Il était celui qui l'avait consolée, qui l'avait rassurée, alors que les questions et les doutes l'assaillaient quant à cette chose grandissante en elle, quant à tout cet amour qui allait bientôt prendre forme.

Et maintenant qu'il le voyait, là, pour de vrai et qu'il ne s'agissait plus juste d'un ventre, Grey ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

C'était le bébé d'Erza. L'enfant de sa sœur d'armes, de celle qui avait grandit avec lui, de celle qu'il avait aimée, à la fois comme la grande sœur qu'elle incarnait et comme le petit bout de femme qui ne demandait qu'à être protégée.

Et tout ça le troublait. La présence de ce bébé le troublait.

Parce que ce sentiment qu'il avait à l'égard d'Erza, celui d'être conscient de son rôle et de vouloir la protéger à tout prix, il le ressentait aussi avec ce qu'il voyait comme une partie d'elle, avec ce bébé, qui lui était parfaitement inconnu tout en lui paraissant familier, avec ces traits ressemblant à ceux d'une certaine mage qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il s'était surpris à imaginer à plusieurs reprises, ces derniers mois.

Cette petite chose, endormie mais tellement vivante dans les bras de son amie, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. De l'aimer. De tout faire pour que jamais, au grand jamais, cette petite chose n'ai à pleurer.

Erza échangea un regard avec le fugitif, à la fois interrogateur, nostalgique mais déterminé.

Gérard acquiesça dans un petit sourire, à la fois triste et résolu.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers des deux amis, essuyant une larme d'un revers de main.

Ils avaient déjà décidé, inconsciemment. Bien qu'ayant parlé de plusieurs prénoms, celui-ci s'était imposé d'un seul coup sans jamais s'en aller. Lorsqu'Erza chantonnait en caressant tendrement son ventre rebondi, c'était déjà son nom à lui qu'elle avait en tête.

Natsu sourit lorsque ce qui servira d'identité tout au long de sa vie à l'enfant leur fut enfin dévoilé. Grey n'en fut qu'à moitié surpris. Plus tard, tous reconnurent que ce choix là était parfait.

- « Ce sera Simon. Simon Scarlett Fernandez. »

* * *

Ahem. Le Gerza est vraiment mis en arrière plan, et puis il y a un léger sous-entendu de Greyza.. la chute est pas trop mal non plus je trouve, vu le thème... Vous y aviez pensé pour le prénom vous ?

J'attends vos reviews ! ( Et puis éventuelles remarques, commandes, blabla.. ma petite Flickaspirit, j'attends ton idée de thème aussi ! xD )

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt, avec quelque chose sur Grey et Ul. ( de mieux que ça, j'éspère. C'était vraiment pour vous faire attendre hein ! )

Priez pour que je réussisse mon oral de français.

Bymeha


	20. OS 20 : NatsuxLisanna - Gourmandise

Coucou !

Arf, purée, ces bacs blancs sont _ENFIN_ terminés. Je crois que j'étais clairement sur le point de craquer d'ailleurs, heureusement, donc.

Résultat ? Mes petits, j'ai des pics d'inspiration de malades. Du coup, ce soir, je vous file un OS tout gentil, et j'ai la partie 2 de Changement_ ( cf OS 16, avec Erza et Mirajane )_ en cours, et il doit être à presque la moitié en moins d'une journée... Sans parler des autres, pour lesquels les idées affluent en masse. Pourquoi celui-là et pas celui avec Grey et Ul ? Bah, parce que j'ai envie de le peaufiner un peu plus. Vous verrez bien.

Sur ce, **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS LES GENS, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE PLEURER ;o;** ( on est pas loin des 100, j'y crois pas ! ) et bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Post-ellipse.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu fronça les sourcils, l'air d'être profondément plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Lisanna fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, reportant son attention sur la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle s'était gardée. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée dans la taverne pour remplacer Mirajane, partie en mission avec Laxus et Erza, et c'est avec joie qu'elle avait tiré un tabouret afin de s'asseoir face au Dragon Slayer de feu, qui lui faisait aussi office de petit ami.

Seulement, ça devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'il la fixait intensément, ce à un tel point que c'en était devenu gênant.

Alors elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, ici savourer la délicieuse part de pâtisserie que lui avait ramené Lucy, tout en essayant vainement de ne pas faire attention à Natsu. À la sensation de désagréables fourmillements au niveau de ses joues, elle comprit que celles-ci devaient à présent s'être parées de belles couleurs et qu'il était clair que la gêne se lisait sur son visage.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle espéra furtif vers le garçon, avant de baisser les yeux à la seconde même où son regard avait rencontré le sien.

Il l'observait toujours, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, son coude appuyé sur le comptoir de bois.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à émettre des _« Hmmm » _de concentration. Bon sang.

Lisanna finit par craquer.

- « _Quoi ? _» fit elle aussi simplement que cette question lui avait effleuré l'esprit, avec un ton peut-être un poil trop sec ou blasé pour paraître naturel.

Natsu cligna des yeux.

- « Quoi, _« quoi » _? »

La jeune fille soupira, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Natsu ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux toujours rivés sur une Lisanna rougissante.

- « Ça te gêne ? », fit-il en haussant un sourcil, tirant machinalement sur son écharpe.

Lisanna tiqua.

- « Un peu, oui. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou... »

La jeune fille se figea et jeta un regard accusateur aux vestiges plein de crème et de glaçage coloré de son gâteau.

Natsu eut un petit rire avant de répondre en souriant, amusé :

- « Je crois, oui. »

Lisanna se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches face au rire qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir, cherchant de quoi s'essuyer du regard.

La main qui se referma autour de son poignet fut d'un tout autre avis.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent la seconde suivante, Natsu s'étant relevé dans un même temps pour se pencher par-dessus le comptoir.

Lisanna se figea, à la fois à cause de l'entrée soudaine des arrivants et parce que le visage de Natsu se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, ce dernier l'attirant à lui par le biais de son poignet qu'il tenait avec douceur mais fermeté.

- « Coucou, tout le monde ! Nous sommes rentr- », annonça Mirajane avec joie, avant de s'étrangler à la vue de son innocente petite sœur et du Dragon Slayer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La jeune fille frissonna au contact chaud et humide de la langue du Dragon Slayer à la commissure de ses lèvres, celle-ci étant venue cueillir un morceau de copeau de chocolat et laissant derrière elle une trace de salive que le garçon s'empressa d'effacer du bout du pouce avant de se rasseoir, un sourire satisfait laissant apercevoir ses canines anormalement aiguisées.

Il était incorrigible, vraiment.

Hésitant entre se montrer reconnaissante envers Natsu ou lui reprocher ce qu'il venait de faire, Lisanna rougit et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nouveaux arrivants qui les fixaient avec des yeux arrondis de stupeur, mis à part Laxus qui s'avança tranquillement à une table à part - ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, du fait que la taverne de la guilde soit pratiquement vide, seules deux ou trois personnes décuvant avec difficulté sur le bois étant présentes - et s'assit lourdement sur un banc.

Passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, Natsu s'était à son tour tourné vers les arrivants, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bienvenue à la maison, Erza, Laxus, Mira...

- _Natsu. _», fit Titania comme en guise de prévention, soudainement entourée d'une aura sombre et menaçante.

Ce dernier, pour une fois certain d'être innocent et de n'avoir rien fait de mal se tapit comme par réflexe contre le comptoir, un mélange de surprise et de confusion se lisant sur son visage.

- « Euh... Votre mission s'est bien passée ? », tenta le Dragon Slayer avec un sourire crispé.

- « Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. », répondit Mirajane, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, avant de tomber dans les bras d'une Erza prévenante ayant anticipé sa chute.

- « Oh, Mira-nee... », ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer Lisanna en se dirigeant vers sa grande sœur.

Erza lui jeta un regard dur, arrachant un frisson de terreur à Natsu qui s'empressa de lâchement se cacher derrière la silhouette frêle de la benjamine des Strauss.

- « Il va falloir qu'on parle, vous deux. Je ne crois pas que Mira ne supporte plus longtemps vos...

- Oh, _si. _», la coupa Lisanna en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, lui offrant un sourire si semblable à celui de son aînée que même Titania en fut déstabilisée. « On en a déjà parlé. »

Technique secrète des femmes Strauss en action ; Ce sourire était diablement efficace.

Prenant conscience que Lisanna était soudainement passée au statut d'intouchable, la rousse laissa Mirajane aux bons soins de sa petite sœur et se dirigea à grands pas vers Natsu, le tirant par une oreille à l'écart avant qu'il n'ai pu protester.

- « _Aaaaaaaïïïïe ! _Erza, je te _jure_ que j'ai rien fait ! », se défendit-il, de petites larmes venant perler aux coins de ses yeux en amande. « Et puis, tu sais très bien que les dragons sont sensibles à cet endroit là !

- Bien-sûr que je le sais. », avait elle sourit, ses prunelles brunes brillant de sadisme. « Et j'ai tout vu. Il me semblait qu'on avait instauré certaines règles concernant le batifolage et tous ces... Trucs à l'intérieur de la guilde... », avait-elle commencé après avoir assis de force le Dragon Slayer sur une chaise en bois, annonçant par ce simple geste une longue séance de réprimandes que certains avaient apprit à voir comme une véritable séance de torture.

Lisanna poussa un petit soupir et sourit, tapotant la joue de sa grande sœur d'un geste naturel parce qu'habitué.

De belles couleurs venant se peindre sur le visage gêné de Titania, celle-ci faisait un discours sur la morale à Natsu qui la fixait avec des grands yeux depuis qu'elle s'était égarée et avait commencé à parler de diverses choses lues dans certains articles du Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, à propos d'expériences à partager avec sa moitié et autres niaiseries brièvement illustrées et sûrement mal interprétées par la mage aux armures.

C'est vrai qu'avec son handicap sentimental, - et ce malgré le fait que la gente féminine de Fairy Tail ne se doute bien que la mage chevalier ai quelques rencontres nocturnes avec un certain fugitif activement recherché par le Conseil Magique depuis quelques temps - Erza n'était pas la mieux placée pour avoir ce genre de discussions. _Surtout_ avec Natsu.

Mais au moins, l'effet escompté était là ; Vu la mine décomposée et quasiment écœurée du Dragon Slayer, il allait se montrer très, très prudent à l'avenir. Et avoir une petite conversation avec Lucy, histoire que sa co-équipière lui explique les petites choses dont elle n'avait pas voulu parler la dernière fois.

Retournant s'asseoir sur son tabouret pour finir sa part de gâteau au chocolat, Lisanna adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Natsu qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'elle vienne l'aider - et puis peut-être parce que ce gâteau lui avait bien plut aussi et que sa faim s'était réveillée pour de bon, en fait.

Salamander reporta son regard vert aux allures reptiliennes vers son aînée de deux ans qui s'était remise à débiter toutes sortes de choses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien mais qui visiblement avaient éveillé un certain intérêt aux autres membres de la guilde, notamment Mirajane qui fixait son ancienne rivale d'un air perplexe mais néanmoins intéressé.

- « Et c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se font en-

- Mais j'ai _rien_ fait ! », se défendit une nouvelle fois Natsu, regrettant d'avoir interrompue la mage aux armures à la seconde même où la lueur presque meurtrière qui l'effrayait tant s'alluma soudainement.

Erza s'était redressée, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Tu essaies de me dire que toi et Lisanna n'étiez pas entrain de vous embrasser de manière peu raffinée quand nous sommes entrés dans la taverne ? », articula la rousse en haussant un sourcil, se penchant inconsciemment en avant pour scruter le visage du jeune homme.

Lisanna faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de gâteau - de rire ou de surprise, personne ne le sût jamais - tandis que le Dragon Slayer de feu rougissait furieusement.

Là, par contre, il avait comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Cette fois-ci, Lisanna s'empressa de contourner le bar et se mit courageusement entre Titania et sa pauvre victime, usant une énième fois du sourire, sincère, éclatant d'innocence et de pureté mais surtout incroyablement déstabilisant qu'elle avait hérité de sa sœur.

Au loin, cette dernière soupira d'amusement, s'attirant un regard surpris et un tantinet intrigué - donc intéressé - de Laxus.

- « Euhm, non, Natsu ne m'a pas embrassée tout à l'heure. Comme tu le sais, il est juste très gourmand, alors...

- Et elle avait du chocolat sur le visage. », ajouta le Dragon Slayer en hochant frénétiquement la tête d'un air convaincu.

- « Et j'ai pas trouvé de serviette...

- Alors je l'ai juste aidée ! », renchérit Natsu, brillant de pureté et d'innocence.

- « Alors... Ben, euh, voilà. », finit Lisanna en souriant d'avantage, espérant intérieurement que les piètres excuses qu'ils avaient pu trouver - bien que pas tout à fait fausses - puissent suffirent à Titania.

Poussant un petit soupir d'ennui, Erza finit par se redresser, un petit sourire empreint de nostalgie et d'une pointe de fierté étirant ses lèvres.

Ils avaient beau avoir grandit, elle avait l'impression de voir les enfants quasiment inséparables qu'elle réprimandait lorsqu'ils étaient petits, se justifiant chacun leur tour pour la bêtise qu'ils auraient faite ou non.

Après tout ; Pouvait-on vraiment se faire punir pour avoir simplement cédé à sa gourmandise ?

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma au fond des prunelles brunes de la mage.

- « D'accord. Je laisse passer ça, mais à une seule condition. »

Natsu et Lisanna se consultèrent du regard, avant que la benjamine des Strauss ne demande timidement :

- « Oui ?

- ... Il te reste encore de ce gâteau ? J'ai faim. »

Non, bien-sûr que non. Et ça, Erza était bien placée pour le savoir.

* * *

Fin classique, situation classique. C'était juste de quoi vous faire rire un peu avant de vous bombarder des larmes et de belles scènes dramatiques avec ce que je prépare.

Merci pour votre lecture ! Comme d'hab' hein, review, remarque/critique/commande et tout et tout...

A très vite ! :D

_Bymeha_


	21. OS 21 : StingxLucy - Réveil

Coucou !

En fait, comme j'avais rien de bien cool pour l'instant à vous poster, je continue sur ma lignée machinclassiquesmaisdrôles, avec un truc un peu plus adapté à ce que devait être le but de ce recueil : Y montrer des **liens. **Le StingLu est hyper léger, hein, mais vous verrez bien.

Bref bref. Han, merci pour vos reviews les gens, encore. On arrive aux 100 reviews là, je sens que je vais pleurer. ;o;

Réponse à Guest : Euh, Grey/Lucy ? J'suis franchement pas fan, mais je verrais !

Réponse à tissot romane : Awww, merci pour ta gentille review, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Ok, j'ajoute ça à ma liste ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! Détendez vous, la prochaine fois ce sera de la boooooombe, toute pleine d'émotions !

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc des jeux magiques.

**Genre :** Un peu de romance, surtout de l'humour.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

La première sensation que ressentit Sting à son réveil fut le contact dur mais étonnamment lisse de la table en bois sur laquelle il s'était endormi. La seconde fut le mince filet de salive qui s'était échappé de la commissure gauche de ses lèvres durant son sommeil pour finir sur cette même table. Une autre, encore, fut le contact agréable d'une couverture sur son dos, mais l'absence totale d'une partie de ses vêtements du fait qu'il soit actuellement torse nu.

Et lorsqu'enfin les questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête, le mal de tête arriva en force.

Aussi Sting grimaça-t-il en refermant les yeux pour enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

Hier soir. Ils étaient rentrés avec Rogue d'une mission particulièrement pénible. À peine Natsu l'avait-il vu entré qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de devancer la douce et tendre du Dragon Slayer blanc pour venir lui proposer - ou imposer, ça dépend des points de vue - un combat. Et ensuite...

Il avait l'impression qu'un mini Rogue et qu'une mini Lucy s'amusaient à lui planter un écriteau dans la tête, avec comme indication _" Ne plus jamais boire comme ça, et surtout, surtout, ne plus jamais défier ce monstre de mage aux cartes. "_

Ah oui. _Cana. _

Sting soupira en essuyant le filet de salive qui pendait lamentablement sur sa joue puis inspira à fond, avant de regretter tout de suite ce geste lorsque le mal de tête revint encore plus motivé.

Les sens engourdis par son réveil difficile et l'abus d'alcool de la veille, Sting n'entendit que vaguement le bruit si caractéristique de talons de chaussures typiquement féminines claquer contre le sol qu'il eut du mal à identifier.

En revanche, à l'instant même où le derrière de la propriétaire des dites chaussures se posa nonchalamment sur la table qui s'affaissa légèrement et lorsqu'elle posa un verre au contenu encore inconnu devant son nez, Sting sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- « Allez, playboy. Avales ça, ça va te faire du bien. »

Il résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de lui demander de se taire, mais sûrement l'eut-elle comprit avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle se contenta de pousser un verre d'eau où se dissipait lentement un cachet d'aspirine vers lui.

L'ex membre de Sabertooth jeta un regard suspicieux au verre, arrachant un soupir agacé à la brune.

- « Allez, magnes-toi. Tu voudrais pas que Lucy saches ce que t'as fait hier, hein ? », fit-elle en souriant avec un air entendu, ses yeux brillants de cet espèce de sadisme que Sting n'avait jamais vu que chez la gente féminine de Fairy Tail.

Soudainement, ce verre lui parut bien amical et tout à fait digne de confiance.

Vint enfin le moment où, après avoir attendu quelques minutes que l'aspirine fasse effet, Sting dût se résoudre à partir en quête de ses vêtements. Il finit par les repérer, négligemment jetés quelques tables plus loin.

Cana ricana en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, alors qu'il tentait visiblement de se rappeler des événements de la veille.

Son sourire se fit moqueur lorsqu'il leva un regard aux allures reptiliennes presque suppliant vers la jeune femme, qui porta un verre dont elle avala une longue gorgée à ses lèvres avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- « Natsu t'as proposé de me défier, t'es tombé dans le panneau comme un bleu et t'as dût boire pour un bon paquet d'années à venir. La vache, si j'avais su que les Dragon Slayer pouvaient boire autant... », ajouta la mage aux carte avec un air songeur, avant de reprendre à la vue du regard blasé qu'il lui adressa, « Ensuite, je sais plus qui t'a défié à une séance de striptease sur la table. Inutile de préciser que c'est pour ça que tes fringues ont finies là-bas. Oh, c'était Evergreen, je crois. Ou Grey, tiens... Quoique, lui, il se déshabille sans raisons, et puis il me semble pas qu'il soit branché mecs alors... »

Sting maudit ses sens de Dragon Slayer en prenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains. De tout son être. Et puis Salamander aussi, tiens. Et bientôt Cana, si elle continuait de parler comme ça...

Un parfum agréable lui chatouilla les narines, alors qu'un plateau se posait avec douceur sur la table où il dormait à poings fermés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mirajane lui sourit avec douceur et posa un bol juste sous son nez. Du lait. Chaud. Et d'après son odorat, avec un espèce de mélange de miel et d'autre chose de sucré que Sting ne parvint pas à identifier.

Il sentit son estomac gargouiller, alors qu'il fixait le contenu du bol avec un air intrigué.

- « Tu peux y aller. C'est ce que je sers à Natsu le matin, ça devrait te plaire. », lui assura la barmaid dans un sourire, tout en réajustant la couverture posée sur ses épaules après avoir déposé ses vêtements - pliés, contrairement à l'état dans lequel elle avait dut les retrouver - sur le banc.

Sting fixa le bol d'un air dubitatif, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes poursuivaient leur discussion par ce langage si propre à la gente féminine, uniquement composé de mouvements au niveau de la bouche ou des sourcils.

Il avait fait la fête et but comme jamais la veille, et sans doutes cela avait-il du avoir des conséquences plutôt fâcheuses, de ce qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir.

Et pourtant, à peine s'était-il réveillé qu'il se faisait quasiment dorloter par deux mages de cette guilde qui était autrefois une rivale de la sienne, lors des Grands Jeux Magiques qui les avaient tous rassemblés il y avait déjà de cela quelques mois. Du genre, carrément comme un bébé.

Les mages de cette guilde étaient _complètement tarrés_.

La langue encore trop pâteuse pour se décider à parler, Sting avala à grandes gorgées le breuvage étonnamment goûteux de Mirajane et attendit qu'elles se décident à continuer ou non.

... Et à leurs sourires, trop complices pour paraître innocents, Sting comprit que non. Et se souvint soudain du mal qu'il avait eut avant de commencer à sortir avec la constellationiste.

Les femmes de cette guilde étaient redoutables. Toutes autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Et rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que sous leurs airs presque angéliques se cachait souvent une personnalité totalement différente. _Ne pas se méfier des apparences ? _Sting n'avait jamais autant appliqué ce dicton depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail.

L'ex-Sabertooth finit par se lever - avec précaution, bien évidemment - et s'habilla prestement, sous le regard presque attendri de l'aînée des Strauss.

... Du moins espérait-il qu'il ne s'agissait que de tendresse. Déjà que Lucy pouvait être particulièrement impressionnante quand elle se mettait en colère, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir si en plus elle devenait trop _possessive_...

Quoique, c'était plus son genre, ça. Oh, et puis Luxus était balèze aussi. Autant éviter les ennuis et ne pas trop tourner autour de ce démon de femme.

- « Euhm... », hésita le Dragon Slayer blanc en se massant nerveusement la nuque, vraiment trop peu habitué à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mirajane et Cana l'encouragèrent silencieusement, l'une dans un sourire presque tendre, l'autre un peu plus amusée parce que consciente de son malaise.

- « Merci. Enfin, je veux dire, pour l'aspirine, la couverture, le petit dej et tout... Et, euh, si vous pouviez ne rien raconter de ce qu'il s'est passé à-

- T'inquiètes pas mon lapin. », le coupa Cana dans un sourire amusé. « On lui dira rien. »

Sting soupira et sourit, reconnaissant, avant de leur adresser un signe de la main et de sortir de la taverne de la guilde.

Rassuré, il emprunta d'un bon pas le chemin qui menait à la maison de sa dulcinée ; Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il le loisir de la voir se réveiller ?

Au moins, Cana et Mirajane garderaient ce qu'elles avaient vu pour elles.

En revanche, en entrant - par la fenêtre, bien-sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle - chez la jeune fille, Sting apprit bien à ses dépends que ce n'était pas le cas d'un certain petit Exceed bleu, accompagné d'une fichue salamandre se retenant de pouffer de rire que Sting se promit de cogner avec deux fois plus d'ardeur, à l'avenir.

- « Salut, Princesse. », eut-il le temps de dire en refermant soigneusement la fenêtre derrière lui, avant que ses tympans ne subissent soudainement une attaque éclair de la blonde.

- « Il a fait _quoi_ ?! », s'était-elle étranglée, sa voix partant soudainement dans les aigus.

Sting retint son souffle et reconsidéra la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à nouveau.

Juste au cas où.

La lueur meurtrière qu'il perçu dans le regard de sa petite amie l'encouragea à continuer.

- « _Eucliiiiiiiiiiiiiiffe_ ! »

* * *

Muhahaha, je sais pas pourquoi j'aime quand Sting s'en prend plein la gueule. Natsu est une vraie punaise. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit !

Habituel remarques/critiques/reviews et tout et tout ? :D

Sinon, pour l'OS Mira/Laxus, c'est preeeeesque terminé. Juste le temps d'ajouter deux/trois trucs ici et là et de vous trouver une jolie chute qui pourra clore toute cette belle analyse.. ( J'ai _ENCORE_ un autre projet de fic' sur ces deux-là, sinon. Ce sera cooool. :B )

Merci de m'avoir lu, petit lecteur/petite lectrice adoré(e) ! Tu fais mon bonheur ! Désolée de ne plus vous gâter autant qu'au début les gens, ça va vite revenir avec mes vacances qui arrivent la semaine prochaine ! ;)

A bientôt ! \o/

_Bymeha_ - qui se sent particulièrement heureuse ces temps-ci, en fait. Grâce à vous, merci encore ! :')


	22. OS 22 : MirajanexLaxus - Changement

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Ah, je vous aurais bien fait attendre, mais il est là, il est bien approfondi - plus que les autres, je dirais - et c'est un couple sublime que je vous offre aujourd'hui. Non, vraiment, je préfère de loin le Laxus/Mira au Fried/Mira.

Sinon, cet OS est totalement en parallèle avec l'autre ( cf OS 16 Erza & Mirajane - Changement ), vous verrez bien.

Bon, sinon, vous vous en fichez peut-être, mais moi j'estime que ça vaut bien un petit message. On a dépassé le stade des 100 reviews. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un chiffre pour vous, en ce qui me concerne, c'est la preuve que mon travail est apprécié à sa valeur et que vous êtes là pour m'encourager. **MERCI INFINIMENT POUR TOUS VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !**

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier** Ashara** : Je suis consciente que beaucoup ne postent pas de reviews par manque de temps ou simplement parce qu'ils n'osent pas le faire, et c'est pourquoi je te remercie particulièrement pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser ce petit mot qui m'a fait immensément plaisir. Oui, savoir que tu existes et que tu me suis, c'est déjà super sympa en soit, merci encore xD Pour le StingLu, j'en ai en réserve, ouais :B

Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous !

PS : ( Pour la.. Euh, 5ème partie,_ **Hearts Out to Dry** _de** Dia Frampton**, c'est cooool. ) Pour l'image, qui n'a cette fois-ci rien à voir avec l'OS, c'est parce que je trouve qu'elle illustre plutôt bien le recueil et son contenu. Ah, et puis, je vous aimes petits lecteurs chéris ! :')

**Chronologie :** Dans pas mal de moments du manga, vous verrez bien xD, disons que si vous aimez pas le spoil, faut avoir tout vu jusqu'à la fin de l'arc de Tenroû. :B

**Genre :** Romance/Family ( parce que oui, je parle pas mal de la notion familiale ici. )

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

La situation était désespérée.

Tout en gardant un œil sur ses camarades qui allaient et venaient devant le comptoir, à la recherche d'arme, de partenaire ou simplement pour s'assurer de l'état d'un être cher, Mirajane extirpa une boule de cristal à l'alimentation essentiellement constituée d'un lacrima de communication et alla se mettre un peu à l'écart, afin d'être plus tranquille.

Déterminée, Cana l'encouragea d'un regard, le visage grave. Sentant ses traits se crisper et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, Mirajane tenta de joindre celui dont elle avait besoin plus que jamais une première fois.

Il ne répondit pas ; Il devait sûrement être en mission. Néanmoins, l'aînée des Strauss persévéra et lança la communication à nouveau, se mordillant la lèvre dans un tic nerveux.

L'image se fit de plus en plus nette de secondes en secondes. Bientôt, son visage apparut, barré d'une cicatrice dont la forme rappelait celle d'un éclair, son casque surmontant comme à son habitude les épis courts de ses cheveux blonds. S'il eut l'air sérieux et intrigué lorsqu'il pût distinguer son visage inquiet, ses traits se firent bien rapidement moqueurs, une lueur mesquine brillant au fond de ses prunelles dont la couleur oscillait entre le cyan et un vert plus profond, barrées d'une pupille reptilienne.

Mirajane avait cru que le monde entier s'était ajouté au poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, alors que les deux jeunes mages de Fairy Tail fixaient l'image renvoyée du petit fils du maître, incrédules et impuissantes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi tant d'arrogance, d'égoïsme, de fierté ? Pourquoi n'accourait-il pas sur le champ pour venir les sauver, eux qui avaient besoin de lui ? Pourquoi laissait-il ces gens avec qui il avait grandit se faire massacrer sans rien faire ? Pourquoi ?

_- « C'est ça ouais ! Je viendrai peut-être, mais seulement si elle sort avec moi ! »_

Mirajane sentit ses poings se serrer, tandis que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient brusquement. Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit difficile à gérer, dangereux et compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement vivre heureux, sans menaces de cette catégorie tenues au dessus d'eux comme une épée de Damoclès ?

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. De toute son âme, de tout son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Mirajane avait senti la colère la plus noire possible monter en elle. Cette colère dévastatrice, cette rage sourde qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser. Pendant un instant, elle la sentit qui parcourait tout son corps et tendait ses muscles jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, lui faisait relever le menton pour regarder cet importun de haut - histoire de lui montrer qu'elle était furieuse, qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle avait elle aussi son orgueil et sa fierté -, lui contractait la mâchoire, faisait presque trembler ses mains ; Elle était furieuse. Furieuse, en colère, hors d'elle.

Et le chaos qui faisait rage en elle était d'une familiarité indescriptible. Il se libérait d'un seul coup, comme après avoir été muselé et retenu pendant des lustres.

Elle le détestait.

À côté d'elle, Cana se figea, inquiète, de même que Laxus qui pouvait voir son visage à partir de la boule de cristal.

_- « Eh bien eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce regard ! »_

Elle le détestait.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester. Le haïr, là, maintenant. S'il s'était trouvé en face d'elle, sans doute se serait-elle jeté sur lui comme une furie - _un démon _-, tentant de le blesser à coups de griffures, de morsures ou de n'importe quoi pour qu'il ait mal. Pour qu'elle puisse se soulager.

Pour soulager la colère du démon Mirajane.

La boule de cristal alla se briser sur le plancher de bois après qu'elle l'y ait envoyé d'un geste furieux, réprimant difficilement un rugissement de colère.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un long soupir, alors qu'elle portait une main tremblante à son visage ; Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien.

Laxus devait être furieux. Hors de lui. Horriblement frustré.

Comme elle. Mais quelque part, ça suffit à la satisfaire.

Sans un mot, Cana posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie, qui fut bientôt secouée de brusques sanglots.

La colère était partie. Comme à la manière d'une tempête qui avait fait rage dans un port, elle s'était retirée, soudainement, laissant apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts ; Arbres déracinés, bateaux brisés, cargaisons emportées, voiles déchirées, maisons démembrées. La rage était partie, ne laissant que la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Oh, elle aurait voulu lui faire payer. Elle aurait tant, tant voulu lui faire payer. Lui faire regretter ses paroles. Le forcer à s'excuser, à lui demander pardon, juste pour voir son visage lorsqu'il culpabilisait, son visage lorsqu'il avait peur. Juste pour qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert, qu'il souffre assez pour...

Le sourire de Lisanna apparut dans son esprit, bienveillant, éclatant d'innocence et de pureté.

Elle ne pourra pas. La Mirajane d'aujourd'hui ne pourrait jamais faire ça ; Pour Elfman, pour Fairy Tail, pour Lisanna.

Le démon Mirajane est mort en même temps que sa petite sœur.

* * *

Mirajane éclata en sanglots, sous le regard navré d'Elfman.

- « C'est bon, Grande-sœur... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas à pleurer. »

Et pourtant, les larmes étaient intarissables.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle doit devenue si faible ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se montre incapable de protéger la seule personne qui lui était plus précieuse que tout au monde, le seul membre restant de sa famille de sang ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

- « M-Mais... Je ne peux rien faire... Rien du tout ! »

_Parce que le démon Mirajane était parti._

Elfman recueillit ses larmes dans un geste tendre et tenta de lui sourire.

- « Tout le monde a besoin de ton sourire, Nee-chan. Pour que tu montres que tout va bien, que tu seras là pour nous accueillir à notre retour. On a besoin que tu nous fasses garder espoir. »

Elle renifla pitoyablement, tentant tant bien que mal de s'arrêter de pleurer - _Pour Elfman. _

Elle ne pouvait pas ne se résumer qu'à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas ne se contenter que de sourire, de panser les plaies de leurs cœurs tout en creusant dans les siennes.

Néanmoins, elle sourit - parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire pour se rendre utile, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, tout ce que les autres attendaient d'elle.

Le cœur d'Elfman se serra douloureusement ; Mais il sourit à son tour, pour lui cacher sa peine, ses pensées. Pour faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux, au moins en apparence, pour la protéger. Ne disait-on pas qu'à force d'y croire, les choses devenaient possibles ?

Il fut heureux que sa grande sœur ne puisse voir la lueur troublée de son regard lorsqu'elle se leva et lui tendit une main pour faire de même.

Parfois, en la regardant, il en oubliait presque qu'il s'agissait de Mirajane, et il avait cette curieuse impression de voir Lisanna se tenir en face de lui.

* * *

- « Fried, arrête ! Je t'en prie, arrête ça ! »

Le mage des runes fit la sourde oreille, continuant de lancer sort sur sort du bout de son épée, infligeant toutes les souffrances possibles à Elfman.

Il hurlait de douleur. Impuissante, suppliante, Mirajane criait avec lui, tout en implorant son tortionnaire d'arrêter.

- « Je t'en supplie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais arrête ça ! Fried ! »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible ?!

Elfman souffrait. Bientôt, les cris ne suffirent plus ; Ses yeux vides et écarquillés suffisaient tout juste à laisser imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- « Écriture des ténèbres... **Annihilation ! **»

Le temps s'arrêta. Tout, sa respiration, sa capacité à réfléchir, ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, la souffrance d'Elfman.

Tout c'était arrêté.

Mirajane sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de rebattre plus vite, plus fort.

_Annihilation._

Elfman, son petit frère. La seule personne qu'il lui restait, la personne qu'elle devait protéger. Cette personne du même sang qu'elle, celle avec qui elle avait grandit, celle qu'elle avait attendu pendant de longues années avant de le voir venir au monde. Cette personne là, qui avait tant enduré à ses côtés.

« ... Mort...? »

_Destruction._

La tempête vint tout détruire et s'infiltra dans le puis, qui se remplit bientôt à n'en plus pouvoir, allant jusqu'à déborder et tout anéantir sur son passage.

_Anéantissement._

Le trou qu'elle creusait dans le sable s'agrandit, immense, sans qu'elle n'y trouve de résistance.

_Extermination._

Ce petit quelque chose qu'elle voulait attraper dans l'air apparut soudainement entre ses doigts fins, intact, exactement identique à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

_Suppression. _

Le fond de l'océan qu'elle recherchait pour pouvoir remonter apparut.

_Colère et démolition._

Alors son pied toucha le fond, et elle pût remonter vers la surface, plus vite que jamais.

Fried s'arrêta au dernier moment, alors qu'un brusque frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. En contrebas, Mirajane avait cessé de crier ; Immobile et pâle comme une morte, elle fixait le vide, le regard vitreux.

_La Mirajane d'aujourd'hui était entrain de mourir, parce que l'ancienne était entrain de renaître._

Puis une expression représentant à la fois la douleur et la colère apparut sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux, qui ne se résumaient qu'à deux fentes par lesquelles s'échappait une vive lueur blanche se levaient vers le ciel. L'air vibra, trembla autour d'elle, les quelques débris du pont détruit à leurs côtés flottant silencieusement dans l'air.

- « Mais... Ce pouvoir, qu'est-ce que... »

Le mage des runes sentit son sang se glacer lorsque le cri de Mirajane retentit, presque bestial, poussé d'une voix douloureusement plaintive et dont l'écho étrange, lui, ne se résumait qu'à une profonde fureur, comme celle d'un animal blessé à qui on aurait subitement permit de se battre pour sa liberté.

La Mirajane qui se tenait en contrebas n'avait plus rien d'humain. Finie l'ange, finis les sourires, finies les plaintes qu'il n'écoutait pas - que personne n'écoutait.

_La Mira d'aujourd'hui était partie._

_Colère._

Mirajane était tellement, tellement en colère.

Ils ne voulaient pas écouter la pauvre Mirajane. Ils la regardaient et lui demandaient de sourire, puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'elle savait faire.

Elle leur avait demandé de l'aider, de ne pas faire de mal à son frère, à sa famille, à ses amis. Elle leur avait supplié de l'écouter, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait imploré le ciel tant de fois, juste pour qu'il l'écoute à son tour, qu'il l'aide enfin.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu l'écouter. Aucun d'entre eux. Elle n'était que la faible Mirajane, le petit ange de la guilde, celle qui souriait et qui les soignait tous d'un simple sourire. Elle n'en valait plus la peine.

Mais cette époque était révolue. Terminée, envolée, partie.

_Tout était parti._

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Mirajane comprit qu'elle était différente. Que _c'était _revenu.

C'était de retour, là, en elle. Et, plus que jamais, cette sensation lui aurait arraché un cri de joie, tant cette puissance lui avait manqué, tant cette assurance dont l'absence lui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal était revenue, plus forte, inébranlable. Tout, _tout ça _était revenu.

Le démon Mirajane était revenu et avait reprit le dessus. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, elle plongea sur sa proie.

* * *

Au loin, Erza releva brusquement la tête, alors que le fracas gigantesque provoqué par une collision incroyable raisonnait dans la vallée, effrayant tous les habitants qu'elle tentait vainement de calmer pour les faire évacuer. Brusquement, une sensation qu'elle avait jadis oublié et qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps se fit sentir, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.

Une magie puissante, sombre, toute faite de colère, de la fureur la plus incroyable qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti auparavant, même lorsque cette magie était présente à ses coteś. Une magie qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir tant de fois côtoyée, lors d'un affrontement où d'un partenariat stratégique pour une mission colossale.

_La magie du Satan Soul._

- « Mira ? »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Erza eut un sourire emprunt de nostalgie.

La fille de Satan était de retour.

* * *

Laxus poussa un long soupir en sortant de l'infirmerie. Sous les ordres d'Erza, aucun d'eux n'avaient fait le moindre geste, le regardant quitter la taverne en silence.

Il l'avait mérité - il le _savait. _Seulement, il n'y a que maintenant qu'il comprenait son erreur.

Il n'aurait pas dut blesser les membres de sa guilde. Il n'aurait pas dut forcer ses amis à se retourner contre leurs camarades, sa famille à se déchirer pour satisfaire un simple caprice de sa part.

Comprenant peu à peu ce qui était entrain de réellement se passer, Natsu commençait à pousser des exclamations furieuses, derrière lui. Grey le rejoignit bien vite, rapidement accompagné par d'autres.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine ; Cette guilde allait lui manquer. _Sa_ guilde allait lui manquer.

Sa_ famille _allait lui manquer.

Peut-être parce que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant un moment, le paysage lui parut bien plus beau qu'autrefois. La douce lumière d'un soleil crépusculaire épousait le décor et drapait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un voile rouge-orangé, aux teintes différentes selon là où son regard perçant se posait. Le ciel, où flottaient tranquillement quelques nuages dorés se reflétait dans la surface miroitante du canal de Magnolia, où se trouvaient encore quelques pirogues abandonnées, remplies de fleurs destinées au festival à venir. Les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux poussaient leurs petits à rentrer, les fleurs du jour profitaient des ultimes rayons du soleil avant de se fermer et de laisser place à celles qui ne s'ouvraient que la nuit - et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, en apparence, même pour lui. Tout, jusqu'à l'odeur des choses lui semblait plus agréable, plus doux.

Laxus s'arrêta lorsque l'une d'elles, apportée par une brise douce et fraîche, plus familière, radicalement différente mais probablement meilleure que toutes les autres, vint envahir ses sens. Un parfum qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître pour traquer la dangereuse proie à laquelle elle appartenait, une odeur qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, à aimer.

Elle était là, en bas du chemin. Les quelques bandages qu'il pouvait distinguer sur sa peau claire lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait elle aussi combattu ; Et si quelque part, quelque chose au fond de lui était ravi d'apprendre que la démone qu'il aimait tant était revenue, il se sentit un peu désolé de savoir qu'elle avait été blessée à cause de lui - et même si c'était particulièrement troublant pour lui, d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il passa outre et continua à l'observer.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux blancs, qui semblaient accrocher chaque particule de lumière pour la rendre plus belle encore - _comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez._ Une de ses mains posée sur une blessure de son autre bras, elle l'attendait, le visage fermé - elle ne pouvait attendre que lui, de toute manière.

Il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps - elle avait déjà trop attendu.

Il entendit le cœur de la barmaid s'affoler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à elle, le visage neutre. Pas de mots cinglants, pas d'orgueil ; Il y en avait déjà eut bien assez.

Son visage juste au dessus du sien, Laxus l'observait en silence, retenant tout, jusqu'à chaque cil, chaque cheveux, chaque particule visible de sa peau dans sa mémoire. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, il la dévorait des yeux, la démone soutenant durement son regard de ses prunelles froides.

Ce regard là lui avait manqué.

Un petit soupir brisa le silence ; Elle aussi, elle allait lui manquer. Peut-être même plus que tout le reste, à vrai dire - et il n'y a que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ne puisse réaliser l'importance de certaines choses que lorsque l'on était sur le point de les perdre ?

Laxus finit tout de même par lui offrir la victoire de ce duel visuel et baissa les yeux - il s'en voulait, elle l'avait comprit.

Le Dragon Slayer songea qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était tout un gouffre, un continent, peut-être même un monde qui les séparait. Un vide fait d'amertume, de jalousie, d'envie. Un gouffre qu'ils avaient mutuellement creusé à coups de remarques désagréables, de combats acharnés, de longs regards hargneux, de coups douloureux.

Mirajane ne fit pas un geste - c'est à peine s'il l'entendait respirer.

- « Je dois partir, Mira. »

Prononcer ces simples mots fut plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa voix tremblait, et c'est tout aussi peu assurée qu'elle lui répondit.

- « Je sais. J'ai comprit en te voyant quitter l'infirmerie. », souffla l'aînée des Strauss d'une voix douloureuse.

Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. Il était le seul à blâmer, le vieux n'avait fait que ce qu'il devait faire dans une telle situation, combien même ça lui ferait plus mal qu'à lui ; Mais peut-être aurait-il aimé qu'elle le retienne, à cause de son orgueil, de sa fierté.

Le blond finit par relever les yeux vers son visage - elle était belle. Qu'importe, qu'il s'agisse de l'ange ou de la démone ; Elle restait terriblement désirable, plus belle que tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir. Et, soudainement, Laxus se souvint que même avant, lorsqu'elle était la démone qu'il était venu à désirer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à elle, il s'était toujours surpris à penser qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui, l'ange qui avait prit sa place lui faisait penser la même chose.

Mirajane représentait tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais. L'amour, la fierté, une famille, le bonheur procuré par de simples petites choses, la détermination, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait de surprendre tout le monde d'un sourire, de les rassurer, de leur faire garder espoir, rien que comme ça - avec un sourire.

Et peut-être était-ce également une forme de puissance, au fond.

Il l'avait voulue. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son visage, sa bouche et ses sourires, son corps, ses rires, son bonheur, sa voix, si douce, lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, sa joie, sa gaité de vivre. Son regard dur, ses sourires moqueurs, ses rugissements de rage, ses vociférations, cette amertume et cette profonde haine lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, sa colère, sa fierté, son orgueil et sa gloire.

Il l'avait voulue - tout entière, qu'il s'agisse d'une Mirajane ou de l'autre, de l'ange ou du démon.

Il avait tout fait pour la perdre.

Le silence s'installant à nouveau, il fit quelques pas et s'apprêta à s'en aller pour de bon lorsqu'un poids léger vint se faire sentir dans le bas de son dos.

- « Laxus... »

Il ne répondit pas ; Il savait que sa voix se serait mise à trembler. Et, brusquement, lorsqu'il sentit le corps chaud de Mirajane se coller au sien et deux mains attraper son manteau, Laxus fut pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer - et de se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras, aussi. Mais il ne le fit pas, conscient que ce ne sera que plus difficile.

Elle procédait au même rituel que lui ; S'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, elle se serra d'avantage contre le Dragon Slayer, le visage enfoui dans les plis de son manteau.

Laxus ne comprenait pas ; _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? _

Pourquoi lui, qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? Pourquoi lui, qu'ils devraient tous détester pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi lui, qui l'avait tant de fois méprisée, rabaissée même, juste par plaisir et par cruauté ?

- « Tu vas nous manquer, Laxus. »

Il ne répondit pas - _qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y répondre, de toute façon ? _Néanmoins, après un soupir, il souffla d'une voix peu assurée, les yeux baissés vers le sol :

- « Veille sur le vieux pour moi. »

Elle acquiesça et eut un petit sourire en reculant de quelques pas, l'incitant à se tourner vers elle en tirant sur un pan de son manteau. Les yeux brillants, elle posa sur lui un regard céruléen plein de sagesse et de résolution et lui offrit un sourire confiant lorsqu'il lui fit face.

Une brise souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs, avant qu'elle n'en replace une mèche derrière son oreille. Les plis colorés de sa robe ondulèrent légèrement dans le vent, avant de retomber en même temps que la brise.

Laxus rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune femme, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

Le sourire du Dragon Slayer se fit moqueur, narquois, alors qu'il prenait une mèche soyeuse de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- « Je reviendrais, la démone.

- Je sais. », répondit-elle en souriant aussi. « Je t'attendrai, alors. »

Elle se figea lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, rougissante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle portait inconsciemment une main à la commissure de ses lèvres, où s'étaient posées celles du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier sourit, satisfait, puis se redressa et recula de quelques pas, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- « Y'a plutôt intérêt, ouais. »

Et il partit sans se retourner une seule fois, laissant une Mirajane pantoise sur place.

* * *

« Il est temps d'y aller, Nee-chan.

- Encore un peu. », plaida-t-elle d'une voix douce, bercée par le doux ronflement de la pluie qui venait s'écraser au sol.

Elfman retint un soupir ; Ce n'était qu'une fois chaque année, après tout. Il pouvait bien la laisser un petit peu plus longtemps.

Penchée au dessus de la stalle de pierre, sa sœur souriait tendrement, caressant parfois les inscriptions du bout des doigts.

_« Lisanna Strauss. Amie des esprits des animaux, petite sœur bien aimée. X768 ~ X782 »_

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; Elle aimait se trouver ici, malgré la brume et la tristesse qui les entourait. Tout était calme, bercé d'un silence parfois ponctué par les bribes de prières et de chants qui parvenaient de la cathédrale, dont le sommet de la tour dominait tout depuis les nuages, d'une hauteur où seuls les aigles osaient encore s'aventurer.

Même de l'au-delà, Lisanna continuait à apaiser sa colère. Ici, Mirajane pouvait vider son sac à l'abri des regards indiscrets, se remémorer de doux souvenirs sans être dérangée, redevenir celle qu'elle avait été tout en restant celle qu'elle était devenue.

Elle soupira à nouveau en joignant ses deux mains croisées sur sa poitrine ; Elle l'entendait encore qui l'appelait, de sa voix au timbre jeune, doux et enjoué.

Le clapotis de l'eau l'apaisait. La présence factice de sa petite sœur, de sa voix, de son sourire l'apaisait.

Néanmoins, Mirajane fronça les sourcils lorsque la voix de sa défunte petite sœur se fit de nouveau entendre dans son esprit. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'Elfman était troublé lui aussi, tandis qu'il se retournait lentement.

La parapluie qu'il tenait à la main alla s'échouer sur le sol.

Mirajane cru que le monde entier lui tombait dessus, alors qu'elle portait une main tremblante à son visage. Brusquement, son cœur se remit à battre plus vite et plus fort, pulsant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- « Impossible... »

_Elle était là._

Elle était là, vivante, pleine de vie. Elle avait grandit, changé - et pourtant l'aînée des Strauss sentit une foule de sentiments et de souvenirs l'envahir à la vue de sa benjamine, milles et une sensations enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même remontant d'un seul coup, tant tout ce qu'elle dégageait lui était familier.

Elle souriait. Elle riait, elle pleurait. Elle respirait, vivait.

Tout, tout était revenu. Son pouvoir, sa magie, son sourire. Sa famille, son bonheur, sa joie de vivre.

_Lisanna._

Mirajane pleurait à gros sanglots lorsque sa petite sœur se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant qu'Elfman ne les serre toutes les deux contre lui, dans une étreinte protectrice, rassurante, chaleureuse.

Lisanna était revenue. Elle était là, tout contre elle, vivante et en bonne santé.

Son sourire était revenu. Mirajane souriait, la réalité s'estompant un court moment pour laisser place au paradis. Elfman pleurait lui aussi, trop confus, trop rassuré, trop heureux pour se retenir.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler sa reconnaissance, son bonheur. Lisanna était là. Sa sœur était vivante, sa famille complète, ses amis allaient bien.

Son sourire était revenu. Tout avait finit par revenir.

Ce même sourire aux lèvres, Mirajane avait fébrilement attrapé la main de sa petite sœur, bien vite rejointe par leur frère, avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer - parce qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré pour Lisanna :

- « ... Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Lisanna avait sourit.

_Tout était revenu._

* * *

Laxus sentait son regard posé sur elle depuis un moment lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à s'installer près de lui, là où Gildarts se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, suffisamment à l'écart des autres pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

Il ne dit rien ; Il la regardait. Elle lui souriait, habillée des vestiges d'une robe et d'un drap noué autour de ses hanches, partiellement échevelée. De nombreux bandages faits à la va-vite parcouraient sa peau de porcelaine, où il se surpris à trouver quelques cicatrices. Sa frange habituellement retenue avait été lâchée, s'éparpillant sous la forme de mèches blanches éparses sur la peau lisse de son front.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, l'image d'une jeune fille au look provoquant et au petit sourire en coin vint timidement refaire surface dans son esprit, comme si elle avait été trop longtemps oubliée.

- « Tu ressembles à celle que t'étais avant, fille de Satan. », déclara Laxus d'une voix plate, se remémorant des souvenirs de cette époque lointaine en l'observant.

Cette appellation suffit à lui indiquer de quoi il parlait. Néanmoins, le sourire de la douce Mirajane suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tord.

- « Je n'ai pas cessé de l'être, tu sais.

- Tu as changé.

- J'ai _évolué. _», répliqua l'aînée des Strauss en appuyant sa phrase d'un regard déterminé, toujours en souriant.

Surpris par cette audace - quoique bien agréablement - le Dragon Slayer se tut, la fixant de ses yeux clairs. La démone soutint son regard dans ciller, le déstabilisant petit à petit à coups de sourires, tantôt amusés, tantôt attendris - et puis parfois peut-être un peu moqueurs, aussi, comment avant, comme du temps du démon Mirajane.

- « Tu n'avais plus rien de la Mira d'avant... Tu t'es même mise à ressembler à ta petite sœur.

- Je... »

Mirajane baissa les yeux, Laxus la scrutant avec plus d'attention encore.

Ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux ne leur apporterait rien, ni à lui, ni à elle ; Mais il avait besoin de savoir. D'être sûr.

De savoir pourquoi la démone qu'il aimait tant avait subitement disparu, du jour au lendemain, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, pour laisser place à cet ange gardien, si différent de celui auquel il s'était habitué. Pourquoi était-elle partie.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, elle aussi._

L'aînée des Strauss poussa un long soupir en laissant son regard défiler de nuages en nuages, songeuse. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir les Rajiin pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps tant ils pouvaient être heureux de voir leur ami revenu - même si Fried devait bien pleurer pour deux. Gildarts était suivi d'un Natsu plein de vie et heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qui avait joué le rôle d'un père pour lui, talonné de son éternel compagnon bleu. Cana et Lucy, souriantes, discutaient de tout et de rien avec Levy, avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt. D'autres faisaient la queue pour se faire soigner par Wendy, qui fut bientôt remplacée par Erza - au plus grand plaisir des yeux des garçons, qui ne se rendirent pas compte de leur soudaine avancée par rapport aux autres et le regrettèrent bien vite.

Lisanna souriait et riait face au spectacle que donnaient Elfman et Evergreen, se disputant encore en vociférant insultes et reproches.

Sa petite soeur était là, vivante - _parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé_. Elle souriait, riait, vivait.

- « Je suppose que j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi... Et maintenant qu'elle est là... », souffla la jeune femme en attrapant machinalement une longue mèche de ses cheveux blancs entre ses doigts, un sourire nostalgique peint sur le visage.

Son regard se voila d'un voile de pensées.

- « Et puis, Fairy Tail pouvait bien se passer d'un démon qui ne sait que se mettre en colère et tout casser... C'est d'un ange comme Lisanna dont ils avaient besoin, pas d'un démon comme moi... Qui aurait-

- Et qui te dit que le démon n'a manqué à personne ? Qui a dit qu'on avait pas besoin de toi aussi, hein ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, surprise. Les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, Mirajane étudia les traits contrariés du jeune homme de son regard céruléen dans lequel on lisait aisément une profonde confusion, un trouble incertain.

Pendant un instant, elle crut voir l'animal blessé, le roi déchu de son royaume qu'il cachait, cette facette de sa personnalité secrète, cette sensibilité qu'il gardait précieusement en lui.

Luxus lui avait dit ça avec une voix sèche et encore pleine d'amertume causée par la perte qu'il avait subit deux ans plus tôt, lorsque la démone était subitement devenu un ange. L'utilisation du _« on » _avait été suffisante pour qu'elle comprenne le sens caché de ces paroles pleines de reproches.

Et pourtant, elle refusait tout de même de le réaliser. Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser.

Peut-être parce que c'est Laxus qui le lui avait dit. Peut-être parce qu'une partie d'elle avait toujours voulu entendre ces mots - ces mots en vérité banals, qui en cachaient d'autres bien plus importants. Peut-être parce que c'était trop beau, trop incroyable - dans tous les sens du terme, parce que ça cachait une vérité tout aussi difficile à croire.

Elle lui avait manqué. Parce qu'elle était partie sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, lui aussi.

- « Laxus, je... Je ne pensais pas que tu, enfin, que...

- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. », trancha-t-il en se levant, le visage fermé et les mains dans les poches.

Mirajane sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle le regardait partir vers la forêt - sans doute pour réfléchir au calme, s'aérer l'esprit ou au contraire se défouler contre un pauvre arbre - d'un pas actif, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, contrarié, frustré - _blessé._

Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite après s'être levée, l'aînée des Strauss soupira simplement, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en ramenant la main qu'elle avait tendu vers lui contre sa poitrine.

- « Toi aussi, tu as changé... »

Il s'arrêta net, le murmure de la jeune femme apporté par la brise. Son sourire s'accentuant légèrement, Mirajane s'avança à pas lents vers lui, ses mains croisées derrière son dos.

- « Le Laxus d'autrefois n'aurait jamais dit ça. Le Laxus d'hier n'aurait jamais admit que quelqu'un lui avait manqué, qu'il... Qu'il avait _besoin _de quelqu'un. Le Laxus d'avant ne serait pas venu sauver sa famille. », souffla la jeune mage dans un sourire reconnaissant.

Ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour de la taille du jeune homme, qui posa ses mains sur les siennes en guise de réponse - comme pour l'autoriser à dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, comme pour la remercier à son tour pour l'avoir écouté lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas daigné faire de même pour elle, sans un seul mot.

Mira soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, le visage tout contre le dos musclé du petit fils du maître.

- « Merci, Laxus. »

* * *

Mirajane reprit difficilement conscience, alors qu'elle sentait qu'on la soulevait du sol.

- « Leurs blessures ne sont que superficielles, Bisca. Ça pourra attendre qu'on arrive au bateau.

- Mais, ils nous ont dit que... »

La suite fut confuse, une brève douleur parcourant ses muscles qui s'éveillaient tout juste, comme après plusieurs journées sans bouger. Une courbature particulièrement douloureuse lui arracha un grimace ment de douleur, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'ouvrir les yeux, encore ensommeillée.

Elle se réveilla bien vite, la bouche sèche et les muscles encore ankylosés. Autour d'elle, les gens - qu'elle n'avait pût identifier que comme Bisca et Arzack, bien que les voix de ceux-ci aient légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus - s'activaient rapidement, la voix vibrante d'émotion et de joie.

- « Elfman... Lisanna... Où sont...

- Ils sont là, Mira. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient arrondis, tandis qu'elle fixait Droy, souriant, avec stupeur ; Il avait... _Grossit_. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop vite. Il semblait épuisé, presque déprimé - Mais rassuré.

- « Droy, mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Les détails qu'elle distingua sur le visage de son camarade firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit, qui commençait à assimiler ce qu'elle voyait.

Il avait l'air plus âgé - tout juste. Néanmoins, le plus impressionnant restait cette métamorphose, ce changement ; Il devait bien avoir prit plus d'une cinquantaine de kilos et arborait un beau double-menton luisant de sueur - et des larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux peut-être. Et même si elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue, Mirajane restait stupéfaite, sidérée face à tant de changements.

_Pas en une semaine. Ce n'était pas possible. _

- « On vous expliquera ça en chemin. Elfman et Lisanna sont là-bas.

- Que... Attends, qu'est-ce que... Et Acnologia... », eut le temps de souffler l'aînée des Strauss, avant que Jet ne vienne - toujours à toute vitesse - vers eux.

Il pleurait aussi - et ça l'intriguait. Pourtant, il avait l'air plus joyeux qu'autre chose et sautillait partout, incapable de tenir en place.

- « On l'a trouvée, Droy ! Levy est là-bas ! Notre Levy est vivante ! Vivante ! »

Troublée, Mirajane lui rendit un sourire crispé, de peur de le froisser ; Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme ? Tant de joie, tant de soulagement, tant de larmes ?

Elle lui rendit son étreinte lorsqu'il la prit dans des bras, avant d'accompagner Droy vers leur co-équipière adorée qui sortait tout juste de l'inconscience, aux côtés d'un certain Dragon Slayer qui gémit à cause du bruit.

Le sourire de sa petite sœur ramena bien vite Mirajane à la réalité.

- « On a réussi, Mira-nee ! Regarde, tout le monde est sain et sauf ! »

Son aînée ne lui répondit que par un sourire, l'esprit encore embrouillé. D'un regard, elle vit qu'Elfman se posait tout autant de questions, savourant néanmoins le fait d'être si miraculeusement en vie avec sa famille et ses amis.

Mirajane partagea un moment la joie de sa petite sœur avant de se lever, parcourant la clairière du regard.

Un sourire vint timidement se peindre sur ses lèvres ; Ils étaient tous là, en vie, en bonne santé. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas exactement tout ce qu'il se passait, Mirajane ne pût s'empêcher de sourire davantage à la vue des crises de larmes de ses amis, de leur soulagement bien visible, de toute cette joie qu'ils dégageaient.

_En ça, Fairy Tail n'avait pas changée._

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau près des membres de sa famille pour écouter celle qui les avait sauvés, l'aînée des Strauss chercha celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu du regard.

Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'il croisa le sien et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer ; Il la regardait aussi, cet air impénétrable toujours sur le visage. Vêtu des mêmes vêtements mais n'arborant que de maigres blessures, il avait l'air apaisé, reposé - et sans doute fut-ce ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, dans tout ça ; De voir Laxus avec un semblant de joie et de bonheur, au moins.

Elle finit par soupirer en secouant la tête, amusée - heureuse, rassurée, comblée.

Doucement et songeur, Laxus lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

- « Comment on va surmonter ça, à ton avis ? »

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde de bois, savourant silencieusement la brise marine qui parvint jusqu'à eux, à la proue du bateau. La nuit, calme et tranquille, se reflétait sous forme d'étoiles et d'un joli croissant de lune dans la surface mouvante de la mer, tranquille. Un léger vent soufflait et poussait le bateau en gonflant les voiles, ouvertes à mi- mat, soulevant au passage quelques mèches blanches de la jeune femme et soulageant le léger mal de mer de l'autre.

Laxus attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde, observant avec un semblant de fascination les mèches claires, illuminées par la lueur étrange et surnaturelle de la lune.

Elle souriait, les joues délicieusement colorées - et bon sang, c'était bon, de la voir sourire, de la voir de bonne humeur, de savoir qu'il la rendait heureuse, rien qu'un peu - en observant ses traits anxieux, amusée et attendrie.

Il finit par baisser les yeux vers sa main, dans laquelle s'était glissée timidement celle de la démone.

- « Ensemble. Comme d'habitude. Comme on l'a toujours fait. »

Il ne dit rien ; Il n'avait rien à y dire. Elle avait raison, de toute façon - comme toujours.

Néanmoins, un soupir vint briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé, étrangement lourd de regrets. Son sourire s'atténuant petit à petit, Mirajane se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses prunelles azur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'emprise qu'avait Laxus sur la rambarde de bois se raffermit lorsqu'une vague, plus prononcée que les autres, fit remuer le bateau un peu plus fortement qu'auparavant ; Au loin, ils purent bientôt entendre les gémissements plaintifs de Natsu, avant qu'il ne finisse de rendre son repas dans l'océan. Le visage blême, le Dragon Slayer de foudre s'accorda quelques secondes le temps de retrouver un équilibre et une respiration normale avant de répondre, sur un ton empreint de regrets et d'une amère évidence :

- « Le vieux comptait pas me réintégrer dans la guilde, Mira. Je le mérite pas.

- Tu as changé. », avait-elle contré en se plantant face à lui, prête à le défendre coûte que coûte.

Laxus sourit à la vue de ce regard déterminé et dégagea son visage des mèches blanches qui s'évertuaient à la cacher, soufflées par le vent. Et, étrangement, ses doigts parcoururent la surface lisse et douce de sa peau, sans résistance, délicatement, presque inconsciemment, au départ ; Mirajane, tout d'abord surprise, finit par lui sourire et rougit lorsque la paume chaude du Dragon Slayer vint effleurer sa joue, avec concentration, fascination.

La réalité reprit bien vite le dessus, et il laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras pour attraper la sienne, un léger sourire aux lèvres ; C'était bon, de se tenir comme ça, au calme, avec Mirajane - parce que ça l'apaisait, au fond, parce que ça pourrait presque lui faire oublier son mal des transports, que ça dissipait tout les problèmes et les contrariétés et dégageait son horizon pour lui montrer le chemin.

Mirajane lui montrait le chemin ; _Parce que c'est elle qui l'avait fait changer._

Laxus soupira à nouveau, s'attirant un autre regard à la fois peiné et inquiet de la part de la barmaid.

- « Ça, tu dois bien être une des rares à t'en être rendue compte... », finit-il par soupirer en baissant les yeux, remuant des pensées bien sombres.

Il l'avait bien mérité.

Néanmoins, ses pensées s'éclaircirent petit à petit à la vue du sourire confiant de la jeune femme, qui exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts comme pour lui donner confiance.

Parce qu'elle, elle avait confiance. Parce qu'en ce moment même, elle était persuadée qu'il avait vraiment changé, tout en restant le Laxus qu'elle connaissait. Seulement, la méchanceté et la cruauté s'étaient transformées en maladresse, l'arrogance et la fierté en manque de confiance et de convictions. Laxus s'était juste perdu ; Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à l'aide de tous, il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il avait retrouvé son chemin. Le chemin où elle marcherai à ses côtés, celui où il sera soutenu par ses amis, par sa famille.

- « Laisse-lui encore un peu temps. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a déjà remarqué que tu as changé, c'est juste que... Tu sais, le maître est quelqu'un de très-... »

Elle se tut tout à fait lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la soudaine proximité de leurs visages, leurs souffles s'entrelaçant avec douceur avant de se taire à son tour - parce que leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, doucement, presque timidement, _intimement_, avec cette maladresse et cette étrange familiarité qui était la leur.

Mirajane eut tout juste le temps de penser que sous cette brutalité se cachait en fait bien plus de douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pût se l'imaginer quand tout prit fin de façon aussi brusque que ça avait commencé, ne laissant que des picotements brûlants à l'endroit où leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées.

Et le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passait, il s'était redressé et l'observait de son regard perçant, un demi-sourire moqueur peint sur le visage.

- « Tu parles trop. En ça, t'as pas tellement changé, la démone. », déclara-t-il simplement, comme si ce baiser à demi volé était en réalité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Elle ne dit rien, figée sur place. Puis, bientôt, de belles couleurs vinrent teinter son visage, tandis qu'une expression stupéfaite venait redessiner des traits surpris.

Il venait de clouer le bec à Mirajane Strauss, la barmaid la plus commère qu'il connaissait. Il avait volé un baiser à la démone, à celle qui se serait autrefois jetée sur lui toutes griffes dehors pour cet affront.

Et c'était plutôt satisfaisant, en fait.

S'approchant d'avantage de la rambarde qui surplombait la mer, Laxus éclata de rire en entendant les bégaiements incontrôlés de la jeune femme qui se retourna vivement vers lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- « M-Mais, Laxus, ce, tu... Tu viens juste de...

- T'embrasser, ouais. Il me semble. », répondit le blond en savourant la caresse d'une brise marine sur son visage, fermant d'avantage les yeux lorsqu'elle vint ébouriffer ses cheveux et lui apporta une gerbe d'eau salée, rafraîchissante et terriblement revigorante.

Il sourit à nouveau ; Il avait oublié à quel point c'était drôle, de la narguer après l'avoir surprise. Gentiment, bien entendu.

Mirajane s'arrêta et ramena une main tremblante contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les jambes encore cotonneuses. Silencieuse, elle finit par soupirer et secoua la tête avant de s'approcher à pas encore un peu timides, ses sandales trouvant aisément leur chemin jusqu'au Dragon Slayer.

Toujours sans un mot, elle sourit lorsqu'il l'attira à lui en tirant doucement sur un pan du paréo noué autour de ses hanches, son regard électrique se posant avec lenteur sur le firmament, éclatant de milles petits feux blanchâtres.

Au loin, cachée dans l'ombre d'une poutre de bois, Titania sourit en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et retourna dans la cale, où un véritable festin battait son plein, lorsque les membres tout juste retrouvés n'étaient pas entrain de se reposer.

La démone était revenue. Le petit fils du maître avec lequel elle avait grandit, celui chez qui elle avait put déceler une faiblesse qu'il cachait derrière toute cette violence était revenu.

Tout était revenu.

Mais tout avait changé, surtout.

* * *

Pour le fait que Mirajane se soit mise à ressembler à Lisanna, je dois vous avouer que je n'y avais absolument pas pensé avant d'écrire cet OS. C'est même plutôt flagrant quand on y pense, rien que la couleur de la robe, la façon de sourire...

Bref bref. Ça vous a plu ? Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. Pour le Laxus/Mira, j'aurais put continuer, mais ça aurait fait trop long... J'ai déjà des thèmes à exploiter ceci-dit, pas d'inquiétudes !

Du coup, pour ceux que ça intéresse je pense écrire d'autres choses sur ce couple, avec un thème similaire mais sûrement dans un UA. Je préfère avancer un peu avant de poster, vous verrez bien quand ça sera là :p

Merci pour votre lecture ! Habituel remarques/commandes, blabla.. Je pense m'attaquer à certaines commandes d'ailleurs, avec les vacances qui arrivent, je risque d'être bien plus productive que ces temps-ci.. xD

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore et vous dit à bientôt ! Courage à ceux qui passent les exams, qui vont au boulot tous les jours ou qui sont encore en cours, les vacances et les fêtes, c'est pour bientôt ! ;)

_Bymeha_


	23. OS 23 : StingxLucy - Jalousie

Bonswaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !

Vous savez quoi ? Paraît que c'est la fin du monde aujourd'hui. Et bien, je vous rassure, cet OS n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. ( Je voulais juste vous faire peur, mouhahaha 8D )

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont enfin, en tout cas ! En attendant, vous l'aurez comprit, c'est un StingLu que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Franchement, rien de bien prétentieux, juste de quoi vous détendre pour les vacances... Et comme beaucoup m'en avaient demandé plus, je vous sort ça ( et puis parce que mes lectrices VIP m'ont dit de le poster même si je trouvais ça nul, alors.. 8D )

**Xx-MamzellexX**,** Ashara** et les autres, j'éspère que ça va vous plaire ! Merci pour vos reviews ! :B

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon moment de détente - et d'humour, si j'ose.

**Chronologie :** Après l'arc des jeux magiques, again...

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sting émit un grognement lorsque la lumière trop vive d'un soleil de matinée agressa violemment ses paupières mi-closes et enfouit son visage dans un oreiller dans un gémissement de protestation qu'il adressa à la coupable de son réveil, qui à défaut de trouver ses vêtements qui avaient probablement dût finir quelque part au loin s'était lâchement emparée de la couverture pour s'en vêtir, laissant au soleil le loisir de parcourir la peau lisse où se traçaient parfois des cicatrices du Dragon Slayer.

Penchée au dessus de lui pour avoir accès aux volets de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lucy offrit son visage au soleil et sourit, satisfaite.

Ce qui ne convenait visiblement pas à l'ex-Sabertooth.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Lucy ? », rouspéta le Dragon Slayer, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil auquel on l'avait brusquement arraché.

Lucy soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel - encore, bien que cette fois-ci dans un tic d'agacement.

- « Il est neuf heures et demi, je crois que tu as bien assez dormi. Allez, debout ! » , fit-elle en se déplaçant du bord de la fenêtre aux côtés du jeune homme dont les yeux s'arrondirent, presque outré par ce que sa petite amie venait de lui dire._Neuf heures et demi ? Assez dormi ?_

Néanmoins, il lui adressa un sourire entendu et répliqua, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- « C'est que ma princesse m'a pas tellement laissé dormir cette nuit, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire... _»

Lucy lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches et attrapa le sous-vêtement qu'il lui tendait avec ce sourire presque pervers dont elle avait horreur, rougissante, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Sting la suivit des yeux et râla à propos de la couverture, du soleil qu'il allait décidément finir par bouffer avec l'autre abruti de Salamander, de la brise trop fraîche qui lui arracha un frisson, du voisinage beaucoup trop bruyant pour ses sens de Dragon Slayer à son goût et de l'absence déchirante de sa petite amie dans le lit de cette dernière qui contrecarrait tout à fait les plans qu'il avait prévu pour cette matinée durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa douce et tendre ne vienne lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait prit et le fasse taire d'un rapide baiser, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Sting s'enroula avec soulagement dans la couverture - qui sentait le parfum de Lucy, au passage, et Sting soupçonna fortement sa petite amie de l'avoir fait exprès - et s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il aperçu la blonde se pencher pour attraper un sac qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

Sting haussa un sourcil. Non pas que la vue qu'il avait d'ici était déplaisante, loin de là ; Seulement, elle portait un _maillot de bain. _Et de là où il était, il pu aisément remarquer les tubes de crèmes solaires qui dépassaient du panier.

- « Tu sors ? » , finit par demander l'ex-Sabertooth d'une voix presque plaintive lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour acquiescer en silence.

- « Je t'en avais déjà parlé. » , déclara la blonde en faisant des allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain. « Le concours pour élire la Miss Fairy Tail de cette année est pour dans une semaine, et Mira est bien plus bronzée que moi. Alors je comptais aller à la plage pour-

- Attends, attends. », l'interrompit le blond en se massant la nuque, faisant cliqueter sa boucle d'oreille au passage.

Il désigna la fenêtre.

« Tu veux sortir à la _plage_, _toute seule_, en plein mois _d'octobre_, alors que tu pourrais simplement rester ici avec moi et...

- J'ai besoin de cet argent, Sting ! », s'offusqua la blonde en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Avec ça, je pourrai être tranquille pour au moins deux ou trois moi et...

- Mais… », reprit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit, « Tu peux quand même rester ici et...

- T'es sourd ou bien ? Tu vois cette peau tout blanche ? Il faut qu'elle prenne un peu de couleurs. », rétorqua la blonde en se pinçant la peau du bras.

Sting la fixa sans rien dire ; Il l'aimait bien comme ça lui, sa peau blanche et laiteuse.

Il se promit tout de même de se venger du soleil. Après lui avoir volé sa grasse-matinée, il fallait en plus qu'il lui pique sa blondinette pour la faire bronzer.

Et puis, soudain, le Dragon Slayer fut frappé d'une illumination, tandis que la constellationiste se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée - _sans lui avoir dit au revoir, non mais !_

- « Eh, attends deux secondes Blondie ! » , plaida le Dragon Slayer en quittant le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon qu'il enfila rapidement.

Il fallait même qu'il se _lève_. Et, sans doute sa chère et tendre ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais pour faire sortir le grand Sting Eucliffe de son lit alors qu'il _dormait..._

Il en fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup plus. Un certain Dragon Slayer venu tout exploser chez lui sur un coup de tête, par exemple.

Il rattrapa la jeune fille sans difficultés - et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, fort heureusement - et dût presque la porter pour l'empêcher de passer cette maudite porte.

_Foutu soleil. _

« Mais, arrêtes ! _Oh, je sais_. T'es du côté de Mira-san, hein, c'est ça ? Stiiing, repose-moi tout de suite ! », s'écria la blonde tandis qu'elle refaisait le chemin inverse, élégamment portée par son possessif de petit ami de Dragon Slayer de lumière.

Sting jeta un œil mauvais au soleil et tira les rideaux, avant de déposer la jeune fille sur le matelas et de se pencher vers elle, lui clouant proprement le bec d'un baiser.

Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque le silence les happa de nouveau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bruyante, tout de même…

Les joues encore délicatement colorées, Lucy prit appui sur ses coudes et s'installa un peu plus confortablement, lui adressant un regard blasé.

_« Tais-toi et laisses-moi parler. » _. Elle avait comprit le message.

Sauf qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Au lieu de ça, il s'attaqua sans ménagements au petit nœud qui retenait son maillot de bain - Lucy lui ayant fait clairement comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'il lui détruirait un vêtement, c'était avec son argent qu'elle allait se refaire une garde-robe digne de ce nom -, s'attirant par la même occasion un soupir exaspéré de la part de la blonde.

- « Sting, c'est pas comme ça que je vais gagner le concours... Allez, laisses-moi y aller mainten- »

Il lui coupa à nouveau la parole et finit par se redresser, avant de lui jeter un regard frustré.

- « Tu veux bien me laisser faire deux secondes ? Ensuite, si tu veux, t'iras te peler les miches à la plage ou je ne sais où. » , soupira le Dragon Slayer, la délestant de son maillot sitôt qu'elle lui eut donné son accord, quoique quelque peu méfiante. « J'essaye un truc d'abord. »

Lucy s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose lorsque ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, tandis qu'elle fixait le corps sculpté du jeune homme avec un air éberlué.

_Bon. _D'accord, Sting était beau. _Très_ beau. Carrément sexy, même.

Mais c'était son imagination, ou est-ce qu'il était bel et bien entrain de _briller_ ?

Lui-même surpris mais plutôt fier de lui, Sting examina son propre corps et lui adressa un sourire entendu, alors qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser du jeune homme.

- « Je t'avais dit que j'étais un Dragon Slayer de lumière ? »

Lucy finit par lui sourire, ravie, une fois remise de sa surprise.

Sting le lui rendit, triomphant.

_Et voilà. Dans ta face, abruti de soleil. _

Satisfait, le jeune homme s'appliqua à doser la quantité de magie qu'il utilisait - parce que ce serait quand même dommage de la transformer en écrevisse géante - et se recoucha aussitôt, poussant un petit soupir d'aise avant de fermer les yeux.

Il allait _enfin_ pouvoir profiter de sa grasse-matinée.

Les doigts fins et appliqués d'une certaine constellationiste qui parcoururent lentement la peau brûlante de son dos en lui arrachant un frisson furent visiblement d'un avis différent.

- « _Stiiiiing ? _» , minauda la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres, en agitant un tube de crème solaire devant les yeux mi-clos du Dragon Slayer. « Tu veux bien m'étaler un peu de crème ? Ce serait vraiment dommage si cette peau de porcelaine venait à brûler, tu crois pas ? »

_Oh. _

_- « La fourbe. » _, pensa Sting en lui adressant un sourire entendu, conscient qu'elle s'attendait tout à fait à ce que ça finisse par déborder et que ses massages ne seront pas éternellement désintéressés.

Vaincu, il soupira à nouveau et se pencha vers la jeune fille, qui l'accueillit dans un gloussement amusé.

Tant pis pour la grasse matinée.

Sa princesse avait trouvé un programme bien plus intéressant pour l'occuper.

* * *

Ahem. Pour la suite, pas la peine de préciser ce qui va se passer...

Sinon, vous avez lu les scans ? Bordel, je vais tuer Minerva, sérieux. Je veux savoir la suite, pas vous ? ;_;

Merci pour votre lecture ! Laissez donc vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir 8D, les commandes aussi, c'est le moment ! J'ai tout plein de trucs en cours, je vous posterai ça dès que ça sera fini ! Sur ce, à très vite ! :B

_Bymeha_ - qui vous aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime.


	24. OS 24 : Grey & Lucy - Cicatrices

Bonjouuuur ! :D

Aujourd'hui, un lééééger Grey/Lucy, qui m'a été demandé par EternalSnow1992 et... Guest, je crois ? Enfin, à tous ceux qui en attendaient un, vous voilà servis. Aux autres qui n'aiment pas le pairing, c'est suffisamment léger pour que vous puissiez ne pas le voir.

Je vous dis merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, aussi bien à ceux qui commentent qu'à ceux qui ne le font pas ! Merci encore, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)

**Chronologie :** post-ellipse

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Euh... Romance pour ceux qui le veulent, Friendship pour les autres ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Elle lui avait souvent dit que ses cicatrices l'impressionnaient, parce que c'était une démonstration de courage et de bravoure. Son ego s'en retrouvant flatté, il n'avait pas relevé et l'avait laissée dire, presque amusée par la fascination qu'il avait pût déceler dans le regard chocolat de son amie.

Étrangement, toutes ces infimes marques sur sa peau s'étaient elles aussi faites plus importantes, plus présentes. D'un seul coup, ce qui n'était qu'une simple marque était devenu un souvenir, un trophée, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était lui. De celles qu'il s'était faites enfant dans son village natal à la blessure que Lyon lui avait causée, tout juste cachée par sa frange sombre éparse ; Tout, tout ça était devenu une partie de lui, quelque chose qui faisait désormais qu'il était ce qu'il était - grâce à Lucy.

Si pour elle ces traces représentaient force et courage, alors tant mieux ; Ça valait mieux que de passer pour un faible, un moins que rien, quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine - Grey n'était pas faible.

Lucy n'avait pas de cicatrices, elle. Et pourtant, peut-être était-elle plus courageuse que lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arrivait à fermer les plus cuisantes de ses blessures à l'aide de simples mots, parfois simplement d'un sourire. Comme un baume au cœur, sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser, à lui faire oublier sa douleur - ses cicatrices -, à éclaircir ses horizons. Même sans de grandes capacités magiques, elle était la première à aider ses amis et à les soutenir - avec sa voix, son regard, ses sourires.

En quelques mois seulement, Lucy avait ensoleillé tout Fairy Tail, rien que par sa présence. Grey avait vu les blessures que Natsu avait au cœur causées par la perte de Lisanna se fermer, doucement, imperceptiblement. Il avait vu Natsu guérir et aller mieux, petit à petit. Il avait vu Erza se radoucir, touchée par tant de gentillesse, Cana s'ouvrir un petit peu et sortir de l'ombre, face à la lumière qu'elle dégageait, Mirajane s'attendrir, peu à peu guérie de la perte qu'elle avait subit quelques années plus tôt.

Et même lui qui s'était au départ montré confiant, il n'avait même pas vu la jeune fille venir ; Et voilà qu'il la portait déjà dans son cœur au même titre que ses amis, qu'il s'était surpris à l'aimer plus qu'il ne le pensait - parce que le soleil qu'elle était avait réussi à faire fondre la paroi de glace qu'il avait construit autour de son cœur, à s'immiscer dans ses blessures en prenant soin de les fermer derrière elle, sans douleur, sans brusquerie.

_Lucy était devenue leur soleil._

Allongée en travers de son lit et bien songeuse, Lucy caressa la cicatrice de son front du bout des doigts, silencieuse. Adossé au matelas, Grey s'interrompit dans sa lecture pour appuyer sa tête contre les draps roses, ses prunelles métallisées rencontrant celles, bienveillantes et pleines de douceur de son amie.

Lucy lui sourit doucement, consciente qu'il s'échappait doucement du monde d'encre et de papier dans lequel il s'était profondément plongé.

- « Tu trouves ça comment ? »

Grey cligna des yeux et lui rendit son sourire avant de tourner quelques pages du manuscrit de la blonde, que Levy venait tout juste de lui ramener.

- « C'est intéressant. L'histoire me plait bien.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà bien, non ? »

Grey sourit en la voyant faire la moue, déçue. Amusé, le mage de glace lui ébouriffa les cheveux et replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant les exclamations outrées qui remplirent peu à peu le silence.

Lucy s'arrêta, rouge de honte et de gêne, puis secoua la tête et se remit à lire par dessus son épaule, probablement plus dure envers elle-même et ses écrits que ne l'était Grey, profondément plongé dans sa lecture. Ce dernier ne dit rien lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux blonds vint tomber sur son épaule nue ; La savoir près de lui était plus réconfortant qu'autre chose - et puis elle sentait bon, aussi.

Une expression concentrée sur le visage, il s'appliquait à lire le dernier roman qu'elle avait écrit - pour une fois qu'elle l'autorisait à le faire -, l'air véritablement plongé dans sa lecture. Il fronçait parfois les sourcils face à une phrase plus complexe, puis se détendait à nouveau, ses prunelles sombres parcourant les lignes à une vitesse raisonnable. Lucy sourit en le scrutant avec plus d'intensité, profitant elle aussi de la situation ; Sur sa peau plus mate que la sienne se dessinaient des cicatrices, ici et là. Celle que Lyon lui avait faite, d'autres qu'elle savait causées par Natsu, d'autres encore dont il n'avait pas voulu parler et qu'elle devinait marquées lorsqu'il était sous la tutelle de son maitre, avec Lyon... Lorsque son regard se posait sur l'une d'elle, plus profonde et bien plus récente que les autres sur son flanc droit, elle s'apprêta à lui en demander la cause jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage.

Somnolant, il avait arrêté de lire et semblait luter contre un sommeil de plus en plus insistant, les paupières lourdes, relevant parfois la tête lorsque son menton venait se poser sur son torse.

Lucy lui reprit son manuscrit et le posa sur sa table de chevet, sans que le mage de glace ne s'en rende vraiment compte ; Lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus de lui, un souffle régulier se faisant entendre, Grey semblait dormir depuis un moment déjà, l'air serein.

Lucy sourit, attendrie. Pour une fois que Natsu et Happy n'étaient pas là, il était venu toquer à sa porte et elle avait immédiatement trouvé de quoi l'occuper, puisqu'elle se trouvait entrain de ranger sa maison après les sept ans d'absence qu'avait causé Fairy Sphere. Sifflotant un air joyeux, Lucy l'avait vu tirer le manuscrit en question d'un tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'installer à même le sol pour lire, sans que ça ne la gêne ; Celui-ci, Levy l'avait déjà lu depuis un moment. Et puis, ce était sûrement pas Natsu qui allait lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, alors...

La lueur d'un soleil couchant vint s'accrocher à ses cheveux clairs, la sortant de ses pensées.

Avec tout ce changement à la guilde après leurs sept années d'absence et de stase totale, il était bien normal qu'il veuille se reposer. Lucy rougit à la pensée qu'il se soit directement dirigé chez elle, flattée ; Après tout, son appartement plutôt confortable et serein, était l'endroit rêvé pour se changer les idées. Sans doutes sa lecture l'avait-elle aidé à s'échapper aussi ; Toujours est-il qu'il avait l'air bien plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si tous ses soucis s'en étaient allés.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent une dernière fois sur la cicatrice, emplis de curiosité. Enfin, secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, Lucy sourit et entoura timidement les épaules du mage de glace de ses bras, attendrie. Grey ne broncha pas - même réveillé, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Pour elle, une cicatrice était une marque de courage, la preuve qu'on s'en était sorti vivant d'un combat. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir précieux, de quelque chose qui nous rappelleraient un combat à ne pas oublier ; Parce qu'il nous avait formé, modelé, construit. Parce que c'était une preuve de courage, un signe d'aventure.

Mais même les plus féroces guerriers avaient besoin de repos. Ça, Lucy l'avait bien comprit.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ?

Habituel remarques/review/commande/critique/blabla, vous connaissez la chanson... Je vous dis merci et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	25. OS 25 : Grey & Ul - Poser les armes

Bonne année ! :D

Aujourd'hui, un petit OS tout mignon - et un peu triste, peut-être - sur Grey et Ul. Pour la suite, ce sera un peu plus interessant ; Le prochain OS sera soit.. Hm, un Grey/Juvia, Natsu/Lisanna, Gérard/Erza ou Edo-Gérard/Edo-Erza. Vous verrez bien ! En attendant, petite réponse aux reviews !

**Do R** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ça pour Erza... C'est une bonne idée que tu me donnes là ! Pour Wendy, ouais, c'est sûr que c'est pratique :B

**smile-of-fairy** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. A vrai dire, j'étais vraiment pas sûre en écrivant ce Grey/Lucy parce que je suis pas fan du tout du couple... Pour ce qui est d'en refaire un... Si j'ai une bonne idée, je verrai. Pour le Laxus/Lucy, peut-être, mais ce sera certainement pas de la romance :p

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de commenter et de me suivre, ça me fait énooooormément plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Bwah... Bien avant que Grey n'entre à Fairy Tail, vous vous en doutez...

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort - Family

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Grey referma rageusement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son maître et son autre disciple dans un claquement violent qui fit vibrer la maison et dû probablement la débarrasser de quelques centimètres de neige encombrante et se laissa tomber sur les genoux en silence, les poings encore serrés de colère.

Il finit par soupirer et s'allongea à même le sol, ses yeux sombres fixant le plafond.

- « Mais quel con... », souffla-t-il pour lui même, un nuage de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Lui qui cherchait la solitude, il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le meilleur endroit ;

C'était la chambre d'Ul, après tout. La chambre d'Ul où ils dormaient tous ensemble, tous les trois, avec elle, Lyon et lui.

Elle finira forcément par y aller. Dans l'hypothèse où elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas...

- « Grey ! Viens ici tout de suite ! », ordonna son maître d'une voix forte et autoritaire, une once de colère se laissant entendre.

Grey se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et se roula en boule, décidant de regarder la neige qui tombait pour se changer les idées.

C'est pas comme si il avait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, après tout.

- « Grey ? », fit la voix, toujours aussi remontée mais un peu plus hésitante.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

Il aurait peut-être du rester dehors, en fait.

La porte s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci sans brusquerie. Grey entendit la jeune femme soupirer.

- « T'étais là... », dit-elle simplement en passant une main sur son visage contrarié, comme pour y faire disparaître les traits d'anxiété qui étaient brièvement apparus.

Elle s'inquiétait trop pour ce gamin. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait fallu qu'il se montre le plus rebelle et en désaccord avec elle possible.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, ponctué par le vrombissement provoqué par la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors.

- « Grey. »

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, glacial.

Il faisait froid. Il faisait froid, et pourtant, lui bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Il était en colère. Furieux. Furieux parce qu'il avait franchement l'impression que son maître se fichait bien de lui, à lui apprendre à modeler un tas de glaçons.

C'est pas avec ça qu'il allait vaincre quoi que ce soit. C'est pas avec ça qu'il allait vaincre Deliora. C'est pas avec ça qu'il allait venger ses parents, ses amis, son village.

C'est pas avec ça qu'il allait se venger pour la vie qu'on lui avait arraché.

- « Grey. Regarde-moi. »

Oh non, il n'allait pas la regarder. Sûrement pas.

Parce que Grey était en colère. Furieux, même. Enragé, peut-être. Et qu'il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Entièrement.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait elle, avec sa fichue magie de création ? C'est pas elle dont le village s'était retrouvé entièrement détruit. C'est pas elle qui avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. C'est pas elle qui était l'unique survivante de tout un peuple, de toute une communauté, de toute une famille.

Elle, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en savait absolument rien, et pourtant, elle était là, à le regarder, à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en colère.

N'était-ce pourtant pas si _évident_ ?

Il n'avait rien, plus rien. Tout perdu. Et il perdait son temps, là, à apprendre une magie qui de toute manière ne lui servirait à rien.

Pendant que Deliora, lui, vivait. Pendant qu'il parcourait Fiore sans une once de remord, malgré tout ce sang sur ses mains. Pendant qu'il tuait d'autres innocents, prenait tout et à jamais, peut-être.

Mais elle, elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en saurait quelque chose, après tout ?

Elle avait une maison, un toit. Les gens la respectaient, la connaissaient.

Elle avait son apprenti, qu'elle voyait grandir jour après jour. Elle avait ses occupations, auxquelles il ne comprenait rien et ne voulait rien comprendre.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

- « Grey. »

Le garçon s'assit et détourna le regard sitôt qu'il vit qu'elle le fixait sans ciller.

Il sentit quelque chose se craqueler, quelque part dans sa poitrine.

Il la détestait. Il la détestait tellement, elle, sa voix, son odeur et son regard, ces deux prunelles si sombres qu'on aurait pu les comparer à deux morceaux de néant, ses épines qui le transperçaient et lisaient à travers lui comme s'il n'était plus qu'un simple morceau de glace transparent.

Il la détestait. Il la détestait parce qu'au fond, il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il en était conscient. C'est elle qui le nourrissait, elle qui lui fournissait un toit, un abri.

Et puis, quelque part, c'est elle qui l'aimait, à sa manière.

Mais il la détestait tout de même. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Parce qu'il voulait partir loin, là, tout de suite.

Elle tenta de capter son regard ; Il n'en fit rien et fixa posément la fenêtre.

Parce qu'il savait que ça, ça allait l'énerver. Il savait qu'elle détestait parler à quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

Et puis parce qu'il pensait que, peut-être que si ça l'énervait, peut-être que si elle pouvait voir à quel point lui souffrait, ça lui ferait du bien. C'était méchant ; Mais il était tellement,_ tellement_ en colère.

- « Grey, regarde-moi quand je te par-

- Fous-moi la paix. », la coupa-t-il sur un ton glacial, avec une audace qui le surprit lui-même.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Le bruit de la gifle qu'il reçu l'instant d'après raisonna dans la pièce, à nouveau bercée dans un silence régulier, ponctué par moments par les bourrasques furieuses qui venaient souffler sur la pleine enneigée où se trouvait le chalet dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Grey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que l'emprunte de la main de la jeune femme se dessinait sur la peau pâle de sa joue.

Et il s'en voulu ; Il s'en voulu, parce qu'il savait que si il commençait à pleurer, s'il laissait ne serait-ce qu'une larme s'échapper, les autres allaient la suivre et forcer le passage. Il savait que si il se laissait aller, il allait se montrer faible et impuissant devant la femme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, tout en lui adressant un profond respect.

Peut-être parce que ces larmes n'étaient pas la démonstration de la douleur que ce geste avait provoqué, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient que le résultat de toute sa rage, toute sa colère.

Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de pleurer.

Le garçon se mordilla fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer lorsque la jeune femme à présent agenouillée en face de lui prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux le regarder.

Pour qu'il la regarde.

Grey y ressentit presque de la tendresse. Une espèce de sensation qu'il avait connu et qu'on lui avait arraché, il y avait déjà presque deux ans de cela.

Une sensation qu'il avait oublié, à cause de la rage qui meurtrissait son cœur blessé, son jardin secret autour duquel il avait formé de hauts murs de glace, solides, presque impénétrables.

La tendresse d'une mère. De la mère qu'on lui avait arraché.

- « Grey. »

Sa voix vibrait de cette espèce d'intonation, réveillant sans le vouloir des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. Des sensations. Une chaleur, plus douce que toutes celles qu'il avait connues.

Une chaleur familière, rassurante, qui émanait de toute la personne d'Ul et menaçait de faire fondre les barrières qu'il avait eut tant de mal à ériger autour de son cœur qu'il avait fait de pierre - ou de glace, peut-être.

En colère. Il était triste, et en colère.

- « Tu verras, en temps venu. La magie de création est puissante. Plus que tu ne le crois, Grey. »

Grey déglutit, tout en soutenant le regard de la mage.

- « Et en quoi ? », répliqua-t-il sur le ton le plus froid, le plus dur, le plus acerbe et agressif qu'il pouvait avoir, malgré sa voix tremblante qui trahissait sa résistance.

Il allait craquer, il le sentait. Et ça l'énervait d'avantage.

Mais avant ça, il voulait continuer. Continuer à se battre, à montrer sa volonté.

Ne pas lâcher les armes. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Et au regard de son maître, dur, perçant, il comprit que son masque était sur le point de tomber. Que ses barrières, il y a longtemps qu'Ul y avait décelé une brèche, par laquelle elle avait réussi à entrer.

Elle l'avait toujours fait.

- « Tu peux tout créer. Absolument n'importe quoi. Il y a plus de possibilités dans cette magie que dans toutes les autres magies réunies. Trouve juste ta propre forme. Ta propre...

- Ma propre création. Je _sais_. Mais quand... Quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras à devenir plus fort ? Des sorts puissants, suffisamment pour... », eut-il le temps de souffler, avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe purement et simplement en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules.

La chaleur. Une chaleur, douce, tendre.

Une chaleur qui l'enveloppa entièrement, à la manière des bras qui l'attirèrent vers son maître pour le serrer contre elle, fort.

Grey se mordilla la lèvre et se fit violence pour ne pas craquer.

Si fort.

Il la détestait tellement, elle, ses mots, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur qu'elle masquait derrière son regard dur.

Tellement.

Tellement que, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, une larme coula le long de sa joue encore rougie.

Tellement que d'autres la suivirent, hors de contrôle.

Tellement qu'il s'en voulu d'être aussi faible. De ne pas pouvoir accéder à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. De ne plus être sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Parce qu'Ul avait cette capacité si étrange, de pouvoir balayer toute sa colère pour n'y laisser qu'un chemin clair et sans encombres qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à suivre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le détestait pas, elle aussi ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-elle pas ce qu'il voulait ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle prit sous son aile, ce jour là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé mourir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tranquillement passé son chemin et s'épargner tout ce qu'il lui infligeait ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, lui aussi ? Pourquoi Deliora avait-il décimé tout son village, toute sa famille, tous ses amis ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tout prit et fait de lui un martyr en le laissant vivre, avec le poids de la perte de tous ces êtres chers sur ses maigres épaules ?

Ul vit chacune des questions qu'il se posa. Elle les sentit, instinctivement, les devina, peut-être. Il était en colère, perdu et en colère. Elle le savait.

Et il la détestait tellement, tellement pour ça ; Parce qu'elle_ savait._

Tellement qu'il se rendit compte que c'était complètement stupide. Qu'il _était_ complètement stupide.

Tellement stupide qu'il finit par admettre qu'il avait eut tord sur toute la ligne. Qu'Ul ne lui avait rien fait. Qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et faisait de son mieux. Qu'elle supportait sa colère et ses caprices en silence.

Qu'elle aussi, elle endossait une part de son fardeau. Qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'en débarrasser.

Qu'il avait cherché à la blesser pour rien. Pour lui. Pour apaiser sa colère.

Parce qu'il était en colère. Triste, si triste, mais aussi tellement en colère.

Et cette main qui caressait doucement son dos lui fit du bien, tout en l'encourageant à continuer.

L'écho de ses sanglots douloureux finit par retentir dans la petite chambre, sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus difficile à suivre.

Ul eut un petit sourire qu'il ne vit pas. Un sourire triste, désolé. Compatissant aussi, peut-être.

Mais sincère.

Grey se laissa aller contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui y répondit en caressant doucement ses cheveux en bataille.

Il s'en voulait. Il se trouvait faible. Trop faible pour battre Deliora, sûrement.

Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Tellement, tellement de bien.

Tellement de bien qu'il décida de laisser ses pensées de côté et d'aller mieux, au final. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Même si ça ne résoudrait pas le problème.

C'était toujours ça.

Alors il laissa tomber les armes. Il abaissa ses barrières.

Même si Ul n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Même si elle était déjà entrée, depuis longtemps.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu à forcer la porte trop longtemps.

La noirceur, la colère, la tristesse et les ténèbres qu'elle avait vu ravager son cœur avaient été suffisantes pour qu'elle se retire, sans brusquerie, avec douceur.

- « Tu sauras. En temps venu, tu sauras, Grey. », finit-elle par souffler en le serrant d'avantage contre elle.

Les bras le long du corps, Grey finit par s'agripper à la veste de la jeune femme, refoulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les sanglots à venir.

- « Mais ne laisse pas toutes ces ténèbres obscurcir tes horizons... », ajouta-t-elle plus tristement, tandis qu'il répondait à son étreinte. « Tu es plus fort que ça, Grey. Tu peux les empêcher de prendre le dessus. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, fixant toujours la neige sans rien dire, ses pleurs s'étant peu à peu taris. Elle le serrait fort, si fort qu'il cru qu'il ne pourrait pas respirer.

Mais ça lui fit du bien. De savoir qu'elle était là pour lui, elle aussi.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser. Trouver les mots pour lui demander pardon ; Il ne le fit pas. Par cette simple étreinte, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine.

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, puis se refermer tout aussi discrètement. Grey s'alarma ; Lyon.

Il se détacha précipitamment de la jeune femme et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, reniflant bruyamment à la recherche d'un quelconque mouchoir.

Il finit par en repérer une boîte, tout en haut d'une bibliothèque bien trop grande pour lui.

Jetant un regard suppliant à Ul, Grey cilla à la vue de son sourire songeur.

La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir et se releva, adressant un sourire de bienvenue à Lyon.

- « Grey. »

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, à présent presque honteux.

- « Je retourne dehors avec Lyon. Débrouille-toi pour le moment. », déclara la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Grey tiqua et se détourna purement et simplement.

- « N'oublie pas. Tu peux tout créer. », souffla-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Grey attendit qu'elle parte et étouffa un juron, les yeux rivés sur cette maudite boîte de mouchoirs.

_« Tu peux tout créer. »_

Le déclic s'était fait soudainement, d'un seul coup.

Grey évalua la distance entre le haut du meuble et le sol.

_Tout créer._

_**- « Ice Make... Scale ! »**_

Le garçon en resta bouche-bée, alors qu'une petite échelle apparut, entourée d'un halo frais et de couleur bleutée.

Grey eut un petit sourire.

- « La reine des glaces avait pas tellement tord, finalement... »

* * *

Ouaaaaaais, j'écris des trucs pas joyeux, mais je fais toujours en sorte que ça se finisse bien, z'avez vu ? 8D

J'ferai en sorte que la suite arrive plus vite, vous en faites pas. En attendant, habituel remarque/critique/commande/review, blablabla... Merci pour votre lecture et puis à très vite ! :)

_Bymeha_


	26. OS 26 : Natsu & Lisanna - Absence

****Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Aujourd'hui, un petit quelque chose au fond assez triste sur Natsu et Lucy... Ecrit avec **_Safe & Sound_**, chanté par Taylor Swift et The Civil Wars. Bien-sûr, je vous conseille TRES vivement de lire cet OS avec cette chanson-là, hm.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chronologie :** Avant l'entrée de Lucy à Fairy Tail, au début de l'arc d'Edolas lorsque Gildarts rentre, puis après la fin de l'arc d'Edoras.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship/Drama ? Peut-être un peu d'Angst avec les réflexions de Natsu, aussi... A vous de voir. A ceux qu'aiment pas les trucs tristes, ça se finit **bien**. 8D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu avait senti le regard des autres se poser sur lui à l'instant même où il avait posé un pied à l'intérieur de la taverne de la guilde, étrangement silencieuse.

- « Euh... Bonjour, tout le monde... »

Happy s'était posé sur son épaule la seconde qui suivait, adressant un sourire crispé à tous leurs camarades.

Peut-être ce silence était-il dût à l'absence d'une certaine personne. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle ne reviendra plus, qu'elle ne sourira plus, ne rira plus, ne sera plus là pour les saluer, les réconforter, illuminer Fairy Tail de sa bonne humeur constante et de son innocence si éclatante de pureté.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de son premier vrai jour sans Lisanna.

Le Dragon Slayer avait sourit à son tour, essayant vainement d'ignorer la vague de malaise qu'il sentait en lui. Partout où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que des regards désolés, parfois encore embués de larmes. Autour de lui, Natsu pouvait encore entendre les reniflements pénibles et le son d'une larme qui coulait, roulait à toute vitesse avant de s'écraser, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre ne la remplace, lorsque le tout n'était pas recouvert par des sanglots qu'on tentait vainement d'étouffer.

Du regard, Natsu chercha une table où s'asseoir, espérant apercevoir un coin que la tristesse n'avait pas encore atteint, une trace du bonheur qu'on lui avait arraché, une d'étincelle de joie dispersée par son amie d'enfance bien aimée.

Lisanna était partie, et son départ avait tout balayé. Partout, tout s'était recouvert de tristesse et de désolation, comme si le désespoir n'avait pas été assez présent lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Lisanna - et il sentit son cœur se serrer rien que d'y penser, les larmes piquer ses yeux gonflés et soulignés de cernes presque violacées, les tremblements parcourir ses mains, ses bras, ses épaules, ses paupières qu'il penait à garder ouvertes, la commissure de ses lèvres qui tentaient faiblement de s'étirer en un pauvre sourire - comme s'il voulait étendre un peu plus ses griffes, s'immiscer dans leur esprit et dans leurs cœurs, y effacer toute trace de joie, engloutir tout ce qu'il restait de Lisanna.

Natsu avait reculé en baissant les yeux - parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas Fairy Tail comme ça, pas Fairy Tail sans Lisanna - avant de percuter une matière froide et métallique dont il reconnu la propriétaire à l'odeur, craignant encore de se retourner.

Parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal, bien qu'involontairement. Parce que sa réaction face à l'annonce que lui avait fait Titania avait été de hurler son incompréhension et sa frustration par des insultes et des mots blessants, de refuser ces simples mots et ce qu'ils annonçaient vraiment par des gestes violents.

Lorsqu'enfin il fit un quart de tour pour plonger son regard vert encore recouvert d'un voile de larmes vers Erza, celle-ci l'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur en le tirant par la main, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

Ils marchèrent un moment, silencieusement, longeant le canal de Magnolia main dans la main. Natsu ne comprenait certes pas pourquoi son amie l'emmenait aussi loin de la guilde, mais il ne broncha pas ; Il ne voulait pas voir Fairy Tail ainsi. La Fairy Tail dans laquelle il avait grandit ne savait pas ce qu'était l'abandon. La Fairy Tail dans laquelle Lisanna avait vécu ne connaissait pas le désespoir. Cette Fairy Tail là n'était plus celle où il avait grandit.

Mais peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un petit peu de temps, elle aussi.

Il n'osa pas la regarder - encore - et ne se décida à réagir que lorsque Titania retira brièvement son armure pour l'attirer dans une étreinte protectrice.

- « Natsu... Je... Pour hier, je voulais que tu saches... », eut-elle le temps de souffler, avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte de façon presque brutale, impulsive, se blottissant contre celle qui lui avait presque toujours fait office de grande sœur avec force.

Erza s'était tue, surprise, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Grey, qui était arrivé peu de temps après. Sans un mot, ce dernier baissa les yeux, désolé, puis s'approcha d'eux et posa une main réconfortante mais maladroite sur l'épaule de chacun, avec une certaine réserve, avant de les entourer de ses bras à son tour, sa tête reposant près de la leur.

Il n'y eut pas de mots. Tous les trois savaient bien que leurs voix seraient brisées par la tristesse et l'émotion. Autant ne pas en rajouter, ne rien dire. Se soutenir, se consoler. Être forts, ensemble.

Leur étreinte prit fin lorsque Natsu se dégagea avec douceur des bras de ses amis pour attraper Happy et le serrer contre son torse brûlant, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

Les traits encore durcis par l'inquiétude, Grey et Erza s'échangèrent à nouveau un autre regard, jusqu'à ce que la mage de glace ne s'approche du Dragon Slayer en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Eh, mec... Ça va aller ?

- Bien-sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends, caleçon-man ? », répondit immédiatement le mage de feu dans un sourire à peine plus grand, sur un ton anormalement empressé et assuré.

Grey avait sourit à cette appellation et resserré sa poigne autour de son épaule avant de reculer, silencieux. Un sourire tout aussi triste mais résigné aux lèvres, Erza avait ramené ses bras contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée.

Une brise légère s'était soulevée, soulevant quelques mèches flamboyantes de la chevelure rouge de Titania et apportant divers parfums et odeurs à Natsu, qui les huma presque par réflexe, avant que son visage ne se torde presque imperceptiblement pour ses amis en une expression de profonde douleur.

Une odeur de lavande.

Comme Lisanna.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et soupira longuement, avant de faire mine de chercher quelque chose du regard au sol. Sceptiques, Erza et Grey restèrent néanmoins silencieux, bien conscients des ravages qu'avait provoqué la soudaine disparition de la benjamine des Strauss dans le cœur du Dragon Slayer.

- « Je... »

Natsu avait soupiré à nouveau, respirant à nouveau l'odeur apportée par la brise.

C'est comme si elle était encore là. Il pouvait la voir, entendre sa voix l'appeler, sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à chacun de ses regards, de ses sourires, écouter son cœur et le rythme calme et régulier de sa respiration lorsqu'elle dormait, observer les lueurs différentes qui se reflétaient dans sa chevelure claire, la regarder dormir, s'éveiller, vivre. Partout où son regard se posait, une vague de nostalgie lui parvenait, et un prénom qui lui évoquait un brasier fait d'étincelles de tendresse, de douceur et de cet amour étrange qu'il lui portait, à la fois sincère mais trop enfantin pour paraître réel s'imposait dans son esprit, accompagné de la tristesse que cette soudaine perte avait engrangée.

« Lisanna... »

Erza l'avait gentiment rappelé à la réalité avec un regard plein de tendresse, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres pincées.

- « J'ai un truc à faire. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Les deux mages s'étaient à nouveau consultés du regard, perdus. Avec une tendresse que peu lui connaissaient, Natsu se pencha à la hauteur d'Happy qu'il posa au sol et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire presque chaleureux - et pourtant si triste - aux lèvres :

- « Je dois faire quelque chose tout seul. Tu veux bien m'attendre avec eux ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Mais... Natsu... »

Son ami le rassura en lui caressant brièvement la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles.

Comme elle le faisait pour le rassurer. Comme Lisanna le faisait.

- « A-Aye... Je t'attendrai, alors.

- Merci, Happy. J'essaierai de faire ça le plus vite possible. »

Le petit chat bleu hocha tristement la tête et se dirigea vers Grey et Erza, qui observaient leur ami partir avec inquiétude.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas, Natsu ?

- Regarder le coucher de soleil... À la maison. »

Ils ne dirent rien en le regardant s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Néanmoins, Grey haussa un sourcil en voyant les yeux brillants d'Happy se remplir de larmes, une fois qu'il eut l'air d'avoir comprit ce que voulait dire son ami.

« À la maison. »

Reportant son regard sur le visage de la mage chevalier, il soupira longuement et prit de nouveau Erza dans ses bras, sans même lui demander son avis. Elle ne recula pas - et se blottit même davantage - et soupira à son tour.

- « Tu peux y aller. Si t'as besoin de pleurer, vas-y. Je t'en empêche pas. Personne ne le fera. »

La rousse ne dit rien, serrant davantage Happy contre elle, son visage enfoui dans le cou du mage de glace.

Alors, peut-être parce qu'elle en avait besoin, peut-être parce que Grey le lui avait suggérer, Erza se laissa aller contre son ami, qui ne pût qu'écouter les pleurs étouffés de son amie et du petit chat bleu, silencieux.

Peut-être avaient-ils simplement besoin de se laisser aller avant de craquer, eux aussi.

* * *

_Craquer._

C'est ce que Natsu fit, épuisé, tremblant de fatigue et d'émotion et le visage couvert d'un mélange de poussière et de larmes en tombant à genoux face à la tombe qui datait de la veille, encore sertie des fleurs qu'Happy et lui avaient cueillies.

_Craquer._

Peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin, après avoir senti cette boule d'émotion l'empêcher de parler, de respirer, jusqu'à réfléchir correctement.

- « Lisanna... Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisa... »

Il n'avait que ça en tête.

« Lisanna. Lisanna est morte. Lisanna ne reviendra plus. Lisanna ne sera plus là pour jouer avec nous, s'amuser avec nous, nous corriger avec cette douceur qu'elle était la seule à avoir. Lisanna ne sera plus là, plus jamais. Je ne la verrai plus rire, sourire, vivre. Elle ne sera plus là pour me parler, m'aider, se disputer avec moi puis se réconcilier, et puis Happy, nos missions, nos moments, le coucher de soleil, nos promesses, sa promesse... Ses regards, ses sourires qui me gênaient, ses rires quand on se disputait avec Happy et qu'elle nous taquinait, son rire quand elle me voyait, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa gentillesse, sa douceur... Lisanna... »

La pierre froide et dure accueillit durement son front, tandis que les gémissements et les lamentations douloureuses se faisaient entendre autour de lui, accompagnés des sanglots qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir, brusques, violents, intarissables, constants ; Et toute la douleur affluait, noyait son cœur, son esprit, ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui avoir arraché la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, celle qui l'avait aidé à tenir, celle qui avait été sa meilleure et plus chère amie ? Pourquoi elle, alors qu'on lui avait déjà pris Igneel ? Pourquoi sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait la place la plus importante dans son cœur, lorsqu'on lui avait déjà prit son père ?

Natsu aurait voulu que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Quelque chose qui n'existait que dans son imagination, un cauchemar duquel il se réveillerai bientôt, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'une Lisanna souriante. Une mauvaise et horrible farce, une illusion, n'importe ; Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi dure et injuste avec lui.

- « Lisanna... »

Et pourtant.

Il s'était peu à peu calmé et caressait les inscriptions sur la pierre du bout des doigts, songeur.

« Lisanna Strauss. Tendre amie d'enfance et petite sœur bien aimée. X768 ~ X782 »

Le soleil se couchait, et son cœur meurtri semblait faire de même, comme après avoir trop saigné, trop souffert, trop pleuré.

- « Regarde... Tu le vois ? Je sais que tu aimes-... Que tu aimais le coucher de soleil, ici... C'est bien plus joli que l'église, tu crois pas ? »

Il l'avait imaginé sourire en hochant la tête, toujours aussi lumineuse. La douleur n'en avait été que plus forte.

Le Dragon Slayer observa le soleil un long moment, la myriade de souvenirs qu'il gardait précieusement dans son cœur défilant devant ses yeux. Leurs jeux, les longs moments à observer le soleil, ceux à veiller sur Happy puis à essayer de lui apprendre un maximum de choses, leurs balades jusque dans la forêt, leurs expéditions, leurs disputes et les reproches injustes et infantiles qu'il lui faisait, leur réconciliations, les larmes de Lisanna et leurs étreintes, leurs promesses, celles qu'ils avaient tenues et celles qu'ils s'attendaient à accomplir encore...

- « Je suis désolé. »

C'était parti comme ça, d'un seul coup. Natsu inhala encore une fois cette odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance et posa un regard tendre sur le bouquet de fleurs blanches posé contre la pierre dressée dans le sol. Tout en soupirant, Natsu s'assit en tailleur et remit pensivement les fleurs en place, un sourire songeur aux lèvres.

- « Tu aimais ces fleurs, quand on était petit. Tu t'en souviens, hein... ? C'était tes préférées. Tu voulais toujours les regarder... »

Et il la vit de nouveau, avec son sourire plein de chaleur, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- « Je... J'aurais dû être là. Peut-être que si j'avais été là... Peut-être que si j'avais pu te protéger, tu... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes monter à nouveau. Natsu secoua la tête et chassa les traitresses d'un mouvement brusque.

- « Mais... Je suis pas venu pour te dire ça. Tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable à pleurer comme ça, pas vrai...? C'est pas moi. Je contrôle rien... Excuse-moi, c'est sûrement pas ce que t'aurais voulu... »

Il la vit lui sourire encore, d'un sourire à la fois réconfortant et à peine moqueur. Natsu sentit son cœur se serrer, avant de rebattre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine douloureuse.

- « J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rencontrer Igneel. Il t'aurait trouvé géniale, j'en suis sûr. J'espère qu'au moins, de là où t'es, tu puisses le voir... »

C'était triste à dire ; Mais il l'espérait vraiment. Qu'elle puisse veiller sur eux.

- « Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse, ensemble... J'espère que ces souvenirs qu'on a eut suffiront à te rendre heureuse. J'aimerais avoir plus à te donner, tu sais, mais tu... »

Il se tut juste à temps, ses traits presque félins déformés dans une grimace de douleur.

- « La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tu sois partie trop tôt. Mais merci pour tout ça. Pour tous ces souvenirs, nos jeux, nos promesses… Pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as écouté, où tu m'as réconforté… Merci. »

Une brise lui apporta une nouvelle odeur fleurie, réconfortante. Natsu soupira à nouveau, les yeux mi-clos.

La tristesse s'était retirée, ne laissant qu'un vide profond et froid dans sa poitrine. Mais quelque part, Natsu se sentait plus serein, plus tranquille ; il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- « Il faut que j'y aille, Lisanna. Happy m'attend. »

Il se leva sur ses mots et essuya les larmes qui parcouraient encore ses joues avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

Le soleil était presque couché, et sa tristesse avec. Étrangement, bien que son cœur soit toujours aussi meurtri, il se sentait plus léger, apaisé.

Comme quoi, même de l'au-delà, la présence de Lisanna continuait de lui faire du bien.

- « Tu me manques, Lis'... Un peu comme me manque mon père. Tu vas me manquer. »

Il s'arrêta, respira un grand coup et sourit avec douceur.

- « J'espère que t'es heureuse, là où tu es. Je m'en remettrai, t'en fais pas. Happy aussi. Mira, Elfman et les autres aussi. J'y veillerai. Je te le promets. »

Et il y croyait dur comme fer. Fairy Tail ne restera pas morne et triste ; Sûrement pas.

- « Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. »

Affreusement. Terriblement.

Natsu soupira à nouveau, cherchant quoi dire. Au final, les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, d'une façon plus naturelle qu'il ne l'aurait cru, alors qu'un murmure s'échappait de ses lèvres étirées en un petit sourire.

- « ... Bonne nuit. Je t'aime... Je t'aimerai toujours. Happy aussi. Toujours. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme libérées d'un poids énorme. Entendre ces mots l'aurait rendue heureuse. Il en était certain.

- « Fais de beaux rêves, Lisanna. »

Et il partit le cœur plus léger, sans même se retourner ; il avait une guilde à lever, des amis à rassurer.

Pour elle. Pour Lisanna.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il aperçut le soleil se coucher que Natsu se rendit compte de l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient mené, alors qu'il venait de sortir de chez Guildarts.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira longuement, les songes qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière lui revenant soudainement en mémoire.

- « Lisanna... »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il murmura son prénom, sur un ton aussi doux que douloureux.

Nouveau soupir. Natsu jeta un regard aux alentours, secouant son veston encore humide ; Personne. Happy devait sûrement être entrain de chercher. Guildarts ne le suivra pas ; Il avait comprit avec le temps que le raisonner ne servirait à rien. Quant à Lucy... Elle devait être chez elle, très probablement.

L'esprit plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Natsu se pencha et ramassa pensivement quelques fleurs, son geste se suspendant momentanément à la vue d'un groupement de fleurs violettes dont l'odeur éveilla chez lui des sensations qu'il aurait presque pût oublier.

_De la lavande._

Le garçon sourit, toujours dans ses pensées. Enfin, lorsque le bouquet qui avait prit forme dans ses main lui parut satisfaisant, il se dirigea vers la pierre dressée dans le sol et s'assit en tailleur face au mémorial, dégageant les inscriptions de la poussière qui y avait élu domicile.

Un sourire empreint de nostalgie vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Si courir sans but pendant de longues minutes lui avait fait du bien, le simple fait de se retrouver ici suffisait à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il se sente à peu près calme, son cœur battant à une vitesse raisonnable dans sa poitrine - lui qui s'était affolé à la simple évocation d'Igneel, à la vue des blessures de Guildarts, à cause de la frustration que toutes ces choses avaient provoquée en lui.

La colère et la confusion étaient parties. Ne restait que le calme, les souvenirs - et le vide qu'avait laissé Lisanna, peut-être.

Il soupira à nouveau, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Était-elle entrain de le regarder ? L'avait-elle vu, lors de tous ces moments où il avait cru sa fin proche, lors de ces combats acharnés, alors qu'il défendait une cause qu'il croyait juste ?

- « Euh... Salut, Lisanna. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu, hein... », commença Natsu avec hésitation, passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse rose. « Désolé. J'ai été occupé. »

Elle lui aurait sourit, rassurante. Elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Lisanna aurait comprit - elle comprenait toujours.

- « Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois... Mais je vais bien, rassure-toi ! Happy va bien aussi. Tout le monde va bien. »

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre, cherchant quoi dire :

- « Il y a des nouveaux à la guilde, tu sais. La première s'appelle Lucy. Elle... Elle est bizarre par moment, mais c'est mon amie. Tu l'aurais adoré, j'en suis sûr... Je l'ai rencontré en cherchant Igneel - tu t'en doutes sûrement. Et même si je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je ne regrette ça pour rien au monde... »

Un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage. Qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Lucy ? Qu'aurait-elle été, sans toutes leurs aventures, à l'île de Galuna, à la Tour du Paradis...

- « Y'a Gajeel, aussi. C'est un Dragon Slayer, comme moi ! Tu te rends compte ? Enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien me croire, qui comprend… Qui comprend ce que ça fait. C'était un ennemi, avant… Mais je pense qu'il a bon fond. Wendy aussi, qui est là depuis peu. Elle est jeune, mais c'est aussi un Dragon Slayer, du ciel. Elle est très gentille, tu sais. Elle peut utiliser la magie de soin… Tu te rends compte ? Avec ça, les blessures peuvent être guéries à temps, avant que… »

Il se tut à nouveau, un douloureux pincement se faisant ressentir dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que si Wendy avait été là…

Natsu secoua vivement la tête. Depuis quand était-il aussi fataliste ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Lisanna aurait aimé le voir.

Sûrement pas.

Alors il lui raconta tout, absolument tout. Et à chaque fois, une image de sa Lisanna souriante ou inquiète apparaissait dans son esprit confus, occasionnant des bouffées de joie qu'il arrivait difficilement à contrôler. Il lui était même arrivé de rire, parfois ; Les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes, s'écoulant avec une facilité déconcertante à travers ses paroles.

- « Tu te rappelles de toutes ces fois où tu nous calmais, Grey et moi ? Eh bah, ça va un peu mieux, maintenant... Ça t'étonnes, pas vrai ? Enfin, on se bat encore, rassure-toi. Erza a changé aussi. Elle fait toujours aussi peur mais... Oh, et puis Mirajane s'est battue ! Je crois qu'elle a enfin réussi à trouver le chemin pour tourner la page. Tu la verrais, elle est si différente... Elle te ressemble beaucoup, parfois. Dans sa façon de se comporter, de sourire... Surtout son sourire. »

Une brise lui répondit, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Natsu ferma les yeux et en apprécia la caresse avant de continuer :

- « ... Tout est différent. Ça fait deux ans, et ça me parait pourtant si loin et si proche à la fois... Tu me manques comme si ça faisait deux ans. Mais parfois, quand j'y pense trop, j'ai mal comme si c'était hier. »

Comme si c'était hier qu'Erza s'était avancée vers lui, tête baissée, alors que l'évidence qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter s'immisçait doucement dans son esprit, avant de s'imposer avec violence. Comme si c'était hier qu'Erza lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait fait qu'entendre sans les comprendre, ces quelques mots qui avaient tout balayé, tout ravagé, tout dévasté en lui.

_- « Il y a eut un accident pendant la mission, Natsu… Mirajane et Elfman ont été grièvement blessés, et Lisanna… »_, avait-elle soufflé, avant de le prendre avec force dans ses bras, sa phrase en suspens le laissant se préparer au pire des scénarios. _« Je suis désolée, Natsu. Lisanna n'est… plus là. »_

**_« Accident pendant la mission… Lisanna… »_**

Il avait retourné ces mots dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement à les assembler de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent avoir un sens. Désolée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erza était désolée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pleurait ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne souriait pour l'accueillir, pourquoi personne ne se bagarrait ?

**_« Accident… Lisanna… plus là. »_**

Natsu s'était figé, comprenant peu à peu ce que ça voulait dire, tout en continuant de refuser ce que cela impliquait.

**_« Accident. Mirajane et Elfman blessés. Lisanna, plus là. Plus là. Plus là. »_**

_- « Elle n'est… plus là ? Tu veux dire... qu'elle est partie, c'est ça ? Mais où ? Où, Erza... Où ?! »_

Il l'avait sentit trembler contre lui, alors que ses propres larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux verts sans qu'il n'en comprenne - qu'il ne veuille accepter - réellement pourquoi. Happy était tombé sous le coup de la surprise, le dévisageant avec un mélange d'espoir que ce que cette tragédie essayait de leur annoncer soit fausse et d'horreur face à ce qu'elle annonçait, ses grands yeux débordant déjà de larmes.

_- « Là où tu ne pourras pas la retrouver, Natsu. Elle s'est arrêtée de respirer, et… Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Natsu, mais…_

_- Tais-toi. »_, avait grondé le Dragon Slayer en la repoussant avec force, reculant sous le coup de la douleur sans se soucier de tous ceux qu'il venait de pousser. _« Ne dis pas ça. Pas elle. Tu mens ! Pas Lisanna. C'est pas possible. Pas Lisa, c'est pas… Elle peut pas… Pas elle... Pas ça... C'est pas, elle peut pas avoir... Elle était là il y a trois jours ! Lisanna peut pas être..._

_- Je suis désolée. »_

_Et elle avait reculé, e_ssuyant ses propres larmes. Elle avait reculé, avant que Grey et Cana ne la retiennent pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte protectrice.

Natsu, lui, avait eut l'impression de tomber, tomber, dans un gouffre froid, vide, profond, sans fin.

Lisanna - sa Lisanna, sa tendre et meilleure amie, son amie, la mère d'Happy et son premier amour d'enfance, peut-être - était morte.

_Morte._

Et sans doute fût-ce plus douloureux que tout ce à quoi il avait eut à faire. Plus douloureux que toutes ces blessures, aussi bien morales que physiques. Plus douloureux que la perte d'Igneel, même.

_Ce jour là, Natsu avait sentit la moitié de lui-même disparaître en même temps que la présence de Lisanna._

Natsu soupira pour chasser la tristesse qui vint humidifier le coin de ses yeux en amandes et faire trembler ses mains.

- « Je suis sûre que ça t'aurais fait plaisir de savoir que je pense à toi, hein... Tu me manques. Sincèrement. Tu nous manque à tous, Lisanna. »

Il marqua un temps de pause le temps d'observer le soleil qui se couchait.

- « Tu aimais regarder le coucher du soleil à cet endroit. Tu te souviens ? Tu disais que tu voulais que ce moment là dure pour toujours... »

Le simple fait de dire ces mots éveilla en lui le souvenir du visage enfantin et émerveillé de son amie.

- « Happy a un peu grandit, lui aussi. C'est le meilleur en vol ! Il fait souvent des missions avec nous... Oh, je parle de Lucy, Erza, Grey et nous. Mira a dit que nous étions l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Tu te rends compte ? Toi qui disait que tu seras là pour me soutenir et m'encourager, j'espère que tu me regardes… »

Son sourire se fit ravi ; Même elle aurait été impressionnée, il en était sûr.

- « On se dispute encore, parfois. La dernière fois, j'ai dût lui pêcher au moins une dizaine de poissons pour qu'il me pardonne ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas les manger cuits... Mais ça s'est arrangé. Ça s'arrange toujours. »

C'était bien vrai ; Natsu et le petit chat bleu étaient inséparables, désormais.

- « Et puis, tu te souviens des fois où on venait jouer ici ? On finissait toujours par s'endormir tous les trois, et Happy et toi venaient s'endormir près de moi parce ce que vous aviez trop froid... J'aimais ces moments-là. Ils me manquent, parfois. Comme toi. »

Son cœur lui faisait mal ; Et pourtant, il faisait mine de ne rien sentir, de ne pas savoir. Les larmes roulèrent bientôt sur ses joues, rebondies par le sourire qu'il arborait.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il souriait.

Il ne devait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Pour elle. Pour Lisanna.

- « S'il n'y avait pas eut ce jour-là... Si tu n'étais pas partie... On se disputait encore, avec Happy. Tu t'en rappelles, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui avait trouvé les mots pour nous réconcilier. Tu les as toujours trouvé... Tu les trouvais toujours. »

Les mots pour consoler, pour réconforter. Pour soigner, remonter un moral trop bas, éveiller un brasier de joie chez lui. Tous ces mots qu'elle savait choisir, qu'elle savait trouver. Tous ces mots qui lui faisaient tant de bien, tous ces mots qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus entendre.

- « Il y avait eut ce signe... Tu t'en souviens ? Celui qui voulait dire que tu étais et resteras une mage de Fairy Tail. Celui qui voulait dire que tu garderas un œil sur nous, où que tu sois. Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur nous, de là où tu te trouves ? Est-ce que ma chance est due à toi, qui nous protège ? »

Les larmes continuaient de couler, intarissables. Il pleurait. Il pleurait comme il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il pleurait pour se libérer, pleurait pour se laisser aller, pour ne pas craquer - peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il était déjà entrain de faire, inconsciemment, sous le simple caprice de son cœur encore et pour toujours incomplet.

_Craquer._

Natsu souriait. Il souriait pour se convaincre d'une réalité plus douce et moins triste, d'un présent moins amer et nettement moins teinté de toute cette mélancolie qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Mais il souriait pour elle, surtout. Pour que Lisanna ne soit pas triste. Pour que Lisanna puisse voir à quel point il restait courageux, malgré tout.

- « Tu disais que c'était normal de se disputer, dans une famille… Tu avais raison - tu as toujours eut raison. On aime pas se disputer. Mais on se réconcilie toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Avec Happy, Erza, Grey, Lucy… Toujours. On peut se battre, se faire mal, mais c'est toujours pour s'amuser… Toujours. Comme quand on se disputait, tous les deux, tu t'en rappelles ? T'arrêtais pas de trouver comment me clouer le bec… Ça m'énervait un peu, mais… Ça me manque. Ça me manque, de parler avec toi.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir emmené les autres avec moi… Tu aurais aimé les revoir, j'imagine. Mais je… Je suis parti trop vite. Et je ne veux pas qu'Happy puisse me voir comme ça. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? Tu comprenais toujours…

« Je sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça… Je veux dire, ça me ressemble pas, mais… Mais ça fait du bien. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre, de sentir ton odeur… Comme si tu étais encore là. Comme si tu riais encore en nous voyant avec Happy, comme si tu venais vers nous pour qu'on aille jouer dans la forêt de l'est. Tu t'en souviens, hein… ? On y avait passé tellement de temps…

« Guildarts est rentré, aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pour toi… Je pense qu'il était triste de l'apprendre, comme nous tous. Il est revenu de sa mission, blessé par un dragon. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'avais… J'avais besoin d'air. De réfléchir. Oh, je sais ce que tu dois être entrain de te dire… Réfléchir et moi, ça sonne pas naturel, pas vrai ? Mais je suis sûr qu'Igneel n'était pas comme ça. Il était gentil avec moi, il m'a apprit les noms de nourriture, les chiffres, l'alphabet… Igneel était quelqu'un de bien. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses le rencontrer, vraiment.

« Je le recherche encore. Je n'abandonnerai pas ; On n'abandonne jamais, chez Fairy Tail. Je suis sûr que je le trouverai, un jour. Et ce jour-là, tu me verras. Tu verras que j'avais raison. Tu verras que tu avais bien fait de me croire. De croire en moi. »

Natsu soupira longuement, ses épaules parcourues d'un soubresaut incontrôlé s'affaissant avec lenteur. Étrangement, ça lui avait fait plus de bien qu'autre chose. Il se sentait bien ; Comme lorsqu'elle était là.

Il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'un poids léger et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Happy souffla son prénom sur un ton attristé et frotta brièvement sa tête contre la sienne, silencieux.

- « Tu nous manques, Lisanna. »

Le chat ne dit rien ; Natsu savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Sa présence n'était pas dérangeante en soit - au contraire. Sentir son ami près de lui lui fit du bien ; Et sans doute était-ce en fait ce dont il avait réellement eut besoin, après avoir vidé son sac de cette manière.

Les deux amis observèrent le coucher du soleil pendant un moment, silencieux. Une brise légère balayait régulièrement la plaine, faisant bruisser les feuilles des rares arbres aux alentours et se glissant entre les tiges des nombreuses fleurs, qui délimitaient un petit chemin menant jusqu'à la petite maison qu'ils avaient construit, enfants. Natsu l'observa quelques instants ; Elle était en bien piteux état. Peut-être trouvera-t-il le temps de s'en occuper, dans les jours à venir…

Happy finit par sauter au sol et déposa une fleur blanche par-dessus les autres. Natsu haussa un sourcil et sourit, à la fois touché par l'attention de son ami et amusé par celle-ci.

- « Ces fleurs sont rares. C'est toi qui est allé la cueillir ?

- Aye. Je sais que Lisanna les aimait beaucoup. J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir… »

Le sourire chaleureux de Natsu le rassura néanmoins, tout en lui provoquant un léger pincement au cœur ; Voir son regard si nostalgique lui faisait toujours ce même effet bizarre - parce que ça lui rappelait ce jour, où on leur avait annoncé la disparition de Lisanna, ce jour où il avait vu le monde de Natsu s'effondrer sous ses yeux, ce jour où son ami de toujours avait perdu la moitié de son cœur.

- « Li... Lisanna... C'est moi, Happy. Regarde, je t'ai apporté une fleur, ta préférée. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir. », déclara le petit chat en souriant avec la même nostalgie que son compagnon.

À la manière d'un enfant avide d'apprendre et de bien agir, Happy chercha visiblement quoi dire pour faire comme Natsu.

Pour lui parler, à elle. De n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Lisanna aimait toujours l'écouter - elle l'écoutait toujours.

- « J'ai mangé un poisson comme tu me les préparais, ce matin. Natsu a apprit comment les faire... Et même si ce n'était pas aussi bon que quand c'est toi qui le faisait, c'était bien quand même ! »

Natsu eut un petit rire ; Il savait qu'Happy aurait dit ça pour faire rire Lisanna. Ça ne le vexait pas.

Il l'écouta raconter quelques anecdotes en souriant, se permettant parfois de corriger un certain point où d'ajouter un détail. Le Dragon Slayer et le petit chat retrouvèrent bientôt le sourire, sans s'en rendre compte ; c'est comme si elle était là. Comme s'ils étaient en face d'elle, entrain de lui parler pour de vrai.

Comme si Lisanna n'était jamais partie.

- « Happy ? Rentrons. »

Son compagnon bleu se recueillit en silence devant la tombe pendant quelques secondes avant de voleter jusque sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Aye. J'ai faim ! », s'écria-t-il avec un regard brillant de détermination quant au dîner qu'il imaginait déjà.

Ils observèrent longtemps la stalle de pierre, silencieux et une expression plus sereine sur le visage.

- « Au revoir, Lisanna. À bientôt... »

Le trajet se fit en silence, l'un comme l'autre plongés dans leurs pensées. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Natsu s'arrêta à un croisement, qui mènerait soit au cœur de Magnolia, soit au sentier qu'ils devaient emprunter tous les deux pour aller chez eux.

- « Happy ?

- Aye, Natsu ? »

Le Dragon Slayer jeta un regard accusateur au petit chat, qui leva des deux pattes en signe d'innocence.

- « C'était vraiment aussi mauvais que ça ? »

Le chat parut réfléchir un moment et s'éloigna prudemment avant de répondre en pouffant, un immense sourire éclairant son visage jovial.

- « En fait, c'était beaucoup trop cuit, mais je ne voulais pas le dire devant Lisanna... Tu es encore loin de cuisiner comme elle, Natsu !

- Espèce d'enfoiré... », gronda Natsu en plissant ses yeux verts avant de le poursuivre à travers les ruelles éclairées de Magnolia, conscient qu'il devait sûrement se diriger vers la demeure au combien confortable et familière de Lucy dans l'espoir de s'y réfugier.

Néanmoins, il finit par sourire à son tour, en poursuivant son ami qu'il regardait voler avec agilité dans les airs.

Ça au moins, et malgré la disparition de Lisanna, ça n'avait pas changé.

Natsu, Happy et elle se reparleront bientôt, lors d'un de ces couchers de soleil qu'ils attendaient avec tant d'impatience. En face d'une pierre dressée dans le sol et d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies ; qu'importe, du moment que les deux amis puissent sentir la présence de celle qui avait bercé leur enfance de ses sourires et de sa bonne humeur en restant à leurs côtés.

Et peut-être se retrouveront-ils même bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

Une brise tout droit venue de la forêt de l'est souleva les quelques feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, l'obligeant par là même à fermer les yeux. Bientôt, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer, lorsqu'une autre odeur, plus singulière et si étrangement familière se fit sentir.

_Une odeur de lavande._

Le Dragon Slayer ne bougea pas, assis en tailleur sur un carré d'herbe entouré d'un champ fleuri aux couleurs vives et variées. Il ne fit pas un geste non plus lorsqu'il perçut les bruits de pas qu'elle tenta d'amortir en progressant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à lui, ni même le ricanement incontrôlé d'un certain Exceed bleu.

- « Bouh ! », s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien avec un grand sourire, plaquant ses mains sur les yeux du Dragon Slayer avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner.

Natsu sourit, se prenant vite au jeu. À côté de lui Happy éclata de rire avant de demander, malicieux et sûr de son coup :

- « Alors, Natsu ! Devine qui c'est !

- Donne-moi un indice.

- Son prénom commence par un _" L "_.

- Hmm... Lucy ?

- Raté ! »

Il perçut presque le souffle expiré dans son rire contre sa nuque. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir davantage.

- « Un autre. », quémanda le mage de feu.

Son compagnon de toujours parut réfléchir un moment avant de s'écrier :

- « C'est une fille de la guilde !

- Alors... Levy ?

- Encore raté ! », répéta Happy en riant aux éclats, complètement tombé dans le panneau.

Les mains fraîches posées sur son visage exercèrent une légère pression ; Natsu rit à son tour. Est-ce qu'elle allait perdre patience et se trahir elle-même ?

- « Allez, encore un essai ! Et ne triche pas ! », reprit l'Exceed en sautillant sur place.

Natsu aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il l'avait pût. Facile à dire, quand c'est pas lui qui s'était retrouvé avec les sens surdéveloppés.

Le Dragon Slayer finit par rire à son tour et détacha suffisamment les mains de la jeune fille dont il avait deviné l'identité depuis un moment déjà pour pouvoir voir Happy, qui trépignait d'impatience, sans toute fois se retourner.

- « Plus qu'un essai alors ?

- Un seul !

- Alors... C'est une fille de la guilde... Son prénom commence par la lettre " L "... Un autre ? », commença le Dragon Slayer en souriant à l'entente du petit rire qu'elle eut du mal à cacher.

Le petit chat bleu fit la moue.

- « Tu triches, Natsu !

- Mais non. Hm... Elle a des cheveux blancs ? », continua Natsu en s'amusant de la vue de la moue peu à peu décomposée d'Happy.

Son ami croisa des bras sur son poitrail blanchâtre.

- « Hm, oui. Je te laisse encore une chance, alors... Mais juste un et c'est tout ! »

Natsu lui sourit en guise de reconnaissance. Toujours emprisonnés entre les siennes, les mains de son amie lui communiquèrent sa soudaine appréhension.

- « Alors… Elle aime beaucoup les animaux et les fleurs blanches. Elle n'aime pas nous voir nous disputer et étudier. Elle est gentille mais plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air. Elle est la seule personne à savoir cuisiner les poissons comme tu les adore et on l'aime beaucoup tous les deux. J'ai raison ? »

Happy se tut, impressionné et ne trouvant rien à répondre.

- « Tu as raison. »

Natsu sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à l'entente de sa voix, tandis qu'elle venait nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Le Dragon Slayer ne broncha pas et eut un petit rire en ébouriffant la chevelure claire de son amie, qui le rejoignit bientôt dans sa joie en riant aussi.

_Lisanna._

En face d'eux, Happy fronça dés sourcils, l'air visiblement contrarié, avant de pointer Natsu d'un doigt - ou d'une griffe, cela dépendait du point de vue - accusateur.

- « Tu as encore triché, Natsu ! Je suis sûr que tu as reconnu son odeur !

- Tu peux parler, toi ! C'est facile à dire, quand c'est pas toi qui te coltine ça tout le temps !

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne jouerai plus jamais avec toi !

- Allez, allez... Les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer... », tenta Lisanna avec un petit sourire.

Les deux amis se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes encore avant de se détendre pet de sourire ; Lisanna avait raison - encore une fois, comme toujours.

- « Oh, regardez ! Le soleil va se coucher ! », s'exclama soudain Happy en désignant l'astre du bout de la patte, ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'admiration.

Natsu et Lisanna s'échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent, avant de river leurs regards vers le ciel flamboyant. Un sourire aussi chaud que l'astre vint bientôt éclairer le visage du Dragon Slayer, démonstration de la joie qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

C'était comme avant. Le soleil qui se couchait, l'odeur réconfortante de Lisanna, ses bras doux et graciles joués autour de son cou, ses mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, si chaudes.

C'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie - comme si Lisanna n'était jamais partie. Comme si ces deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre n'étaient que chimères, un mauvais souvenir qui sera bien vite remplacé par un autre.

La seule différence résidait dans cette pierre plantée à la verticale dans le sol, qui avait entendu tant de secrets, gardé tant de prières.

Et au pied de celle-ci, comme pour montrer la résurrection d'une certaine jeune fille dont la perte avait causé des blessures plus grandes dans le cœur d'un dragon qu'il n'aurait pût l'imaginer, une fleur blanche naquit.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, personnellement. :)

Eventuelles remarques/questions/commandes ? Je prends tout !

Merci pour votre lecture, je vous dis à bientôt ! ( Avec tout ce que j'ai sur le feu en ce moment, ça devrait pas trop tarder d'ailleurs xD )

_Bymeha_ :)


	27. OS 27 : Edo-Gerza - Jalousie ( SPPS ! )

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, un touuut petit Edo-Gerza ( nan vraiment, c'est court ) pour cette chère **Flickaspirit**. Juste une petite transition en attendant le Gruvia qui ne devrait pas tarder :)

Petit clin d'oeil à la SPPS ! ;)

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chronologie :** Post-ellipse.

**Rating :** Euh... T ?

**Genre :** Romance ( à peine ), Humour.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Elle allait le tuer.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'Erza était entrain de se dire en observant le souverain entouré de sa bande de groupies, qui gloussaient et s'extasiaient à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le regard de la capitaine se posa sur sa lance, sur laquelle ses doigts commençaient sérieusement à la démanger de la prendre en main.

Pendant un instant, Erza se dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps que cette arme n'avait pas percé autre chose que des animaux sauvages et regretta presque son ancienne vie, du temps où elle était encore la tueuse de fée. La mèche de cheveux qui frôla son épaule, raide et courte, suffit à lui rendre la raison.

Après un brève inspiration, Erza se reteint et se massa une tempe, ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les voix criardes et les parfums surchargés de certaines des filles.

Elle allait commettre un meurtre. De ça, elle était certaine.

Son regard se posa sur l'une des bourgeoises ; non mais, elle pensait vraiment plaire à qui que ce soit celle-là, avec tous ses froufrous qui l'empêchaient de marcher correctement et les escarpins qui ne l'arrangeait pas non plus ?

Erza baissa néanmoins le regard vers ses propres bottes, dont la pointe de métal ne luisait plus tout à fait de son éclat d'antan. Elle devrait peut-être s'en occuper, histoire d'éviter à s'en payer d'autres...

Le mouvement que fit l'une des jeunes femmes avec ses cheveux l'intrigua ; Gérard l'avait regardé faire aussi, l'air... Amusé ? Intéressé ?

Sa main se crispa davantage autour de sa lance.

Gérard souriait. Il souriait, à ces espèces de cruches tout juste bonnes à appliquer le peu qu'on avait pût leur enseigner. Il les regardait. Il les faisait rire, ravi, répondait à toutes les idioties qu'elles lui posaient, l'air de s'amuser. Il les regardait jouer dans leurs cheveux, sourire, rire.

Et _elle_, elle le surveillait. Elle le surveillait, puisqu'elle n'était qu'un simple soldat - le meilleur, le plus qualifié pour ça.

Il le faisait exprès ; ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était _certaine_ qu'il faisait exprès.

Songeuse, Erza passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, qui avaient quelque peu repoussé depuis. De ça aussi, elle allait devoir s'en occuper.

Néanmoins, la rousse se figea en sentant les regards de jeunes recrues posés sur elle. Et alors que la capitaine s'apprêtait à les houspiller pour avoir oublié leur mission, ici ne pas quitter le roi des yeux, Erza sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant un regard vert cette fois-ci particulièrement intéressé posé sur elle.

La capitaine suspendit son geste, les deux mains qui arrangeaient sa chevelure laissant entrevoir un ventre à la peau blanche et laiteuse et les contours d'une poitrine tout juste recouverte par une pièce de tissu ressemblant plus à un bikini qu'autre chose.

Il la regardait. Et cette simple pensée la fit sourire davantage ; il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ne respirait plus qu'elle. Tant pis pour les autres. Il la regardait _elle_.

Erza sourit avant de finalement s'attaquer avec des gestes lents à son écharpe, se retenant de rire en voyant le roi foudroyer toute l'assemblée du regard. Un pan vers la droite, un autre vers la gauche. Un mouvement circulaire du poignet, un autre de la nuque ; et tout n'était que silence, regards hébétés, soupirs envieux, fascination mal dissimulée. Elle en sourit presque ; ce pouvoir qu'elle exerçait encore sur les hommes était _fascinant_.

Gérard s'en était presque redressé, son masque habituellement serein et souriant ayant laissé place à un autre, surpris, presque hypnotisé. Même les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient étaient silencieuses ; et bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être bon. Le silence, la gloire, et l'immense satisfaction d'être de nouveau redevenue _supérieure_ à toutes ces minables choses.

Qu'il la regarde. Qu'il l'observe, la déshabille de son regard perçant, pénétrant, à la profondeur insondable. Qu'il ne la regarde qu'_elle_ ; elle ne demandait rien d'autre.

Alors Erza rejeta nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux en arrière, ce sans cesser de le regarder. L'ombre d'un sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa mâchoire crispée et des éclairs que ses yeux semblaient lancer, semblable à un avertissement silencieux.

Il allait lui faire amèrement regretter. Elle le savait.

Et à vrai dire, elle n'attendait que ça.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos impressions et m'excuse d'avance, c'est vraiment court.. w

Habituel review/remarque/commande/critique ?

Je vous dis à très vite ! :D

_Bymeha_


	28. OS 28 : RoguexYukino - Etoile

Hellooooooooooo !

Bawon. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de très simple avec un fond surtout mignon écrit en _deux heures_ ( mon inspi a été dopée, je crois ); un petit OS pour la St-Valentin. Je prendrai le temps de répondre aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu demain.

Une commande de Aeliheart974, au passage. En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ( et merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews ! )

**Chronologie :** Avant le tournoi ? Pas de spoils majeurs ici.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Yukino se réveilla avec l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ce matin là.

La jeune femme s'étira dans son lit, encore ensoleillée. Sa main vint protéger ses yeux de la lueur chaleureuse mais insistante du rayon de soleil qui s'était posé sur sa paupière.

La constellationiste eut un petit sourire. Était-il jaloux parce qu'elle était une amie des étoiles ?

Une brise fraîche et vivifiante caressa son visage et ébouriffa gentiment ses courts cheveux blancs aux reflets bleutés, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la fenêtre. En contrebas, les rues de Crocus semblaient encore plus fleuries et colorées qu'à l'ordinaire, comme recouvertes d'un voile de douceur et de bonne humeur. Yukino sourit davantage en voyant les boutons de roses qui avaient fleuri ici et là, tantôt d'un doux rose pâle et affectueux, tantôt d'un rouge profond et passionné, dans des rangées parfois entrecoupées de bouquets de fleurs à la blancheur pure et élégante. Une explosion de couleurs et d'odeurs, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

La mage aux cheveux clairs inspira le doux parfum qui vint chatouiller ses narines et soupira ; elle aimait beaucoup les roses de Crocus, si réputées pour leur beauté et leur parfum délicat.

La jeune femme sourit en présentant son visage au soleil, dont elle apprécia la caresse comme il se devait. Une excellente journée semblait s'annoncer.

Elle allait pouvoir tranquillement se reposer et s'occuper de son petit appartement et - surtout, d'ailleurs — de ses clés, qu'elle repéra d'un coup d'œil.

Pas de mission, pas d'obligations ; les dragons jumeaux étaient rentrés de mission la veille. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur rendre une petite visite et offrir une petite gâterie à Frosh ?

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres fines, qui rougirent délicieusement lorsqu'elle les mordilla dans un tic nerveux. Elle se demandait si Sting et Rogue allaient bien — surtout en ce qui concernait le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre, à vrai dire, puisque Sting était de toute manière bien trop impulsif et arrogant pour se laisser avoir par n'importe quelle attaque.

Rogue lui avait dit qu'il essayerai de lui ramener un souvenir de la région où il s'était rendu pour la mission avant de partir, la sachant friande d'histoire et de légendes en tout genre. Aura-t-il tenu sa promesse ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Et puis, avait-il pensé à elle pendant leur voyage ? Yukino savait que l'intérêt que portaient les membres à leurs compagnons était quasi-inexistant, mais il lui avait semblé que Rogue avait tenté de l'aider à s'intégrer, par des actions toujours discrètes et souvent difficiles à interpréter. Ça avait commencé par un regard insistant lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à agir d'une façon qui aurait pût déplaire au maître. Puis il y avait eut des contacts, légers, presque invisibles ; une main sur son épaule ou brièvement posée sur sa tête, pour l'encourager, la soutenir, la remettre dans la bonne direction.

Elle sourit encore. Oui, sans aucun doute : s'il n'y avait pas eut Rogue pour l'aider, il y a belle lurette qu'elle aurait été exclue de la guilde, tant sa maladresse et sa malchance continuelle semblaient décidées à lui apporter des ennuis.

Le son de la sonnette de son appartement la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Fronçant des sourcils, Yukino jeta un coup d'œil à ses clés pour se rassurer et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, curieuse mais prudente ; elle faisait bien partie de Sabertooth, après tout. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle se soit fait des ennemis qu'elle ignore.

« Qui est là ? », fit-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, tout en restant à une distance respectable.

Personne ne répondit. Au lieu de ça, Yukino pût entendre un grattement qui lui arracha un sursaut contre le bois de la porte, puis le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient à vive allure.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se rua sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand, à l'affût du moindre danger.

Elle n'aperçut qu'une ombre, avant de se retrouver soudainement bouche-bée.

Des roses.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de roses.

Des rouges, tantôt d'un sombre passionné, d'autres fois d'un rouge plus clair et léger. Des roses, assemblées dans un gigantesque bouquet.

Et au centre, une carte, fixée sur un petit paquet.

Une fois remise de sa surprise, Yukino jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, les joues vaguement colorées. Dans son esprit, l'équitation s'était vite résolue : roses épanouies dans toute la ville, décorations romantiques, bouquet de roses rouges avec petite carte devant sa porte.

Le quatorze Février. La Saint Valentin.

Yukino n'avait jamais spécialement prêté attention à cette fête, qu'elle jugeait plus commerciale qu'autre chose. Et d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui offrait un tel présent - ce qui, étrangement, lui rappela tout le symbolisme de cette journée si spéciale. Mais qui pouvait bien en être l'expéditeur ?

Trop curieuse pour s'en empêcher, Yukino se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds et recueillit délicatement la carte au papier rouge où était inscrit un petit message en lettres dorées, ainsi que le paquet, un peu moins soigné mais étrangement simple et élégant dans ses petites mains, qui trembleraient presque sous le coup de l'appréhension.

Yukino choisit d'abord d'ouvrir la petite carte, dont elle parcourut le message des yeux le cœur battant.

_« À la petite étoile que tu es, si lumineuse est pleine de vie. Merci de briller comme tu le fais, et d'ainsi illuminer mes bien sombres nuits. »_

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes se faire toutes cotonneuses, et tomba ainsi à genoux sans être plus surprise que cela. Le petit morceau de papier vint inconsciemment se blottir contre sa poitrine, soigneusement gardé entre ses mains tremblantes.

Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien éprouver de telles choses à son égard ? Il n'y avait aucune signature. Rufus ? Yukino écarta rapidement cette possibilité ; le mage ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole. De plus, s'il avait fallu qu'il lui adresse un poème, il l'aurait sans aucun doutes signé.

La jeune femme repassa donc en boucle toutes les personnes de son entourage susceptibles d'être l'expéditeur dans son esprit, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mais qui ? Qui donc pouvait-ce être ?

Son regard se posa finalement sur le petit paquet. Soigneusement emballé dans une pièce de tissu brun retenu par un ruban sombre, il avait une forme peu commune qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître. Rouge de plaisir, elle s'en empara donc avec une curiosité et un empressement mal dissimulés et tira lentement sur le ruban noir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge.

Là, entre ses mains presque moites et tremblantes se tenait une petite étoile taillée dans du cristal bleu foncé. Yukino en aurait presque pleuré de joie si elle avait pût ; mais qui diable était donc cette personne pour aussi bien connaître ses goûts ?!

Une étoile. N'y avait-il rien de plus beau pour une constellationiste ?

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Soudainement motivée, la jeune femme se leva vivement et poussa maladroitement l'immense bouquet de roses rouges jusqu'au milieu du salon. Ça pourra bien attendre qu'elle lui trouve une autre place. Une agréable odeur emplit bientôt la pièce chaleureuse, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait ; délicieux.

Enfin, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Yukino s'examina dans le miroir, détaillant sa nouvelle tenue toute faire de bleu et de blanc.

« Tout juste ce qu'il me fallait ! », s'écria la jeune femme pour elle-même, bien trop euphorique pour seulement faire quelconque réflexion par rapport au fait qu'elle se soit mise à parler toute seule.

Sur ces mots et après quelques minutes à d'examiner sous tous les angles, Yukino attrapa ses clés et s'en alla à la guilde d'un bon pas, saluant les citoyens de Crocus et les couples comblés avec de grands sourires.

Elle était trop heureuse pour s'en priver.

* * *

« Allez quoi. T'étais où, Rogue ? s'impatienta Sting en levant les yeux vers le plafond de l'entrée de la guilde, s'exaspérant du silence insupportable de son compagnon d'arme.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira le brun, agacé. Je suis juste sorti me promener avec Frosh.

— Bah tiens. Et mon cul, c'est du poul- »

Un rapide coup dans le bras suffit à le faire taire.

La dispute - ou plutôt le monologue furieux de Sting - allait reprendre lorsqu'un autre des mages fit son entrée, s'avançant jusqu'au tableau des quêtes où ils se trouvaient d'un pas actif et déterminé.

Sting comme Rogue se figèrent lorsque le parfum que dégageait la nouvelle arrivante se fit sentir ; Yukino, indubitablement.

Elle avait l'air encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude. Et bien que sa démarche ai perdu un peu d'entrain depuis le moment où elle s'était laissée engouffrer dans l'ambiance pesante et angoissante qui régnait dans la pièce — et dans toute la guilde, par ailleurs —, son sourire n'avait pas perdu de son éclat. Ses yeux noisettes semblaient encore plus pétillants qu'à l'accoutumée, brillant d'un éclat déterminé et bien étrangement comblé.

Sting ne perdit pas son habitude de lancer des remarques et questions à tout va et salua la jeune mage sur un ton qui s'était voulu lourd de sous-entendus :

« Eh bah, Yukino ? On a reçu un cadeau de son amoureux ?

— Bonjour, Sting-san, le salua la jeune femme en retour, toujours en souriant. Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'ai...

— Oh là, oh là, l'arrêta soudain le Dragon Slayer de lumière en plissant les yeux vers son décolleté. Mais c'est que t'as changé de tenue en plus ! Ça te va super bien ! »

Yukino rougit de plaisir et le remercia du regard, avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

L'ombre d'un minuscule sourire aux lèvres, il observa un instant l'étoile qui servait à retenir la cape sur ses épaules et la salua d'un regard insistant, auquel elle répondit par un sourire un peu plus prononcé.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier ; elle lui avait véritablement manqué.

« C'est un cadeau ? finit-il par demander en désignant l'étoile qui ornait sa tenue, une fois que Sting se fut éloigné pour aller valider une autre mission au gichet.

— Hmm, acquiesça vivement la jeune femme en rougissant à nouveau. Mais je ne sais pas de qui... Il n'y avait aucun nom sur la carte. », expliqua-t-elle ensuite, aussi déçue que curieuse.

Rogue ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder ; comment un simple sourire de sa part pouvait suffire à faire battre son cœur à cette vitesse ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, de façon plus timide cette fois-ci, puis fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau des quêtes, trop impressionnée pour soutenir son regard. Rogue, lui, s'assura rapidement que Sting était occupé et s'osa à déclarer, avec un sourire cette fois-ci un peu plus prononcé mais un regard tout à fait sérieux :

« Ça te va bien, en tout cas. On dirait que tu brilles encore plus que d'habitude.

— Ah... C'est vrai ? Eh bien... Merci, Rogue. »

Le Dragon Slayer sentit son cœur de gonfler d'une bouffée d'un sentiment indescriptible. Yukino, elle, sourit encore - _encore, encore _- trop fière de sa propre audace pour s'en priver.

Elle l'avait appelé Rogue. Juste Rogue. Et il n'avait pas paru froissé ou quoi que ce soit ; au contraire. Son sourire suffisait à lui assurer qu'il n'en était nullement gêné.

« Eh, Rogue ! J'ai trouvé un truc sympa à faire. On bouge ! », s'écria soudainement Sting de l'autre bout de la pièce, une feuille de papier à la main.

Rogue soupira. Il appréciait Sting ; vraiment. Mais parfois, ce qu'il pouvait tomber au mauvais moment...

Yukino arborait une moue quelque peu déçue. Néanmoins, elle lui sourit à nouveau pour le rassurer et le regarda reculer avec douceur.

« À bientôt, alors. »

Et dire qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Le brun soupira et et la regarda baisser tristement les yeux, lui même soudainement transpercé par un élan de regret.

« Oui. À bientôt. »

Yukino observa les deux dragons partir avec mélancolie, avant de se tourner vers le tableau d'un air déterminé. Elle ne pouvait pas de dégonfler maintenant ! Et puis, les autres n'avaient pas pût voir quelle fière allure elle avait dans sa nouvelle parure ! Même Rogue avait dit que...

La constellationiste se figea.

Rogue avait dit qu'elle _brillait._

* * *

« Est-ce que Frosh a bien aidé à choisir le cadeau de Yukino ? »

Rogue entrouvrit paresseusement un œil, avant de jeter un œil vers son compagnon d'armes. Épuisé par le voyage, Sting dormait déjà à poings fermés, ayant à peine prit le temps de se déshabiller ; le brun voulait juste d'assurer qu'il n'entende pas.

Frosh se rapprocha avec joie de son ami et de blottit contre le torse du Dragon Slayer lorsque celui-ci l'y attira avec douceur.

« Oui, Fro. Elle était encore plus jolie.

— Plus jolie qu'une étoile ? »

Le brun eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

« Plus brillante encore... »

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est court, c'est mignon, c'est Rogue ( bien trop romantique, je vous l'accorde ; mais qui n'en rêve pas... ), c'est pour la SPPS. Il y en aura d'autres, mais je préfère m'avancer dans Frères avant.

Merci pour votre lecture ! Je vous dis à bientôt ( et joyeuse saint valentin à tous, que vous la passiez seul, entre amis, avec un pot de nutella ou en couple ! :3 )

_Bymeha _


	29. OS 29 : RoguexYukino - Attendre SPPS !

Hello mes petits lecteurs chéris !

Heynon, pas de Grey/Juvia pour aujourd'hui. Je vous assure qu'il est presque fini pourtant, hein, mais j'sais pas, avec les derniers scans et touuuuuus les trucs que j'ai à faire, j'ai préféré laisser ça de côté pour le moment. Mais il arrivera, pas d'inquiétudes :3

Aujourd'hui, ce sera donc un RoYu ! Pourquoi me direz vous ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, en ce 17 mars, il se trouve qu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de ma très chère **Aeliheart974** ! Poulette mafieuse, j'espère de tout coeur que ça va te plaire ! Vous autre, si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, empressez vous donc d'aller la lire, vous ne le regretterez pour rien au monde !

Merci à sayCet pour m'avoir permit d'écrire ça. A écouter avec **Her Movie**, de **sayCet**, donc. Merci merci pour vos reviews, aussi ! Vous me faites teeeeeeeellement plaisir ;_;

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

**Chronologie :** Après le tournoi.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Yukino réprima un violent frisson et resserra comme par automatisme la cape doublée de plumes blanches et douces au toucher qu'elle portait autour de ses épaules. Son regard noisette parcouru l'étendue de la gare, patient et attentif. De part et d'autres de la place où elle se trouvait, les gens s'empressaient de ramasser leurs bagages ou au contraire de les ranger avant de courir se mettre à l'abri, tantôt sous le toit de la gare, pour d'autres dans l'habitacle chaud et aux senteurs de bois et de cuir du train. La jeune femme sourit en avisant un petit couple à l'écart, l'un tenant un parapluie et l'autre les bagages. Maladroits, ils bousculèrent plusieurs personnes pour parvenir à se mettre à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle, semant mécontentement et mauvaise humeur derrière leur passage ; néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait pas de sourire, avec cet air si heureux, si comblés propre à deux personne en parfait accord vues de l'extérieur.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement ; il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même sourit de la sorte…

Est-ce qu'elle pourra un jour de faire voir de cette façon par les autres ? Est-ce qu'elle aura elle aussi cette possibilité d'être avec quelqu'un, de cette façon si proche et intime qui la fascinait tant, tant elle pouvait être éblouissante, éclatante ?

La jeune femme soupira en fixant le bout de ses chaussures, assise sur un banc de bois peint d'un vert sombre. Avec sa malchance presque légendaire, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes...

Un appel se fit entendre, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment via les haut-parleurs disposés de parts et d'autres sur les murs ou les poutres de bois. Yukino tendit l'oreille, aux aguets ; peut-être que…

**« On nous annonce que le train en provenance d'Hoshibana aura du retard à cause des tempêtes de neige qui bloquent l'accès à Onibus. Veuillez signaler toute anomalie ou adresser vos requêtes à l'accueil de la gare. »**

La mage stellaire retint une grimace amère et se contenta de soupirer profondément ; à croire que sa poisse s'étendait de partout. Peut-être s'était-elle-même accrochée à lui ?

L'étoile en cristal qui retenait sa cape refléta un des rares et courageux rayons du soleil qui tentaient de percer à travers le rideau de nuages sombres recouvrant le ciel. Yukino sourit et y plaça ses deux mains, cherchant à y puiser du réconfort. Même en étant à des kilomètres d'elle, il restait au centre de ses pensées.

Comment oublier ? Comment ne pas penser à lui, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était bel et bien celui qui la lui avait offerte, lors de ce quatorze Février qu'elle avait complètement oublié ?

Une brise se leva, faisant voleter quelques unes de ses mèches aux reflets bleutés. La mage stellaire ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner, cette fois-ci. Elle songea un instant qu'elle aurait pût prendre autre chose que cette simple cape mais se reprit avec un sourire.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle l'avait choisie. Elle savait pourquoi le matin-même, en partant à toute vitesse, elle avait attrapé celle-là, disposée au fond de son armoire dans un étui de protection en plastique, et pas une de ses simples vestes, qu'elle portait habituellement pour aller au travail.

Alors elle sourit, encore, même avec le vent et la pluie parvenus malgré tout à l'atteindre ; elle l'avait choisie parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à lui. Elle l'avait choisie parce que c'était son cadeau, parce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que ça lui fera plaisir de la voir le porter.

Elle la portait parce qu'elle était sa petite étoile, à lui ; et que jamais, jamais elle ne cessera de briller pour dissiper ses ombres.

Il y a quelques temps, Yukino n'aurait pas jeté un seul regard à cette cape et à l'étoile cristalline qui l'ornait. Ça lui aurait évoqué des épreuves difficiles, les moments les plus durs et les plus honteux de toute sa vie. De beaux combats, certes ; mais une cuisante défaite, surtout.

Elle ne souhaitait plus se rappeler de Sabertooth. De Sabertooth et sa doctrine implacable, Sabertooth pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié, tout changé.

De Sabertooth qui avait finit par la rejeter. L'humilier. Lui faire regretter. La briser.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait, et elle était là, seule, assise sur un banc froid et solitaire.

La mage stellaire sourit et ferma les yeux ; elle pouvait entendre le chuchotement régulier de la pluie contre les carreaux des fenêtres et le sol de pierre de la gare, les murmures du vent qui tentait de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les battements continus de son cœur, le son léger de sa respiration calme et paisible. Les passagers qui se hâtaient, des projets plein la tête.

Mais quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, elle voyait toujours son sourire. Ce sourire, si rare, qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle ; ce sourire qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier.

Son cœur se réchauffa doucement ; elle était bien là pour ça, après tout. Parce qu'elle avait des projets — de tous petits projets, tous simples d'abord, chacun ayant leur impact, leur importance, leur lot de souvenirs, avant de grossir, grossir encore, prendre de l'importance, avoir un impact réel sur le monde ; le leur, celui qu'ils avaient construit, puis le monde tout court.

Elle était là à cause d'un projet. À cause d'un de leur projet.

Elle était là parce qu'elle l'attendait. Il était encore bien tôt, mais Yukino voulait être sûre de ne pas le manquer ; elle attendait déjà depuis tellement longtemps.

Presque un mois et demi. Quarante-six jours, cinq heures et sept minutes ; ou du moins était-ce ce que lui indiquait la gigantesque horloge qui trônait au centre du bâtiment, juste au dessus d'elle. Peut-être était-ce simplement le temps qu'elle avait patiemment et inlassablement compté, en discernant la position du soleil et celle des étoiles — lorsqu'elle les voyait, du moins — qui lui indiquaient un résultat aussi précis ; ou peut-être n'était-ce que son cœur meurtri qui n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans l'attente et la crainte que quelque chose n'arrive.

Lybra et Pisces lui rendaient de plus en plus souvent visite, de peur que leur chère maîtresse ne finisse par se sentir trop seule ; mais, l'esprit accaparé par le travail, elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser — ou du moins s'en persuadait-elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort ; mais c'était fini. Aujourd'hui marquerait la fin de cette attente interminable. Aujourd'hui sera la fin de ce bout de chemin qu'elle avait dût continuer seule, sans lui.

Parce que d'autres avaient eut besoin de lui et de sa magie. D'autres avaient eut besoin de lui pour vivre, survivre — mais pas de la même manière qu'elle. D'autres avaient eut besoin de ses talents, de sa force, de sa puissance en tant que mage chasseur de dragons ; ils avaient eut besoin d'un homme capable d'aider les autres.

Alors elle n'avait rien dit. N'avait pas cherché à le retenir ; parce qu'elle comprenait.

Elle ne lui montrera pas ses larmes. Ne lui fera pas part de sa solitude ; parce que combien même il partait de son propre grès — si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la volonté propre — elle savait qu'il se sentirait tout aussi seul qu'elle une fois éloigné de la sorte. Frosh, Sting et Lector étaient avec lui, certes ; mais s'agissait-il de la même forme de solitude, au fond ?

Quarante-six jours, cinq heures et onze minutes.

Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que l'aiguille de l'horloger avait finit de faire un tout complet ; c'était si lointain et si proche à la fois.

Trop longtemps qu'elle avait passé à attendre. Et à présent, trop de temps à attendre qu'elle finisse d'attendre, trop de temps à attendre qu'il n'arrive, son petit sourire en coin délicatement dessiné sur ses lèvres, à attendre de croiser son regard enflammé, d'entendre sa voix calme et posée, de sentir son regard posé sur elle partout où elle allait. Si proche, l'instant où elle le verra descendre de ce train, où elle pourra courir se réfugier dans ses bras.

Yukino s'autorisa de nouveau à sourire ; c'était pour bientôt, elle en était certaine. Bientôt ; elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Alors elle était là, entrain d'observer les gens et la pluie, de sentir cette dernière accompagnée du vent. Elle était là, inlassable, imperturbable, des souvenirs et des projets plein la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux et des promesses dans le cœur. Elle était là.

Et elle attendait.

* * *

Il neigeait.

Rogue soupira, sa tempe appuyée contre la vitre froide. Il s'en était douté, mais tout de même...

« Rogue ? Est-ce qu'on arrivera en retard à Crocus ? demanda Fro d'une voix ensommeillée, la petite Exceed frottant ses yeux embrumés.

— Bien-sûr que oui, Frosh. Regarde. Ça fait presque une heure que le train est arrêté à cause de toute cette neige ! affirma Lector en la gratifiant d'un regard agacé.

— Oh. Fro le pense aussi, alors... », souffla la petite Exceed, confuse.

Rogue eut un petit sourire et la ramena contre lui ; blottie contre son torse, Frosh ronronna de satisfaction et s'endormit rapidement.

Devant lui, Sting poussa un énième soupir d'ennui, cherchant à se distraire avec ce qu'il voyait dehors.

« 'Tain, mais c'est quoi ce trou paumé ?! Y'a rien d'autre que de la foutue neige ici ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer de lumière avec véhémence.

— Ouais ! C'est nul ici, d'abord ! », ajouta Lector, toujours aussi fidèle à lui même - et à Sting, surtout.

Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux blonds et à la boucle d'oreille sourit à ce moment et caressa énergiquement la tête du petit Exceed. Rogue ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour ; même Sting avait changé, depuis la fin de ces Grands Jeux Magiques.

Un soupir brisa le silence, ponctué par les sifflements de la tempête qui faisait rage, au dehors ; tout avait changé, depuis la fin de cet événement. Sabertooth avait changé, Sting avait changé, le monde entier avait changé. Il avait changé.

Tout avait changé.

« Diiiiiiis, Rogue, demanda Sting avec une supplication ennuyée. Tu penses qu'on va rester bloqués ici combien de temps ?

— J'en sais rien, Sting, répondit patiemment le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre. On à plus qu'à attendre. »

Attendre.

Quarante-six jours, sept heures et trois minutes qu'il la faisait attendre. Qu'il l'attendait.

Le blond soupira à nouveau et s'allongea complètement sur la banquette ; ils n'étaient que tous les quatre dans une cabine, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

« Ça fera du bien, de rentrer à la maison... soupira ensuite le blond, songeur.

— Ouais, acquiesça son compagnon. Ça fera du bien... »

À lui. À elle. À eux.

Sting fut alerté par son soupir et tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux clairs et perçants. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à lui aussi ?

Le sourire d'une certaine constellationniste vint timidement apparaître dans son esprit ; ah, tiens...

« Au fait, Rogue. Tu comptes faire quoi, une fois rentré à Crocus ?

— J'sais pas. Me reposer, j'imagine. », répondit le brun, évasif.

Près d'elle. Pour l'écouter, l'entendre rire, la voir sourire.

Quarante-six jours, sept heures et dix minutes.

Parce qu'il n'attendait que ça.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Sting en détachant lentement son regard du paysage pour le poser sur le Dragon Slayer, arquant un sourcil suspicieux en le voyant sourire.

— Oh, comme ça, fit le blond dans un petit rire. Tu comptais pas aller voir Yukino-san ? Ça fait un petit moment, quand même. »

Rogue plissa les yeux et lui adressa un regard accusateur. Fier de lui, son compagnon de toujours éclata de rire et se rassît en se penchant en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« Allez, quoi. Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

— Yukino et moi sommes amis, précisa le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre en plissant les yeux. Je ne vois pas ce que tu t'imagines d'autre.

— Oh, rien du tout, fit le blond en levant les mains en signe d'innocence, un sourire plus au entendu plaqué aux lèvres. C'est pas comme si t'étais tout le temps entrain de penser à elle, que même pas parti de Crocus tu réfléchissais à quoi lui ramener quand on passerai à Clover, que t'étais constamment entrain d'attendre de trouver une opportunité pour la voir, à la recherche de n'importe quel prétexte pour lui parler, ou encore à-

— C'est bon, c'est bon. Tais-toi, tu me donnes mal au crâne, bougonna le brun. N'empêche qu'on est qu'amis, re-précisa-t-il ensuite.

— Ah, mon pote, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce jour ! », s'exclama Sting en levant les bras vers le ciel - ou ici, le plafond de bois du train - en signe de victoire.

Rogue soupira ; voilà qui le fera patienter durant le voyage, une fois que son état sera à peu près stable dans le train.

Et qui disait qu'il ne savait rien du mot attendre ?

Quarante-six jours, sept heures et quinze minutes.

« Attendre quoi, Sting-kun ? demanda timidement l'Exceed brun, qui ne comprenait pas plus que l'autre tueur de dragons.

— Que Rogue ait besoin de mes conseils pour chopper une fille, tiens ! "

Ce dernier retint difficilement une grimace ennuyée et reposa sa tempe contre la vitre, n'écoutant les « conseils » de son ami d'une voix distraite.

Quarante-six jours, sept heures et dix-sept minutes.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre un peu plus.

Quarante-six jours, dix heures et trente-huit minutes.

* * *

Son estomac grognait déjà depuis un moment lorsqu'elle mordît à pleines dents dans le sandwich qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Quarante-six jours, dix heures et trente-neuf minutes. Et à chaque minutes qui passait, un futur de plus en plus proche, une attente de plus en plus lointaine.

**« Le train en provenance d'Hoshibana est reparti et n'arrivera qu'avec quelques heures de retard. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez vous adresser aux membres du personnel de l'accueil. »**

Yukino faillit recracher son sandwich sous le coup de la surprise.

Son cœur repartit de plus belle dans sa poitrine, plus fort, plus vite, à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus que ça.

Quelques heures à attendre. Juste quelques heures.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un gigantesque sourire, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Enfin. Enfin !

Ses mains crispées sur la courte mais élégante robe blanche qu'elle portait ce jour là, Yukino réprima un éclat de rire.

Son cœur se gonflait de joie. Les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette douce euphorie qui s'emparait d'elle, cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, les fourmillements et les frémissements de son cœur - qui avait décidément trop attendu.

Que lui avait-il ramené ? Lui avait-il ramené quelque chose, au moins ? Avait-il autant pensé à elle qu'elle n'avait pensé à lui, durant toute cette absence ? Avait-il aussi hâte de la revoir qu'elle n'en avait à son égard ?

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Toujours en souriant, elle les chassa du plat de la main et mordit à nouveau dans son sandwich pour se donner contenance.

Aujourd'hui ne sera pas un jour pour pleurer. Et lui, se sentait-il aussi heureux qu'elle ? Souriait-il aussi, en pensant à elle ?

Quarante-six jours, dix heures et quarante-quatre minutes.

Et plus que quelques heures à attendre.

* * *

Quarante-six jours, quinze heures et cinquante-deux minutes.

**« Le train arrivera à destination de la gare de Crocus dans quelques minutes. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rassembler vos affaires afin d'être sûrs de ne rien oublier. »**

Rogue ouvrit paresseusement un œil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Devant lui, pâle comme un mort, Sting tentait de se concentrer sur le paysage pour ne pas vomir. Compatissant, Lector l'éventait avec une feuille de papier, silencieux.

Bien qu'ils aient fini par s'habituer aux mouvements du train, les derniers virages avaient été tout bonnement terribles. Aussi Sting s'était-il tut à propos de ce sujet si complexe qu'étaient les femmes, contraint de choisir entre ça et vomir son repas.

Rogue, lui, s'était rapidement endormi ; aussi le voyage était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Frosh n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre contre lui. À présent que le train ralentissait, l'Exceed s'était redressée et étirait ses petites pattes engourdies, encore ensommeillée.

Le brun ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur ; et elle, avait-elle dût attendre aussi longtemps ? S'était-elle occupée ou endormie, comme lui, ou avait-elle dût subir une attente plus longue ?

Son regard rubis se posa sur son compagnon, qui reprenait lentement quelques couleurs, puis sur leurs bagages, placés juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Est-ce qu'elle appréciera ce qu'il lui avait ramené de sa mission, si longue et pénible fut-elle ?

Quarante-six jours, quinze heures et cinquante-cinq minutes.

Il pouvait sentir les mouvements du train qui ralentissait, sous ses pieds. Plus ils avançaient, plus il reconnaissait la capitale, appréhendant malgré lui le moment où le train entrera en gare.

Devrait-il immédiatement passer chez elle, ou plutôt lui rendre visite le lendemain venu ? L'avait-elle attendu comme ce à quoi il s'attendait de sa part, où était-elle sagement restée dans sa maison, comme il l'aurait souhaité pour elle ?

Les contours de la gare se firent de plus en plus distincts. Les battements de son cœur plus forts et plus rapides dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il cru pendant un instant que ce dernier allait s'échapper de sa prison de chair pour rejoindre son homologue ou il ne savait qu'elle ineptie à propos de l'amour.

_L'amour_, hein.

Sting prit une grande inspiration et étira ses jambes et ses bras alors que le sifflement du train se faisait entendre dans toute la gare.

« Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin rentrés à la maison !

— Ouais, à la maison ! », firent les deux Exceeds en chœur, comme remis d'aplomb par ces simples mots.

Sting eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Rogue, qui fixait toujours le bout de ses pieds en silence.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Surpris, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et fut d'autant plus étonné de lire une telle chose dans ceux de son frère d'arme.

De la compassion. Un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement, peut-être. Mais tout le courage et l'assurance qu'il cherchait à lui faire passer, surtout.

« Vas-y, fit-il simplement en souriant. On s'occupera des bagages.

— M-Mais, Sting, je...

— Vas-y ! répéta le Dragon Slayer de lumière en lui administrant cette fois-ci une claque amicale dans l'épaule. La fais pas plus attendre que ça, mec ! Tu sais combien de temps ça doit faire, pour une nana ?

— Quarante-six jours, seize heures et deux minutes. »

Les yeux bleus de son compagnon s'arrondirent de stupeur. Même les Exceeds s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, face à la précision impressionnante de ce que Rogue venait de leur dire.

Sting eut un petit rire et se leva pour attraper leurs bagages, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Le cœur battant, Rogue se releva tout aussi vite, fixant l'extérieur avec un intérêt qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher.

« Tout ça ? Crois-moi mon gars, si ça avait été une de ces sirènes de Mermaid, tu serais mort depuis déjà longtemps !

— Alors tu ferais mieux de préparer ton testament, parce que Milliana risque de ne pas être contente. », lui suggéra malicieusement le brun.

Le Dragon Slayer de lumière s'étrangla en déglutissant et se tourna vers son ami, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Euh, ouais, enfin, tu sais, c'est surtout pour Lector que je vais la voir, vas pas t'imaginer n'importe qu-

— Aucun risque. Merci, Sting. », fit le brun en posant à son tour une main amicale sur son épaule.

Ou peut-être était-ce plus de la fraternité que de l'amitié.

Sting lui rendit son sourire et l'observa se glisser entre les voyageurs pour se précipiter sur le quai.

Quarante-six jours, seize heures et sept minutes.

Et plus que quelques minutes à attendre.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Yukino se leva de son banc et de hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, ses mains croisées devant sa poitrine.

Quarante-six jours, seize heures et huit minutes.

Il était là. Il était forcément là ; si quelque chose était arrivé aux Dragons jumeaux, elle l'aurait sût, non ?

Les passagers sortaient par dizaines, l'air d'être visiblement épuisés ; et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des cheveux noirs ou blonds, son cœur s'emballait à toute vitesse.

Ses mains s'étaient faites tremblantes, de même que ses jambes ; mais elle tint bon.

Euphorique. Elle était complètement euphorique.

Un sourire béat était plaqué sur ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne puisse ou ne veuille seulement y faire quoi que ce soit. Dans ses yeux brillaient toutes les étoiles et constellations du cosmos — et peut-être plus, si c'était possible.

« Allez Yukino, reste calme, reste calme... », se chuchota la jeune femme à elle même, les yeux fermés.

Elle inspira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Expira. Encore une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

Quarante-six jours, seize heures et neuf minutes.

Et pas une de plus.

Deux mains froides se posèrent soudainement devant ses yeux, l'empêchant par là-même de les ouvrir. Avec ses réflexes en tant que combattante et que soldat, Yukino aurait dût trouver quelle prise choisir pour mettre son assaillant à terre et hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce que ces mains là, elle les aurait reconnues entre mille.

Rogue sourit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune mage stellaire se poser sur les siens avec hésitation, avant de les décoller avec douceur de son visage.

Il entendit son pouls s'affoler et accélérer à une vitesse folle. Il sentit le sang qui lui montait au visage pour colorer ses joues de cette façon délicieuse et si naturelle qu'il n'avait jamais aimé que chez elle. Les tremblements et le frisson pourtant presque imperceptible qui la parcoururent lorsque son regard ambré croisa le sien.

Le silence perdura un moment. Quelques secondes, une minutes, deux trois ou quatre ; jusqu'au moment où il souffla, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Je suis rentré. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de façon plus importante, si c'était encore possible. Ses lèvres frémirent un instant, avant de s'étirer dans un autre sourire, plus doux encore.

Sa voix lui avait manqué. Son sourire en coin, si discret, si unique lui avait manqué. La chaleur, étrange mais rassurante qu'il dégageait lui avait manqué.

Son regard rubis et la lueur attendrie qu'elle y décelait lorsqu'il était posé sur elle lui avaient manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Le Dragon Slayer sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir à l'entente de ces simples mots.

Savait-elle seulement l'effet qu'ils lui procuraient ? Savait-elle seulement combien elle, elle lui avait manqué ?

« Toi aussi, Yukino. Toi aussi... », fit-il, pensif, en dégageant avec douceur son visage des mèches de cheveux claires qui s'évertuaient à vouloir le cacher.

La mage stellaire ferma les yeux et rougit de plaisir ; des souvenirs et des projets plein la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux et des promesses dans le cœur. Et juste en face d'elle, la récompense de tout ce temps passé à attendre.

Quarante-six jours, seize heures et dix minutes.

Et Rogue décida de ne pas la faire attendre une seule seconde de plus pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à quel point elle lui avait manqué, elle.

* * *

Voilàààà... En espérant que ça t'a plût Poulette ! Je te souhaite une excellente journée, de cracher ton repas de la façon la plus élégante qui soit et de continuer tes activités mafieuses pendant très longtemps encore. Change rien, t'es koule comme ça ! ( DSK en personne te le dit. )

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ca a été écrit un peu à l'arrache hein, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux... Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :D

**ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ENCORE ! :D**

_Bymeha_


	30. OS 30 : Natsu & LucyF - Our Journey

Hello Everyone ! :)

Aujourd'hui, je vous torture encore un peu en postant quelque chose de triste. De TRES triste, écrit suite aux scans récents. **AUSSI, SI VOUS NE LISEZ PAS LES SCANS, JE VOUS DÉCONSEILLE DE LIRE CET OS**. Voilà, c'est dit, ça vous apprendra à lire les notes de l'auteur. Pas de romance ici ; mais si vous avez lu le chapitre, vous devriez aisément deviner de quoi il parle.

C'est aussi une réponse au défi de Mavis sur le forum de Lunara-chan ( voir plus de précisions sur mon profil ). Je vous invite vivement à y jeter un coup d'oeil, les membres sont très sympas et y'a tout ce qui faut pour ravir les fans !

Sinon, je vous conseille **Cat & Mouse**, de _**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**__. _Parce que... Ben, parce que je l'ai écrit avec cette chanson, et que je trouve que ça passe super bien avec. Enfin, à vous de me le dire.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture - et attrapez les mouchoirs, sait-on jamais !

**Chronologie :** Post chapitre 324.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Drama

**Personnages :** Natsu, Future Lucy.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Tout est arrivé si vite.

Tu regardes cet homme venu du futur sans comprendre, figé. Ses paroles raisonnent encore dans ta tête, porteuses de mauvais présages, incompréhensibles et irréalisables à tes yeux, impossibles, impossibles.

**_« Lucy Heartfillia ! »_**

Impossible.

**_« LUCY ! »_**

Les sons te parviennent avec difficulté. Pourtant, tu perçois avec une précision incroyable le son qu'émet l'épée toute faite d'ombre lorsqu'elle se plante dans le ventre de ton amie.

Le temps s'arrête. Les battements de ton cœur ralentissent. Tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, aussi vides que possibles, arrondis d'une stupeur que tu ne parviens pas à maîtriser. Tu te mets à trembler ; mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu as déjà du mal à assimiler le peu que tu peux comprendre, que tu peux percevoir.

Une épée. Dans son ventre ; à elle.

Une épée sombre venue couper le fil si fragile de la vie de ton amie. De Lucy. Si vite, que tu n'as rien pût faire. D'un geste si bien calculé, si parfait, que toute ton âme te crie la douleur provoquée par ton impuissance. Elle tombe, tombe, tombe en même temps que la fatalité qui s'abat autour de vous. En même temps que l'évidence apparente à tes yeux qui refusent de comprendre ce qu'ils voient, de croire ce qu'ils savent déjà. Dans ton esprit encore confus, ces quelques secondes se sont déjà répétées des centaines de fois.

Et ça fait mal.

L'odeur de son sang envahit tes sens. Le sol tangue sous tes pieds, alors que ton regard se perd dans le vide. Et tu ne comprends pas, ne comprends pas, redoutes, même, tellement que tu n'oses pas baisser les yeux, tout d'abord, trop effrayé parce que tu crains de voir, trop figé par la peur de la mort pour faire quoi que ce soit.

**_« Lucy ! »_**

Happy est plus courageux que toi. Tu l'entends courir vers votre amie. Tu entends le hoquet horrifié qui s'échappe de la bouche innocente et arrondie dans un cri silencieux de Wendy. Tu entends le cœur de Loki s'arrêter momentanément de battre, et tu devines ; tu devines qu'il est dans le même état que toi.

Qu'il ne comprend pas. Qu'il ne comprend pas, ne comprend pas, refuse de comprendre et d'y croire, de regarder et de ne rien pouvoir faire, de regarder et de ne rien trouver à penser, à dire, à crier, à hurler.

De regarder et de voir tous ses souvenirs s'en aller. De regarder et de sentir une partie de lui s'effriter.

De regarder et de voir sa Lucy s'en aller.

La voix de Lucy parvient à tes oreilles, paniquée. Tu entends les tremblements qui la secouent, tu sens sa peur et ses larmes comme si c'était les tiennes.

Et tu l'entends souffrir, elle. Tu sens l'odeur de son sang. Celle de ses larmes. Tu l'entends souffrir, cherchant sa respiration, difficile — trop difficile, bien trop difficile.

Mais, surtout, tu sens la mort qui vient se l'approprier. Tu sens sa présence, glaciale, autour de vous ; ses griffes qui se referment autour d'elle, de son cœur, de sa gorge, de son sourire.

Et tu la vois, là, allongée dans les bras de ton amie. De ta Lucy. Tu la vois mourir ; et tu sais que tu ne peux rien y faire. Que tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire. Que personne au monde ne pourra rien y faire.

_Que c'est trop tard._

Discorde et cacophonie. Tout se mélange, se fracasse, se presse et s'écrase dans ton esprit. Le sourire de ta Lucy et celui de l'autre. Ses rires et ses larmes, à elle — ses larmes que tu vois, que tu entends, que tu sens et perçois malgré tout. Et puis les siennes.

Celles de cette Lucy différente de la tienne. Cette Lucy quelque peu étrangère ; mais de cette Lucy quand même, malgré tout.

Tu la regardes rassurer Happy avec douceur — tout comme ta Lucy le faisait, tout comme elle l'aurait fait. Tu observes son regard et y descelles toutes ces choses qu'elle aimerait dire, toutes ces choses qu'elle aimerait faire passer. Tu la regardes, elle que tu as pourtant rencontré il y avait à peine quelques heures ; et tu comprends. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ; mais tu la comprends, tu le sais. Comme si c'était la même. Comme si c'était ta Lucy.

C'est là, quelque part, dans ton cœur. Dans ce qu'il en reste. Dans cette petite chose brûlante et entrain de se briser.

**_« Tout… va bien… »_**

Rien ne va. Rien, absolument rien ne va ; Lucy est entrain de mourir. Comment ne pas être triste face à ce spectacle macabre ? Comment, hein ?

Et toi, tu ne fais rien.

**_« Je croyais… que plus jamais… je ne vous reverrai... »_**

Mais elle, elle s'apprête à partir. À partir, loin, ailleurs — mais loin de toi, loin de vous, surtout.

**_« Ça me rend heureuse… »_**

Elle sourit. Elle serre Happy contre elle, une dernière et ultime fois — mais tu n'oses toujours pas bouger, pétrifié, terrorisé, alors que lentement mais sûrement, toute ta confiance se brise.

Du sang s'écoule de ses lèvres pâles ; pourtant, tu retrouves dans son sourire la même bienveillance que dans celui de ta Lucy. La fin approche, tu le sais, tu le sens ; elle demande faiblement à la Lucy du présent de lui montrer la marque de la guilde. De ta guilde. De _votre_ guilde. Elle sourit, des étoiles et des souvenirs plein les yeux, de l'amour et de la chaleur à chaque coin de son sourire.

Et alors, seulement, tu réalises.

Tu réalises que Lucy est entrain de mourir. Tu réalises à quel point c'est facile, à quel point c'est injuste ; qu'il n'a suffit que d'une seconde pour que tout bascule, d'une seconde pour que tout change, d'une seconde pour que tout s'effondre. Tu réalises que cette Lucy là t'a connu, qu'elle sera celle qui se trouve avec toi. Tu réalises que toutes les choses que vous avez vécu, elle les a vécues aussi.

Que cette marque, sur cette main, c'est son premier souvenir. Son premier _vrai_ souvenir. Le premier de sa nouvelle vie, dans sa nouvelle famille, avec ses nouveaux amis.

_Votre_ premier vrai souvenir.

Le début de votre aventure. De ce bout de chemin qu'elle a décidé d'emprunter à tes côtés, aux côtés d'Happy, d'Erza, de Grey. De cette aventure dans laquelle tu l'as entraînée, avec un sourire, une question, une promesse silencieuse. Le début de votre équipe.

La douleur remonte brusquement. Les larmes te brouillent la vue, t'empêchent de parler, de respirer, de voir, alors que tu commences seulement à comprendre, à réaliser. Les hurlements silencieux de ton cœur bafoué transparaissent à travers tes larmes.

Le début de cette longue journée ; de cette journée qui s'achève ici.

_**« J'aurai aimé... Pouvoir voyager encore... Avec vous... »**_

Sa voix s'éteint. Sa présence s'échappe, irrémédiablement, irréversiblement, sans que tu ne puisses y faire quoi que ce soit — que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sa vie s'échappe d'entre vos doigts, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus sûrement — et vous ne pouvez rien faire, rien y faire, personne ne pourra rien faire du tout.

Le voyage s'achevait pour Lucy. Pour cette Lucy que tu avais entraînée dans tes aventures, cette Lucy avec qui tu as passé tant de temps. Cette Lucy que tu as appris à connaître, à apprécier, à aimer — comme le membre de ta famille qu'elle était, comme la sœur protectrice et à protéger qu'elle représentait, comme la co-équipière qui te rendait plus fort, comme le soleil qu'elle était. Ce même petit soleil qui était entrain de s'éteindre, assombrissant sans le vouloir le chemin que vous aviez emprunté. Ce voyage que vous aviez entamé.

Ce voyage qui venait de se terminer. Dans le sang, dans les larmes. Dans une dernière promesse.

Ici.

_**« Protégez... »**_

Ici.

_**« Le futur... »**_

_Ici._

Dans une promesse — la dernière.

**« Je protégerai le futur. »**

_« Am I supposed to be happy ? _  
_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _  
_You said, you said that you would die for me... »_

_Cat & Mouse — The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Oui oui, je sais. Je devrai pas écrire des trucs aussi tristes. Mashima devrait pas nous faire subir ça. On est autant sadiques l'un que l'autre sur ce point, je ne fais que reprendre ce qu'il a lui-même fait. Des avis ?

Review/Remarque/Commande/Blablabla ? :'D

Encore merci à Aeliheart974 pour sa pré-lecture ! :3


	31. OS 31 : GajeelxLevy - Silence

Hello ! C:

Aujourd'hui, ENCORE un OS spécial anniversaire, bien que celui-ci ait été publié avec un petit jour de retard. Il est donc entièrement dédié à la fantastique **Baella**, dont vous devez FORCEMENT avoir lu au moins un écrit si vous passez régulièrement sur ce site. Comment ça ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Mais dépêchez-vous donc !

Enfin voilà voilà. Très chère, j'espère de tout coeur que ça te fera plaisir ! :D

Sinon sinon, petite réponse aux reviews :

Tout d'abord, un immense, un gigantesque, énorme **MERCI** à **Elodie : **J'ai lu toutes tes reviews ce midi, et je peux t'assurer que tu as failli m'arracher une petite larme tant elle m'ont touchées. Merci, vraiment. Savoir que tu me lis jusqu'à guetter la suite... Woaw, ça fait vraiment super chaud au cœur ! Et puis tous ces compliments... Vraiment, merci. Merci. C'est super motivant, et ça fait plus que plaisir, j'en ai pas les mots.** Merciiiiii ! ;_;** Pour le Gajeel/Juvia, c'est déjà prévu ! En ce qui concerne le Gruvia, ça dépendra de mes idées ; j'en ai tellement... Mais enfin, j'avance doucement ! Après la Gruvia's week, je compte bien me remettre sérieusement à tout ça. Merci encore en tout cas, j'espère te satisfaire également avec cet écrit là !

Sinon, au **Guest** qui a commenté l'OS 2 : Euh, je n'ai pas très bien compris ta question. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Grey dans le manga, il n'est officiellement pas amoureux de qui que ce soit. Tu parlais peut-être de l'OS ? Dans ce cas, je dirai que Grey est particulièrement attaché à Erza, mais sans plus qu'une profonde affection. Voilà voilà, en ésperant avoir éclairé ta lanterne :B

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chronologie :** Aucune chronologie particulière. Peut-être après l'examen de rang S, m'enfin...

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Levy et Gajeel. Un peu de Lily aussi.

**Pairing :** Du GaLe très très léger.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

« Toujours aucun signe de lui, Lily ? »

Une brise de fin d'après-midi vint lui murmurer une plainte silencieuse à l'oreille, caressant sa peau claire en lui apportant l'odeur délicate et parfumée de l'herbe tendre qu'elle a effleuré et des petites fleurs colorées au dessus desquelles elle est passée. Le soleil se couchait, parant le ciel de myriades de teintes chaudes et dorées ; quelques fois, elle avait l'impression de voir la couleur de ses yeux, parmi toutes ces nuances de rouges plus différentes les unes que les autres.

Levy replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille. Ils avaient poussé, dernièrement, tellement que son bandeau ne suffisait plus à retenir les ondulations qui encadraient son visage.

À ses côtés, les pattes croisées sur son poitrail velu, l'Exceed secoua négativement la tête, son regard perçant scrutant la plaine qu'ils surplombaient du haut d'une colline, à l'arrière de Magniolia. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et ses sens lui indiquaient que la soirée allait se rafraîchir ; l'été touchait à sa fin — déjà.

Les yeux bruns de la mage des mots s'assombrirent ; mais elle ne dit rien et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. Elle avait déjà pleuré. Trop pleuré. Trop longtemps. Pour une mission, trop longue, trop éloignée.

Deux mois qu'ils attendaient. Deux mois où elle avait suffisamment pleuré.

Levy soupira, ne cherchant même pas à masquer sa déception. Avec Lily, ce n'était pas la peine. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour ça et la cernait avec une facilité déconcertante dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Si elle cherchait à lui mentir, il le comprendrait immédiatement.

« Rentrons, Lily. »

La panthère miniature ne dit rien ; il savait que s'il se risquait à parler, il pourrait raviver la flamme d'espoir qui brûlait au fond de Levy et qui risquait à tout instant de la blesser. Alors, toujours en silence, il bondit contre la poitrine menue de la jeune fille et se blottit contre elle, ronronnant affectueusement lorsqu'elle l'entoura étroitement de ses bras.

Les pas de la jeune fille les menèrent vers une petite maison, non loin de là — la sienne, à lui. Les pans de sa longue jupe effleurant ses jambes, elle laissa son regard dériver le long du paysage, observant pensivement les contours de la ville de Magniolia.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait aller à la guilde, avant, Lily ? », finit-elle par demander d'une voix songeuse, aux notes aussi hésitantes que douloureuses.

L'Exceed se recula pour river son regard sage dans le sien. L'espoir audible dans sa voix l'avait trahie. Il savait bien pourquoi elle voulait s'y rendre.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Il va faire froid, la nuit tombe. Rentrons, Levy. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

La dernière phrase avait été ajoutée par pure bienveillance, mais elle fit grimacer la mage des mots. À vrai dire, « Tu devrais te reposer. », « Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, Levy-chan. », et toutes ces autres recommandations et questions la faisaient grimacer. L'énervaient.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, eux. Ni Jet et Droy, dont la sur protection ne l'avait jamais autant agacée. Ni Lucy, dont le co-équipier et les amis étaient tous saufs ; alors elle avait finit par se renfermer de plus en plus, seulement entourée du silence de ses livres et de la présence apaisante de Lily. Elle était bien consciente que son absence de réponse leur faisait du mal ; mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ça la bouffait complètement, l'empêchait de sourire, de dormir, parfois même de respirer.

Alors elle compensait. Elle lisait, dormait, s'occupait. Dernièrement, elle avait même appris à cuisiner — et Lily ne pouvait que la regarder faire, murée dans son silence, accomplissant toutes ces choses dans le seul but de se changer les idées. Inconsciemment, son esprit la ramenait vers lui ; il avait noté en la regardant qu'elle avait commencé à faire les choses comme il lui avait apprit, qu'elle avait apprit à cuisiner des choses qui ne correspondaient qu'à ses goûts à lui.

Mais il n'avait rien dit. Même prononcer son nom était devenu un sacrilège. Pour ne pas qu'elle ai davantage mal que cela. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle qu'il était absent, qu'il n'était pas là ; c'est justement la chose que tous avaient tenté de lui faire oublier.

_Que Gajeel n'était pas là._

Lucy, tout d'abord. Puis Mirajane et Juvia ensuite. Même Grey et Natsu s'y étaient mis, et avaient un jour choisit une mission visant à retrouver des écrits perdus et dont chaque ligne cachait un secret. Lisanna essayait également de passer du temps avec elle ; elle lui parlait d'Edoras, des choses qu'il y avait là-bas, de tout ce qu'elle y avait apprit et qu'il n'y avait pas ici.

Levy avait apprécié leurs efforts, au début. Vraiment. Le fait que même Natsu et Grey s'efforcent de l'aider à retrouver le sourire l'avait touchée ; mais ça ne changeait rien.

Gajeel n'était pas là. Déjà deux mois qu'il n'était pas là. Qu'elle ne savait pas s'il allait bien ou non. Qu'il ne revenait pas.

Lily aussi s'inquiétait pour son compagnon ; mais, trop préoccupé par Levy, il avait abandonné l'idée de se ronger les sangs à son propos. La perspective d'aller le chercher lui avait effleuré l'esprit ; seulement, connaissant le Dragon Slayer, ce dernier sera tellement blessé dans sa fierté qu'il serait capable d'aller choisir une autre mission d'autant plus périlleuse, juste pour prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

L'Exceed soupira et s'engouffra dans la maisonnée sitôt que Levy eut ouvert la porte. Il savait bien ce qui angoissait la jeune mage à ce point, mais il savait aussi que lui en parlait risquait de lui faire plus de mal encore que l'absence de celui qu'elle attendait à ses côtés. Elle ressemblait assez au Dragon Slayer de fer, sur ce point là ; têtue comme une mule et jamais ou presque disposée à apprendre de ses erreurs, à admettre ce qui lui faisait défaut. La panthère sourit ; Gajeel avait plutôt bien déteint sur elle, sur ce coup-là.

Il s'arrêta après avoir remarqué que Levy n'avait pas bougé, tenant ses clefs d'une main fébrile.

_En silence._

C'était en silence qu'elle l'avait vu partir pour la dernière fois, devant cette porte. Devant sa maison, qu'il lui avait demandé de garder en son absence.

Il lui tournait le dos. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses petits poings serrés, sa gorge nouée. Et elle le regardait ramasser son sac, passer une main gantée dans son épaisse tignasse sombre - toujours le dos tourné.

_« Euh... Gajeel... »_, avait-elle soufflé, mal à l'aise, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Silence. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait lui dire - ou peut-être ne voulait-elle en fait rien lui dire, peut-être voulait-elle juste le retenir, au moins un peu.

Pendant quelques secondes, une partie d'elle avait souhaité qu'il ne l'ai pas entendue. Qu'il soit parti, avec un signe de la main, un sourire un coin, un de ces « Gihi » qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier — pour rendre les choses plus faciles, au moins en apparence.

Et pourtant, son regard en rencontra un autre, neutre, posé sur elle. Elle frémit — mais elle resta silencieuse. Il la détaillait, l'analysait des yeux, de ce regard couleur sang qui l'avait autrefois tant effrayée, qui lui rappelait irrémédiablement à quel point elle était petite, à quel point elle était faible. Ce regard qui l'intimidait, lui faisait peur.

Mais le silence perdura malgré tout. Ce silence malsain, plein de non-dits ; ce silence qui, quoi qu'ils en disent, ne suffira jamais à effacer les souvenirs.

Il détourna les yeux en voyant qu'elle s'était mise à trembler. Juste avant qu'ils ne quitte les siens, Levy cru y discerner une blessure, une douleur ravivée ; parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, et qu'il le savait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait pleinement en sécurité.

Mais elle garda le silence ; ce silence qui les bouffait, ce silence qui les séparait, ce silence qui allait finir par les tuer. Longtemps. Le temps de sentir les larmes monter. Le temps de sentir son cœur se serrer. Le temps de laisser le silence perdurer.

_« Porte-toi bien, Crevette. »_

Il lui avait dit ça dans un souffle. Un murmure. Comme une confidence, un secret - une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle se devait de garder dans son cœur, jusqu'à son retour.

Levy avait senti son pouls s'emballer en sentant sa paume large sur sa tête. Elle s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude — il la regardait. La fixait, l'observait, l'analysait. Et elle avait peur, elle le craignait.

Mais elle ne dit rien — elle voulait qu'il reste, qu'ils restent comme ça. Alors sa main lui ébouriffa les cheveux — dans un geste moqueur, affectueux ? — suivi d'un _« Gihi »_, qui l'aida à se détendre et la fit sourire.

Elle l'avait regardé partir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux embués de larmes ne l'empêchent de le suivre du regard. Elle avait sourit et agité une main bienveillante en guise d'adieu, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne craque et qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots, brutalement, sous les yeux d'un Panther Lily impuissant.

En silence. Ce silence qui ne leur rendra pas le temps qu'ils perdaient à se fuir. Ce silence qui ne fera que les perdre tout court.

* * *

Levy se réveilla avec cette désagréable sensation d'avoir pleuré, encore une fois. Elle constata sans grande surprise qu'elle se trouvait sur le canapé, recouverte d'une simple couverture. On lui avait enlevé ses chaussures, qu'elle repéra de l'autre côté du salon, et le livre sur lequel elle s'était endormi se trouvait sur la table basse à côté d'elle. La mage des mots sourit ; on lui avait même soigneusement glissé son marque page là où elle s'était arrêtée.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'étira, avant de froncer des sourcils. Dans la maisonnée flottait une agréable odeur de tartine grillées et de café tout juste préparé. En général, elle n'aimait pas tellement ça — mais lui, si. Alors elle s'était mis à en boire, petit à petit, appréciant l'amertume du breuvage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit que secondaire.

Un sourire nostalgique se peint sur ses lèvres ; un peu comme lui et son caractère, d'ailleurs.

En se dirigeant à petits pas vers la cuisine, pieds nus, Levy put voir un petit mot accroché au réfrigérateur, maladroitement écrit et grossièrement signé d'une emprunte féline qui la fit sourire. Lily était quelqu'un de très attentionné, vraiment.

Néanmoins, il se fana lorsqu'elle trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le breuvage sombre, auquel elle s'était résolu à ajouter un peu de lait et de sucre ; il faisait ça souvent, ces temps-ci. C'était comme un pacte silencieux entre eux ; elle restait avec Lily chez Gajeel autant qu'il le voulait et en échange, il se rendait à la guilde avant elle afin d'aller prendre des nouvelles du Dragon Slayer, afin de savoir s'il était rentré ou non, s'il y avait eut des nouvelles, bonnes comme mauvaises. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait ça pour lui éviter de marcher ou pour la préserver d'une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle, mais dans tous les cas, ça l'affectait dernièrement plus que d'habitude, et elle aurait sûrement remédié à ça si elle n'avait pas eut autant de mal à s'endormir la veille.

La mage des mots leva les yeux vers la fenêtre en soufflant sur la boisson pour la refroidir, songeuse.

_« Mais où est-ce que tu es, Gajeel…? »_

* * *

Gajeel remonta la pente en soupirant, son sac sur l'épaule. Ses muscles étaient encore endoloris, il ne portait que ses bottes et un pantalon, prendrait bien une douche, n'avait rien avalé à cause du train et son ventre criait famine ; c'est donc avec soulagement qu'il rentrait chez lui, en haut de cette colline à l'arrière de la ville.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, toute fois. D'où lui venait cette déception, qui lui vrillait la poitrine, alors ?

À côté de lui, Panther Lily voletait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur et ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot en le voyant à la guilde, entrain d'empocher sa récompense durement méritée.

Le Dragon Slayer émit un grognement frustré et s'arrêta brusquement. Ça faisait quand même deux mois, et son chat n'avait rien à lui dire ?

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème, Lily ? »

L'Exceed le foudroya doublement du regard et continua sa route sans même lui adresser un coup d'œil, laissant un Gajeel pantois qui n'y comprenait décidemment rien.

« Eho, tu m'écoutes ? Tu fais la gueule parce que tu crois que je t'ai rien ramené, hein ? Eh bah matte un peu ça, mon pote, fit le Dragon Slayer avec un immense sourire en plongeant sa main dans son sac, fouillant quelques instants encore avant d'en sortir sa trouvaille. J'étais à l'autre bout du monde, et j'ai quand même réussi à te ramener un putain de-

— Des nouvelles, ça aurait été bien, aussi. », le coupa Panther Lily, amer.

Gajeel tomba littéralement des nues. Ok. Il était là, planté comme un con au milieu de la route et entrain de brandir un kiwi, et Lily _l'ignorait ?_

L'Exceed le délesta tout de même du précieux fruit et continua de voleter tranquillement à ses côtés, s'amusant intérieurement de la mine dépitée du Dragon Slayer en dégustant le délice acide qu'il tenait entre ses petites pattes.

« Tu es parti deux mois, et tu ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle, reprit Panther Lily. À moins que tu n'aies une bonne excuse, ce dont je doute franchement, précisa l'Exceed avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester, c'est un comportement tout à fait égoïste que je désapprouve au plus haut p-

— Oï, oï, le coupa tout de même Gajeel, agacé par tant de remontrances de la part d'un animal haut comme trois pommes. Comment ça, « nous » ? Tu comptes pour deux, maintenant ? »

La panthère miniature lui adressa un regard des plus blasés. D'accord, Gajeel avait été élevé par un dragon des plus antipathiques ; mais enfin, il ne se doutait vraiment de rien ?

Néanmoins, la moue blessée que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à masquer intrigua suffisamment son ami pour que celui-ci ne l'interroge.

« Ca t'étonnes ? demanda enfin le félin miniature en se rapprochant de son ami, visiblement en pleine perplexité. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'attende ?

— Bah… Plus ou moins, mais… »

Le Dragon Slayer passa une main songeuse dans son épaisse tignasse noire, pensif. Lily remarqua qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours lui grignotait le visage ; s'il faisait déjà peur avant, maintenant…

Néanmoins, l'Exceed se surprit à sourire ; Gajeel lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon maladroit avec les sentiments — ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs — à marcher avec cette démarche penaude et hésitante, faisant de grands pas de montagnards sur une pente pourtant douce à emprunter. Lily aurait presque cru discerner des rougeurs sur le visage du Dragon Slayer ; mais vu que sa peau déjà basanée s'était retrouvée encore plus colorée à cause de sa mission, dans un désert lointain, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

« J'sais pas, reprit Gajeel. Les mecs à la guilde étaient comme d'habitude. Salamander et les autres avaient pas l'air tellement soulagés de me voir, alors je suppose qu'ils se sont pas tellement inquiétés...

— Ils se sont inquiétés, lui assura Lily. Mais tu les connais. Ils veulent que tu comprennes qu'ils te font confiance malgré tout. Ils ont conscience de ta puissance, mais tu restes leur camarade.

— Mouais, m'enfin... maugréa l'ancien Phantom-Lord dans un geste gêné de la main. Oh, s'tu le dis. »

Lily sourit. Alors sous cette apparence de brute se cachait en fait un cœur tendre ?

« Levy est partie en mission ? »

La panthère sourit ; ah, tout de même. C'est ce que signifiait cette moue blessée et pleine de déception et ce pessimisme grandissant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

C'était bien le premier mensonge qu'il lui faisait ; mais il ne risquait pas de lui en vouloir, après tout.

Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres de la maison, Gajeel s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha son sac sur le coup de la surprise. L'Exceed le couva d'un regard amusé, tandis que le Dragon Slayer humait frénétiquement l'air.

Deux prunelles rubis se posèrent sur le félin miniature.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que y'a son odeur partout autour de ma maison, hein ? fit Gajeel, laissant apercevoir deux canines particulièrement prononcées.

— Parce qu'elle te l'a gardée. En attendant que tu rentres, expliqua patiemment Lily, les bras croisés.

— Mais... »

Il se tut. Lily lui sourit, aussi complice qu'amusé. L'incompréhension de Gajeel se muait lentement en étonnement, changeant les traits de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en résulte qu'une profonde perplexité, visible par ses yeux arrondis et sa bouche entrouverte.

« Alors, le nous, c'est...

— Dépêche-toi, lui conseilla l'Exceed en se dirigeant vers son sac. Tu l'as fait suffisamment attendre. »

Gajeel cligna des yeux, hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre — de comprendre. Par ce que Lily venait de lui dire — ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre derrière de simples mots. Par l'instinct qui lui dicta l'ordre d'avancer un peu plus vite, plus vite encore, pour rentrer chez lui, retrouver son foyer, ce qui lui avait manqué.

Ce qui lui avait manqué.

* * *

Le silence fut brisé par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Levy n'y prêta pas attention, accoudée contre la fenêtre. Sûrement Lily qui venait de rentrer ; et son cœur se serra d'appréhension, face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre.

La gorge nouée, elle replaça machinalement le bandeau sur sa tête et attrapa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. La mage des mots finit toute fois par froncer des sourcils à l'entente de pas lourds et visiblement pressés ; Lily s'était transformé ?

_Ah moins que…_

Les larmes venant perler à ses yeux, elle les ferma le plus fort possible ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle recommence à espérer une telle chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle essaye d'y croire ; la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Elle le savait.  
Et le silence perdura.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte de la cuisine ; elle le savait, car après avoir passé presque chaque jours de ses deux mois d'absence, elle avait vécu ici avec l'Exceed, trouvant de quoi s'occuper avec lui pour l'été, mettant de côté tous les plans qu'elle avait préparé, toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé réaliser — avec lui.

« Lily ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, étranglée. Seul le silence lui répondit ; alors, seulement, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil.

Et le silence perdura — encore — tandis qu'elle portait deux mains à son visage déjà baigné de larmes.

Il semblait fatigué. Différent. Sa respiration indiquait qu'il avait couru, de même que la fine pellicule de sueur sur son torse nu, dont la peau était plus colorée que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa chevelure pouvait être immense, impressionnante. Elle se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans qu'il ne se soit rasé d'au moins deux jours. Elle se dit qu'il était encore plus impressionnant, plus effrayant.

_Silence_.

Mais lorsqu'il parcouru la distance qui les séparait de deux pas de géant pour l'attirer contre lui, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, aussi.

Silence. Silence bercé par sa respiration à lui, par ses sanglots à elle. Silence auquel s'ajoutèrent les murmures angoissés de la jeune fille, que peinait à rassurer l'homme gigantesque dont la carrure semblait prête à le protéger contre tout.

Silence brisé par un « Gihi » maladroit, émit par un certain Dragon Slayer aussi étourdi qu'effrayé — aussi étrangement soit-il — par cette petite chose, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre contre lui.

Gajeel leva les yeux vers le plafond, ne trouvant rien à dire — que ce silence, ce silence terriblement gênant pour lui, ce silence qui allait le tuer, qui allait les tuer tous les deux, à force de les séparer, de les briser, d'essayer de compenser ce manque de parole qui leur faisait défaut.

Il avait oublié à quel point elle était petite ; à quel point il se sentait fort à ses côtés. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, de sentir son petit cœur contre lui, de l'entendre battre à toute vitesse et de diffuser la vie dans un si petit être. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'être aux côtés de Levy, tout simplement ; ce sentiment de fierté, de puissance, mais aussi cette crainte, celle de briser tout ce qu'elle était d'un mouvement, comme il l'avait déjà fait, comme il pourrait aisément le refaire, cette impression d'être un dragon face à un tout petit oiseau — mais aussi cette responsabilité, ce besoin dicté par cet instinct de vouloir la protéger à tout prix, garder le trésor qu'elle représentait comme tout bon dragon qu'il était, protéger la petite fille contre tous les dangers que l'extérieur comprenait.

Gajeel soupira ; il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Et ça le frustrait — parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec qu'elle que ça lui arrivait. Qu'avec elle qu'il avait ce réflexe de mesurer ses propos, de peur de l'effrayer, de la blesser.

Et c'était pourtant bien souvent le cas ; parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Ne la cernait pas, ne l'analysait pas — combien même il avait essayé ; ça ne marchait pas.

Et ce silence ne les aidait pas.

« Eh, Crevette… J'aime pas l'eau, tu le sais bien… grimaça le Dragon Slayer, dans une maladroite tentative de la faire réagir — et de lui redonner le sourire, peut-être. Si j'avais sût que tu te serais mise à pleurer, j'serai aller manger avant… »

Il la sentit tressaillir contre lui et se mordilla la lèvre ; elle n'avait rien dit, mais ses sanglots s'étaient peu à peu espacés.

Pourtant, le sourire qu'elle affichait ne laissait transparaître aucune cause de larmes qu'il lui avait été donnée de connaître.

Les humains pleuraient lorsqu'ils étaient tristes. Détruits, anéantis. Lorsqu'ils avaient mal. Gajeel avait déjà vu Levy pleurer ; la première fois, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait torturée puis crucifiée, elle et ses compagnons. Les autres, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les membres de sa guilde, de sa famille ; et, parfois, lorsque l'espoir était au bord de la mort, lorsque croire ne servait plus à rien, lors de ces situations désespérées desquelles ils s'étaient pourtant tous sortis.

Son regard s'assombrit au premier souvenir ; comment pouvait-elle le regarder en face, après ça ? Il ne savait pas. Ne la comprenait pas.

Mais restait silencieux, aussi. Ne demandait pas. N'osait pas.

Levy renifla et s'écarta timidement de lui — à petits pas, hésitants, faits à contrecœur. La lueur dans son regard rouge l'inquiétait — l'intriguait, la poussait à se questionner, elle, parce qu'elle n'osait pas le lui demander, à lui. Sombre, pleine de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs.

D'une douleur silencieuse. De ce silence qui n'était qu'un gouffre entre eux.

« Tu en as mit du temps, à revenir, l'accusa soudainement la jeune fille en affrontant courageusement son regard étonné. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, deux mois à attendre que le propriétaire de la maison que tu gardes ne rentre ?

— Nan, répondit Gajeel de but en blanc. Et toi, tu sais ce que ça fait, de passer deux mois dans un putain de désert à traquer un truc qui vit sous terre ?

— Non plus. »

Ils se sourirent. Les yeux de Levy se firent plus brillants, joyeux, pétillants. Le regard de Gajeel, lui, n'en fut que plus perçant, teinté d'amusement.

Ils avaient oublié, ce que c'était que de se taquiner avec cette étrange complicité. D'être ensemble, tout simplement.

Levy décida d'empêcher le silence de s'installer. Pas après tout ça — elle avait suffisamment souffert, suffisamment regretté.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Le regard étonné de Gajeel se posa sur elle.

Elle souriait. Ses pommettes légèrement arrondies vaguement colorées, elle soutint courageusement son regard et garda le silence ; il ne dit rien non plus, la dévisageant d'un air neutre — pensif, reconnaissant, quelque part, troublé, perdu.

Mais il ne dit rien. Ne répondit pas — pas par des mots. Avec un léger sourire et un « Gihi » rassurant, il s'avança seulement et posa sa main sur sa tête, afin d'y déloger le bandeau et l'ordre semi-présent dans les cheveux de la petite mage. Levy ne dit rien non plus et se contenta simplement de poser ses mains sur le bras zébré de cicatrices du Dragon Slayer, les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien ; pas un mot, pas un souffle. Rien.

Rien que le silence. Mais, cette fois-ci, un silence qui, par ce manque de paroles inutiles, avait finit par les rapprocher.

* * *

Et voilà ! Si vous ne connaissez pas cette merveilleuse auteur qu'est **Baella**, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire ses écrits. Je vous promets de très bons moments, une lecture plus qu'agréable et de nombreuses crises de rires ! Joyeux anniversaire encore ! :3

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

_PS : Pour ce qui est du GaLe, puis-je vous conseiller de jeter un coup d'oeil aux fictions de l'immanquable __**Yankee-chan**__ ? Et puis commentez, ça lui fera plaisir. 8D_

Bymeha


End file.
